Elderly Wisdom
by Serephina of the Kamis
Summary: Kagome keeps meeting an elderly woman in the park. Who is this woman, and can these simple meetings change the course of history? Sess/Kag Canon. Once a once-shot, changed to chapter story evil reviewers who plant these ideas in my head! Rated for language
1. Old Love

Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru came to me in a dream and told me that I was his new owner because I owned InuYasha. Then I woke up, and found out it wasn't true. I cried.

'_**~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~'OLD LOVE'~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~' '~,~'**_

Kagome collapsed on a park bench, breathing heavily. She'd been on her final lap of ten around Tokyo Conservational Park, and she was exhausted. She had gotten into the habit of running in the morning in the Feudal Era, and now it was a part of her morning routine. She was home for a week, and kept herself in practice by running around Tokyo Conservational Park.

It took Kagome a moment to realize that there was someone beside her. An elderly woman with black hair and tan skin sat beside her, sweat covering her face. Judging from her outfit, she had also been running. Kagome had to admit, she was impressed that the woman could run. She looked as though she would break if you poked her too hard.

"Having a good run?" The elderly woman asked.

Kagome smiled. "Yes, actually. It's a beautiful afternoon."

The elderly woman smiled. "Yes, it is. It's like the kamis are smiling down on us." She wiped her forehead, and pulled out a cloth and handed it to Kagome. "You look like you could use a sweat cloth."

Kagome smiled gratefully and hastily wiped her face. "Thank you." Kagome sighed. "I normally run in the morning, and then take a bath. But I have school, and I don't have the time I usually do."

The elderly woman shook her head slowly. "Yes, I remember being young. Always rushing from place to place, trying to fit everything together." She patted Kagome's hand. "It'll all work out in the end. Trust me." She removed her hand and leaned back against the bench, her eyes closed.

Kagome smiled, but inwardly, she sighed. _If only you knew how complicated my life is. I doubt you'd be so sure._

"Right now, you're thinking I have no idea what's going on in your life." Kagome started as the woman turned to her, her eyes twinkling. "And that may be so. But all the same, I can promise you. What was meant to be will be."

Kagome nodded slowly, somehow comforted by the words of a stranger. They sat in silence for a moment, watching as a couple walked by. Their hands were clasped and two smiles graced their faces as they walked passed the two women. No words were said between the couple, but their eyes told volumes, even to the two that sat on the sides. They passed, and Kagome sighed.

"Is there anything more beautiful?" Kagome asked. "A young couple walking together, their hands held as if nothing could ever hope to break them apart."

"Yes, there is." The elderly woman answered immediately, a smile on her face.

When she didn't elaborate, Kagome felt the need to ask. "What do you think is more beautiful?"

"An elderly couple." The elderly woman answered. "Their hands are not so young anymore, but they are still clasped. Their faces are wrinkled with age and hardships, but they still shine. Their hearts beat slowly as they approach their end, but they are still strong with love and devotion. Their eyesight is weak, but they still see only each other." The elderly woman looked down at her hand with a smile, and Kagome recognized a wedding ring. "Old love is more beautiful than young love."

Kagome stared at the elderly woman for a moment, and then slowly nodded. "When you put it that way, how can anyone disagree?" Kagome asked.

The elderly woman laughed and stood. "You would be surprised." She bowed to Kagome. "It was very nice speaking to you, Kagome."

"You as well." Kagome answered, a smile spreading across her face.

Kagome watched as the elderly woman walked away, only to stop beside a man with long white hair leaning against a tree. She took his hand, and a smile spread across her face. Kagome gasped as the elderly woman, who had been rather pretty before, became beautiful as she walked away with her husband.

Kagome stared after them, when a sudden thought occurred to her. _When did I tell her my name?_ Kagome thought about it, then shook her head. She had probably done it and forgotten. With a sigh, Kagome stood and started running again, her mind already forgetting the encounter.

* * *

The elderly woman watched her leave, a knowing smile on her face. Beside her, her husband and mate held her hand, one eyebrow raised in question. The elderly woman laughed. "Just ask it, Sesshoumaru. Even after five hundred years, I can't read your mind."

"Was that necessary, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked. "What if she had recognized you?"

"No one ever thinks about what they will look like when they're old, Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered. "I was no exception. Besides, I was meant to remember this meeting. It's what made me realize that InuYasha and I weren't meant to be." She removed her hand from Sesshoumaru's and wrapped it around his waist. "It's what got me thinking about what I truly wanted in a husband. It's what made me think of you for the first time."

Sesshoumaru stared down at her and shook his head. "I thought it was still a few years before I courted you."

"Well I won't pursue you yet." Kagome answered. "Not until I get to know you better. But this will plant the idea in my head."

Sesshoumaru stared at his hand. Once, he would have thought that growing old with a female to be disgusting and a frivolous sentimentality. But with Kagome, there was nothing more beautiful in the world. It was why he had bound their lives together, extending hers and shortening his own. He calculated that they would live about two hundred more years before they died. He bent down and nuzzled his mate's neck, breathing in her heavenly scent. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this woman, but whatever he had done, he would do it a hundred times if it meant he got to keep this perfect person.

"Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru lifted his head and gazed down at the wrinkled face of his mate. "Are you ready? We have Keiji's birthday party, remember?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "This Sesshoumaru has no memory problem." He retorted. "I believe you are the one with the damaged brain."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she sensed his playfulness. "There is nothing wrong with my brain." She protested.

"Of course there is." Sesshoumaru responded arrogantly. "It is a human brain after all."

Kagome scoffed and poked his chest. "Let me remind you, mister, that you are stuck with this human." Kagome reminded him.

She sneezed, and Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Yes, I am stuck with you. You, your human brain, and your human illnesses." He kissed her on the forehead, smoothing away the angry wrinkles that were forming there and letting her know he was only playing with her. "Your personality is your only redeeming quality."

Kagome batted away the arm that tried to pull her to him. "Why do you say human illnesses?" Kagome demanded. She wasn't going to let him get away with his comments so easily. No, she wasn't angry at him, but she was going to make him know she wasn't happy with him.

"Demons do not fall ill, of course." Sesshoumaru answered, a smirk on his face. That is, until he saw the light of victory in his mate's eyes.

"Well, you know what they say." Kagome retorted. "Fools can't catch colds."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, then chuckled. "I suppose you are right." Sesshoumaru answered. "Since only a fool would quarrel with a beautiful woman."

Kagome blushed, and Sesshoumaru reached forward to pull her into a hug. Kagome pulled back just far enough to kiss him, then broke away. "Come on. We don't want to be late for our grandchild's birthday party."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Yes, kami forbid we should be late to one of those bi-weekly birthday parties."

Kagome laughed, and Sesshoumaru's eyes softened at the sound as they reached the limo. "They are not _that_ frequent." Kagome chided. "And who is the one who told his ten children that they should 'go forth and multiply?'"

"This Sesshoumaru was joking." Sesshoumaru protested as his helped Kagome into the limo. "I had no idea they would take me seriously."

"This is why you should joke with them more." Kagome replied. "They can't tell when you're joking with them."

Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned back into his seat. Almost unconsciously, Sesshoumaru removed the ring that concealed his demonic attributes. "I admit, I should have ensured they understood the joke."

Kagome took his hand and leaned against him. "I love you." She whispered into his now pointed ear.

Sesshoumaru smiled and pulled his mate into his side so he could kiss the top of her head. "I love you too."

* * *

The young Kagome ran passed a limo, where she saw the old woman leaning into her husband. With a sigh, she tried to imagine her and InuYasha sitting side by side in the far distant future. She shook her head as she watched the limo pull away. "She was right." Kagome whispered. "There is nothing more beautiful than old love."

* * *

**Author's Rant**

Obsessive_Goddess: Cute, if I do say so myself.

Horse Wolves: I like how Kagome and Sesshoumaru bickered. It was natural, as if they were really an elderly couple.

Kagome: I have to admit, I like the idea of meeting my future self.

Obsessive_Goddess AND Horse Wolves: ***GASP***

Obsessive_Goddess: Who are you?

Horse Wolves: Where is the _real_ Kagome?

Kagome: That's it, I'm never complimenting you again!

**End of Author's Rant**


	2. Dealing With Trauma

Disclaimer: I met Sesshoumaru in a bar, and he gave me all the rights to InuYasha. But then Rumiko Takahashi came in and took them away. Then she dragged Sesshoumaru out with her.

* * *

_**DEALING WITH TRAUMA**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome was running in Tokyo Conservational Park again. This time though, it wasn't to stay in shape. It was an escape from the suffering she knew she would have to deal with later. Muso, Naraku's sixth incarnation, had terrorized her on her last trip. She had been terrified when he had attempted to kidnap her. She'd spent the last week having nightmares about being taken by the remnants of Onigumo, and InuYasha had finally allowed her to come home to try and recover a bit. But so far, the change in scenery had done little to help. She still had nightmares that made her wake up screaming. The only thing that cured her was when she ran until she was too exhausted to dream.

Off in her own little world, Kagome failed to notice the tree root until it was too late. With a cry, she began to fall. She shut her eyes and prepared to hit the ground. But after a few seconds, there was still no impact. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and she realized with a start that not only had the ground stopped rushing towards her, but she could now feel a rather strong arm around her. "Are you alright?"

Kagome knew that voice, she was sure of it. Once she had her feet under her again, she turned to see if she could match a name to the face. She froze in shock when she saw her rescuer. "Sesshoumaru!"

A single eyebrow raised, and the man shook his head. "I'm sorry. My name is Kin."

Kagome blushed. Now that she was really looking, she saw that her initial assumption was wrong. For one, the man in front of her was obviously older, possibly in his eighties. And for another, the blatantly obvious characteristics of Sesshoumaru, such as his gold eyes and the markings on his face, were missing from this man's face. There were wrinkles on his face, and his hair was duller than Sesshoumaru's, more white than silver. As the man released her, she saw that his hands were normal, without the claws that Sesshoumaru so proudly displayed.

"I'm terribly sorry." Kagome cried, stepping back so that she could bow in gratitude. "You just look like someone I know, and I was startled."

The elderly man nodded. "That is rather understandable. But you did not answer my question." Kagome stared at him blankly, and the elderly gentleman shook his head. "Are you alright, miss?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine." Kagome answered quickly. "I'm very lucky that you caught me." Though now that she thought about it, how had the elderly man been able to support her weight? It was all rather strange.

"Kin!" Kagome turned to see an elderly woman running up the path. "Kin, what's your rush?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "You're the woman from that day in the park!"

The older woman's eyes widened. "Oh my! Isn't this a coincidence?" She chuckled softly. "Kagome, this is my husband, Kin. Kin, this is the lovely young woman I told you about."

Kin nodded to her, earning him an indulgent smile from his wife. Kagome bit her lip, then just decided to ask. "I'm sorry, but how do you know my name?"

The elderly woman looked at her, then her eyes widened again. "Oh, I'm horribly sorry. It's just that I go to the shrine your family owns, and I heard them call you Kagome. I guess I forgot you never introduced yourself to me."

Kagome smiled. "It's alright. It just worried me for a moment."

The woman smiled back. "Now, am I wrong, or did I forget to tell you my name?"

Kin shook his head. "No, you did not."

The older woman shook her head. "I guess my memory is going. Time was, I'd do that immediately." The elderly woman bowed to Kagome. "My name is Ao."

_Gold and Blue._ Kagome thought to herself. _How strange._ "Well, now I guess I can call you something other than 'that lady.'"

The two women laughed, receiving a small sigh from the man beside them. "Well, since we're here like this, why don't we grab a bite to eat? It will be our treat." Ao announced.

"Oh, I couldn't let you do that." Kagome protested.

"Well, if you won't let us get you a meal, then how about some ice cream?" Ao asked. "I insist. You're young, so you can use your money for more important things." She looped her arm through her husband's. "Don't you think so, Kin?"

Kagome could swear that Kin wanted to strangle the woman beside him, but he only nodded imperceptibly. "Wonderful!" Ao announced. "You know, there's this wonderful vendor just a few meters ahead. Why don't we race there?"

Kagome looked at the elderly couple. _They have to be at least eighty years old, and they're going to race? There is something wrong with these two._

"Ao, I would not suggest it." Kin interrupted, more forcefully grabbing his wife's arm. "You have already run ten laps. You will walk the rest of the way."

Ao glared at him. "You act like I'm a fragile daisy." She muttered. But she still sighed and nodded. "Fine. We can talk along the way."

Kagome was a bit relieved at this. She didn't want to be the reason the elderly woman had a heart attack! She fell in step with the couple, and watched as their hands looped together. It seemed to her that Kin's hard face softened a bit, and Ao's smile grew just a bit brighter. Kagome couldn't help but feel envious of the obvious love the two had for another.

Ao soon had Kagome involved in the conversation, mostly comprised of teasing Kin into saying something. Kagome couldn't help but notice how his behavior seemed so similar to Sesshoumaru's. And just like Sesshoumaru, Kin was missing his left arm. Perhaps he was a descendant? Or maybe a reincarnation? Kagome shrugged off the thought as Kin released Ao's hand so that he could grab Ao's other hand, which had begun to poke him. Kagome soon joined in with Ao, and the two of them continued until they reached the ice cream stand.

Ao collapsed on the bench. "Kin, dear, would you please get us the ice cream?"

Kagome could swear that Kin would turn her down, but he just nodded. "What would you like, Kagome?"

"Chocolate, please." Ao and Kagome said at the same time. They looked at each other, then giggled. "I guess two chocolate cones, please." Kagome finished.

Kin nodded, then started to walk away. Kagome went to sit beside Ao, and saw that she was biting her thumbnail nervously. "What's wrong, Ao?" Kagome asked.

"He had that look in his eyes." Ao answered. "The 'you'll be sorry' look. I think I'm in trouble."

Kagome giggled. She just couldn't help it. Ao was the kind of old person she wanted to be when she grew old. Ao smiled at her, as if she knew what she was thinking, then cocked her head. "So, dear. Why don't you tell me what's troubling you?"

Kagome jumped and stared over at Ao. "There's— What – I mean, I don't know what you mean." Kagome stuttered.

Ao cocked her head and studied the younger woman carefully. She raised a hand and gently cupped Kagome's face, a thumb carefully rubbing beneath one of her eyes. "You haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

Kagome met the older woman's eyes, and she felt as if she knew this woman. Though a part of her was saying she could trust this old woman, she just couldn't bring herself to say. With sigh, Kagome leaned back. "No, I haven't." She whispered.

Ao removed the hand from Kagome's face and placed it over her hand. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Kagome thought about it, then shook her head. It was just too complicated to explain to someone who wasn't in the know. "It's hard to explain."

Ao nodded, and Kagome saw an understanding in her eyes. "Then I'll just ramble uselessly, and you can pull from it what you will." Ao answered.

Kagome prepared herself for some lecture on getting proper sleep, but when Ao spoke, this idea was almost torn from her head.

"I was once kidnapped."

Kagome shot up, searching Ao's eyes. She was most definitely speaking the truth. "Some man saw me, and mistook me for someone he had once loved. So when he saw me, he thought I was her. When I told him I didn't know him, he became angry and kidnapped me.

"I was rescued rather quickly. The man only had me for a few minutes at the most." Ao looked down at her hands, as if seeing in them what had once happened. "But I had never been so scared in my life. Even when I was saved, I kept seeing the man in my dreams. I never told anyone about what had happened, because I was scared of the repercussions. Only those who had helped me knew, and they weren't too concerned with tracking the man down. I was so terrified that he would come back to take me again. It got so bad that eventually, I could barely function. The only way out that I could see was to drive myself to the point of exhaustion so that I was too tired to dream."

Kagome felt her heartbeat quicken. It was eerie how similar their situations were. Only Ao's assailant had been human. Hers couldn't die.

"Several weeks later, I was a complete wreck. Between the dreams and my fear, I was useless." Kagome was surprised when Ao smiled slightly. "Then one day, I met a man. I knew him in passing, but had never really spoken to him all too much. He saw that I was troubled, and asked me what was wrong. For some reason that I still don't understand, I spilled my guts. I told him everything that had happened." Ao paused, then quickly continued. "Of course, I immediately apologized to him for ranting at him. After all, it wasn't his problem to deal with, and I was sure that he was rather disgusted that I had burdened him with my problems. But before I could even finish apologizing, he told me that there was no apology needed. Then he left before I could say another word."

"After he left, I felt better. Even though there was no possible way that that man could help me, I felt lighter somehow. As if I was no longer the only one dealing my problem." Ao shook her head slowly. "He hadn't done anything more than listen, but it had been more than what anyone else had done. And the fact that he now knew somehow made me feel. . . safer."

Kagome wasn't sure what to say to that. What _could_ she say to that? The entire situation hit way too close to home for Kagome to comfortably respond to Ao's story. But Ao squeezed her hand in a silent act of understanding. "I know that talking won't be easy, and that you've probably heard a million times that talking makes you feel better. I'm not saying that, because that's a load of crap."

Kagome was confused now. "But didn't you-"

"Talking to just anyone won't do you a bit of good." Ao interrupted. "But talking to someone who understands the ramifications of what happened, and who knows the context of the situation will do you a world of good."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't think that's possible."

"Maybe not." Ao allowed. "For me, it was rather simple. The person who rescued me had a brother, albeit one he didn't get along with. But he was someone who understood what had happened to me, and after listening to me, understood the extent of the situation. And _that_ is what helped in the end."

Kagome still wasn't sure what to say. Did she have anyone like that? She didn't think so. InuYasha and the others always skittered around the subject, as if they could make it go away. They pretended not to notice how much she was suffering. She certainly couldn't talk to them.

Luckily, Kagome was saved from a response when Ao jumped up. "Kin!"

Kagome looked up to see Kin returning, the two cones in a carry tray in his only hand. Kin eyed the two of them, as if searching for something. He caught Kagome's eyes, and for a moment, Kagome was held captive in them. She shivered as Kin stared into her eyes, as if he was seeing her soul.

"Kin, you old pervert. Stop checking out Kagome and hand over my ice cream!" Ao shouted.

Kin broke away from Kagome to glare at his wife. "I suggest you keep your voice down." He bit out, his voice ice cold. He handed Kagome her ice cream, nodding to her murmured thank you. Then he took a seat on the bench beside his wife. He stared directly at Ao, and then licked the chocolate ice cream cone in his hand.

"Kin!" Ao protested. "What are you doing with my ice cream?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kin answered. "This is my ice cream."

Ao crossed her arms. "Very funny. You don't even like ice cream."

"I find nothing wrong with ice cream." Kin corrected. "I just do not like wasting money on frozen cream." He took another lick from the ice cream cone, and Kagome couldn't help but grin.

"Stop licking my ice cream cone." Ao nearly shouted.

"Oh, did you want ice cream?" Kin asked innocently. "I had no idea."

Another lick, and Kagome swore that if Ao was a demon, her eyes would be bleeding by now. "Hand over the ice cream right now, Kin. Or I will ground you for a month."

Slowly, and Kagome could swear mockingly, Kin bit off all the ice cream left above the cone. He swallowed and turned back to Ao, a smirk on his face. "Delicious."

"THIEF!" Ao screamed, lunging at Kin. Kagome was surprised at how fast Kin got out of Ao's way. He slid off the bench and stood, using a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Calm yourself, Ao." Kin said calmly, his eyes dancing. "You shouldn't have ice cream anyway. It's bad for your cholesterol."

"My cholesterol can go to the underworld!" Ao proclaimed. "I want my ice cream, darn it!"

Kagome couldn't help it. She started laughing. Not a quiet laughter, but a full-scale belly laugh. It was the first time Kagome had laughed in weeks, and for the moment, she felt as if the weight on her shoulders had lifted. Ao and Kin stared at her, and after a moment, Ao leaned back on the bench and smiled.

"I apologize." Kagome said between laughs. "It's just. . . you two fight. . . like children." She laughed again, then sighed as the laughter died down. "I really am sorry."

"It does one good to laugh." Kin answered. "And Ao is used to it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ao asked dangerously.

Kagome laughed again, just as the Tokyo Conservational Bell announced that it was ten o' clock. "Oh no!" She exclaimed. "Is it really that late?" She jumped up and bowed to the elderly couple. "I'm very sorry, but I have to get home. My mother will start to worry about me."

"That's alright, dear." Ao assured her. "Thank you for entertaining us."

Kagome smiled, and impulsively leaned down to hug the elderly woman. "Thank you for the advice. Really." She bowed once more to Kin, and then started running towards home. Ao had given her a lot to think about, and perhaps it was worth paying attention to.

Ao and Kin, really Kagome and Sesshoumaru, sat on the bench for a few more moments. Then Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand. "Was that wise? I thought you did not want to interact with yourself too much."

"I know." Kagome answered, rubbing her thumb over Sesshoumaru's hand to help calm her. She always hated remembering Muso. "But I needed someone to help me. I remember what it was like after Muso." Kagome looked down, her mind lost in the past. "My friends were so terrified of making things worse that they insisted on pretending that nothing had happened. Which of course only made things worse. And I couldn't tell my family. I couldn't let them worry more than they already did for my safety."

Sesshoumaru removed his hand from Kagome's grip and wrapped it around her waist. He pulled her into his chest and rested his head on hers. "You were, and are, safe from him. Muso's days are numbered." He tightened his grip on Kagome for a moment. "And the fool is lucky that he is dead. I would gladly kill him again."

Kagome chuckled softly and reached up to kiss him softly. "I know." The last of the shadows in her eyes disappeared as she relaxed into Sesshoumaru's hold. She was safe, and Sesshoumaru would always be there to keep things that way. What more could she ask for?

* * *

Kagome pulled herself over the side of the well. She had returned a day early, and so InuYasha wasn't at the well like he usually was. But no doubt, he would come as soon as he caught her scent. Kagome flopped down next to the well and waited for InuYasha to come.

A few minutes later, there was a rustling to the right. Kagome stood, expecting to see InuYasha. Instead, it was Sesshoumaru who entered the clearing that surrounded the well. Kagome's eyes widened, and she felt her hands shake. What was _Sesshoumaru_ doing here? Kagome was getting more and more nervous as Sesshoumaru came closer. Just as she was about to jump down the well in an attempt to escape, Sesshoumaru stopped. He stared at her, his eyes flashing with confusion. And then the unexpected happened: Sesshoumaru spoke.

"What has changed, Miko?"

Kagome stared at him, the question startling her into a response. "Wha- what?"

Kagome didn't expect him to answer her question, and so she was surprised when he did. "You have never displayed fear in my presence, even when I have threatened your life. And yet this time, when I have not threatened you, you are terrified." He took a step forward, and Kagome backpedaled straight into the side of the well. He raised an eyebrow, and Kagome understood. His point was made. "What has happened to instill such fear?"

Kagome stared at him, and something in her broke. After weeks of living in a constant state of fear, Sesshoumaru's words were the final straw on the camel's back. Before Kagome even realized she was talking, the flood gates opened.

"You want to know what happened? Fine, I'll tell you! I was kidnapped by one of Naraku's incarnations, some jerk named Muso. And why? Because it was the part of Naraku that was still Onigumo. And Onigumo saw me and thought Kikyo. He wanted me to be his because I was the closest thing around that reminded him of Kikyo. Then InuYasha showed up, and the two of them fought like animals just like they always do." Kagome was trembling now as she mentally relived the battle in her head. "That alone probably wouldn't bother me. But he wouldn't die! No matter how many times he was hit, or in how many different ways, he just wouldn't die! He kept coming after me over and over again. And when InuYasha finally managed to break him down into the smallest pieces, he started reforming. Then Naraku's saimyosho showed up and carried away the pieces." Kagome knew that she should stop, but she couldn't stop her mouth from moving. "Even worse, no one went after him. We just let him go, and didn't even bother to chase him. He's still out there, just waiting for me to let my guard down so he could take me again. And I won't be able to do anything about it, because I'm nothing more than a weakling with only a fraction of the power I should have!"

Kagome took a deep breath when she was finished, unable to do much else. After she had caught her breath, she blushed. She'd just ranted at Sesshoumaru, the demon who could care less about human problems. He'd probably kill her for daring to rant at him. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to care. For the first time in weeks, she felt lighter. The burden of the knowledge no longer weighed down in her, and she felt free. So when she looked back up at him, she couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I shouldn't have-"

"This Sesshoumaru did not ask for an apology." Kagome started at that. Sesshoumaru stared down at her, as impassive as ever. "This Sesshoumaru asked a question, and the question was answered." He stared at her for a moment longer, then nodded, as if deciding something. Before Kagome could say a word, Sesshoumaru was gone.

Kagome didn't know how long she sat before InuYasha arrived. "Kagome! What the hell are you doing back so soon?"

Kagome looked at him for a moment, then let a small smile spread across her face. "What, are you saying you don't want me around?" Kagome teased.

InuYasha growled. "Of course I want you around! How the hell am I supposed to find jewel shards without you?"

Normally, Kagome would be offended at that. But at the moment, she was too happy to be insulted. Kagome laughed, not even sure what she was laughing about. As InuYasha stared at her in shock, Kagome stood and grabbed her bag. "Come on, InuYasha. Let's go find some jewel shards."

InuYasha stared at her for a moment, then grinned. "Bout time you came around to my side!" He bounded next to her, satisfied that Kagome was back to her old self. He was even able to ignore Sesshoumaru's scent in the clearing.

* * *

Sesshoumaru easily scented Naraku's incarnation. He was lurking within the forest, obviously tracking the miko. He made no effort to hide himself, which surprised Sesshoumaru. One would think that an offshoot of Naraku would have at least some guile, but apparently the being that was once Onigumo didn't have the mind of Naraku. Sesshoumaru closed in fairly quickly, catching up to him on the outskirts of the miko's village.

Sesshoumaru got the attention of Muso in his usual method. He struck out with his poison whip, giving Muso a large gash on his side. Muso cried out in pain and whirled on his attacker. "Who are you?" Muso demanded.

Sesshoumaru gave no answer, instead pressing forward with more strikes from his whip. Muso took the damage, not even bothering to dodge. Sesshoumaru soon saw that it was as the miko said; the incarnation simply put himself back together as if nothing had happened. "That hurts, you know!" The incarnation protested. His hand extended, nearly catching Sesshoumaru. Only the youkai's short reaction time kept him from losing another limb.

Thinking quickly, Sesshoumaru tried a distraction. "Why do you pursue the miko?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Muso's attack immediately ended. "Because Kikyo saved me." Muso answered. "She is kind, good, and patient. She is everything that I am not. I love her for that, and I will make her mine!"

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "And how is it that you suddenly remember all this?"

"I am what remains of the bandit Onigumo." Muso answered. "Naraku has taken back Onigumo's heart, but I escaped before he could completely absorb him. And I remember everything. Kikyo will be mine. No one will stop me!"

This last bit was punctuated by another strike at Sesshoumaru, who easily avoided the attack. Then he struck out again with his poison whip, using it to slice the incarnation into little bits. Though he knew from the miko's description it would do little good, he still needed to verify it for himself. Sure enough, the incarnation easily began to piece himself back together. Before he was fully formed, Sesshoumaru noticed that what remained of his torso was pulsing. He also noticed that Muso's back was marked with the same spider mark that plagued Naraku. Could that be the center point that brought him back together?

By now, Muso was fully reformed. "You're trying to take her away from me, just like that damn hanyou!" Muso shouted. "I won't let you!"

He tried to strike again, but Sesshoumaru struck again with his whip, this time adding more poison to it. Muso's extensions starting sizzling, and Muso howled in pain. Making the most of the moment, Sesshoumaru shot forward until he stood behind the incarnation. Filling his claws with poison, Sesshoumaru drove his hand into the very center of the spider-shaped scar of Muso's back. Muso shrieked with pain, and Sesshoumaru winced from the ringing it caused in his ears. He pumped more poison into Muso, making the incarnation writhe. Sesshoumaru refused to release him, though. In just less than half a minute, Muso had dissolved into a pile of ash at Sesshoumaru's feet.

It was only then that Sesshoumaru sensed the presence of another. Calmly, he turned to face his half-brother. Absently, he wondered when the hanyou had arrived, but kept the question to himself. "Does something interest you, little brother?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

InuYasha stared at him, then narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru. "Why?"

Sesshoumaru considered the question for a moment. Why had he sought out the incarnation? The two would have eventually crossed paths, and the meeting would have inevitably ended in the same fashion. So why had he went out of his way to track the errant creation? Finally, he answered his brother's question. "The Miko no Shikon provided this Sesshoumaru with valuable information regarding Naraku's origins and his latest creation. This Sesshoumaru was simply repaying her."

Then, as he had with Kagome before, Sesshoumaru simply walked away.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!**__**~!~!~!~!~!~!**__**~!~!~!~!~!~!**__**Author's Rant**__**~!~!~!~!~!~!**__**~!~!~!~!~!~!**__**~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

InuYasha: **WAIT ONE DAMN SECOND!**

Obsessive_Goddess: **[sigh]** What is it, InuYasha?

Horse Wolves: Yeah, some of us would like to get on with the story.

InuYasha: How dare you give credit to _Sesshoumaru_ for what _I_ did! I'm the one who fought with Naraku! And secondly, Muso was reabsorbed into Naraku. Sesshoumaru did not kill him!

Obsessive_Goddess: You know, it's people like you who make authors like me want to give up writing.

Horse Wolves: I really hate those people who are such sticklers for detail. I mean, come on, it's called "creative license."

Obsessive_Goddess: Hello, this is a _Sess/Kag_. You'd think that the people who read them understand the importance of creative license. After all, what is more creative than Sesshoumaru and Kagome?

Horse Wolves: Some people just don't understand how hard we work!

InuYasha: . . . Exactly how does this answer my question?

Obsessive_Goddess: It's my story, and if I decide that Muso was killed by Sesshoumaru while you were off bitching, then that's the way it will be.

Horse Wolves: And before you start on how Naraku needs to reabsorb his heart, well we've covered that already. If you will recall Muso says that Naraku tried to reabsorb him, and managed to retake Onigumo's heart, but Muso himself escaped. If you don't like it, then stop reading. **:-P**

InuYasha: You act as if I have a choice! **[pouts]** And people call me childish.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!**__**~!~!~!~!~!~!**__**~!~!~!~!~!~!**__**End of Author's Rant**__**~!~!~!~!~!~!**__**~!~!~!~!~!~!**__**~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_*****_

Kin: Gold

Ao: Blue


	3. Reaching Understanding

Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru came to me in a dream and told me that I was his new owner because I owned InuYasha. Then I woke up, and found out it wasn't true. I cried.

Just a note to someone who reviewed this anonymously, someone who used the name Alcyone. Future Kagome's name is "Ao," which means blue. I would like to note that while aoi also means blue, it is the adjective, as in "I like her _blue_ scarf." "Ao" also means blue, but it is the noun form, as in "_Blue_ is my favorite color." But I thank you anyway for caring enough to correct me.

Once again, I am not updating this well. These chapters will be posted as they come to me, no sooner or later. They are the nonsensical ramblings of my muses, and I am still trying to see if there is a plot in here somewhere.

_**Reminders:**_

_Ao = Kagome_

_Kin = Sesshoumaru_

_

* * *

__**!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!# REACHING UNDERSTANDING !#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!# !#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#**__

* * *

_

Kagome started down the front steps and started jogging towards Tokyo Conservational Park. As she jogged, she took a breath and enjoyed how her breath fogged before her. Winter had come to her era, and it was beautiful as always. The snow littered the ground, and a thin layer of frost covered almost everything. Christmas was tomorrow, and Kagome had all of her gifts ready to go. It had taken all her willpower to get home for Christmas. InuYasha had almost not let her go.

Kagome's smile turned into a frown at the thought of InuYasha. She was so tired of fighting with him over every little thing. She put up with his whining and complaining all the time, didn't fight back when he insulted her, and she barely even sat him anymore. And the only thing she asked in return was that she be allowed to return home at least once every two weeks. And every single time, he fought tooth and nail to keep her there. She had to practically blackmail him in order to get the three days off she needed.

With a deep breath, Kagome focused on her run. She refused to let _InuYasha_ ruin her Christmas. As Kagome ran through the park, she caught herself unconsciously looking for Ao and Kin. She hadn't seen the elderly couple since the mess with Muso, and she was slightly worried. She sincerely hoped nothing had happened to them.

Kagome raced on, until she was panting for breathe. Just as she was going to head home, when she saw long silver hair out in front of me. She smiled as a thought occurred to her, and she pushed herself forward until she was right behind a very familiar couple.

". . . suffocating in there." Kin groused. "If one more person asks if I'm alright, I'm going to gut them."

Ao laughed and adoringly looped her arm through her husband's. "And then you'd feel terrible, and never forgive yourself. Admit it. You're nothing more than an old softie." Kin shot her a rather nasty glare, but Ao only laughed in response. "I love you too."

Then Ao turned around with a smile. "Kagome! How wonderful to see you again."

Kagome jumped at the sudden acknowledgment. "How did you know I was there?"

Ao shrugged it off with a smile. "Just woman's intuition. And you-" Ao whirled on Kin, who looked as if he were about to speak. "Had better not mention that time on Okinawa. One time, and you won't let me forget it."

Kin raised an eyebrow, and Kagome resisted the urge to laugh. Instead, she reached into her backpack. She had taken to carrying a backpack around, after noticing that running without one made her feel unbalanced. "I don't know why I brought these, but I'm glad that I did." Kagome pulled out two beautifully wrapped gifts and held them out to the couple, bowing slightly. "Merry Christmas!"

"Oh my!" Ao squealed, sounding more like a young school girl than an adult. "You shouldn't have." But she still took the two gifts, looked at them carefully, then turned to Kin. "Oh Kin."

Kin glared at her again, then took the two gifts. Ao smiled and looped her arm through Kagome's. "Come on. We weren't sure when we'd see you again, so we decided that for your gift, we would take you to this gorgeous café on the corner of Tokinawa and Okyo."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly-"

Her protests were stopped with a single glare from Kin. "You will come." He ordered.

Kagome was once again reminded of Sesshoumaru as she looked as Kin. "O. . . kay." Kagome said, a small shiver running up her spine.

Ao laughed. "Oh, don't mind him. He's just worried that I'll whine all day if you turn me down." She leaned forward to look at Kin. "Now, you go put those in the car, and I'll get Kagome to the café."

"I will do no such thing." Kin answered. "You will get lost."

Ao scowled. "I am perfectly capable of getting the café in one piece." She huffed. She pulled Kagome forward and stalked off, leaving Kin behind.

"Don't you think that might have possibly been a bit harsh?" Kagome asked, not sure if she was pushing her limits with the elderly woman.

Ao sighed. "It probably was. I'll have to apologize when he catches up with us." She shook her head as she dragged Kagome forward. "Now, I'm more worried about you, missy. I can see that those shadows under your eyes are gone. Are you really doing better?"

Kagome smiled, touched by the older woman's concern. "Yes, I'm doing fine. I actually ended up talking to someone."

Ao turned to her, a huge smile on her face. "That's wonderful. Obviously, it worked out well."

Kagome nodded. "I feel kind of guilty though. I kind of blasted Sesshoumaru with the entire incident. But he didn't blame me at all. In fact, he took care of the entire situation for me." Kagome sighed, a small smile on her face. She really owed Sesshoumaru a lot for destroying Muso. But they'd only seen him once then, and he had brushed off her attempts to say thank you.

Ao smiled in return as she opened up the door to the café. "You got lucky then. There are so few people in the world nowadays who still have the honor necessary to go after those who deserve it."

Kagome nodded. A part of her wanted to protest, that she knew a lot of people with honor. But when she thought about it, only Sesshoumaru had gone after Muso for nearly kidnapping her.

Ao walked straight up to the counter, and perused the menu quickly. "Pick anything you'd like, Kagome. This café has some of the best stuff you've ever tasted."

Kagome looked over the menu, and with a sinking feeling of dread, she saw that nothing on the menu was priced. This was normally a really bad sign. "I really don't see anything I'd like." Kagome said quickly.

"You are a terrible liar, Kagome." Ao chuckled. "But that's fine. I'll just order for you. I think you'll like what I get."

The cashier finally appeared at the counter. "May I help you?"

"I'll have two Gingerbread Cookie Lattes, no foam, and a large Demonic Espresso." Ao said. "And two Choco Lavas and a coffee cake."

The cashier punched in the order. "Anything else?"

Ao quickly looked behind her, then turned back to the cashier. "I want fifty boxes of your signature hot chocolate sent to a specific address, as well as fifty boxes of the Demonic Espresso sent to the same address."

The cashier nodded slowly. "What is the address?"

Ao gave him the address, then paid for the order. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the price. "Ao, I can't let you pay 100,00 yen!"

Ao shushed her and quickly clamped her hand over Kagome's mouth. "Are you trying to get me killed?" Kagome mumbled, but Ao seemed to understand. "I got the boxes of espresso for Kin. He's addicted to the stuff. But if he finds out _I've_ been sending it to him, he'll kill me."

Kagome slowly nodded, and Ao released her mouth. "But why would he get mad that you bought him his favorite coffee?"

"Because he's trying to quit." Ao whispered fervently. "And I told him that if he somehow managed to quit, then I would give up my hot chocolate." She glared off into space. "I will _not_ give up my hot chocolate."

Kagome stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Alright, I'll give you that. I won't mention that to Kin."

"Won't mention what to Kin?"

The women eeped as Kin seemed to appear out of nowhere. Ao even whipped her purse around and whacked Kin in the face before she realized who it was. "Kin, you jerk! Don't sneak up on me like that." Ao snapped.

Kin raised an eyebrow at her, and almost looked like he would say something, but then shrugged. "There is a free table by the window."

Kagome gasped and grinned. "Really? Oh, that's great, I love the window seats." Kin gave her a look, as if to say _I know, _but she ignored it. Instead, she ran over to the open table and quickly sat with a grin. Ao was soon beside her, a huge grin on her face, followed by Kin.

"I will get the drinks." Kin announced, placing his coat on one of the chairs. "The usual?"

"With double my order." Ao responded with a smile. "Thank you." Kin didn't answer, but instead went to wait by the counter. Kagome smiled softly as she watched Ao watch Kin walk away.

"You're lucky that you have Kin." She said. "It's obvious that he's completely in love with you."

Ao laughed, a light blush on her face. "Thank you. I am rather lucky." She sighed and laid her head down on the table. "I really am lucky." She whispered again.

Kagome smiled and sat back in her chair as she waited for Kin to come back. As she waited, his silver hair caught her eyes, and she couldn't help but think of another silver haired man. She scowled slightly as her thoughts returned to Sesshoumaru. He still didn't understand why the obnoxious dog wouldn't let her thank him. It wasn't like it would kill him. He'd done something great, and it deserved her thanks. So what was the big deal? She just didn't understand the stupid dog.

Kagome looked over at Kin and saw that he had already returned to the table with their things. Kagome stared in shock at what Ao had ordered her. It was a large brownie in the shape of a volacano, with a light white sugar frosting dusting the top. On either side of the chocolate volcano was a scoop of vanilla ice cream, and as she carefully cut into the brownie, she discovered that it was filled with hot fudge. Kagome took a bite and nearly moaned. "This has got to be the most delicious thing I've ever tasted!" She exclaimed.

Kin smirked as he placed the same order in front of Ao. "She says the same thing." Kin leaned over Ao, and Kagome's breath caught as a small smile graced his face. "It would appear that she has fallen asleep." Kagome saw that Ao's eyes were indeed closed, and her breathing had evened.

"Should we wake her up?" Kagome asked softly.

"No, let her sleep." Kin answered. "Our family is visiting for Christmas, and she has been stressed. It will be good for her to sleep." Kin placed a light kiss on her forehead, then went back up to the counter. After a short consultation, he returned with a box. He placed Ao's Choco Lava in the box, and put her latte in the cupholder on the side.

Kagome smiled. "That's really sweet of you."

Kin shook his head. "It is self-preservation. Ao would throw a fit if she missed out on her Choco Lava." But he disproved his own words when he gently brushed back Ao's hair.

Kagome watched them, and inspiration struck her. "Kin, you're a guy, right?"

Kin slowly turned to her with a glare that would have made Sesshoumaru proud. Kagome shivered. "That. . . that didn't come out right." Kagome stuttered. "I swear, I didn't mean it like that! I meant, if I told you about a guy, you'd be able to explain it to me, right?"

Kagome sent up a silent prayer as Kin continued to glare at her. Just when she thought that he would turn her down, Ao began to sleep talk. ". . . stubborn. . . stupid. . . answer the question. . . doesn't get it. . . love you. . ."

The more Ao spoke, the softer Kin's face got. Finally, he sighed and turned back to Kagome. "Very well. I will do my best."

"Well see, there's this guy named Sesshoumaru." Kagome saw something flash in Kin's eyes, but it was gone so quickly she couldn't identify it. "He did something really great for me, and I wanted to thank him. But every time I try, he either walks away, or he interrupts me and says that he doesn't need apologies from a pathetic being like me." She sighed and took a sip from her latte. "I just wish I could understand _why_."

Kin looked at her for a moment, as if he were thinking something through. Then he calmly set down his coffee. "I believe this boy, this Sesshoumaru, perhaps does not feel that he has done something worth being thanked."

Kagome blinked at that. "But he saved me from Muso. I definitely believe that at the very least, I owe him my thanks."

Kin slowly shook his head. "The words 'thank you' are meaningless in reality. They are very easily and very often thrown out. Haven't you thanked someone, but not really meant it?"

"Well sure." Kagome answered, confused at his answer. "But everyone's done that at one point or another."

"And that is exactly why the words no longer hold meaning." Kin answered. "They are used so often, that their true meaning has long since been wasted and used up." Ao stirred, and Kin gently rubbed her cheek until she settled down again. "In the end, the only thing that truly shows a person's feelings, or their intent, is their actions. It's probably why this Sesshoumaru boy does not want a thank you."

Kagome thought about that, and a small smile spread over her face. "I guess I'd have to agree with that." Kagome said with a smile. "You're very insightful, Kin."

Kin nodded in thanks to the compliment before nudging his wife. " Ao."

Ao shifted around, and finally raised her head. "Hmmm. . . what?"

"It's late." Kin answered.

Ao sighed, then jerked up. "I'm so sorry, Kagome! I didn't even think, I've just been so tired recently."

"It's alright, Ao." Kagome assured her. "It doesn't bother me at all, I promise." She stood, taking her Choco Lava with her. "Awesome recommendation, by the way. I just might become addicted!"

Ao laughed out loud and hugged the younger woman tightly. "It was lovely to see you again, Kagome. I hope I see you soon."

"I hope so as well." Kagome returned the hug, then released the woman. "Maybe next time you'll stay awake."

The two women laughed, and then they went their separate ways. Kagome waved to the elderly couple, then ran down the street.

Sesshoumaru wrapped a hand around Kagome's. "What was the purpose of this meeting?"

Kagome shrugged. "You tell me. You're the one who talked to her, after all." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "You did beautifully, by the way. Even I couldn't have said it better."

They started walking to the car, when Sesshoumaru remembered something. "What were the two of you talking about when I entered the café?"

Kagome froze, her eyes widening. "Oh, nothing of importance." Kagome quickly stuttered. _Shoot, I thought he forgot about that._ She quickly looked around for a distraction. "Oh no! Is it really that late? We should head back."

"Kagome."

"I mean everyone is going to be worried, and I wouldn't want to start a panic."

Sesshoumaru listened to her babbling, his eyes narrowed. She was trying to divert his attention away from the conversation before he had arrived. What wasn't he supposed to know? He tried to consider the variable: the people, the location, any objects, any actions. . . Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he realized something. He was fifty percent sure of what she had been doing.

"You had the Demonic Espresso and your hot chocolate sent to the mansion."

Kagome stumbled, and Sesshoumaru easily caught her. He narrowed his eyes at his mate and wife as she stuttered. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sesshoumaru smirked. Oh, he knew Kagome like the back of his hand, and he had no doubts about it now. "How much did you buy?" He figured only a few cases. He'd be able to deal with that much.

Kagome bit her lip and turned away, before whispering quietly. "Fifty cases."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, and the smirk fell off his face. "You bought fifty cases?"

Kagome bit her lip harder. "Each."

Sesshoumaru just stared at her. He wasn't even angry. He was just in shock, and a part of him was in awe of the audacity of his female. Fifty cases each? Where would they keep them all? Obviously, Kagome needed to visit the doctor if she actually thought that that had been a good idea. He grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her back towards the café.

"What are you doing?"

"You are canceling the order."

Kagome stared at him in shock, before putting her foot down. "You can't make me."

Sesshoumaru stopped and slowly turned. For a moment, Kagome was reminded of why he was one of the most feared demons in Japan. Then, a smirk grew on his face. Without a single word, Sesshoumaru turned and started towards the car.

"Sesshoumaru?"

No answer. Tentatively, Kagome wrapped a hand around his. "Sesshoumaru?" Still no answer. "Sesshoumaru." Kagome saw the wrinkles around Sesshoumaru's mouth lift, and she glared. He was ignoring her. She _hated_ when he did that.

"Sesshoumaru, stop ignoring me!" Sesshoumaru just kept smiling as Kagome began to freak out. Of all the things he loved about his mate, it was her childish tendencies that were his favorite. They were so easily turned against her.

Revenge, as it had been five hundred years ago, was still sweet.

* * *

InuYasha was growling. Not that that was much of a surprise, since he growled about pretty much everything nowadays. But it was particularly loud today, and he kept jumping at the slightest things. She was starting to get worried about him.

"InuYasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha shook his head, then jumped as the fire cracked. "Something just ain't right. I'm getting a bad feeling."

Kagome wilted a bit. The last time he'd had one of his "bad feelings," Naraku had popped up out of nowhere. Nobody wanted a repeat of that. One look around told her that everyone else was just as much on edge now. With a sigh, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and put her bag away. She'd really hoped to be able to give out her Christmas gifts, but apparently that wasn't going to happen until InuYasha was more relaxed.

The entire group remained quiet as they continued trekking on. The silence dragged on until Kagome had lulled herself into a false sense of security. _If something were really tracking us, wouldn't they have attacked by now? I'll bet that InuYasha's getting all upset over noth-_

InuYasha whirled and pulled out Tetsusaiga in one swift movement. He growled at Kagome, and she quickly stepped back. "What the heck, InuYasha!"

"Get out of the way!" InuYasha snarled.

"What are you-"

"Reckless as always, hanyou."

Kagome froze in shock for half a second, then whirled to see Sesshoumaru directly behind her. "Sesshoumaru!" She squeaked, stumbling backwards. Under normal circumstances, she probably would have just kept her mouth shut and got out of the way. But she did not always react well when she was surprised. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Do you enjoy giving people a heart attack?"

Sesshoumaru stared down at Kagome, and slowly raised an eyebrow. "I assure you, Miko. If I wished you dead, I would not use something so painless as a heart attack."

Kagome glared at him, then realized with a blush who she was talking to. She stared up at him in horror, then bowed to him. "I didn't mean to say that! You just surprised me, and I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind."

Kagome heard a giggle, and her eyes widened as she saw Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken behind Sesshoumaru. How was it that she just now noticed them? She raised a hand in greeting, and was about to go over to properly greet Rin when something grabbed her from behind.

"Get away from her, Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha burst forward to try and stand between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome found herself being thrown backwards with an oomph. "If you're going to fight, it will be with me!"

Sesshoumaru surprised himself when he growled, unsheathing his claws with a few cracks of his fingers. The reaction had been instinctive, but he didn't understand what he was reacting to. He quickly shook off the confusion and prepared for InuYasha's inevitable attack.

"InuYasha, don't you dare!" Kagome shrieked.

InuYasha shot a glared at her. "What are you talking about? He came here to fight, so I'm going to kick his ass!"

"InuYasha, if you make one more move, I will sit you!" Kagome threatened.

The entire group stared at Kagome in shock. There was an unspoken agreement among them that Kagome would never sit InuYasha when there was danger. To break that trust. . . surely Kagome wouldn't do that! InuYasha turned back to Sesshoumaru, who was watching the entire exchange in amusement. To think, InuYasha was so ruled by the whims of a human, a miko no less. It was possibly the funniest thing he'd seen in quite a few years.

"InuYasha." Kagome reclaimed the hanyou's attention, and Sesshoumaru resheathed his claws. He could tell by InuYasha's subtle reactions that he was going to give in to the miko. "He hasn't done anything but show up. He has _Rin_ with him. He's not going to let her see the violence you two do to one another. So there's no reason to waste energy in a pointless fight with someone who has no intention of attacking."

"And what if he is attacking us?" InuYasha demanded.

Kagome sighed and stood. "Then you can fight to your heart's content. But you will _not_ start a confrontation for no reason."

Damn it, she was making sense. He hated it when she did that. "Keh." He glared at Sesshoumaru for another moment, then replaced Tetsusaiga in its sheath. "Not worth my time anyway."

"I believe that is my line, little brother." Sesshoumaru said, his bored tone aggravating InuYasha's already short patience.

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru, I'm going to-"

"Enough!" Kagome had run up to stand between the two brothers. Sesshoumaru looked at her curiously. Did she truly think she could stop the two from fighting? Sesshoumaru certainly didn't care about her life. He'd plow right through her without a second thought. . . but then again, as the miko had pointed out, he did not want Rin to see him kill. "InuYasha, go pick out some ramen." Ignoring InuYasha, Kagome turned her back to him and bowed to Sesshoumaru. "We would be honored if you would join us for a meal."

Sesshoumaru looked as though he would say no, but before he could answer, Rin jumped off of Au-Un and ran directly to Kagome. "Can we please, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome laughed and picked up the little girl. "If Lord Sesshoumaru agrees, then of course you can."

Sesshoumaru nearly growled in frustration as two sets of big doe eyes turned to him. Mentally cursing, he nodded slightly. Rin let out a shout of happiness, and Kagome nodded her head in thanks. "Hey Rin, why don't you go play with Shippou for a while?"

"Okay!" Kagome gently placed Rin on the ground and smiled as she immediately headed for Shippou. His eyes grew big as he recognized the little girl he'd only been able to play with a few times, and in mere seconds, they were running around the makeshift campsite.

"Oi wench! There's too much crap in this bag!" InuYasha shouted. In his grumpy mood, he didn't really care about what he was doing as he pulled items from her bag and threw them behind him. Kagome's eyes widened in horror as he began pulling out the Christmas gifts, especially the one in his hand.

"InuYasha, don't-" She was too late. The gift flew from his hand, and to her horror, headed towards the fire. "No!" She raced forward, praying that she got there in time. She lunged as she reached the fire, and miraculously, caught the gift before it landed. Of course, it was only then that she realized that she was now falling directly into the fire. She heard the screams of the people around her, but nothing seemed to permeate her brain. The only thought she had was _Of all the ways I could have died in this era, I get burned to death because of my own stupidity._

Then suddenly, the fire was gone. Kagome stared at the ground blankly for a moment before realizing that there was something holding her up. She blinked, then looked over her shoulder to see a rather annoyed-looking Sesshoumaru holding her in his one arm. She was only there for a second before he dropped her, and she landed with an oomph. Then she was surrounded by the others, scolding her violently. Most of it came from InuYasha, who ranted about her stupidity. Finally, she got sick of it and stood.

"InuYasha!" InuYasha froze at the tone of her voice. Was she really going to sit him? "I am perfectly fine. Calm down." She strode passed him, towards her bag which lay in a forgotten mess, the rest of the gifts piled around it. She sighed and knelt beside it to attempt restore order to it.

"Um, Kagome?"

It was Sango this time who interrupted her. Kagome put on her happy face and turned to Sango with a smile. "What's up?"

"May I ask what all of these shiny things are?" Sango asked, pointing to the wrapped gifts.

Kagome smiled, a real smile this time. "Those, my friend, are Christmas gifts."

Shippou perked at the mention of gifts. "Wait, you mean that holiday you went home for? Where everybody gets gifts and stuff?"

Kagome nodded. "That's right. I got gifts for everyone. I nearly forgot in all the madness." She picked a few of the gifts, and noted how they seemed a bit dinged up. "I think InuYasha damaged them." She shot him a glare, and his ears went down. He was going to get sat for sure.

But Kagome only sighed and picked up the gifts. "Just tell me if there's a problem with the gift. I'll take it home and get a new one that works." She shook her head, and smiled as she went around and her gifts to her group. She immediately noticed Rin's dejected face when she handed Shippou a gift, and not her. Kagome smiled at her and hugged her, much to the little girl's surprise. "Oh, don't you worry, Rin. I am prepared for all eventualities." She released Rin and ran over to her bag, picking up the very gift she had nearly dove into the fire for. Then she ran back to Rin. "This is for you."

Rin's smile was huge, and Kagome couldn't help but smile back. Rin quickly took the gift and murmured her thanks before ripping the wrapping paper off as she had seen Shippou do. Then a squeal filled the clearing as Rin unwrapped a white fluffy dog. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted.

Kagome laughed, noticing that Sesshoumaru had turned to Rin. "Well, that was the inspiration. I thought you'd like that more than a teddy bear."

Shippou scowled. "Who needs a dog? _I_ got crayons!" He held up his prize with pride, then dragged Rin away to join him with the coloring books Kagome always had for him. Kagome smiled as Rin clutched the dog to her chest as she colored and played with Shippou.

"Why?"

Kagome eeped and whirled, annoyed to see that Sesshoumaru had once again snuck up behind her. "Do you enjoy watching me panic?" Sesshoumaru's usual indifferent gaze was her only answer. She sighed, and addressed his question. "Why what?"

"Why did you risk your life for a gift?" Sesshoumaru clarified.

Kagome pointed. "Because of that." Sesshoumaru looked to where she pointed, and saw Rin squeezing her stuffed dog tightly. She had a huge smile on her face, and it was obvious that she already adored the little dog.

"Rin is not your responsibility." Sesshoumaru answered. "You were under no obligation to get her a gift, nor were you required to nearly kill yourself to retrieve it."

Kagome shook her head. "To be honest, I didn't really have much in mind except saving Rin's gift. As to why, none of what you mentioned matters to me. She's a little girl, and every little girl should have a stuffed animal. It's a human thing." She clapped her hands. "That reminds me!" She once again raced over to her bag, and removed another wrapped gift. It was smaller than the others had been, and Sesshoumaru stared at it curiously. What could she be planning to do with it?

Kagome stood in front of him and held out the gift with a small bow. "Merry Christmas, Sesshoumaru." She smiled up at him. "If it makes you uncomfortable to accept a Christmas gift from a human, then consider it a thank you for saving me from my own stupidity."

Sesshoumaru stared down at the box for a moment, as if assessing the small box. Kagome waited patiently, though she felt the others around her staring. But still, she held out the gift. She refused to move until he took the gift from her hands. She wouldn't back down this time.

Slowly, as if he were testing what would happen, Sesshoumaru took the gift from her hands. Her grin grew. "Okay, well, you open that whenever you feel like. I hope you'll enjoy what I got you."

Kagome went back to the group, ignoring their looks and InuYasha's sputtering protests. He'd finally accepted a thank you!

* * *

In the darkness of the night, Sesshoumaru watched Rin sleep beside Ah-Un. They had left his half-brother's group after lunch, and he had yet to open the gift that the miko had given him. It was burning a hole in his robe, but he would not open the gift while the others watched. After all, he was still Sesshoumaru.

After checking once again to make sure that the others were asleep, Sesshoumaru reached into his haori and pulled out the little package. He stared at it one last time, and took a hesitant sniff. It didn't smell dangerous, but one could never be too careful. Slowly, he slit the paper with a single claw, and when nothing happened, he continued to open it. Once all the paper was removed, he stared down at the small box in his hand. It was clear, much like glass, but obviously stronger. Inside were several small objects that he could not identify. He stared at it in confusion until he noticed a note attached to the box.

_To Sesshoumaru:_

_These things are called clips. The side with the design should be left alone. The other side you can flip back, and then when you shut it, it will hold on to whatever you place it on. I've put a special spell on them, and tested them, so you know they work. The spell will allow you to find whatever you clip it to, no matter where they are or what kind of protections there are on it. We've even been able to test it on Naraku's barrier, and it still works. _

_I wasn't really sure what to get you, but I thought that this was something useful. If you don't really want it, you can always throw them away. But I did want some way to thank you, since you wouldn't let me just say it._

_Kagome._

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure whether the miko was a genius or a fool. Her idea was genius, and the fact that it could penetrate even Naraku's barrier was very impressive. But to throw away such a valuable item? Even considering it was ludicrous!

Sesshoumaru quickly placed the box back into haori. Come tomorrow, he would give one of the clips to Rin. Perhaps if he was in a good mood, he'd give one to Jaken as well. But only if he was in a _really_ good mood.

_**Author's Rant**_

Horse Wolves: OOH! Good idea OG!

Kagome: Stupid.

Sesshoumaru: Unbeliveable.

Horse Wolves: Well, _I_ like it OG. . . OG. . . **OG!**

Kagome: Oh, didn't we mention? OG is a bit. . . tied up at the moment.

Sesshoumaru: Yes, she isn't able to reach the computer.

Horse Wolves: What. Did. You. DO!

Kagome: No idea what you're talking about.

Sesshoumaru: No idea at all.

_**End of Author's Rant **_


	4. Ask And You Shall Recieve

Disclaimer: I was recently made God, and so I took InuYasha for my own. But then people claimed I was abusing my power, and they kicked me out. So Rumiko Takahashi still owns InuYasha.

_This chapter is dedicated to **Kathryn J. Blair**, who was undutifully wronged by my bitch of a sister who sent a very nasty and undeserved e-mail to her in my name. She deserves this chapter, as it is the only thing I can think of to make up for giving my sister my password. I can only hope that she will forgive me. _

. . . . . . . . . **_^^^^ SPOILER ALERT: EPISODE 81 ^^^^_**. . . . . . . . .

**_Reminders:_**

Ao = Future Kagome

Kin = Future Sesshoumaru

**

* * *

**

**_ASK AND YOU SHALL RECIEVE_**

* * *

Once again, Kagome found herself in Tokyo Conservational Park, sitting on a park bench beside Ao. Christmas had come and gone, and they were now in the middle of January. And she now sat beside Ao, watching one of her friend's grandchildren played in the largest playground in Tokyo Conservational Park. And contrary to what one would expect, Kagome was having more fun than she'd had in a while, thanks to the little girl that was driving Ao up a wall.

"Miyoko, if you take one more step, you're grounded!" Ao shouted. Kagome nearly laughed out loud when the little girl Ao had called to just giggled and turned away from her grandmother. "Don't you ignore me, Miyoko!"

The little girl stepped forward, and ran directly into a very familiar old man in a black suit. "Miyoko."

"Yes, grandpa!" Miyoko shouted before running back into the playground. Kin let out a rare smile, and crossed the playground to both his wife and Kagome. He took his usual place beside his wife and greeted her with a small peck on the cheek.

"I'm not talking to you." Ao announced.

Kin raised an eyebrow in question, and Kagome laughed. "I think she's miffed about the fact that she's been trying to get Miyoko to calm down all this time. You come in and say her name, and she goes right back to where she belongs."

"It is a simple matter of respect." Kin answered.

Ao glared, and Kagome laughed out loud at her. "Aw, poor Ao. Nobody appreciates you."

"Only you understand me!" Ao cried. The two women embraced for a moment, until Ao broke away suddenly. "Miyoko, don't you _dare_ eat that!" She glared at Kin. "Do something!"

Kin smirked. "Are you sure? You were angry the last time I interfered." Ao gave a very convincing imitation of a growl, and Kin sighed. Slowly, pulled himself off the park bench and went over to speak to their granddaughter.

Ao crossed her arms. "I swear, that child just likes to see me yell." She leaned back against the bench and sighed. "I hope my granddaughter is not bothering you."

"Not at all." Kagome assured her. "She's just too cute." Seeing the exasperated, yet loving, look on Ao's face, she let out another laugh. "But then again, I guess I don't need to live with her, do I?"

"Neither do I really." Ao answered with a sigh. "And I really do adore her. But so help me, sometimes I just want to strangle her. She's exactly like her mother was at her age." She turned back to her granddaughter, then grinned. "Miyoko! Don't you want grandpa to carry you on his shoulders?"

"Won't that be too much for him?" Kagome asked.

"If it is, he won't do it." Ao answered. "If not, then he'll have a very happy granddaughter on his hands. Either way, he wins."

Kagome watched, and to her surprise, Kin did indeed lift the delighted girl off the ground and deposited her on his shoulders. "You know, I'm just realizing this now." Kagome said, blinking at the thought. "But he always does whatever you ask him to."

Ao laughed, a small smile crossing his face. "Oh, not all the time, believe me. But yes, most of the time if I ask him to do something, he'll do it."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I was wondering how you got him to do that." Kagome commented. If Ao could share the secret to getting Kin to listen, maybe she could put it to work with InuYasha. To be perfectly honest, she was getting tired of her half demon love. Kikyo had tried to kill her, _again_, and once again, InuYasha had refused to listen to her for even a moment. Sometimes she wanted to beat him over the head until he lay at her feet whimpering in submission. But she just didn't have it in her to try it.

Ao thought about it for a moment, then turned to Kagome. "You know, I really have no idea. It's just something he started. He's been doing it for years, and I never really figured out why. I thought, if he wanted to listen to me, then that was his prerogative." Ao thought about it for a moment longer, then shook her head. "Kin! It's getting a little late! Kamiya is expecting Miyoko home in an hour!"

"I don't wanna go!" Miyoko screamed. Kin carefully lifted Miyoko off his shoulders, and said something to her softly. Miyoko lowered her head and nodded before running over to her grandmother. "Sorry." The little girl whispered.

Ao smiled, an almost glowing sight. She gently lifted her granddaughter from the ground and hugged her. "I know, sweetheart." A familiar twinkle entered her eyes as she stood, placing her granddaughter on her hip. "How about we get some ice cream before we go back, okay?"

"Okay!" Ao laughed as she carted away her granddaughter, forgetting about the girl beside her on the bench. Luckily for Kagome, Kin was not so inattentive.

"I apologize for my wife." Kin said. "She is a bit too attached to her grandchildren."

"I can understand it." Kagome assured him. "I'm not offended in the least. Miyoko is too adorable not to get caught up in." Kagome eyed Kin for a moment, but was jolted out of it when Kin caught her stared at him.

"Does something about me interest you, Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome blushed. "Oh, it's nothing really. Ignore me."

Kin shook his head. "What is wrong?"

"Well-" Kagome started, but was interrupted by Kin's cell phone.

"Please excuse me." Kin apologized. He opened the phone and brought it to his ear. "Yes?" He listened a moment, then frowned slightly. "Really? Ten crates of hot chocolate? I'm _sure_ Miyoko wants it." He listened a moment longer, then shook his head. "Perhaps if you were being honest, I would listen." Another pause, and Kin sighed. "Alright. You can tell 'Miyoko' that we may pick up hot chocolate before we bring her home." He hung up the phone with a shake of his head, then turned back to Kagome. "You were saying."

"Actually, that was kind of what I was curious about." Kagome said. "Every time Ao asks you to do something, you do it. Even if you do have a few comments, you always do what she asks. And I hope you'll forgive me saying so, but you really don't seem the type to just roll over and let people walk all over you."

Kin nodded. "You would be correct in that assessment, Kagome. And the answer is not elaborate as you would think. I listen to her because she is my wife."

"Oh." Kagome said. She was kind of disappointed, actually. Normally, when she broached these kinds of subjects with one of the couple, they had some deep philosophical thing to say. To be honest, it was a bit of a letdown. "Well, that's good to know."

Kin stared at her for a moment longer, then sighed. "Ao is. . . important to me. There is nothing, nowhere, and no one that I treasure more than her. In the beginning, she was the first person to show me kindness in a very long time. Then when we were joined, she was forced to face a lot of opposition to our union, and all of it because of fools who did not believe her worthy of me. Not only has she far surpassed any expectations anyone might have had, but she has never once blamed me for her troubles. She has stayed with me where others would have given up. For that, there is nothing I will ever be able to do to even the scales. For me to give her what she wants when I can is all I am capable of doing to repay her for that kindness."

Kagome looked at Kin for a moment, then lunged forward to embrace the older man. For a moment, she was confused by the feel of muscles under his suit, but then she remembered why she was hugging him. "I don't think Ao shares your view." She whispered softly.

"I do not expect her to." Kin answered as he tentatively wrapped an arm around the hormonal young woman. "Which is why she will never know." He glared at her as she released him, making sure to impress the seriousness of the situation upon her.

"My lips are sealed." Kagome announced. "I will never tell!"

Kin looked at her, almost doubtfully, as Ao and Miyoko returned. "Ms. Kagome!" Miyoko shouted. She ran up to Kagome, who laughingly picked her up and swung her around.

"Did you have fun with your grandmother?" Kagome asked.

"Yup!" Miyoko shouted. "We gots hot chocolate!"

Kagome looked over at Ao, who laughed unashamedly and held up a small box. "We are going to share it before she goes home. Would you like to join us, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, I'm meeting a friend of mine pretty soon. He gets crabby when I don't show up on time."

"Did you say he?" Ao asked excitedly. "This wouldn't happen to be your boyfriend, would he?"

Kagome sighed. "I wish. He's too hung up over his ex." She was silent for a moment, then looked up at her two friends with a smile. "Who knows. Maybe one day, I'll be able to make him see past our resemblance and see me instead of Kikyo."

Ao looked at her sadly before reaching over and pulling the younger woman into a bone-crushing hug. "It will work itself out." Ao whispered. "I promise."

Kagome just hugged her back before releasing her. "I really do have to go. I'll see you soon." On impulse, she reached over and pulled Kin into a hug as well. "Ao is lucky to have you." She whispered quickly. Then she turned to Miyoko before Kin could respond. "It was very nice to meet you, young lady. I hope I meet you again very soon."

"Bye-bye grandma!" Miyoko shouted before tackling Kagome's legs. Kagome just laughed, missing the way that Kin and Ao tensed.

"I'm not sure whether to be insulted or not." Kagome said as she returned the hug. "But I'll miss you too."

A few minutes later, Kagome and Sesshoumaru of the future were alone with their granddaughter. Kagome squatted so that she was at the same height as Miyoko. "Miyoko, why did you call Kagome your grandmother?" She asked carefully. None of their family knew of their meetings with Kagome, or even of the girl's existence.

"Because she's like you grandma!" Miyoko announced. "She's really nice, and she's bright, just like you!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as his granddaughter spoke. "She is. . . bright?"

Miyoko nodded. "She glows, just like grandma." She looked up at Kagome with a smile. "Can I have hot chocolate now?"

Kagome shook herself. "Of course, dear." Kagome handed the little her cup of hot chocolate, and then watched the little girl returned to the park with the cup. "From the mouth of babes." She murmured.

"It would appear that Miyoko has more demon in her than we had at first believed." Sesshoumaru answered. "We will have to watch her carefully."

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru, then looped her hand with his. "So, did you and I have a good talk?"

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. "It was. . . interesting."

Kagome glared at him. "You're not going to give me any details, are you?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and pulled his wife into his side before nuzzling the crook of her neck. "Not at all."

* * *

Kagome stared in shock at the demon in front of them. Why would so many demons be surrounding that hut? Why did she sense Kohaku's jewel shard emanating from the hut? As she thought about this the demons began to move. Kagome grabbed Shippou and held him close, though she knew her embrace would do little to help if Miroku and Sango failed. _Where the heck is InuYasha!_

"Here comes the demons." Miroku said, as he settled into a fighting pose.

Sango growled and jumped forward. "Hiraikotsu!" She flung forward hiraikotsu, destroying several demons in one throw.

Miroku expertly swung his staff, taking out a demon at a time as they sprang at him. He noticed how though several came forward, even more stayed close by the hut. "Now I understand. They don't want us to get near that house." Another demon attacked, and Miroku was pulled back into fighting.

Kagome stayed towards the back and out of harm's way with Shippou. Because of this, it was easy for her to notice one particular demon that was rising up from behind the hut with two children on its back: Kohaku and Rin._ Over there. It _is_ Kohaku. And he's with Rin._

"Kohaku!" Kagome turned to see that Sango had noticed Kohaku's departure. Kirara came to her side, and Sango quickly happed on. But as they went after Kohaku, the pair was swarmed by demons. "Damn you! Out of my way!" She swung the hiraikotsu once again, taking care of the demons in immediate vicinity of her and Kirara.

Kagome stood. "Let's follow her!" She knew that Kohaku's state as an unknowing pawn of Naraku hurt Sango deeply. She didn't know what her adoptive sister would do if she met up with Kohaku alone.

"Kagome, look!" Shippou shouted suddenly. Kagome looked to where Shippou pointed and started to see two demons rushing at her. She gasped and closed her eyes, sending up a silent prayer. _Please. . ._

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!"

Kagome could have wept as she watched InuYasha easily tear the two demons apart with his attack. "InuYasha." She breathed as she fell to the ground in relief. His name was the mantra that often kept her safe, and it had apparently worked once again.

"Kagome." She looked up from where she sat on the ground. "Kohaku was here, wasn't he?"

Since he already knew, she didn't waste time affirming it. "You can probably catch up to him. I can sense the sacred jewel shard nearby."

"InuYasha!" The two of them turned to see Sango still battling. Her voice was pleading, and the look in her eyes spoke for her.

InuYasha nodded and pulled Kagome up onto his back. "I'm going ahead. We don't have any time to lose." He started running. _Please, kami._ Kagome thought. _Keep them safe. Please._

InuYasha kept running, and so Kagome decided to update him on what was going on. "Kohaku's mind is being controlled by Narkau."

"Yeah." InuYasha answered. "And he's probably planted a suggestion in his head. To kill the hostage."

"He's going to kill Rin!" Kagome shrieked.

"Is that who Naraku took!" InuYasha shouted. "Shit, we have to move it. No wonder Sesshoumaru was pissed!"

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. She was completely and utterly confused now. "InuYasha, what are you talking about?"

"Naraku had the girl abducted so he could buy himself some time to escape from Sesshoumaru." InuYasha answered. "And there's no way he's going to let Kohaku live. Not after what Naraku did. Sesshoumaru will kill the kid for sure." InuYasha growled. "It's going to be a lousy finish, no matter how this ends."

Kagome could feel the panic welling up in her. She knew that InuYasha spoke the absolute truth. He cared for Rin, despite his views on mortals. "We have to get to Kohaku before Sesshoumaru finds him."

"Yeah." InuYasha answered. "And the only one who can stop Sesshoumaru is me."

* * *

Sesshoumaru ran as fast as he could, tracking Rin's scent. He growled. He was foolish for leaving her alone. He was foolish for allowing his anger to get the best of him instead of going after Rin. He was foolish for placing the extermination of Narkau above Rin's she died because of his foolishness. . .

Sesshoumaru ran past the outline of trees, and froze in shock. A young boy stood over his Rin, a sickle raised above him. He brought it down, only to stop as he recognized Sesshoumaru's presence behind him. Sesshoumaru barely held back a growl. While he knew Rin was neither dead nor bleeding, she had been hurt. The psychotic child would pay for daring to harm his ward.

The boy slowly turned, lowering his weapon slightly as he did so. Then he stood and turned to face him completely, taking a battle stance that Sesshoumaru recognized. It was one passed down in a slayer clan that lay to the East. _How interesting._ Sesshoumaru thought. _A slayer aiding a hanyou. What is the world coming to?_

The boy took a step forward, and Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He raised a hand, two fingers raised in preparation for his poison whip. "You turn your blade towards me?"

The boy's only response was to raise his weapon, now completely in a fighting position. Sesshoumaru waited for the boy to strike so that he could adequately judge the boy's skill. He would die that night, of that there was no doubt.

"Kohaku!" A familiar red figure suddenly shot forward and plowed a fist into the boy's face. The boy flew a few feet then landed with an oomph and a bit of moaning. A bit to Sesshoumaru's surprise, InuYasha began to lecture the boy. "What are you doing, you fool?"

Sesshoumaru heard someone panting, and he turned slightly, expecting another enemy. Instead, Kagome raced towards Rin. Sesshoumaru could smell the panic in her scent as she knelt down next to his ward. Ignoring everyone else, the miko gently lifted Rin off the ground, carefully supporting her neck and head. A brief moment later, she breathed a sigh of relief and looked up with a smile. "She's alright. She's just unconscious, that's all."

Sesshoumaru let no outward signs of his relief show. But he did loosen a miniscule amount from his previously tense anger. He was surprised, however, to hear InuYasha breathe a sigh of relief. "We made it in time." The hanyou turned to Sesshoumaru, his voice louder now. "You heard her, the girl's not hurt. So let the boy go free."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Surely the hanyou was not _that_ stupid. He would not allow Naraku's minion to get away with damaging his ward, no matter how miniscule the damage. "Stay out of this, InuYasha. It's useless to try and interfere." Sesshoumaru watched as the boy rose from behind InuYasha. "This boy seems compelled to die by my hands."

InuYasha turned to stare at the boy, unknowingly releasing a growl. _This must be a part of Naraku's plan. He's using Kohaku to attack Sesshoumaru so that Kohaku will die, and Naraku can take his jewel shard._

Kohaku threw his sickle, aiming for Sesshoumaru. InuYasha dashed forward and pulled out Tetsusaiga. He quickly used it to knock the blade aside, disarming Kohaku. He thought that would be the end of it, but he had underestimated Sesshoumaru's desire for revenge. In the blink of an eye, Kohaku was lifted off the ground by a white clad figure in his favorite hold. Sesshoumaru kept his hold on the boy's throat just loose enough to allow for breath, but not much else.

Sesshoumaru smirked, and couldn't resist a slight taunt towards his brother. "How generous of you, disarming the boy for me. I had no idea you held such strong feelings for me, InuYasha."

InuYasha reacted predictably, raising the transformed Tetsusaiga. "Let's get one thing straight, Sesshoumaru. I'll kill you if you don't let him go." As he spoke, he leveled Tetsusaiga at Sesshoumaru's brat. One wrong move, and InuYasha would gladly spear his brother on his blade.

Not liking the threat, Sesshoumaru casually tightened his grip. The boy's head tilted back as he struggled to breath, and Sesshoumaru continued to tighten his hold on Kohaku. "Set the boy down!" InuYasha ordered.

"Don't do it Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru froze as he heard the miko's voice. "Please!"

Sesshoumaru stared at the boy. So the miko knew him as well, and did not want his death. Who was the boy to her? Her scent was nowhere on the boy, so there had been no recent contact with him. So why did she care so much?

It was then that he realized that even though his grip was tight enough to cut off all air, and was almost enough to draw blood, the boy remained limp in his arms. His eyes were glazed over, and he did not struggle as his victims usually did. Even the most calm broke when faced with their own deaths. And yet he showed no signs of suffering. It suddenly became clear why the miko cared so much. The boy had no will, whether it be to die or to live. He would not have hurt Rin of his own volition.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru loosened his grip and dropped Kohaku to the ground. He heard the gasps of shock around him, but ignored them. The sound he did pay attention to was the soft mumblings coming from his ward. He turned to see the girl rubbing her eyes, confusion written on her face.

"Oh, you're awake." Kagome exclaimed.

But Rin wasn't paying attention to the miko. She opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was him. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She shouted. The joy was obvious in her voice. But then she saw Kohaku at Sesshoumaru's feet, and a sad expression crossed her face. "What happened, Kohaku?"

Sesshoumaru supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. Rin had a way of warming up to anyone if she was shown even the smallest bit of kindness. He could show himself as evidence of that. What did surprise him was the flash of emotion he saw in the boy's eyes. Kohaku quickly grabbed his weapon before he stood and ran in the opposite direction of Rin. Sesshoumaru could smell Kagura's scent from that direction, and presumed the boy was rushing to her.

Rin sighed softly, before looking to see who was holding her. She let out a cry of joy when she recognized Kagome and quickly hugged her. The two sparked a conversation, and became lost to the world around them. Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes were he anyone else.

"Aren't you going after him?" InuYasha asked.

"I thought you did not wish the boy to die, half breed." Sesshoumaru taunted.

A moment later, they saw Kagura's feather rising up from behind the tree line, Kohaku just behind Kagura. "Kagura." InuYasha breathed. He understood his brother's actions now. Why go after him when he would just be taken beyond his grasp?

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru remained turned away, though he tensed at the miko's voice. "I know that you don't like to be thanked, but I really don't know what else to say. Thank you, Sesshoumaru. Thank you for letting Kohaku go."

Sesshoumaru felt something warm bubbling up in his chest. What was going on with him? Surely he was not happy that the miko had thanked him? He mentally growled at himself, and nodded at her thank you.

The action did not go unnoticed by InuYasha, who openly growled. "What are you playing at Sesshoumaru?"

"InuYasha." Kagome warned.

"What!" InuYasha protested. "You can't tell me you're not curious!"

"Yes, I am." Kagome answered, her eyes narrowing. "But Sesshoumaru is not held accountable to us. He doesn't need to validate his actions to us."

Sesshoumaru was once again surprised at the miko's intelligence. Looking at her, he saw the burning curiosity in her eyes. He almost chuckled at her, but instead answered her unasked question. "The boy was trying to die at my hands."

His answered made the bickering couple start. "You mean, you knew that?" InuYasha's shock was evident in his voice, and Sesshoumaru was mildly insulted.

Sesshoumaru turned slightly, intending to make some insult, but then he caught sight of the miko. The comment left him as he sighed. "It was Naraku's doing, and I refuse to play by his rules."

He was going to call Rin, but then he saw that she was still held in Kagome's arms. The sight looked. . . right. As if the two of them were made to fit together so well. He turned away, and felt a bit sad. If Rin wished to stay with the miko, he would not stop her. He began to walk, intending to leave the girl behind.

But then he heard a few soft good-byes and a giggle, which was soon followed by running footsteps. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rin run up to stand beside him. She turned and waved to InuYasha. "Good-bye!"

InuYasha waited until the two of them were out of sight before he rounded on Kagome. "What's going on between you two?"

Kagome looked over at InuYasha, confusion decorating her face. "What, you mean Rin and me? She's a sweet girl, and I don't see the problem-"

"Not you and the girl." InuYasha growled. "You and Sesshoumaru." Kagome stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. InuYasha growled as his face heated. He _hated_ being laughed at. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Kagome shook her head. "You can't be serious. Me and Sesshoumaru? Don't be ridiculous."

InuYasha growled. "I am not being ridiculous. Now answer the question."

Kagome sighed. "I don't know, InuYasha. You've been right there every time I've seen him. He's just. . . Sesshoumaru."

InuYasha eyed her suspiciously. "You asked him to release Kohaku, and he listened."

Kagome blinked. "Well, yeah, I asked. But I doubt he listened to me."

"He answered why he let him go after you asked." InuYasha growled.

"I didn't ask him to tell us." Kagome countered. "I even told you not to."

"But you said you wanted to know." InuYasha growled. "And I _know_ he was dying to make a comment about me when I asked about his answer. But the second he turned around, he stopped."

"You're reading way too much into this." Kagome answered dismissively. "We are, at the most, casual acquaintances."

"Damn it, I know what I saw, Kagome!" InuYasha shouted, grabbing her arm roughly.

"I know you know what you saw!" Kagome shouted back. "But you're misinterpreting it. What the hell do you think is between us?"

"Are you sneaking around with him?" InuYasha demanded.

"Oh kami, InuYasha!" Kagome jerked her arm out of InuYasha's. "If I was with Sesshoumaru, I wouldn't sneak behind your back!"

"I know what-"

"_I'm not you, InuYasha!_" Kagome shouted.

For a moment, InuYasha stared at Kagome in shock. "What are you saying?" InuYasha's voice had become dark, and Kagome nearly shivered from the coldness of it. His hand shot out and grabbed her arm in a painful grip. The intelligent part of her brain was warning her that she was dealing with a very angry hanyou and that it might be wise to back off a bit. But unfortunately, this part of her brain was overridden by the emotions she couldn't let go of.

"You know exactly what I'm saying, InuYasha." Kagome answered. "Now let go of me."

"Tell me the truth!" InuYasha demanded.

"I am telling me the truth!"

"Kikyo would have-"

"**_I AM NOT KIKYO!_**" Kagome screamed. With a hard jerk, Kagome pulled her arm away again. "I am not Kikyo." She repeated. "I have never been Kikyo. I will never be Kikyo. And gods help me, I never _want_ to be Kikyo. So if you ever, and I mean _ever,_ compare me to Kikyo again, you'll never get the chance to use that damn jewel."

"You're right. You're not Kikyo." InuYasha growled. "Kikyo was ten times the woman you could ever be. And she was kinder too!"

"Yes. So kamis' damned kind that she sealed you to a tree for fifty years and now wants to drag you to he-" Kagome didn't get to finish the statement. Before she could, something that very closely resembled InuYasha's hand slammed into her cheek. Then she was too busy falling to the ground, then gently touching her cheek. InuYasha's hand was still held out, and he stared at it in shock.

"Kagome, I. . . I mean. . . I didn't. . ."

Kagome slowly stood, blinking tears from her eyes. "Don't even try." She whispered. "You cannot make up for what you just did."

She wasn't even sure where she was running to. All she knew was that she had to go home, and quickly.

**Author's Rant**

Horse Wolves: Dear Diary. Today is the second update during which OG has been missing. Sesshoumaru and Kagome have lost track of our missing authoress, and so it has been up to me to update for her until she decides to return. Meanwhile, all hell is starting to break lose here in the Ranting World.

InuYasha: Does this tiara match my dress?

Kagome: Who cares? Let's watch football!

Sesshoumaru: Has anyone seen my blankie?

Kikyo: Narkau, make me a sandwich!

Naraku: Everyone is so mean to me! **[breaks down crying]**

Horse Wolves: OG, if you're out there, **_H! E! L! P!_**

**End of Author's Rant**


	5. Love Equals Protection

Disclaimer: I was recently made God, and so I took InuYasha for my own. But then people claimed I was abusing my power, and they kicked me out. So Rumiko Takahashi still owns InuYasha.

_Special thanks to _Kame Hime _for pointing out that Sesshoumaru did not "kill [Kagome's] weathered cheek." _

_Also thank to _sumigoddess _for pointing out that Sesshoumaru has lived for nearly a millenium, not a century._

* * *

_**LOVE MEANS PROTECTION**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Kagome?"

_Go away._

"Kagome."

_Leave me alone._

"Kagome!"

_I don't want to talk._

"Kagome Higurashi, get up right now!"

_Just let me be. _

"That's it!" Someone grabbed her sheets and dragged them off of her. Kagome didn't bother to move.

"Go away, Mom." Kagome muttered. "I'm not feeling well."

"You've been moping for three days now." Mrs. Higurashi shouted. "It's time to get up. Move, go to school, do _something_. By kami, Kagome, I haven't seen anyone this since your Aunt Kamiya got preganant." Mrs. Higurashi turned, then froze. Eyes wide in panic, she turned back to Kagome. "You didn't-"

"You'd have to have sex to be pregnant, Mom." Kagome snapped. "I'm still a virgin."

Mrs. Higurashi frowned at her, but relaxed a bit. "Get up and get out of my house. I don't care where you go, but I don't want to see you again until at least six o' clock."

"You're kicking me out of the house!" Kagome shouted.

"That's not how I would put it, but yes, I am." Mrs. Higurashi shouted. "I don't know what happened, and I know you won't tell me, but I won't let you mope around like some pathetic piece of trash! You are _not _going down that road."

"Fine!" Kagome screamed. "I'll go out! Why don't I fulfill your expectations and get pregnant as well? Would that make you happy?"

"Kagome Higurashi, don't you dare speak to me like that!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed back. "I am your mother, and I demand to be treated with respect!"

Kagome almost screamed back, but just as she was about to, a tear fell from her mother's eyes. Kagome stared at it, uncomprehending. Her mother had _never_ cried. Even when her father had died, Kagome had never seen her mother let loose a single tear. It was one of the unbreakable laws of the universe. Gravity always pulled down. The earth circled the sun. Kagome's mother did not cry. To see her mother crying now. . .

"Mom, I'm sorry." Kagome's tone was quiet, almost pleading. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear."

Mrs. Higurashi quickly wiped away the tear. "Oh, I know you didn't. We both let our tempers get the best of us." Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "I just worry about you. Especially when you come back like this. Sometimes, I wonder what I'm supposed to do."

"It's my fault, Mom." Kagome answered, rushing forward to hug her mother. "Really. You're one of the major reasons I like coming home from the Feudal Era."

Mrs. Higurashi hugged her back, then let her go. "I'm serious about you getting out, though. It's not healthy to be holed up like this all the time."

Kagome smiled. "Let me take a shower and stuff, and I'll go out as soon as I'm ready."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as her daughter ran off. She really was lucky to have Kagome, even if she was a hormonal teenager with no ability to control herself. She shook her head and remade Kagome's bed, her smile growing as she heard the shower going. She knew that once Kagome got herself going again, she would soon be back to her old self. She hummed to herself as she went down the stairs, sure that she would have her daughter back very soon.

* * *

Once again, Kagome found herself running in Tokyo Conservational Park. She still didn't know why she always felt the need to run here. There were other places she could be running, but somehow, Tokyo Conservational Park seemed to be the only place she could find respite when she needed. She ran for a good two hours, just feeling the wind rush passed her. The cold air pushed against her skin, and though she could feel it going numb, she felt more exhilarated than she had in a while.

When she finally felt that couldn't run another step, she slowed down to a walk. _One loop of cool downs, and then I'll head home._ She looked up at the sky, and saw that it was starting to cloud up. _Looks like rain. I hope it holds off until I get home._

"For the last time, I'm not finished!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks, and a smile spread over her face. She turned around to see Ao and Kin walking up the path. She almost ran up to them, but she stopped when she got a good look at the couple. Kin looked very annoyed, or as annoyed as Kin ever looked, while Ao's annoyance was plain for the world to see. Kagome was rather curious, as she had never seen them seriously fight before. They always teased, but this time, Ao actually seemed angry with Kin. She stopped a few yards away, not wanting to intrude if they were having an argument. Seeing that Kin was about to speak, and that he actually looked angry, Kagome started to back away._ Okay, now might not be the best time to-_

"Kagome!"

Mentally, Kagome cursed as Ao recognized her. She didn't want to be in the middle of a fighting couple. "Hey Ao, Kin!"

Ao ran over and grabbed Kagome in a fierce hug. "Thank god! Someone to save me from this lunatic!"

Kagome chuckled nervously. "Um. . . I really don't know what to say to that."

Kin just nodded to her before turning back to Ao with a scowl. "You are being childish and immature. As you have proven with your irresponsible actions, you are incapable of taking proper care of yourself. It is only natural that I do it for you, seeing as how it is my duty and responsibilty."

Ao made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a growl. "I'm sorry to _burden_ you with such a _responsibility_! You arrogant, cold-heart, ba-" Ao stopped herself and took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I think you need to go, Kin. Before you say something else you will regret." Ao linked her arm with Kagome. "Will you take a walk with me, Kagome?"

Kagome was nearly tempted to say no, but she had a feeling that she'd never get over the guilt of denying that absolutely pleading look on Ao's face. She looked over helplessly at Kin, who sighed and nodded. Feeling a bit better, though a bit guilty about asking Kin's permission to take his wife with her, Kagome smiled at Ao. "Alright. Anywhere in particular?"

"Not especially." Ao answered. "Although, I've heard that there is this _amazing_ little fast food place just around the corner-"

Kin was instantly on edge again. "You are not going to enter any such place, Ao." He practically growled.

Ao tightened her grip on Kagome and began to walk away. "Kagome, I am begging you, do not listen to him. I swear, I am not going to die because of a gods damned _hamburger_!"

"Ao, what's-"

Ao didn't give her the chance to ask. She just grabbed Kagome's arm firmly and walked away, leaving behind a very frustrated Kin. Kagome was going to comment, but something about Ao's face warned her that now would not be a good time. So she followed Ao in silence as the older woman dragged her into a nearby fast food place. She sat in a booth heavily, a scowl on her normally serene face. Kagome sat across from her and finally spoke.

"Who'd he kill?"

Ao looked up sharply, confusion written on her face. "Sorry?"

"Who did Kin kill?" Kagome answered. "I can't think of any other reason why you'd be upset with him. The two of you hardly ever fight, at least form what I've seen. And for you to just leave him behind like that? You must be _extremely_ angery at him. So the only thing I can think of for him to deserve that is if he killed someone."

Ao's look of anger softened, and she sighed. "I suppose I overreacted just a little bit." Ao looked up and saw Kagome's look of disbelief, and she chuckled. "Alright, I overreacted a lot. I was really unfair to him. But really, I do not need him hovering over my shoulder expecting me to keel over at any second!"

Kagome waited a moment for Ao to settle down before she tried again. "So why are you so angry at Kin today?"

Ao glared at the table for a moment before her expression softened once more with a sigh. "I went to the doctor today for the yearly check up, and now Kin is being an overprotective idiot. Honestly, I love him to bits, but the man gets so upset over the stupidest things."

Kagome chuckled. "You do know it's because he loves you, right?"

Ao sighed. "I know. But sometimes he gets to the point that I just want to smack him. He went through every piece of food in our house, and got rid of nearly everything! Honest to kami, the only things left in my house are tofu, bread, and a few fruits. He got rid of the _strawberries_ because they have too much sugar. I nearly cried."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Okay, that's a bit over the top. I mean, strawberries are fruits."

"Try telling him that." Ao grumbled. "I need a big fat hamburger, with lots of carbs and cholesterol."

Kagome laughed and stood. "One heart attack inducing hamburger, coming right up."

"Thank you kami!" Ao answered. Kagome laughed again and headed over to the counter to place their order. When she went to the side so that she could pick up the order, she caught a flash of silver outside the window. On instinct, fearing to see InuYasha, she turned to get a better view. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Kin, who was getting settled on a park bench across the road from the fast food place. She smiled at him, and he nodded in return.

_How sweet._ Kagome thought. _Even though she's furious at him, he's still following her to make sure that she's alright._ She raised a hand to her lips and turned her hand, indicating that she wouldn't mention him to Ao. He nodded again before pulling out a newspaper and settling into the bench. He obviously trusted Kagome to keep Ao safe, at least a little.

Kagome got back to the table, and Ao grabbed her burger. "Thank kami for carbs!" She nearly shouted. "I'm dying."

Kagome just laughed. "I hardly think you're dying, Ao. Just deprived." She pulled out her own burger and drink before sitting down across from her elderly friend. "Are you sure you're not being too hard on him?"

"He nearly incarcerated me for running in the park!" Ao grouched. "He said it was too much of a strain on me."

Kagome winced. "Okay, maybe he's a bit too much. But you know he's only doing it because he loves you, and couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you."

Ao sighed. "Dang it. When you put it like that, how am I supposed to stay angry." She sighed again. "Alright, I'll apologize when I next see him."

They were silent for a few minutes, before Kagome felt a pair of eyes nearly burning into her skull. She looked up and saw Ao staring at her intensely. She quickly ducked her head, but Ao just kept staring. Finally, Kagome slammed her drink down. "What!"

"Nothing, nothing." Ao answered, a smirk on her face. "What makes you think I want something?"

"You've been staring at me for at least ten minutes, if not more." Kagome growled. "What do you want?"

"Me thinks she doth protest too much." Ao answered with amusement. "A guilty conscious, perhaps? Maybe there is something that's bothering you? Something that you want to get off your chest?"

Kagome glared at her. "You do this on purpose, don't you?"

Ao placed a hand against her chest, as if to say _who, me?_ "I am hurt, Kagome. How could you possibly think that I would purposefully draw you into a conversation that would explain to me exactly why you look as if the weight of the world is perched on your very wonderful yet heavily weighed down shoulders?"

Kagome scowled and grabbed her burger again. "It's none of your business."

"Of course not." Ao answered calmly. "I wouldn't dream of getting involved in your personal affairs."

"You wouldn't be interested."

"The world of the average Japanese teenager could never interest me."

"You wouldn't get it."

"You are an enigma to me. How could I possibly understand your life?"

"It's complicated.'

"You would know."

Silence reigned while Ao finished up her burger. With one last bite, she went to work on her soda. "Kagome, I'm not going to force you to tell me anything. It's your life, and if you choose to keep silent with your problems, then I have no right to tell you differently. However, if you should need a listening ear, then I'd ask that you keep me in mind."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you. And I will, I promise."

Ao grabbed her garbage and stood. "Well, I'll trash this and then we'll go find Kin." Ao answered. "I know you're right. I have been a little harsh."

"A little?" Kagome mumbled. Ao elbowed her, and they both burst out laughing. After depositing their trash, they headed out. Kagome noted how Kin waited until they passed before folding up the newspaper to follow after them. She surreptitiously motioned to him, letting him know that it was okay to get closer. In the process, she nearly ran into Ao, who had stopped in the middle of the street.

"Sorry about that!" Kagome exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Ao had a strange look on her face, and she rubbed her chest absently. "Oh, yeah, I'm-" She stopped mid sentence, and the look on her face deepened. Hesitantly, she raised her right hand and rubbed her left arm.

"Ao?" Kagome asked.

"My left arm hurts." Ao whispered. Then she collapsed on the ground gasping for breath.

"Ao!" Kagome shouted. She reached down, not sure exactly what she was supposed to be doing, but knowing she had to do _something_! "Ao, don't jo-"

Kagome froze as jiaki swarmed around her. Her heart clenched as she sensed the rage and fear emanating from the jiaki. Then a familiar pair of hands knocked hers out of the way and lifted Ao off the ground. Her head shot up to see Kin beside her, jiaki rolling off of him in waves. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Kagome read the terror and fear in his eyes just as he read the shock and worry in hers. Then he was gone, using demonic speed so fast that the only way Kagome could track him was by the jiaki he was emanating.

Kagome stared after him, ignoring the people around her who were staring. _Kin is. . . a demon!_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

  
_

There had been very few times in Sesshoumaru's life when he had felt like a complete and total idiot. After living for nearly twelve hundred years, there had been a total of seven times when he'd done something reckless and stupid. This, unfortunately, made his total eight. Kagome was going to hang him from the rafters by his toes for this. Her younger self wasn't supposed to know about him, about them. He could have just blown everything to pieces by his actions.

But as he sat in a chair directly in front of the surgery doors, he couldn't make himself regret it. Had she gotten to the hospital any later. . . no. He wasn't going to think about that. The point was, she had arrived at the hospital just thirty seconds after the heart attack began, and she was going to be fine. She was Kagome, the Miko no Shikon, the woman who defeated Naraku. Her heart had helped so many people over the years; surely it wouldn't abandon the one that it truly owed allegiance to when she needed it most.

"Mr. Nishinoshu?"

Sesshoumaru looked up to see one of the nurses standing in front of him. "Yes?"

"I'm very sorry, sir, but I need you to fill out these forms so that we can treat your wife." The nurse answered softly.

Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed the front of the nurse's uniform. "You mean you have yet to treat her!" The nurse tried to speak, but all Sesshoumaru heard were squeaks. His eyes started to bleed. _These infernals humans-_

"Kin!"

Sesshoumaru whirled and Kagome's scent knocked into him. But it was wrong. . . a younger Kagome raced up to him, and he realized that his Kagome's scent held the aged quality that was missing from this Kagome's smell. Seeing her panicked face calmed him a bit, at least enough to release the terrified nurse.

"I apologize." Sesshoumaru said softly, giving the young woman a slight bow. "As you can imagine, I am rathered stressed."

The nurse cleared her throat, and Sesshoumaru watched as the panic seeped from her eyes. "It's alright sir, I phrased myself incorrectly. Your wife is being treated, I can promise you that. We just need you to fill out these forms for the billing, and for her treatment after surgery."

_Surgery?_ Sesshoumaru's mind couldn't help but replay that one word over and over. Robotically, he took the forms from the nurse and settled back down in his chair. He pulled out the pen that was always in his shirt pocket and started filling out the form. He was only vaguely aware that the younger Kagome sat beside him.

"Have you seen any of the doctors yet?" Kagome's soft whisper, her scent that was so close to his mate's, and the gentle way her hand reached to stroke his arm helped to take the edge off the battle he was fighting with his instincts. They were demanding that he find his mate, that he see for himself how bad she was. He was only just barely forcing himself to stay in one place.

"Only to sign a release form." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Well, at least you got her here quickly." Kagome murmured. "She'll be fine, I'm sure."

"How did you find us?" Sesshoumaru asked. He really didn't care, but he needed to do something to get his mind off of the thought of Kagome on an operating table.

"I followed your jiaki." Kagome answered. "You're releasing enough that I could probably find it in my sleep."

Sesshoumaru finished filling out the form and brought it up to the nurse's station. When he came back, he saw Kagome on the phone. ". . . late, Mom. I'm at the hospital. No, I'm fine, but an older friend of mine is here. Yes. Okay. Of course not, Mom. Alright. Love you too."

Sesshoumaru sat beside her again, and saw that she did not flinch away. It didn't surprise him, but she would expect him to be. He had become quite accomplished at anticipating people's reactions, and the way they expected him to act in return. "I do not frighten you."

It was a statement, not a question, but Kagome still answered. "You're not the only one with power." She said softly.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Of course not, _miko_." He nearly chuckled at the way Kagome jumped. He'd forgotten how excitable she was when she was younger. "I assume since I am still alive that you will not be purifying me."

"Not if you don't attack me first." Kagome answered. "But I assume, since you have yet to do so, that attacking me is not your intention." She looked down the hallway, as if just by looking she could make a doctor appear. "How old is Ao?"

"Eighty." Sesshoumaru answered. _520._

"Is that her real age?" Kagome asked. "Or is it just what you're using at the moment?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "It is her real age." _Or at least, how old her body is._

"She looks a bit. . ."

Sesshoumaru's smirk grew. "She looks old because she is human. She does not have the life span of a demon."

Kagome was silent for a few moments. Then she finally spoke up. "Why did you do it?"

Sesshoumaru blinked and looked over at her. "I don't understand."

"You knew I was a miko, and you knew I'd know what you are." Kagome answered. "And I'm sure you know that most mikos would purify you instead of giving you the benefit of the doubt. And yet you still took the chance. So why?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her in open shock. "Ao would have died."

"I know that." Kagoem answered. "But why-"

"Ao would have died."

"Yes, but-"

"Ao would have died."

"I _know_ but-"

"Ao would have died."

Kagome stared at him for a long moment, and Sesshoumaru watched as realization dawned. "That's really all the reason you need, isn't it?"

"I would do it again, if it meant that Ao would live." Sesshoumaru answered. "I'm sure that you would do the same for someone you care for."

Kagome smiled at him. "Yes, I would." She sighed as she looked away, a look of pain crossing her face. "I just wish there was someone who would do that for me."

The last part had been mumbled, and obviously not for Sesshoumaru to hear. Luckily, his demonic senses had not lessened over the years, and he heard it anyway. He clearly remembered the group Kagome had once traveled with, and they all seemed to have adored her. At the very least, InuYasha would have laid down his life for hers. So why did she sound as if she truly believed her words?

"You sound as though you believe yourself to be the only one." Sesshoumaru said cautiously. "Wouldn't those you care for do the same for you?"

Kagome closed her eyes as her aura became saddened. "Sometimes I wonder."

Sesshoumaru could tell something was definitely wrong. Had she had a fight with InuYasha? Or perhaps there was something wrong with another in her group? He was fairly certain that he was not yet one of her main focuses, so it couldn't have been him. He mentally growled to himself. His Kagome was so much better at dealing with this kind of thing.

"Perhaps the boyfriend you mentioned to Ao?" Sesshoumaru suggested.

He knew at once he'd said the wrong thing. Kagome's eyes filled with tears nearly instantly. Panicked, he scrambled for something to say. "I'm sorry if I have brought up a delicate topic. Please, ignore my prying, I was merely curious. Forget I said anything."

"No, it's not like that." Kagome whispered. "It's just. . . I guess I can't really explain it."

Sesshoumaru hesitated. One option would be prodding her to continue, entering into territory that he was _very_ unfamiliar with. The other would be to keep silent. At first, Sesshoumaru was content to let silence reign, but then the oppressive air of the hospital set in. Visions of Kagome flashed before his eyes: her chest rising as she gasped for breath, her wrinkled face turning blue, her wizened eyes slowly draining of life. . .

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Sesshoumaru asked gently. Better to be awkward than let his fear overtake him.

Kagome bit her lip, a sign that she was unsure of something. Then she let out a breath, meaning she had made her decision. "My boyfriend is a hanyou."

Sesshoumaru almost laughed. She was going to try to explain his own brother to him. Well granted, she didn't know he was Sesshoumaru, so it made sense in a way. "Is that so? I was not aware that many existed anymore. Most of the ones in the area are related to me in some way. Perhaps I know him."

"He's from out of town." Kagome quickly answered. "An inuhanyou."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru was having fun with this now. "And here I thought that my family was the only one with any inuyoukai blood. I'd love to meet him."

"He's not in town a lot!" Kagome blurted out. "He only stops by once in a while!"

He was barely holding back a smirk now. He had to get serious. "Some other time then." He nearly chuckled when she instantly relaxed. "Is your boyfriend's hanyou status the reason for your concern?"

"No!" Kagome nearly shouted. "I would never blame him for being born!"

He knew that she was not as racist as many of that era had been. But it was an excellent way to segway into his next question. "Then what happened?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We. . ." Kagome paused, once again biting her lip. After a moment, she sighed. "We had a fight."

Sesshoumaru waited, and when she didn't continue, he prodded. "About?"

Kagome sighed again. "He saw me with his brother." She whispered. Sesshoumaru realized with a start that he could smell her tears. What had that bastard half breed done to make his Kagome cry? "He saw us, and he made some assumptions that made no sense whatsoever. And he wouldn't listen to me."

"He does not trust you." Sesshoumaru accused.

"He's had a hard life." Kagome whispered. "It's difficult for him to trust."

"You are making excuses for him."

Kagome glared at him. "I'm trying to tell you what's happening, and all you're doing is being nasty!"

_Old habits die hard, I suppose._ "I apologize, Kagome. I will attempt to keep an open mind." Sesshoumaru would have let her continue, but when she turned back to him, he noticed a very faint hand-shaped mark on Kagome's cheek. His hand snapped out and gently took her chin. He pulled her face to the side to confirm what he saw: the last traces of a hand-shaped bruise on her face.

"He hit you." There was no question in Sesshoumaru's voice.

"He didn't mean to." Kagome whispered.

"That is not in question." Sesshoumaru snapped. "He has harmed you."

"He was just angry." Kagome protested.

Sesshoumaru snapped. "If his response to anger is violence, then he is dangerous."

"He's not dangerous, and he's not violent. . ." Sesshoumaru could hear the doubt in her tone as her voice trailed off, and understood it. He remembered well the whelp's tendency to strike out when angered, and time had never changed him. If he had already attacked her, then it would be easier to do so the next time he was angry.

Kagome finally shook her head. "He loves me. I know he does."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Do not insult me."

Kagome looked up with a start. "I don't-"

"By your definition, if you love someone, you will beat them and undermine their confidence." Sesshoumaru snapped. "Do you really think I could _ever_ do that to Ao, now or ever? Do you think that I would risk my life for her if that was a basis for love?" Sesshoumaru returned to his seat. "Do not _ever_ insult myself or Ao in that manner."

Kagome stared at him, and Sesshoumaru could smell the tears that were trying to escape. "I'm sorry. I didn't. . . I mean, you know. . . I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was too old for this stuff, and much too impatient. Where was the Sesshoumaru who would listen to council members drone on and on for hours on end? It couldn't have been _that_ long ago.

"Kagome, I want you to listen to me." Sesshoumaru said softly. "If you love someone, you protect them. You don't do it because it's expected. You don't do it because it's right. You don't do it because you want to. You don't even do it because they want you to. You do it because when that person is in danger, there's no time to think. You do it because when they are in danger, all you can think about is protecting them. When you love someone, your first instinct is to protect them, no matter what the cost."

Kagome was quiet for a long while before she finally spoke. "Like you did with Ao today."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "When I saw her colla-" He cleared his throat, hoping to hide the catch in his voice. Judging by the look on Kagome's face, he hadn't done a very good job of it. "When she fell, I didn't think. To me, the only thing that mattered was getting to my mate. It didn't matter that a miko was right there, a miko that could kill me in an instant. The only thing that went through my mind was 'Ao needs a hospital.'" He looked at Kagome, making sure to remain in eye contact with her. "_That_ is love. Anything else just belittles the real thing."

Kagome didn't answer him. But she didn't try to deny what he said anymore either. She even took his hand after a few minutes of silence. But now that he was done speaking, thoughts of his Kagome filled his mind. Was she done with surgery? Was she already—no. Sesshoumaru refused to believe that Kagome could have died. She was too damn stubborn for her own good, and this time was no different. She wouldn't die on him. She wouldn't.

The doors opened, and Kagome's doctor entered the waiting room. Sesshoumaru was instantly on his feet, his jiaki flaring as he lost control of it again. The doctor appeared solemn, but he did not smell of fear. It took only ten seconds for the doctor to cross the room, but to Sesshoumaru, it felt like hours. He nearly collapsed when the doctor looked at his worried face and smiled.

"Your wife is safe."

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood outside Kagome's hospital room, hesitant to enter. The doctor had said the operation was a success, but what if it was all some sick, twisted joke? What if she was really in there dying, just waiting to say good-bye one last time? What if she was putting on a brave face for him? What if –

_What if InuYasha were to die his hair red and become one of the nekoyoukai!_ Sesshoumaru mentally growled at himself. It was all Kagome's fault he was a worry ridden old fart. Before her, he had never had any reason to worry, especially about a frail human that could die because their heart failed. He sighed to himself, used to the conflicts that raged within him when it came to his mate. She was a weakness and a strength wrapped in one, and she knew it too.

Cautiously, Sesshoumaru opened the door and peeked inside. Kagome lay on her bed, and judging from the look on her face and her even breathing, she was fast asleep. _All that worry for nothing._ Sesshoumaru thought as he pushed to door completely open. He smiled softly as he approached the bed, making for the chair that sat beside the sleeping Kagome. He took his place, grimacing slightly at the poor quality of the chair. Then he reached forward and gently took Kagome's hand, ignoring the wires and tubes that were clamped around it.

"You really scared me, Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered. "I've lived for nearly a millennium. I've seen things that would make even the bravest of men or demons wet themselves or run away screaming like children. I've faced it all without fear." He chuckled as he squeezed the limp hand in his. "And yet all it took to nearly give me a heart attack of my own was the thought that you might die on me."

Sesshoumaru spread his jiaki to check that no one was around before he dragged the chair closer. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and carefully pulled her towards the side of the bed, watching closely for any signs of distress. Finding none, he returned his hand to hers and bent in half so that he could bury his face in the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath in, reveling in the scent of his mate. Her scent, so much like the younger Kagome's, was so uniquely hers. It told of trials, of death, of endurance, and of life. Even now, after so close a brush with death, his mate's scent radiated life.

"Don't scare me like that again." Sesshoumaru whispered. "I put up with a lot, koi. But if you even pull a stunt like this again, I will never forgive you. You still have a lot to do, and I won't let you wimp out like this." A small smile, the one that was reserved solely for his mate, played over his face. He briefly lifted his head to nuzzle her weathered cheek before returning his head to her shoulder. "I love you, Kagome Higurashi. Now wake up, before I really think you're dead."

Sesshoumaru knew better than to expect an answer. Even with the bond between them, Kagome's body was that of an old woman. It would take several days, if not longer, for her to wake from the coma they'd had to place her in in order to operate on her. Sesshoumaru leaned back and got himself comfortable. He would admit, he was no longer the patient young inudaiyoukai who could sit through the droning of inferior beings. His behavior in the waiting room was proof enough of that. But he knew that if it was for Kagome, he would wait for as long as was needed.

He was prepared, but that didn't make him any less joyful when Kagome slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Love you too." She whispered softly, before closing her eyes again and drifting back to sleep.


	6. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I was recently made God, and so I took InuYasha for my own. But then people claimed I was abusing my power, and they kicked me out. So Rumiko Takahashi still owns InuYasha.

_Sorry for dragging this whole thing out. But it _is_ important, and i think it should be recognized as such. We must remember that Kagome is the first person that truly accepted InuYasha. Kikyo doesn't count, since she wanted to change him. It's like losing your oldest and dearest friend, something I've experienced myself. It sucks. Hard. _

* * *

_**LOST AND FOUND**_

* * *

InuYasha paced in front of the well. Kagome had been gone for one week, and it felt like a month. He felt sick to his stomach every time he thought of the fight that they'd had. He knew better than to let his temper loose a girl. It was wrong, immoral, and cowardly. He _knew_ that, and yet once again he'd let his temper get the best of him. He wouldn't blame Kagome if she never spoke to him again. It was no less than he deserved. But she _had_ to come back. She just had to.

"She may not return this time, InuYasha."

InuYasha growled at Miroku's calm voice. "You don't think I know that!" He snapped. "But she has to come back. She just has to."

"Kagome has never been under any obligation to help us on this quest, InuYasha." Miroku reminded him, an edge of steel in his voice that was very rarely heard. "She has no personal grudge against Naraku. She has a life on the other side of that well. The only reason she is here is because she feels responsible for the shattering of the jewel, and because she cares about what happens to all of us. She does not have to return if she does not wish to."

"Yes she does!" InuYasha insisted. "She _promised_!"

Miroku looked like he was about to respond, but before he could, the well flashed. Miroku turned his all-knowing gaze on InuYasha. "Don't screw this up, InuYasha." Miroku warned. "She is too precious. And not just to you." Then he left, knowing that the two of them needed to sort this out for themselves.

The first thing InuYasha saw was her bag. The large bulbous yellow bag that she had been carrying since the very beginning was thrown over the side of the well, and for a moment, InuYasha thought that everything would be fine. Especially when he saw Kagome using the footholds she had forced him to carve out on the inside of the well to pull herself over the side. He started forward as soon as she touched the ground. "Oi, Kagome! You're late!"

Kagome turned to him, and InuYasha froze. The strangest look was on Kagome's face, one he'd never seen before. Nervous, his ears lowered until they were pressed so closely against his skull that they nearly disappeared in the mess of his hair. Even the small smile Kagome produced didn't set him at ease like it would usually do. Hesitantly, he watched as she lifted her bag onto her shoulders. The nervous feeling grew as Kagome walked directly passed him without even looking at him. This was all wrong. She should have yelled at him when he said she was late. She should have tried to make him carry her bag back to the village. She should be screaming at him, or else she should be smiling and laughing. She should be not speaking to him, ignoring him, or even screeching at the top of her lungs. Or, if she really had forgiven him, she should be chattering on about some random things while trying to get him to say something. Why was she acting so weird?

Kagome made it to the trees before InuYasha finally came to his senses. He quickly ran to her side before falling in step beside her. Kagome didn't acknowledge his presence at all, and the nervousness started to morph into panic. What if she never spoke to him again? His hands clenched at the thought. Maybe he really should try to apologize. He thought about it for a moment, then shook off the thought. She'd never needed an apology before. Now shouldn't be any different.

InuYasha kept waiting for Kagome to say something, but she never did. Nor did she ever look at him, or interact with him in anyway. He was beginning to think that there was something wrong with her when they finally managed to get to the village. Miroku must have warned them that Kagome was coming, because the entire group was waiting for them at the edge of the village. InuYasha saw how the familiar sadness on Sango's face had lifted, how Miroku's constant state of silent irritation had vanished, how Shippou's pout had been replaced by a smile, and how Kaede's world weary shoulder seemed lighter. Kagome really was the only one who could keep them together. Without her, everything just fell apart.

Predictably, Shippou was the first to jump forward. "Kagome!" He squealed, running forward on all fours to get to her faster.

For a moment, InuYasha was sure that Kagome would ignore him too. But instead, she dropped her bag to the ground and knelt so that Shippou could better reach her for their hug. As soon as the kit was in her arms, Kagome wrapped Shippou in a bone crushing hug. "Oh, I missed you, Shippou!"

"You were gone for _forever_!" Shippou complained.

Kagome laughed and squeezed him again. "Feels that way, doesn't it?"

By this time, Sango had reached the younger girl that she considered a sister. "It's good to have you back." She said softly as she waited for Kagome to rise. She did so quickly, and Sango enveloped her in the tightest hug she could manage. Sango had been absolutely sure that Kagome was gone for good, especially after she had heard what InuYasha had done. The peace she saw on her sister's face took away and doubts she might have had left.

"You guys act like I've been gone for months." Kagome said with a laugh as she returned Sango's hug. "Honestly, it's only been a week."

"Too much of a week." Sango muttered. "Don't do it again." She released Kagome with a frown, making sure to keep Kagome's forearms securely in her grip. "I mean it."

Kagome smiled at Sango and nodded. "I promise. No more."

Sango nodded before she let go of Kagome's arms. Miroku, who had just made it to them, took her place nearly immediately. "You are brave and wonderful, Kagome." Miroku said, making sure to catch InuYasha's eye when he spoke. "I'm glad that you have returned to us."

Kagome smiled and hugged the monk back fiercely. For all his perverted tendencies, Miroku's calm had never wavered. She didn't know how many times she had used it as a life raft when she had been on the edge of oblivion. "Sorry to have made you worry." She said apologetically. "Won't happen again, I swear."

Miroku squeezed her tight for a moment, before deciding that Kagome's return had become much too serious. Using his tried and true method of stress relief, he allowed his hand to slowly drift towards the miko's buttocks. Unfortunately for him, Kagome and Sango were now used to his tricks, and had been watching him closely. In unison, the two women screamed. "**HENTAI!**" The next moment, Miroku felt two bursts of pain: one on the cheek from Kagome's slap, and one at the back of the head from Sango's hiraikotsu.

"I tell you, it is a curse!" Miroku proclaimed as he gently released Kagome and stepped back. "I cannot control it."

"But Miroku." Kagome answered sweetly. "It's you _other_ hand that has the wind tunnel."

Miroku looked at her as if the thought had never occurred to him, which it probably hadn't. "Well then, allow me to correct the problem."

Kagome laughed and hurriedly came to stand behind Sango. "Thanks, but I'll pass on that offer."

Miroku faked a sigh. "Oh, how hurt I am, that so beautiful a lady would turn me aside. Oh, woe is me."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, Kagome. Tell me, what exactly took so long in your time?"

Kagome smiled. "Well, here's what happened. . ." That was all it took to have the two women in their own little world. They started off back to the village, arm in arm like real sister, with Shippou perched on Kagome's shoulder. The two men watched them go, and Miroku waited until they were out of earshot before he turned to InuYasha.

"What happened?" He demanded.

InuYasha growled. "Nothing." He picked Kagome's bag up off the ground and shouldered it. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

Something was very, very wrong.

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut beside Sango, with Shippou in her lap, Miroku across from her. The fire roared in front of her, and she was slowly inching closer to it as the night grew colder. She laughed, smiled, teased, worked, and even acted normal. But something was very, very wrong.

She didn't speak to InuYasha. She didn't look at him, or acknowledge his presence in any way unless it was absolutely necessary. She even "forgot" to get a ramen bowl for him. Anytime it looked like they were going to be alone, she would find some way to make sure they either went their separate ways or someone else joined them. She hadn't even sat him, and he was doing plenty to deserve it.

Of course, she'd only been back since that morning. So maybe it wasn't so bad. . . "Oi!" InuYasha shouted in horror. "Where's my ramen!"

The entire group froze. Kagome looked up speculatively and counted the group. Then an expression of obvious mock horror crossed her face. "Oh deary me. Did I not make enough ramen? How very silly of me." Then she went back to her conversation like nothing had happened.

InuYasha stared at her in disbelief. He wasn't wrong. Something was very, very wrong with Kagome. He jumped so that he landed directly beside her. "What the hell is going on with you?" Kagome looked at him blinked, then turned back to Sango. InuYasha growled and grabbed her shoulder. "Oi! I asked you a question." When she continued to ignore him, he pulled on the shoulder until she was forced to face him. "Answer me."

Kagome sighed and gently nudged Shippou off of her lap. "I suppose I've been acting a bit childish, haven't I?" Kagome muttered. She stood and pulled InuYasha's hand off of her shoulder. "Come with me, InuYasha."

Something sunk to the pit of InuYasha's stomach. His ears flattened against his skull as Kagome walked away. Somehow, he got the feeling he wasn't going to like what Kagome was being so childish about. He followed her slowly, as if by dragging his heels he could forestall the inevitable. But eventually, they were once again at the edge of the village, away from prying eyes and ears.

Kagome sighed, and once again had that strange look on her face. InuYasha still had no idea what that look meant. She gave him a small smile, and the feeling in his stomach grew. He wasn't going to like what she had to say. So as she opened her mouth, InuYasha blurted it out. "I'm sorry." Kagome looked startled, and her mouth closed. Seeing that this was going away from her plan, and probably in a good direction for him, he kept going. "I shouldn't have hit you. I know I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. You're not some demon that I can take my anger out on. I swear to you, it will never happen again. I won't let it happen again."

The look on Kagome's face was still set in that incomprehensible one, but it now had a saddened tinge to it. "I accept your apology, InuYasha." She said softly. InuYasha grinned, for a moment believing that everything had been fixed. But then Kagome kept speaking. "But I can't forgive you."

InuYasha stared at her, and the nervous butterflies in his stomach were replaced by fear. "What do you mean? That's what accepting an apology means!"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm so-" She stopped herself, refusing to apologize for this. "I can't forgive you for this, InuYasha. I could forgive the insults that you constantly throw at me, because they are just words and I know that you don't mean them. I can accept you sneaking around in order to see Kikyo, because the fact that you go behind my back tells me that you know that it hurts me and you're trying to spare my feelings. But this?" She shook her head. "I'm not stupid. You've always had a temper, and that's part of the reason why you're so good. You channel your rage into your jiaki, and that makes you stronger. But it also makes you dangerous, especially when you become angry around people who are your friends. You've been taking it out on Shippou for years. I suppose it was only a matter of time before you did the same to me."

"But I promise!" InuYasha shouted desperately. "It won't happen again!"

Kagome looked at him, the strange look completely taken over by sadness. "I can't trust that, InuYasha." She bit her lip and looked away, trying to compose herself. "I'm not going to leave. I will still help defeat Naraku and complete the Shikon no Tama. But once that's finished, I'm going home. And this time, it will be for good."

InuYasha wanted to shout, but all that could escape his throat was a pathetic whine that was, thankfully, too low for Kagome to hear. Kagome had been the first to truly accept him. Even Kikyo had wanted him to change. But Kagome, from day one, had taken him as he was. And now. . . how she just abandon him like this? She had promised to stay by his side forever. How could she betray him?

The shock of her statement was enough that he hadn't even realized Kagome had moved until her arms were wrapped around him. "I do love you, InuYasha. And I probably always will. And I am still your friend, no matter what you might do." She pulled away slightly, just enough to have her hands on his shoulders. "But I have a duty to complete the Shikon no Tama and defeat Naraku. I can't do that if I let myself be hurt, either physically or emotionally."

Her eyes met InuYasha's and begged him to understand, and InuYasha couldn't help but do so. He had truly screwed up, and this time, Kagome wasn't coming back. He had no one to blame but himself. But even knowing this, he couldn't stop the pain that started to spread through him. He lunged forward and pulled Kagome into a bone crushing hug. For a moment, he let her scent, that unique scent that was all Kagome, surround him. He let the warmth of her body spread through him one last time. Then he let her go and stepped back. "I'll. . . try." He whispered brokenly.

Kagome smiled sadly, almost regretfully, and patted his shoulder gently. "I know." Then she pulled herself away. As much as she wanted to melt into those strong arms, like she had longed to do for so long, she just couldn't let herself do it. She had made her decision, and she was going to stick by it. "Good-bye." That was all she said before she walked away, forcing herself not to look back.

* * *

Kagome was once again running through Tokyo Conservational Park. It seemed to be becoming a tradition now. But recently, she'd found that if she didn't run through Tokyo Conservational Park, she wouldn't be able to sleep during the night. The run helped bleed off the nerves and the worries that seemed to plague her during the night.

The last trip had almost been a complete disaster. InuYasha and Kagome rarely spoke, and when they did, it was usually in quiet, clipped tones. Sango and Miroku insisted on trying to push the two of them together as much as possible, and though they easily resisted the attempts, Sango and Miroku had only become more persistent. To sum it all up, InuYasha had gotten his hand trapped to a giant boulder by three monkey minions of a missing local monkey god. He had been irrational, irritable, and just plain annoying. And he hadn't even bothered to thank her when she had finally figured out that the missing monkey god was being used as a pickling stone. Only the information provided by the monkey god had made the trip worthwhile at all.

Now, Kagome had to prepare for a journey that would likely take weeks, if not months. Exactly what she needed. . . NOT!

"Come on, Shiro!" Kagome froze at the familiar voice. "Can't you keep up with pair of old geezers?"

"Shut up, you old hag!" Kagome turned to see her favorite elderly couple running with a new member. For a moment, Kagome could have sworn she was looking at InuYasha. But then she saw how short his salt and pepper hair was, the absence of puppy dog ears, and the wrinkles and sagging skin. There was no way this was InuYasha.

A moment later, a yelp of pain interrupted her thoughts. "What the hell was that for, you bastard?"

"I am not the bastard, Shiro!" Kin bit out. "And you will refrain from insulting my wife."

"Oh Kin, relax." Ao answered with a chuckle. "I stopped being offended by his posturing a long time ago." She looked like she was going to say more, but Kagome never gave her the opportunity to. Kagome slammed into the older woman with surprising speed. Ao let out an oof as Kagome wrapped her arms around her in a hug. After a moment, which Ao used to identify the person who had just assaulted her, the older woman returned the embrace. "I take it you were worried." Ao said breathily.

Kagome chuckled and let her go. "You're alright, right? You're allowed to run and everything?"

Ao laughed. "My dear, you saw what Kin was like before my heart attack. Do you think that Kin would let me run if I wasn't allowed to?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "I guess not." Reminded of the presence of the others, Kagome turned to Kin. "How are you Kin?"

"I am well." Kin answered with a nod in her direction. "Yourself?" His question seemed loaded, and Kagome knew he wasn't really asking about her health. "You have fixed your problem?"

"Yes, I have." The sadness was evident in Kagome's voice. "I'm doing my best to keep it that way."

Ao looked at her closely, then smiled. "Oh, where are my manners." She took Kagome's arm and spun her to face their salt and pepper haired friend. "Shiro, this is our friend Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is my best friend and brother-in-law, Shiro Nishinoshu."

Kagome bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nishinoshu."

For a moment, Shiro seemed frozen. Then, after Ao nudged him, he quickly bowed. "The pleasure is mine, Kagome."

"Well, I only have a few more minutes of running time." Ao announced. "Have fun you two." She and Kin took off simultaneously, leaving Kagome and Shiro alone. She glared after them, wanting to know what exactly they were thinking.

"I'm going to kill them." Shiro muttered. "What do they expect us to do?"

"Come up with a nefarious plan to destroy them?" Kagome suggested darkly. Shiro raised an eyebrow, and Kagome sighed. "I apologize. I've had a pretty hard time recently." She looked around and saw the coffee place Ao had taken her to a few months ago. "Listen, why don't we go and get some coffee. We can wait there and ambush them."

Shiro chuckled. "Sounds like a very good plan."

Together, they crossed the street to the café. While they ordered drinks and chose a seat, an awkward silence stretched between them. Kagome was more than slightly unnerved by the way Shiro was staring at her. Finally, she had had enough. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but could you please stop staring at me? It's creeping me out."

Shiro blinked, and a look of horror crossed his face. "I apologize, Ms. Higurashi. I hadn't realized that I was staring. I'm just wondering if there is some way that you are related to Ao."

Kagome blinked, then shook her head. "Not that I know of. May I ask why?"

Shiro chuckled. "It's just. . . you seem nearly exactly as how I remember Ao being when I first met her. She was about fifteen then."

"Kin and Ao have been dating since they were fifteen!" Kagome exclaimed. "That's amazing!"

Shiro shook his head, and a sad look crossed his face. "Actually, I knew Ao before Kin did. We were. . . well, not exactly dating, but something very close to it, for nearly five years. Then Ao dumped me and ended up going out with my brother."

Kagome gaped. "That's. . . that's just _terrible_!" Kagome gasped. "I can't believe Ao would do that."

Shiro chuckled. "That's what I thought at the time." Shiro shook his head. "But it was probably the best thing she could have done."

Kagome shook her head. "I can't believe that." She declared. "For someone to go behind another person's back like that. . . it's just wrong!"

Shiro laughed. "As much as I appreciate you righteous anger, Ao didn't go behind my back. She broke up with me because I was horrible to her. I'm the one who was cheating on her."

"Oh." Kagome answered. "Well then, you sir, are a _terrible_ person!"

Shiro laughed again. "Believe it or not, I really didn't think I was doing anything wrong until she finally broke it off with me. I tried to apologize, but she never did forgive me." He sighed. "That hurt. At first, I felt as though I had been betrayed. She was supposed to be with me forever. It was how the story was supposed to go. But then she changed the story."

Kagome bit her lip, then decided to speak. "But you hurt her as well, didn't you? Maybe she was just trying to protect herself."

Shiro's smile was sad as he answered. "I know that now. But back then, I couldn't see it. She was so cold to me after we broke up. Now I know that she was trying to protect herself in the only way she knew. But back then, I thought that she was being deliberately cruel, that it was a personal attack on me. I was depending on her, and she let me down." Shiro shook his head. "Luckily for me, she gave that up rather quickly. I don't know why, but she made up with me, though she still made sure I understood that we were only friends." He grinned, and Kagome was nearly dazzled by it. "That was one of the greatest days of my life. It was hard at first, to get over her and to understand why she needed to protect herself, but I did eventually. It helped when she and Sesshoumaru got together and she was firmly in the taken category."

Kagome looked at him, and saw the joy that he had about finally being on good terms with Ao. Hesitantly, she asked the question. "You don't think that it would have been better for both of you, if she had cut off any kind of friendship? You don't think that she would have been safer?"

Shiro closed his eyes and gripped his mug tightly. "The day that I hurt Ao was one of the worst in my life. What I did to her. . ." He trailed off, lost in thought for a moment, and Kagome could see every bit of guilt and pain etched on his face. "It taught me a lesson that I very desperately needed. Even if I regret my actions, I am grateful for the lesson. But if she had turned her back on me after that, I don't think I would ever have been able to trust another person being again."

Kagome stared down at her drink, thinking over his words carefully. _Never able to trust again?_

* * *

An hour later, Shiro Nishinoshu, once known as InuYasha, greeted his brother Kin, also known as Sesshoumaru, and his sister-in-law and best friend Ao, also known as Kagome, into the café with a glare and a growl just audible enough for the two of them to hear as they sat. "I'm going to fucking kill you." He snarled.

"Language, hanyou." Sesshoumaru hissed.

Kagome sighed. "Five hundred years, and nothing's changed. Really, you two are horrible." She smiled at InuYasha, pointedly ignoring the growl fest between the two nonhumans. "So, did you have a nice chat?"

InuYasha smirked. "Yeah. I think I might be able to fix things for myself." Kagome and Sesshoumaru were stunned into silence for a moment, before InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Oh, relax. She's not going to get back together with me. She's just going to not be a human glacier to me."

Kagome grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

"Ya think?" InuYasha asked sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru nearly snarled. "I put up with your insults before, hanyou. Do not think I will hesitate to rip that tongue of yours from your body if you cross the line."

"You couldn't do it before. You certainly can't do it now." InuYasha sipped his coffee. "You know, Kagome told me you like that Demonic Espresso. Maybe I'll try it." He looked at Kagome pointedly. "After all, as was once said, 'If you can't hit him in the body, hit him in the ego!'"

Kagome burst out laughing at the ancient reference, quickly covering it with a cough when Sesshoumaru glared at her. Once she was silent, Sesshoumaru focused on InuYasha. "Strange advice, considering that even then, you failed so miserably."

"Let's not forget that I could _touch_ the sword." InuYasha quipped.

Kagome couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

* * *

InuYasha wasn't waiting for her outside of the well. He wasn't in the forest. He wasn't in Kaede's hut. He wasn't in the village. He wasn't at the Goshinbuku. Which left only one place where he could be: the tree next to the river. As Kagome walked up the side of the hill that led to what she had dubbed as "InuYasha's Tree," a basket of fruits on her arm, she had flash back to her first days here. It was here that she had first tried to get passed InuYasha's guards. It was also the tree he had sat in when she had been bathing. The image of her sitting him off the edge of the miniature cliff made her smile. Then there was right after he had discovered the Tetsusaiga, and she had teased him about not knowing how to work his own sword. It was where they had first heard that Kaede was going after the witch who had taken her sister's ashes.

Kagome sighed. One more memory to add to the bunch, and it would either be the best of them all, or the most disastrous. But it needed to be done.

Kagome made it to the base of the tree, and saw InuYasha sitting on its branches, facing out towards the cliff that overlooked the lake. Just as she had the first time, so many years ago, Kagome reached into her basket and pulled out an apple. She looked up, and with all the strength she could muster, launched the apple at InuYasha's back. And just like he had the first time, InuYasha easily reached behind himself and caught the apple. He lifted it to his face, then turned around.

Kagome smiled up at him. "Hey! Don't you want to eat?"

InuYasha glared down at her, until he saw the basket on her arm. "Where'd you get all that stuff from?"

"The villagers gave it to me." Kagome laughed. "Why not come down from there and help me eat it?"

InuYasha hesitated, just as he had five years ago, before he hopped down from the branch and sat at its roots. Kagome ignored the suspicious look on his face as she came to sit beside him. She carefully placed the basket between them and grabbed one of the apples. "Eat up. I've heard they're good." She took a bite herself and leaned back against the tree, just waiting for him to make the next move.

InuYasha glared at her suspiciously. "Whatever you're up to, I ain't buying it." He announced.

"Buying what?" Kagome asked innocently. She kept her gaze off towards the cliff, not sure if looking at him would do any good.

InuYasha picked up one of the fruits and stared at it for a while. "You've ignored me for a week. Now all of a sudden, you're acting. . ."

Kagome saw him struggling for the words and sighed. "Do you remember the first time we did this? It was probably the second or third day I was here. I was a spoiled fifteen year old who was ignorant and rude. I was really naïve."

InuYasha snorted. "You're still all that."

Kagome glared at him, and he backed off. "Anyway, I believe the next part went something like this. 'Look, it's fair to say you don't like me.' And you said-"

"_Way_ more than fair." InuYasha responded, a smirk on his face.

Kagome smiled back. "And I said 'It's not even me you dislike. It's this Kikyo person.'" InuYasha's smile disappeared at that. "Then you got all offended and jumped back into this tree. I called up. 'I'm not Kikyo, okay. I'm Kagome.'" She kept her eyes on the view, knowing she would probably cry if she looked him straight in the eyes. "Just the first in many times."

"Kagome, I-"

"Just let me finish." Kagome interrupted. "Then I asked if we could call a truce. You laughed and said 'I knew it! What you don't get is that I'm only after the jewel. You're just trying to lure me into a false sense of security.'" She shook her head, her smile growing slightly. "Then I, in my childish manner, responded. 'Oh really. That's funny, considering all I have to do to make you obey is say the word'" She paused, shaking her head and chuckling. "Well you know what word I said then. Also the first of many times." She mock glared at him. "You know, I did apologize for that."

"Keh. Like you meant it." InuYasha grumbled.

Kagome giggled. "You're right, I didn't." She sobered quickly as her mind moved on. "Looking back on it, that conversation pretty much sums up every reason why we could never be together."

InuYasha was silent for a moment as he weighed her words. Finally, he had to ask. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's Kikyo." She looked back to the cliff. She couldn't afford looking at the hurt in his eyes. "No matter what you say, or how many times you say it, or what you try, I'll never be one hundred percent sure that when you look at me, you don't see Kikyo. Back then, I thought that my only problem with that would be that you hated Kikyo. But the fact that you loved her, and now she's back and further confusing the matter, makes it nearly impossible to deal with. I'll never have the security that I'm the one you love, and not her."

She looked at InuYasha quickly, and saw the understanding in his eyes. She looked away as soon as she was sure he understood before moving on. "Then there's how you were so suspicious of me. I don't know if you really care for me or if you're just happy that for the first time, you can actually trust someone. I like-" Her voice broke over the next part. She cleared her throat and pressed on. "I like being someone you trust, and I don't want that to change. You're still my friend, and the first I ever had here, and the first one to really see me as me. I don't want to lose that. But I also don't want that to be the only reason you stay with me."

Silence stretched between them for a moment, before a small smile spread across her face. "And then there's me."

InuYasha whirled on that one. "What!"

Kagome laughed out loud. "What, did you think I was so immature as to blame you for everything? I'm not that stupid you know." She shook her head. "I've been childish and immature since the very beginning. I can't even remember how many times you've saved me, and in the end, I still have you chained like an overgrown puppy dog. I really don't know how you can trust me when that rosary is just proof that I don't trust you." Her hands shook as she thought about what she was about to do. But it was something that needed to be done. "So, I think it's time that that necklace got removed."

InuYasha watched, frozen, as Kagome slowly reached forward towards his rosary. He felt the warmth from her hands as she firmly grasped the rosary. But as she started to lift it from around his neck, InuYasha snapped back to himself. He grabbed Kagome's wrists as she tried to lift the rosary over his eyes. "Don't." He whispered.

Kagome looked at him, a confused expression on her face. "But why?"

"The rosary. . . it doesn't mean you don't trust me." InuYasha answered. His voice never rose over a whisper. "It means you care enough to stop me when I lose control, and that you trust me enough to still be around when its over."

Kagome nodded slowly, and placed the rosary gently back around InuYasha's neck. "Whenever, wherever." Kagome told him softly. "The minute you want it, that's when I'll take it off."

InuYasha nodded, grateful that she would let him keep it. They stayed silent for a moment longer, before InuYasha had the courage to ask. "So. . . what does this mean for us?"

Kagome placed a hand on InuYasha's. "I can't be with you like I was before." She confessed. "But that doesn't mean that I hate you, InuYasha." InuYasha's head jerked back to her, and she smiled. "You're my best friend, InuYasha. I want you to stay that way."

InuYasha stared at her for a long moment, then smiled in return. "Keh, whatever wench. Just don't expect me to give ya any special treatment."

Kagome laughed, and for the first time in a while, it was true laughter. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

**Author's Rant**

* * *

Horse Wolves: Update 4 of the Lost Muse OG. Still no sign of her anywhere in the InuYasha fandom has been searched high and low, but there is no trace of OG. So today, I started interrogating people who might know what happened, starting with Sesshoumaru. . .

**[earlier in the chapter]**

Horse Wolves: Sesshoumaru, how are you?

Sesshoumaru: I feel, like, _totally_ grody. Do you, like, have any lilac scented deodorant? I'm all out.

Horse Wolves: Okay. . . so Sesshoumaru, when was the last time you saw OG?

Sesshoumaru: **[thinks]** Hmm. . . I think I like, saw the Jody a few days ago. But she was in this absolutely barf me out swimsuit, and I was like, "EW! That hair with that suit!" Are you serious?

Horse Wolves: Okay, do you remember where this was?

Sesshoumaru: As if! I was on my way to the shoe sale!

**[present]**

Horse Wolves: Needless to say, I left in a hurry.

* * *

**End of Author's Rant**

* * *

Shiro: white


	7. To Be Protected

Disclaimer: I was recently made God, and so I took InuYasha for my own. But then people claimed I was abusing my power, and they kicked me out. So Rumiko Takahashi still owns InuYasha.

_***** WARNING *****_: This episode has major influence from InuYasha episode 104. While many things are different, it is still a 104 spoiler. You have been warned!

_Wow! Seems like forever since we got to see the Sesshoumaru we all know and love. I actually had to go back to chapter 4 so that I could figure out what had already happened between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. But just to let you know, there will be much more Sesshoumaru going on here. Scouts honor! _

_Unfortunately, due to the overwhelming presence of Ao and Kin, they will not be in this chapter. This is entirely dedicated to Sesshoumaru and Kagome!_

* * *

_**TO BE PROTECTED **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

It had been nearly a month since Kagome had been home, but for once, she couldn't complain. She really hadn't gotten the time, to be honest. The trek in the North East, where the monkey god had told them Naraku was headed, had been long and hard. Kagome wasn't the type to bother others with her complaints when everyone was tired and dirty. And then when they had finally gotten somewhere, they had heard of the Band of Seven, a band of mercenaries who had been killed nearly fifty years ago. They now roamed again, their lives returned by the shards of the Shikon no Tama.

Normally, they would be playing their usual cat and mouse game: they chase, the enemy hides, the enemy ambushes, they fought back, they killed the enemy, they moved on. Only this time, their enemy had decided to change things up. One of the Band of Seven, a sword master by the name of Jakotsu, had deliberately drawn attention to himself in hopes of meeting InuYasha. Kagome realized with a giggle that the resurrected mercenary was _flirting_ with InuYasha as they started wrapping up the verbal foreplay to their confrontation.

"Jakotsu!" InuYasha growled, his voice low and dangerous. He missed the way Jakotsu shivered at the sound. "I'll ask you one more time. Was it Naraku who gave you the Shikon no Tama?"

Jakotsu, one of the resurrected Band of Seven their group was now hunting down, looked behind InuYasha to the group behind him. They stood there so innocently, though the houshi was too ugly to consider. But the way that his beloved InuYasha stood between him and the group suggested that he cared about them. Perhaps Jakotsu's love had a reason for keeping them alive that he did not see. Seeing InuYasha's impatience, he scratched his chin in thought. "I'm not really sure." He answered gaily. "I've never met the man."

InuYasha growled again and settled Tetsusaiga in front of him. "That's it!" He declared, his patience spent. "I've had it with your stupid little jokes!" He lifted the Tetsusaiga, and was just about to swing, when from the hill nearby a thick cloud of black smoke rolled down. InuYasha froze midswing and stood and watched as the smoke approached, sweeping over everything like an opaque black fog.

"Just when it was getting fun. Damn you Mukotsu!" Jakotsu said bitterly. He turned to InuYasha as he swung his sword onto his shoulder. "InuYasha! You had better leave while you are still able."

"What the heck are you talking about!" InuYasha demanded. But by that time the smoke had reached him. All it took was a touch to his foot and he yelped. With one leap he landed in front of the others, his foot smoking. He panted and groaned until his foot cooled enough for him to set it down. "What is that stuff?"

"It's poisonous gas." Kagome answered, shock in her voice. She remembered it from learning about mustard gas in school. "We have to get away before someone breathes it in!"

"I'm not leaving until I get that bastard and wring the answers out of him." InuYasha protested.

Kagome fumed, unwilling to use sit in such a situation. Luckily, as she was about to speak, they heard Jakotsu's shout. "See you soon, InuYasha."

InuYasha growled as he sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Man is he annoying."

"I think that's the least of our problems at the moment." Miroku pointed out. Already, he and Sango had climbed onto Kirara's back. "Take Kagome, InuYasha. We can come back later to see if we can find any clues as to where this poison came from."

InuYasha grumbled, but allowed Kagome to climb on his back so he could sprint away. Kagome hesitated a moment before she climbed up, and that hurt him more than he could say. He gruffly growled before taking off, though he was careful that he didn't bruise her as they traveled. They quickly exited the area, missing the white figure that chuckled before withdrawing, taking with him any evidence that would point him out as the maker of the poison.

* * *

Sesshoumaru really wanted to growl out his annoyance. He had followed the rumors to the North East, where Naraku was whispered to be hiding. But so far, there had been no scent, no youkai, no nothing. He was beginning to think he was being made a fool of.

"Oh, that Naraku. Just wait!" Jaken shouted. "I'll show _him_ a thing or two, I can assure you!" He chuckled, and Sesshoumaru mentally winced at the toad's grating laughter. He reminded himself to ban laughter around his person as he continued to walk, pretending to ignore his minion.

"I was wondering, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin asked gently. "Why do you seek Narkau?"

Jaken snorted. "Don't you know anything? It's because Naraku abducted you."

"Huh?" Rin asked, before the knowledge set in. Then a smile bloomed over her face. "So it's all because of me?"

"Don't be so conceited, you silly child!" Jaken snapped. "It's not about you! Sesshoumaru-sama's honor has been insulted."

Sesshoumaru stopped to reprimand his servant when a familiar scent hit his nose. _I can smell him._ He thought. _Naraku's servant, the boy. And the scent of. . . graveyard soil, ashes, and death?_ He began planning, almost missing the next bit of the conversation behind him.

"Don't let his calm demeanor fool you. Underneath, he is a boiling, seething mass of-"

Jaken's statement was cut off when he collided with Sesshoumaru's leg. Said daiyoukai turned a heated glare over his shoulder at the toad before bashing him over the head. He walked away, feeling much less stressful. The stress lessened even more when he heard Jaken continue.

"I've got to learn to keep my mouth shut."

* * *

Kagome was currently riding her bicycle in search of a town where they could replenish supplies. "Stupid InuYasha." Kagome grumbled to herself, pretending she was speaking to the kitsune who lay in the basket of her bicycle. "What is he thinking, going off on his own like that? That poison would affect him too, you know! Maybe it wouldn't kill him, but it would certainly slow him down. Honestly, is it too much to ask that the baka not go off like this?"

Shippou looked up at Kagome speculatively. "Aren't you not going after InuYasha anymore?" He asked innocently.

Kagome sighed. Even though she swore she was over it, InuYasha's betrayal still hurt her. She still hadn't forgiven him, though they were trying to rebuild their friendship. "I'm not." Kagome assured Shippou. "But he's still my friend, and I worry.'

Shippou nodded before looking around for a distraction. "Kagome, look!" He pointed ahead to a small village. "I can see a well from here!"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. We really need some water." She pedaled a bit faster, wanting to get back quickly. Something was telling her that there was going to be some big trouble real soon, and she wanted to be around to help when it happened.

They entered the village and quickly headed towards the well. It didn't strike Kagome until they had reached their destination that they hadn't seen a single person in the entire village. She nearly breathed a sigh of relief when she saw someone at the well. The urge to sigh quickly retreated when she saw the woman was slumped over the well, dead.

"Shippou, stay in the basket." Kagome ordered. Ignoring the kit's protests, Kagome got off her bike and headed for the woman, confirming that she was dead. It almost seemed as if she had simply drifted off, and Kagome could see no reason for her demise. She looked up at the sky, just wondering how long it would take for the others to come looking for her, and she finally saw it. A black haze covered the sky, nearly an exact replica of the poison they'd seen before.

Panic set in as Kagome raced for her bicycle. "Shippou, we're leaving right now!"

"But Kagome, I'm thirsty-"

"I said we're leaving!" Kagome shouted, nearly growling at his whine. "Let's go!"

Shippou didn't understand, but he did know that when Kagome spoke like that, it was for a reason. He quickly strapped himself into the basket as Kagome climbed back on. For a moment, he thought maybe she'd gone insane. But then a malicious laughter cut through the deathly silence of the town, and a fresh wave of black smoke engulfed them.

"Shippou, cover your mouth!" Kagome ordered. "Cover your mouth and run!"

Shippou didn't question this time. He practically tore free of the bicycle and fled, expecting Kagome to be right behind him. Kagome too had every intention of joining Shippou. She went to place her right foot in the pedal strap when a wave of dizziness tore through her. With a small gasp she slumped in place, landing on her knees.

"No one can escape Mukotsu's poisons." The owner of the malicious voice announced. Kagome went down to all fours as the poison just kept pouring over her. "So _Kagome._" Kagome shivered in disgust at the sound of her name on that man's lips. It sounded like a curse. "It's you who has the shards of the Shikon no Tama, correct?"

Kagome resisted the urge to laugh. It always boiled down to those stupid Shikon shards. "Yes, I do." Kagome bit out, forcing the words passed her tightening throat. "But do you really think I'm stupid enough to carry them around with me?"

The voice just chuckled. "Such bravado. I assure you, you have no reason to fear me, as I have no intention of killing you." He chuckled again, and Kagome tried to force herself to stand. It didn't work. "Oh no, my pretty. You see this is my special poison that will paralyze your body. But your mind will remain alert."

Kagome felt hands in her hair and she jerked her head away. "It's too bad you sent the kitsune away. The poison has no affect on demons."

_Now he tells me._ Kagome mentally screamed. _But it's good that Shippou got out. At least he'll be safe._

"You leave Kagome alone!" Kagome wanted to shout as a familiar orange ball of fur clamped his teeth around Mukotsu's wrist. The man howled and jumped back, swinging his hand in an attempt to loosen Shippou's hold. Shippou stayed on until he was finally flung off and into a tree. Kagome wanted to scream, but all she could manage was a small whine.

Mukotsu started to advance on Shippou, but the fox cub was saved when Sango's hiraikotsu slammed into the man's side. Kagome breathed a tangible sigh of relief when she heard Sango's voice, muffled by her poison mask. "Miroku stay back!"

"No problems there." Miroku answered, taking a few steps back and covering his nose and mouth with his sleeve. "Just make sure you get the guy who's making this poison."

Kagome tried to warn them, but she could no longer make her lips move. _Sango, Miroku! Run! Just leave me and run!_

Suddenly from behind her, Mukotsu's laughter sounded again. Kagome desperately tried to reach her miko powers, but something was blocking her. "I'd imagine that by now, you're wondering why you can't summon your powers. When I said that it was a special poison, I meant it. It will effectively block access to your powers."

Kagome saw Shippou sneaking off, and she breathed a sigh of relief. _Probably going to get InuYasha. Good. At least he'll be out of the way._

"You must be one of the Band of Seven!" Miroku shouted. Kagome wanted to smack herself. How had she not figured that out on her own? "What is it you want with Kagome?"

"I am Mukotsu!" The man shouted. "The Poison's Master!" A hand grasped the back of Kagome's shirt and lifted her up. The pressure on her chest made her wince as her air was slowly cut off. "As for what I want, I've been promised whatever it is I can take."

"Promised by who? Naraku?" Miroku demanded.

"I haven't the faintest idea. You'll have to ask the captain." In one fluid move, Mukotsu dropped Kagome and opened up a bottle of poison he had hidden behind his back. "If you live that long!" A cloud of smoke burst out of the bottle and engulfed the others.

_Be okay!_ Kagome begged. _Get out of the smoke! Get out and show me that you're okay!_ _Sango, Miroku, Kirara!_

Any hopes she had were destroyed when the smoke cleared, leaving nothing in its wake but ash.

"That certainly did the trick." Mukotsu crowed. "Now, let's take our leave, shall we?"

Kagome's only answer was the twin pair of tears that were somehow able to escape the paralysis and slide down her cheeks.

* * *

Sesshoumaru listened distantly as Rin hummed to herself quietly. His previous blow to his vassal had effectively shut Jaken up, and now the journey was blessedly silent. He was enjoying the quiet, and would have almost been in a good mood for the first time in days.

He would have, but unfortunately, that quiet was broken by a voice screaming and shattering his beautiful silence. "InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru growled as he recognized the voice of the Miko no Shikon's kit. So his brother's group was in the area, and the hanyou had disappeared. How typical. He was probably chasing after that dead woman, a pathetic venture befitting of the hanyou. He remained unaffected as the runt flew by over head on an enchanted toy, in the form of a flying horse.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, isn't that Shippou-chan?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but somehow Rin knew that he was saying yes. "Sesshoumaru-sama, he sounds worried. Maybe he's lost."

"That is not Sesshoumaru-sama's concern, Rin!" Jaken squawked. "It is the child's own fault if he has been separated from his companions."

Rin looked down at her hands, idly playing with a flower. "I think that if I was lost, and Shippou-chan found me, he and his friends would help me get back to Sesshoumaru-sama." It was a silent reprimand and request, one that Sesshoumaru found he couldn't deny. Not only was she correct, but he was too proud of her manipulative request to get truly angry at her. It would appear he was rubbing off on her.

"InuYasha!" Shippou called again. Sesshoumaru sighed, knowing that he would have to deal with a screaming kit, then jumped up. His youkai was forced into a physical manifestation at his feet, forming the cloud that could carry him upwards. He hated using the cloud, and only did so out of necessity. It took too much energy and made him a target.

Sesshoumaru rose up behind the kitsune, deciding that if he was going to give in to his ward's desires, then he was going to have fun with it. Besides, playing with the kitsune would be good for him. So, with this sadistic pleasure in mind, he grabbed the kitsune before the kit was aware of his presence and pulled him off the floating horse. His screams made him feel a bit better about bending to Rin, but not much. As such, he didn't feel a bit of remorse when he dropped the kitsune onto the ground, nor when the toy he'd been floating on landed on his head.

"Shippou-chan!" Rin's cry caused the young kitsune to stop squirming long enough to recognize who had taken him. It was only then that he stopped screaming long enough to return Rin's greeting rather enthusiastically.

After a few moments of chatter between the two children, Sesshoumaru growled to catch the kit's attention. "Kitsune." Shippou froze at the sound of his voice and turned hesitantly. "Why are you searching for the half breed?"

Shippou bit his lip, almost as if he were refusing to answer. Of course, that couldn't be the case, but just to make sure, Sesshoumaru let out a small warning growl. Shippou instantly began babbling. "Kagome's been kidnapped, and I need to find InuYasha so he can save her!"

That perked Sesshoumaru's interest. The miko had been kidnapped? Why hadn't his idiot brother been around to stop it? Was he the only one who realized how important the Miko no Shikon was to the destruction of Naraku? He growled, and the kit jumped back to hide behind Rin. Rin, of course, hadn't heard the growl, and so looked at Shippou in confusion before shrugging it off.

"Who has taken the miko?" Sesshoumaru demanded. If it was Naraku, he was going to hunt his brother down and rip him apart limb by limb. If Naraku got a hold of her, even _he_ would have a hard time defeating the hanyou.

"One of the Band of Seven, Mukotsu!" Shippou wailed.

Sesshoumaru growled again, and the kit whimpered. "Do not lie. The Band of Seven are long dead."

Shippou shook his head. "They all have a jewel shard keeping them alive. We think Naraku the one who gave them to them, but we don't know for sure. But one of them has poisons, and he took Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to growl again as the kit began to cry. He was not cut out to deal with children. He forced himself to calm before he spoke again. "Where is InuYasha?"

Shippou sniffled. "He went after Jakotsu, another of the Band of Seven. He said that Miroku should stay behind to protect us, but he's only human. He can't do anything against poison."

Sesshoumaru wanted to snarl, but he held himself back. Honestly, the idiot. He lifted the kit. "You should continue to look for the hanyou."

"Wait! Can't you help?" Shippou screamed.

"I am not the miko's protector, and as such, her safety is not my duty." Sesshoumaru answered. "Find your hanyou."

Shippou's lip trembled as he moved from behind Rin to pick up his toy. "Fine! I guess InuYasha was right. You are an uptight bastard!"

Sesshoumaru ignored him and simply walked away, hearing the familiar trod of Ah-Un behind him as they picked up Rin. They were quickly followed by a squawking Jaken. The only sound he didn't hear was Rin's usual chatter.

Something was niggling at the back of Sesshoumaru's mind. It was that same nudging that had reacted when the Miko no Shikon had told him of her kidnapping, when InuYasha had pushed her to the side, when she had nearly fallen into the fire to save Rin's gift, and when she had asked him to spare Naraku's puppet. While he would admit that he found himself with a grudging respect for her, he could not understand why this particular part of his mind insisted on popping up whenever the miko was mentioned. It was rapidly becoming annoying.

It definitely warranted further investigation, at the very least. With a sigh, Sesshoumaru realized that if he wanted to investigate the strange urges, he would have to rescue the miko from the resurrected bandit. He stopped in the middle of the road, ignoring the looks he received from his retainer. "Rin." She looked up at him, a pout visible on her face. "You will remain with Jaken and Ah-Un."

The little girl looked over at him and nodded, clearly unhappy about something. Sesshoumaru didn't have time to find out what exactly was bothering her. He jumped, landing far enough away to be out of sight of his companions. Then he started heading in the direction the kitsune had come from.

* * *

Kagome was _pissed_! She was dropped to the ground in a hut that very much resembled Kaede's, except for the fact that this particular hut was obviously abandoned. And of course, she couldn't move a muscle because of the paralyzing poison Mukotsu had filled her with, not to mention that it was somehow suppressing her powers. She was sore from the rough handling she had received, as well as from being in the same position for so long. All this did not a happy miko make.

Before her, Mukotsu laughed as he pulled a white cloth from his bag. "We're surrounded by a barrier of poisonous gas." The Poison Master's nasal voice announced. "No one can disturb us."

_Famous last words of every evil villain._ Kagome thought. _Oh wait, that's actually "You haven't seen the last of me!"_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as Mukotsu leaned over and stroked her face. "My, what a rare beauty. I'm so fortunate, getting married to such a pretty girl."

_WHAT! _Kagome's mentally screamed. _Marry! Please kami, tell me he's joking!_

Mukotsu released her and straightened, removing the white cloth that had hidden half of his face. "You see believe it or not, there are some who find me unattractive."

Kagome saw his face, and understood why people would say that. The man's face was pudgy and uneven, mangled by years of working with toxins. Perhaps he had once been handsome, but that had long since disappeared. As it was, his face was etched with hate and betrayal, and Kagome couldn't bring herself to find any beauty there.

He laughed again. "First the bridal preparations, then we'll have the ceremony."

_CEREMONY!_ Kagome shrieked, though she couldn't make her lips form the words. _Over my dead body, you disgusting pervert!_

Mukotsu laughed and placed the white sheet over Kagome's head like a veil. "I have my faults, but I'll be a good husband to you." He wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders, and she longed for the urge to shudder away. Mukotsu laughed again and pulled Kagome up, surprising her with his strength. "Now, it's time for the ritual marriage dance. Try to keep up."

As Mukotsu began to sing, he pulled Kagome along in an adapted waltz. Kagome desperately tried to move, but it all pulled fruitless. A small part of her, the part that was still the immature brat who had fallen down the well three years ago, screamed for InuYasha. It swore that he would save her, that they could depend on InuYasha, that he would protect them. . .

_Stop it!_ Kagome ordered herself. _That's not going to happen._ She pushed herself away from falling into her usual pattern of the damsel in distress and forced herself to think. _Okay, the larger limbs aren't working. Why don't I start small and work my way up?_ With this in mind, Kagome focused on her fingers, trying to make them bend.

Suddenly, they jerked to a stop, and Kagome found herself being brought down to a kneeling posture. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw a glimmer of purple. _A Shikon shard!_ Kagome nearly squealed. _That's it! If I can manage to move, if just a little, maybe I can get that jewel shard. He'll be dead again without it!_

Mukotsu lowered her down from the kneeling position back down to the floor. "You're such a good bride, Kagome." Kagome wanted to shiver in disgust at the way the undead bandit said her name. "I think I'll reward you with some rice wine."

The bandit reached over, but as he moved to bring it to her, the roof of the ruined hut collapsed. From the hole in the roof, three familiar figures fell to the floor. "Kagome!" Kagome would recognize that voice, even covered up by her poison mask.

_Sango!_ Kagome cried, wanting to grin, and finding with triumph that her lips were twitching. The poison must have started to wear off. But at the moment, Kagome was just too relieved to know that her friends were alive. Tears started to form in her eyes in relief.

Mukotsu, however, did not share her relief. "How dare you interrupt the marriage ceremony!" He cried, indignant outrage in his voice. Swiftly, Mukotsu reached behind him and grabbed a container of poison before releasing it on Kagome's friends.

"Leave it to me!" Sango announced. She jumped in front of Miroku and held up her hiraikotsu, effectively blocking both him and Kirara from the poison. But even after the poison was blocked, everything in front of her suddenly turned red.

Mukotsu laughed as Sango gasped. "That little mask of yours won't work. This poison seeps in from your skin!"

Sango collapsed to the ground even before Mukotsu finished speaking. "Sango!" Miroku cried, rushing over to his friend. But before he could get there, he too collapsed. Kirara, being a demon and less susceptible to poison, growled and leaped forward. But Mukotsu was ready for her too. He exhaled and blew a poisonous gas directly into Kirara's face. She yowled before transforming into her smaller self and landing by the poison master's feet.

Mukotsu laughed again, and Kagome decided that she was really getting sick of his incessant, superior laughter. "That's everyone. Looks like you're not nearly as dangerous as Narkau seemed to think." He laughed again as the poison swirled around him. "Of course, I am immune to the poisons. Nothing can harm m-"

He was cut off by a chopstick to the throat. Kagome, though she was unsure how, had felt lighter as she watched her friends fall one by one. As Mukotsu had laughed at Kirara's whimpers, Kagome had had enough. With strength she hadn't known she'd had, she grabbed the object closest to her and shoved it into Mukotsu's neck, praying that it hit the Shikon no Tama.

For a moment, Kagome had hope. The Band of Seven member didn't move, and didn't make a sound. But just as she was starting to relax, Mukotsu's arm reeled back and slapped her across the face. Kagome literally had no strength left; she fell to the ground, exhausted.

"How dare you!" Kagome was amazed to hear that the resurrected man had the nerve to sound _betrayed_ at the fact that Kagome had tried to kill him. With an angry jerk, Mukotsu removed the chopstick from his neck. Then he dropped to his knees in front of her, and he shocked her again when tears began to leak from his eyes. "Oh, Kagome, say it isn't so! Does my face repel you too?"

Kagome glared up at him, and suddenly found herself able to speak. "I don't know what you're talking about." She managed. "Besides, that's hardly the issue here!"

Mukotsu continued to wail. "Kagome, though it pains me to say it, you are not fit to be my bride!" He reached down and wrapped his hands around her throat. With a sad look in his eyes, almost as if he regretted what he was doing, he began to squeeze, ignoring the gasping and struggling girl in his hands. "But I'll keep your dowry of Shikon shards!"

_NO!_ Kagome yelled. _I am not going to be the damsel of distress again! There has to be something!_ As Kagome struggled, she failed to realize that she started to glow. Just as her sight started to go black, something shone brightly in front of her. Mukotsu shouted and released as he clutched at his throat. Kagome gasped for breath and looked up to see what had caused Mukotsu to release her. She realized with a start that the Shikon shard in his neck had been purified.

Mukotsu choked, and for a moment, Kagome thought she saw him starting to decay. But then the darkened hue of a tainted Shikon shard returned, and Mukotsu could breathe again. "It would appear that I will have to take precautions with you, Kagome." He reached down for his poisons, laughing as Kagome tried to move. "You can't get away, Kagome!" He lifted a container and grabbed Kagome's chin, forcing her mouth open. Then he shoved part of the container into her mouth and squeezed her nose shut, forcing her to swallow the poison. "Now, die like the ungrateful enchantress that you are!"

Mukotsu started to laugh again, when he was suddenly cut off with a choked cry. Something in his chest glowed green before it enveloped his entire body and he fell to the ground, making a very good impression of a dead body. Kagome sat up shakily, having a very good suspicion as to who it was who saved them. She smiled as her suspicions were confirmed.

"Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared down at the nuisance of a female who had brought him to this place. Not that the poisons had bothered him any. His own poisons were strong enough to overcome this human's pathetic replicas. But really, why in the world was the miko staring up at him as if she had been expecting him. Her eyes nearly sparkled with gratitude, even as her arms began to shake. Sesshoumaru could smell a formidable amount of poison within her, much more than was safe for a human.

He dragged his eyes away from the miko and surveyed the small hut. He tried to smell, and nearly growled when he found that the annoying poisons were blocking his sense of smell. He once again turned to the miko. "Where is InuYasha?"

Kagome tried to answer, but she could only manage a whisper. "After Jakotsu. Another of the Band of Seven."

Luckily, Sesshoumaru heard her. How was it that the half breed had not sensed that his pack was in danger? Though Sesshoumaru had left his pack alone, he would instantly know if there was trouble. In addition, he had left Rin with Jaken and Ah-Un, who would provide them with adequate protection from anyone stupid enough to think they could touch that which belonged to him. But InuYasha had left his humans in a dangerous area proven to be filled with Naraku's presence. Was the half breed really so stupid?

"Who are you!"

Sesshoumaru turned to the man he had thought he'd slain, who was lying on the floor glaring up at him. He returned to glare, though his was more effective. "That is the question I put to you."

Mukotsu stared at him in horror. "You tried to kill me and you don't even know who I am!" He grabbed a box nearby that Sesshoumaru could smell was filled with poisons of various potencies and forms. Sesshoumaru was amazed to see that he could actually get up as he ran out the door.

"You felt the pain of my poison claws, and yet you have not died." Sesshoumaru commented, an indifferent tone in his voice making him all the more frightening. "It has not even weakened you." He followed the man outside, catching the scent of death and ashes as he exited the hut. It was reminiscent of the resurrected priestess of his brother's.

Mukotsu halted just outside the hut, two poison containers in his hands. He laughed as Sesshoumaru stalked forward. "Take this!" He used his thumbs to flick open the containers, shooting the poisonous gases directly at Sesshoumaru. "Taste my poison, demon scum!" He laughed all the more, his confidence soaring.

His laughter died quickly when the poison cleared, revealing an unharmed and rather annoyed looking Sesshoumaru. As the daiyoukai continued forward, Mukotsu fell backwards. "No, wait! Please, forgive me!" He turned his back on Sesshoumaru, beginning to sob. "I'm sorry, I was too hasty! Please, I didn't mean it! Just let me live, and I swear I'll serve you faithfully. Please, spare me! Let me live!"

Sesshoumaru ignored the cowering man's entreaties. He had heard much more convincing and pathetic begging before, and he could hear the falsities in the man's voice. But he was curious as to what the dead man's plans were, and so humored him by stopping just a few feet away.

The man's quivering stopped as soon as the sound of footsteps ceased. "To show you my sincerity, here's a little present!" Mukotsu whirled, toting the largest canister yet. He ripped the top off, and an overwhelming cloud of poison engulfed Sesshoumaru yet again. He laughed, once again confidant of his victory. "Good-bye, my friend. This poison is strong enough to kill even the most powerful of demons!"

He laughter was once again cut off as the smoke cleared. Once again, Sesshoumaru stood there, unaffected by the poison. "It's not working!" Mukotsu shouted. "Why isn't it working?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, and Mukotsu collapsed on the ground in terror. "Your primitive concoctions are no match for this Sesshoumaru's powers." In a move too quick for the Poisons Master to see, Sesshoumaru swiped at him with Tokijin. The blue light from the sword engulfed Mukotsu, slicing him in half and relieving him of his Shikon shard all in one strike. Without the Shikon shard, Mukotsu crumpled into ashes, as he had been when the Shikon shard had been planted.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and bent forward to retrieve the Shikon shard. He held it in his palm for a moment, and could hear the voices of the Shikon no Tama whispering to him. They promised power, wealth, everything he had dreamed of. . .

Sesshoumaru shook himself with a growl. He would not succumb to some mere trinket. Deliberately, he turned and walked to the Miko no Shikon. She looked up at him, saying nothing, but stretching out a hand. Sesshoumaru easily handed her the Shikon shard, and watched in fascination as it turned from a dark black to a shining purple. Her smiled brightly and placed the shard into a bottle which was passed to her by the other female in their group. Then she collapsed, unconscious.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, catching Kagome as she fell. "Kagome, no!"

Sesshoumaru could smell the scent of death on the miko, and his eyes widened. While the slayer, the monk, and the cat had not been in the poison long enough for it to be toxic, the miko had. Added to that the fact that there were two other poisons in her system, and the miko's chances were not good. Sesshoumaru found himself. . . upset. That feeling that had been changing his actions when around the miko was back, It was unsettling, thinking about the miko's demise.

In a rare act of haste, Sesshoumaru made a decision. "Slayer, remove yourself."

Sango dared to glare up at him. "Don't you dare tell me what to do! She's dying, for kami's sake!"

Sesshoumaru growled before turning to the monk. "Remove the slayer form the miko."

Something in his voice must have convinced Miroku, because he gently tugged at Sango's shoulder. "Sango, listen to him." He whispered in her ear, and Sesshoumaru didn't bother to listen. All his focus was on the miko who lay dying in front of him.

Finally, the slayer moved away from Kagome. Sesshoumaru knelt beside her, and lay his head down against her chest, just above the lungs. The breaths were erratic and short, and the miko was obviously struggling for breath. He moved up towards her neck and listened to her pulse. Her pulse was weak, but still present. Sesshoumaru nodded to himself. As long as her heart was still beating, this could work. Deciding to take the risk, Sesshoumaru raised his arm so that the sleeve of his haori fell to his shoulder. The length of fur around his arm, the parasitic demon known as moko-moko-sama, wrapped around the end and held it in place with a simple mental prodding. Sesshoumaru pulled the miko onto his lap and gently prodded her mouth open. Ignoring the

protests from the slayer, Sesshoumaru held his hand over her open mouth and dug his claws into his hand. His scarlet blood trickled delicately from his hand into her waiting mouth.

Kagome choked slightly, but Sesshoumaru growled softly, much like a mother to her pups. It seemed to calm the miko enough to swallow. Sesshoumaru tightened his fist as his healing abilities tried to close the wound, forcing more blood out of his palm. He kept Kagome drinking, until she had drunk at least three tea cups full. Only then did he remove the claws from his palm and allow the gouges there to heal.

At first, there was no change. But then Kagome's heart beat grew stronger, and her breathing evened. The bruise on her face and the ones around her necks slowly faded, becoming a motley yellow before disappearing all together. Then slowly her eyes opened. "Sesshoumaru?" She whispered.

"Kagome!" Sango was at her side in a second, pulling her adopted younger sister into a tight hug. "Oh kami, Kagome! I thought we'd lost you."

Miroku was there a moment later, though he was too manly for a hug. "You are well?"

Kagome cleared her throat before speaking. "I can honestly say that I don't think I've felt this good in my entire life." She turned to see Sesshoumaru starting to stand. "Wait, Sesshoumaru?"

Though it was probably unwise, Sesshoumaru stopped himself from leaving and turned to the miko. Her eyes were shining with gratitude, though that was swiftly being overtaken by curiosity. "What happened?"

Sesshoumaru considered not answering, but that same annoying part of his mind urged him to answer. "The toxins in your body were too much for it to handle." Sesshoumaru answered. "This Sesshoumaru gave you my blood in order to counteract it."

Kagome thought about that for a second before understanding shone on her face. "Just let me make sure I have this right. Because you are poisonous yourself, Mukotsu's poisons had no affect on you, because the poisons you carry naturally are more potent than his. When you gave me your blood, you also gave me both the poison you carry and its antivenin, which overpowered the poisons I had in my body." She looked up at him. "Do I have that right?"

Sesshoumaru was stunned. He'd never heard something so intelligent come from the mouth of a female. Not that he'd ever tell her. "That is correct." Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome stood shakily, slowly regaining her strength. "Are there any other affects I should be worried about?" She asked. "I'm guessing that I won't have to worry about being poisoned, at least for a while."

Sesshoumaru's surprise grew. To think, she was not only powerful, but intelligent as well. "The after affects of demonic blood in a human are varied depending on the power of the individuals and the type of demon that the blood is taken from. It will take time to determine how my blood will affect you."

Kagome nodded. Then, to the shock of everyone, she fell to her knees and placed her forehead to the ground. "Kagome!" Sango yelled in shock. She started to try and pull her friend off the ground, but Miroku's hold on her shoulder stopped her. She turned on him angrily, but a clam shake of his head cooled her anger.

Sesshoumaru almost took a step back in surprise. She was _bowing_ to him now? As if Sesshoumaru could not be more surprised by this female.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, her voice muffled since her face was looking at the ground. "I owe you my life twice over."

Sesshoumaru felt the strange feeling grow as he watched Kagome remain in her humbled position, in full view of her friends. Another feeling grew as well, and Sesshoumaru was surprised to discover that he actually _respected_ this human. Something in him hated the sight of the miko bowing down to him like a beggar. Against everything that made him Sesshoumaru, he spoke. "Get up, Miko no Shikon."

Kagome rose slowly, meeting his eyes in surprise. Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment before he spoke. "If you wish to repay your debt to me, then destroy Naraku as you have sworn to do. And when that is done, banish the Shikon no Tama from this world as you are meant to."

Kagome smiled, and Sesshoumaru could swear that that annoying feeling would soon overtake him. "It will be done as you've said, Sesshoumaru." She said, a bow sealing the deal. "I will not let you down."

_Yes._ Sesshoumaru thought as he nodded and walked away. _The Miko no Shikon is worthy of this Sesshoumaru's respect._

* * *

"_He has harmed you."_

"_He was just angry." Kagome protested. _

_Kin snapped. "If his response to anger is violence, then he is dangerous."_

"_He's not dangerous, and he's not violent. . ." Kagome could hear the doubt in her own voice, and hated herself for it. But she couldn't bring herself to lie to Kin. Finally, Kagome shook her head. "He loves me. I know he does."_

_Kin growled. "Do not insult me."_

_Kagome looked up with a start. "I don't-"_

"_By your definition, if you love someone, you will beat them and undermine their confidence." Kin snapped. "Do you really think I could ever do that to Ao, now or ever? Do you think that I would risk my life for her if that was a basis for love?" Kin returned to his seat. "Do not ever insult myself or Ao in that manner."_

_Kagome stared at him, and tears pricked at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't. . . I mean, you know. . . I'm sorry." _

_Kin sighed and leaned back in his chair. For a moment, Kagome thought he was going to tell her to leave. But then he spoke again, so softly she almost didn't hear. "Kagome, I want you to listen to me. If you love someone, you protect them. You don't do it because it's expected. You don't do it because it's right. You don't do it because you want to. You don't even do it because they want you to. You do it because when that person is in danger, there's no time to think. You do it because when they are in danger, all you can think about is protecting them. When you love someone, your first instinct is to protect them, no matter what the cost."_

_Kagome was quiet for a long while before she finally spoke. "Like you did with Ao today."_

_Kin nodded. "And as Sesshoumaru did today with you."_

Kagome woke up from her dream with a start. She breathed deeply as shock coursed through her. That had definitely not happened in the hospital that day. She looked around the quiet campfire, for a moment convinced that her dream had not been a dream. It wasn't until she knew for sure that she was in the Feudal Era that her breathing slowed.

"Kagome?"

Kagome jumped as InuYasha landed beside her. "All kamis, InuYasha! Was that really necessary!" Kagome demanded, breathing heavily. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

InuYasha had the grace to look sheepish. "Sorry. About that."

He looked at the fire, and uncomfortable strain on his face. Kagome sighed and pulled herself up. "What's up, InuYasha? Even you normally sleep when it's not the new moon."

InuYasha looked at her, and she saw the guilt in his eyes. "Kagome, I'm. . . I'm sorry." He whispered. "I shouldn't have gone off on my own. It should have been there to help. Then that Mukotsu guy wouldn't have gotten you, and then you wouldn't be obligated to finish this with us in order to repay Sesshoumaru."

Kagome smiled at him and put a hand on his. "InuYasha, you don't know what would have happened if you had been there. Mukotsu might not have attacked at all, and you'd still be berating yourself like this. As for the obligation?" She looked around the campfire before locking eyes with her friend. "I've _always _had an obligation to fight Narkau. He's caused my friends too much pain to let him go."

InuYasha shook his head. "But I'm _supposed _to protect you!" InuYasha protested.

Kagome sighed and gently stroked his hands. "I don't expect you to do that anymore, InuYasha." She smiled at him, trying to make him understand. "After all, you have to make sure that Kikyo is safe. I won't get in the way of that." _Unless she tries to drag you to hell._ She thought. _Then the bitch is mine._

A look of hurt crossed InuYasha's face, but he covered it quickly. "Right." He whispered. "Well, try to get some sleep." He jumped up into his tree, and Kagome sighed. But she couldn't concentrate on InuYasha for long, because Kin's words kept echoing in her head.

_When you love someone you protect them. _

**

* * *

**

_**Author's Rant **_

* * *

Horse Wolves: Update Five of the Lost Muse Obsessive_Goddess. We still have no idea where OG is, and things are starting to get desperate –

Kagome: Yo, wench! There's some frilly blond dude here that wants to talk to OG!

Horse Wolves: _OH MY GOD!_ Are you _**LEGOLAS!**_

Legolas: Yes, I am. And I want to lodge a formal complaint about that horrible muse that visited our fandom.

Horse Wolves: Wait. You've soon OG?

Legolas: Yes, and she was quite awful! She walked into a Legolas/OC fic, which wasn't a problem. But then she started on the Aragon/Legolas fics, and she threw a hissy fit at how terrible they were. Aragon was _very_ offended!

Horse Wolves: But she's in the Lord of the Rings fandom?

Legolas: Of course not! We don't tolerate flamers in the LOTR world. We kicked her out two days ago!

Horse Wolves: Do you know where she went?

Legolas: As if I bothered to keep track!

Sesshoumaru: HW! We're, like, _totally_ out of hairspray! How am I supposed to make my hair tubular if we don't have any—Why, hello gorgeous!

Legolas: Well hello yourself. How would you like the chance to see a new fandom.

Horse Wolves: BACK OFF BLONDIE!

* * *

_**End of Author's Rant**_

__


	8. Welcome to the Family

Disclaimer: I was recently made God, and so I took InuYasha for my own. But then people claimed I was abusing my power, and they kicked me out. So Rumiko Takahashi still owns InuYasha.

_Warning: spoilers for episode 125 and episode 126 _

_Thanks to Sugar0o for pointing out a chapter gap._

* * *

**_A DEMON'S HONOR_**

* * *

"You smell strange."

Kagome looked up from her hot chocolate and stared at Kin, who was sitting across from her in the café, with wide eyes. For a moment, Kagome was too shocked to say anything. Luckily for her, the hammer of justice came down quickly in the form of a whack from Ao accompanied by a rather loud and indignant. "_Kin!"_ The shout drew attention from everyone in the café. They received a few pointed glares, but since the café was mostly filled with regulars and employees who were used to Ao and Kin's antics, they were mostly ignored.

Kagome blushed and stared down at the hot chocolate the couple had treated her to after meeting them in the park. Ao reached over and took Kagome's hand. "I apologize for him, Kagome. Tomorrow's his birthday, and our family invaded our house. He's feeling a bit crowded and cranky. It's why I was taking him on a run through the park." She turned to glare at her mate. "Apparently, that Demonic Espresso hasn't done anything for his behavior." Kin glared at Ao, who glared back just as fiercely. "Don't you _dare_ give me that look. Apologize to Kagome for your abysmal behavior. She does _not_ smell."

"I did not say she did." Kin shot back. "I merely said that she smells strange. Her scent has changed."

"Oh." Ao answered. She smiled sheepishly at Kagome before leaning to the side and placing an apologetic kiss on Kin's cheek. "You're incomprehensible when you're stressed."

Kin growled softly and turned back to Kagome. "Your scent has changed. Would you like to explain how?"

Kagome shook her head in confusion. "Um. . . well, I don't know. What would cause a change in my scent?"

"Sex."

Kagome sputtered and Ao whacked him, once again screaming "_KIN_!" This time she even got looks from the regulars, but she ignored them. "I am never taking you out in public again. You don't _say_ things like that."

Kin hissed. "It is just one thing. If you had let me continue, then I would have given you other alternatives. It could also change if you are sick, if you had a transfusion, another's scent was on you, or if there was something inside of you in a large enough dose that it would affect you."

Ao shook her head, flushing almost as red as Kagome. "You don't _say_ things like that. At least not out loud." Ao turned to Kagome. "I apologize for him. When he's cranky like this, he makes it nearly impossible for anyone to understand what he means."

Kagome nodded, unsure of what she should say to the older couple. She didn't want to lie, but she couldn't tell them the truth either. So she stayed quiet and let them think whatever they wanted to.

Unfortunately, she had forgotten that Kin was a demon. He leaned forward and took one large sniff. He frowned, then practically buried his nose into her neck. She squeaked and jumped back and Ao shook her head as she pulled him back into his seat. "You could have asked her, you know." She muttered.

Kin ignored her and instead trained a scrutinizing glare on Kagome. After a moment, he spoke. "Who has given you their blood, Kagome?"

"**_WHAT!"_**

At this, owner of the café, who always worked the counter, came over to the table. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Nishinoshu, but if you cannot quiet down, I am going to have to ask you and your guests to leave."

Ao blushed while Kin chuckled mercilessly. "I will take care of her, Ms. Miyage. She will not cause any trouble, I assure you."

Ms. Miyage blushed. "Well, as long as it's you, I'm sure the job will get done wonderfully."

She quickly scurried away, and Kin chuckled again. Ao grumbled. "We're not coming here anymore."

Kin rolled his eyes. "As you say every time we come."

"I mean it this time." Ao insisted. "I'm sick of that woman hitting on you. For kamis' sake, you're mated, and happily I might add." She took a sip from her hot chocolate before glaring at Kin. "That's when you're supposed to say 'Oh Ao, of course. Nothing could shake the foundation of our love.'"

Kin raised a single eyebrow. "You are suggesting that I should encourage your insecure, and rather immature, behavior?"

Ao glared at him before standing to sit beside Kagome. "I'm not talking to you anymore. We'll see how _you_ like it!"

Kin shook his head and turned back to Kagome. "Perhaps while Ao is being an idiot, Kagome can explain what exactly happened that necessitated that a demon give her its blood."

Ao's attention immediately snapped back to Kagome, and she frowned as if thinking. After a moment, her eyes softened. "You don't want to say, because you don't want to endanger the one who saved you."

Kagome smiled gratefully at Ao. Somehow the older woman always knew exactly the right thing to say. Ao reached out and took Kagome's hand. "So don't mention names, or places. Be as vague as you want to be. We just want a general idea. You know we worry about you."

Kagome smiled softly and nodded. "Well, I was with a bunch of friends this weekend. . ." She told the entire tale with Mukotsu, editing it as much as possible. By the end of it, even though she'd left out all the most life threatening parts, Kin was growling, and Ao looked just as upset.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell us who this hanyou you're friends with is?" Ao asked. "We wouldn't beat him up too much."

Kagome shook her head. "It's really not that big of a deal. What worries me more is his older brother."

Kin raised an eyebrow. "You worry more about the inuyoukai that saved your life than about the hanyou who placed your life in danger in the first place?"

"Yeah, well, InuYasha doesn't do it on purpose." Kagome defended. "And he never tried to kill me. . . well, except for the first time. But that was only because he thought I was somebody else. Sesshoumaru has tried to kill me several times."

Ao shook her head. "Didn't Sesshoumaru tell you what sharing his blood meant?"

Kagome looked at her, suddenly feeling ignorant. "That I didn't die?"

Ao sighed and rubbed her temples. "Demons don't give their blood to just anyone. And it's not just because of snobbery. In youkai culture, giving another being your blood means that their scent forever becomes a part of you. On the most instinctual level, that makes you a part of his pack, his family."

Kagome shook her head. "Then why is he always trying to kill his brother? Shouldn't he be unable to do so?"

Ao looked like she was about to answer, then stopped. "Huh. That's a good question. Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

Kin leaned over and nuzzled his mate's neck. "Because you are too busy meddling into the affairs of others." He ignored Ao's indignant glare and turned back to Kagome. "The answer is simply because you are female. As such, he will be much more protective of you than a male of the pack, because you are more delicate and-" Kin received another whack, and he growled warningly at Ao. "As I was saying, females are generally weaker than males, and also more important since they will bear young. A demon's basic instinct is to therefore to protect the females above all others, besides pups."

Kagome nodded slightly. "So he doesn't protect InuYasha because he's expected to take care of himself."

"That's right." Ao agreed. "So, because of that, and the side effects another's blood can have on your body, sharing blood is not something that is undertaken lightly. If he gave you his blood, then he must have had a very good reason."

Kagome stared at Ao. "Side affects?" She was almost scared to ask. "Sesshoumaru said that there wouldn't. . . crap! He said he didn't know what the side effects would be."

Kin nodded. "The affects of a demon's blood depends on the power of the demon, the power of the human, and the amount of blood given. Side effects range from a slightly extended life to becoming a hanyou." Seeing Kagome's look of panic, he quickly assured her. "If you were going to become a hanyou, you would have already begun to change. This demon you spoke of, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome nodded. "If his poison is as potent as you say, then in all likelihood, only a small portion of his blood was needed. My guess would be that you will only be slightly affected by the blood."

Kagome nodded weakly, and Ao embraced her in sympathy. "It's really not all that bad dear. Any change you have will probably be very minor. You probably won't even notice it until someone points it out to you." Kagome was doubtful, but chose not to press the point. As if sensing this, Ao took Kagome's hands and looked her right in the eyes. "Listen to me, Higurashi Kagome. This change _will_ be for the better. All you need to do is accept this change and adapt."

Kagome looked away, unable to look into those all-knowing eyes. "How do you know?"

Ao rolled her eyes. "You're not the only one to have ever been given demon blood." With that, she proceeded to drink her hot chocolate and refused to answer Kagome's questions. "So, you should make sure that you meet up with him soon so you can ask any questions you'll have. "

Kagome sighed. "I guess you're right." She laid her head down on her arms. "Still, I don't see why Sesshoumaru would give me his blood. As far as I know, I'm just another human to him. Why would he bother?"

Normally, it was Ao who answered questions like that. But today, it was Kin who looked her in the eyes and said solemnly. "Perhaps there is something in you that he believes is worth saving."

Kagome blushed and looked away, her blush growing darker when she realized that Ao found her behavior amusing. Ignoring the heated glare she was receiving from Kagome, Ao went to retrieve something from her purse. Unfortunately, after a rather frustrating rummage, Ao began to panic. She stood and turned to them briefly. "I'll be right back. I think I left something in the park." She put on her coat and pointed a finger at Kin. "Stay." Not bothering to look at his reaction.

Kagome stared at her in shock, while Kin watched her go with mild annoyance. "Should we go after her?"

"Not until I've finished my coffee." Kin answered promptly

Kagome giggled and went to work on her hot chocolate. They spent the next few minutes sitting together I in silence, each finishing their respective beverages. Once finished, they gathered up their things and went back to Tokyo Conservational Park and began to look for Ao. They had been looking for nearly three hours when it began to get dark, and Kagome was worried. "You don't think something happened to her?"

Kin shook his head. "Kagome, please allow my limo to take you home. I'll take care of Ao."

"But what if somethi-"

"I would know." Kin interrupted. "I gave Ao my blood a long time ago. She is a part of my pack, and as such, I can tell when she is in danger. She is safe, and I will find her eventually." Kin reached into his wallet and pulled out a card. "The limo is parked just outside the Western Gate. Show the driver this card, and he'll take you home." Kagome started to protest, but Kin cut her off. "I insist. It's much too late for a young woman like yourself to be walking alone in Tokyo."

Kagome hesitated a second longer before nodding and taking the card. "Thank you." On impulse, she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You know, Kin, I can see why your family wants to be around you so much. You really are a sweetheart." She darted off before Kin could comment, and before she could see the look of absolute shock on his face.

A moment later he heard a giggle behind him. He recognized it instantly and turned to see his Kagome walking calmly up the walkway. Sesshoumaru growled as she took his arm and gave him a chaste kiss. "Don't be angry. I needed to get out of there."

"I fail to see why you needed to give the two of us a heart attack." Sesshoumaru growled. "It was uncalled for and unnecessary."

Kagome sighed and pulled away. "It was. If not for her, then for me. I needed to do that." Seeing that he was still upset, and understanding that his protectiveness for her younger self was an instinctive part of him, she didn't try anymore persuasion. She turned and began to walk away, heading for the East Gate, where their second limo was waiting. She only made it a few steps before Sesshoumaru caught up to her. His hand gently clasped hers and he pulled until she finally turned. She saw the concern in his eyes, now that his irritation had bled off enough for him to notice the waver in her voice.

"Kagome?" He whispered, gently pulling her into him. "What is it?"

Kagome let out a shaky breath. "Seeing her like that. . . it just brought back memories from that time. When Mukotsu attacked, there was no one there. No InuYasha, no Sango, no Miroku, no Shippou. I was completely alone, and there wasn't anything I could do." She laughed humorlessly, and Sesshoumaru tightened his grip in order to keep her grounded. "The only one who did anything was someone who hated me just because I was human."

Sesshoumaru growled softly, too low for human ears, but enough so that his chest vibrated and calmed his mate. "You were not alone." He murmured softly. "I did not let you die. You are my mate, and my pack." He kissed her cheek softly, then released her and pulled her forward as he headed to the East Gate. "Now, what do you say we go greet the rest of our pack?"

Kagome smiled softly at him and nodded. "Thank you."

"Always."

* * *

InuYasha stood undecided. Could it be that Kikyo had survived the collapse of Mt. Hakurei? Was she really on the other side of the mountain dying? Should he go to find her, or should he stay with the group?

"Go InuYasha."

InuYasha started and stared wide-eyed. "Kagome?"

Kagome's sad face pushed guilt into him. "This is no time to hesitate. I still believe that you should move on from the guilt that Kikyo is constantly pushing on you. But Kikyo must be hoping that you'll come to see her a final time." She smiled at her best friend, remembering how she had felt when it was her who was waiting. And knowing that InuYasha needed to be sure that Kikyo really had died at Mt. Hakurei. "Now hurry. You can catch up to us later."

InuYasha looked away and nodded. "Yeah." He knew that even though Kagome and he were no longer a possibility, Kagome still worried for him. But he just couldn't give up Kikyo, not when he was responsible for her death. "Forgive me." With that he took off, not daring to look back at the disappointment he was sure he'd see on Kagome's face.

Shippou jumped up, landing easily on Kagome's shoulder. "Are you sure about this, Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome smiled sadly. "It can't be helped. As long as Kikyo exists, the guilt he feels will keep him from moving forward. If he can find his peace with her in her final moments, then maybe he'll finally be able to move on. But if he doesn't know for sure, then he'll always be looking for her, wondering if she's still waiting for him."

She turned to the old priest who had told them a tale of a priestess who had washed up dying near a village on the other side of Mt. Hakurei. "Thank you for telling us."

The priest smiled and bowed. "It was my pleasure."

They started walking again, with Kagome being suspiciously quiet. Sango and Miroku looked at one another, unsure of whether or not broach the subject, when Shippou did it for them. "Kagome, why are you sad?"

Kagome sighed and absently petted Shippou's head. "I just worry about InuYasha. He's so fragile, even when he's strong."

The others looked like they were about to say something, but they were interrupted by the sound of a horse. Turning, they saw a samurai on his horse, followed by a small group of soldiers. The samurai called to them. "Hold it right there! You look suspicious!"

"Suspicious?"

Sango smirked. "Maybe they mean your clothing, Kagome."

Kagome made a face at the old joke, but her mind was whirling. They were a monk, a miko, and a demon slayer. What was so suspicious?

The horse stopped in front of them, and the samurai glared down at them. "There have been many strange happenings in the vicinity lately. So we have been ordered to detain all suspicious looking travelers."

Kagome glared back at him. "And what exactly is so suspicious about a monk, a demon slayer, and a miko traveling together?"

The samurai sneered down at her. "Nothing. But there is something suspicious about a monk and a respectable looking woman traveling with a harlot such as yourself."

Kagome stared at him in shock while Sango snickered. "It really is your outfit." Kagome glared as Sango leaned over to whisper in Miroku's ear. "What do you think? We can easily defeat them if the need arises."

Miroku chuckled. "Really, Sango. Let's not all start thinking like InuYasha. It's possible that a bit of diplomacy can soothe this situation."

The samurai scowled. "What are you two talking about over there?" He tossed his head over his shoulder. "Get the three of them tied up!"

In a few seconds, the soldiers had the three humans in the group surrounded. Before the humans could make another move, Shippou and Kirara rushed to the side. "This is bad." Shippou murmured. "Once again, we have to go after InuYasha and bring him back."

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin pranced around their campsite, searching for more sticks to add to the roaring fire. Why she found such delight in it, he had no idea. But he wasn't going to deprive her of such a small pleasure, especially since it was actually helping her.

Just as she was starting to settle down, something in him twanged. He jerked in surprise, and his eyes widened as he realized what it was. Something was endangering the pack-bond, which meant one of two things: either his mother was in trouble, or the Miko no Shikon was. Sesshoumaru growled. Since he knew his mother very rarely descended from her cloud palace, he very much doubted that it was she who was in danger. Which meant that once again, his idiotic half-brother had gotten the miko into more danger.

Sesshoumaru stood. "Rin, stay with Ah-Un."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called.

Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken, who had been with Sesshoumaru long enough to recognize the _Protect-Rin-With-Your-Life_ look. He nodded, and Sesshoumaru whirled and began to walk towards where the pack-bond was pulling him. At the very least, he had to assess the miko's situation. His pride as alpha depended on it.

* * *

Kagome cried out as she was roughly thrown to the ground. "You people are really starting to piss me off." Kagome growled.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Kagome turned and her eyes widened in shock as she stared. The princess who ruled the samurai had taken exception to her, and while she ordered Sango, Miroku, and the others travelers the samurai had gathered killed, Kagome was brought into the palace. Now that same princess, clutching her infant child, sat across the room from Kagome, glowing a dark and sickly purple reminiscent of Naraku. "Now that Kikyo is dead, you are the only one who can sense the Shikon shards."

"Which means we will be spending much more time together." Kagome jerked and turned at the familiar voice. The priest who had told them of Kikyo's body washing up near a village sat there, his eyes wide and blank. He turned his head towards her slowly before falling forward, dead. From the shadow, Kagura came forward, glaring at the now bubbling course. "Honestly, why that bastard makes _me_ look after this stupid infant is beyond me."

Kagome's mind raced as she took in the implications of what she was seeing. It had all been a trap to get InuYasha away so that they could get the Miko no Shikon! And worse, they'd fallen for it, hook, line, and sinker. She glared at Kagura, who met her eyes in confirmation.

"No one will come to save you." Kagome turned again, listening to the princess's voice. Was it echoing? "The demon slayer and the monk will be killed in a few moments time." _The woman isn't actually speaking! It's the infant!_ As if sensing her thoughts, the princess's voice trailed off. "And InuYasha is too busy chasing after a shadow of a woman to come for a copy like you."

Kagome sneered. "As if I would listen to anything that comes out of the mouth of one of Naraku's incarnations!" She forced herself to sit up, meeting the infant's eyes squarely. "So why don't we cut to the chase, and you tell me what it is you want."

"I told you. You are the only one who can see the shards of the Shikon no Tama." The infant's voice was indifferent, as if nothing mattered to it. "I have need of your eyes. And I will make good use of them."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as the princess rose, carrying the infant towards her. "Sorry, my eyes are taken. Why don't you try someone else's?"

The infant ignored her, of course, as it made the princess stop in front of her. "Kagura, remove her ropes."

"Are you sure?" Kagura taunted. "Not as if you can really fight."

The infant growled, and Kagura rolled her eyes even as she cut Kagome free with her fan. Kagome winced as the blood returned to her hands, but she had little time to think of that as the princess kneeled before her. She tried to move away, but found Kagura's strong grip restraining her. The princess reached forward, extending the infant incarnation to Kagome. For a moment, the infant's arms were directly in front of her eyes, and Kagome flinched. This seemed to amuse the infant.

"What, do you think I'd take your eyes away from you? They aren't any good outside of your body." The infant was lowered, and it clutched tightly itself to Kagome's chest. In mere moments, the glow that had enveloped the princess extended to include Kagome. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the infant growled again. "What is with your soul? Where is the darkness inside of you?"

Kagome couldn't find it in her to respond. Here she was, helpless once again as one of Naraku's incarnation held her hostage. A shudder coursed through her before she could stop it. _Someone. Anyone. HELP! _A cold feeling swept through her, and she suddenly felt as if someone were getting front row seats to the inner workings of her soul. _Please! Somebody help me! _A brief vision of InuYasha flashed through her mind, before she remembered that he was no longer her protector. A tear welled up in her eyes as she realized it.

"I am all alone." She whispered.

The infant just smiled as he swiftly took control of Kagome's soul.

* * *

Sesshoumaru froze in mid-step as he felt the pack-bond sever. There had been no fading, no warning, nothing. One moment, the pack-bond was secure, though troubled. But now, it was as if someone had taken a shear to it and clipped it. Sesshoumaru frowned. Had the woman died, the bond would have faded. Which meant someone had found a way to interfere with the pack-bond.

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru continued in the direction he had last felt the Miko no Shikon. He would have to track her the old fashioned way. He _hated _doing that.

In the distance, InuYasha's scent, combined with the scent of the kitsune and the neko, wafted towards him. He growled. How could InuYasha be so stupid as to leave the humans alone, especially after what had happened the last time? Had the boy learned nothing from the poison incident?

With a final snarl, Sesshoumaru started running towards the Miko no Shikon. He had no time to waste on the idiot hanyou.

* * *

Kagome felt as if she were seeing everything through a fog. Intellectually, she knew that she should be fighting tooth and nail to escape. But the thought couldn't seem to process. Instead of throwing the infant to the ground and racing away, Kagome slowly entered the strange hut set in the mountains. Kagura walked before her, guiding the way towards the silent Kanna who waited for them inside. Wordlessly, Kanna held out a tainted shard to Kagura. When Kagura reached for it, the infant spoke.

"Plant that tainted shard into Kagome's forehead." It ordered. "Once we have done that, she will be as easily controlled as the younger slayer, Kohaku."

The mention of Kohaku stirred something in Kagome. Flashes of a young boy dressed similarly to Sango pushed their way forward. _Kohaku. . . Naraku's puppet. . . Sango's younger brother. . ._ the connection to Sango brought the memories of the slayer to the forefront of Kagome's mind. She struggled, but managed to see the flashes clearly. _Sango. . . demon slayer. . . hiraikotsu. . . hitting Miroku. . ._

The process of connection continued, pushing back the haze until Kagome could understand what was going on around her. The tainted shard in Kagura's hand boded ill, and Kagome struggled in vain to move away. Kagura just kept coming closer, and closer, her hand reaching towards Kagome's forehead. . .

"Wait." The infant's order shocked Kagome as much as it did Kagura. "She's being stubborn again. Just give me a moment to get her back under control." The infant glowed, and Kagome once again felt that coldness in her very soul as the infant searched for the darkness.

"It's useless to hope for help. InuYasha will no longer save you. He doesn't care about you anymore. He's chosen Kikyo over you!"

_That's not true!_ The infant's attempts to create a darkness within her couldn't get a hold. _I'm the one who let him go. I made the choice for him._

"Remember, Kagome, when you learned that Kikyo died?" The infant prodded. "You were happy." Kagome's eyes widened as she thought back to that moment. This vile thing in her arms could not be correct! "The woman who stood between you and InuYasha was now gone. But as soon as InuYasha learned that she might be alive, he was off again, leaving you behind. Even in death, InuYasha belongs to Kikyo." The infant saw that he was starting to get to Kagome, and pressed on. "Don't you feel bitter towards InuYasha for causing you such pain? Don't you hate Kikyo?"

Kagome couldn't help it. Her shoulders began to shake as the infant ranted on and on about how it was okay to hate the two of them. Finally, Kagome couldn't keep it in any longer. Deliberately, Kagome lowered her head so that she could look directly at the abomination in her arms. "Grow up."

The infant stared at her, stunned. Slowly and jerkily, Kagome forces herself to open her arms. She tried not to grimace as the infant dropped from her arms and onto the floor.

"What!" The infant shrieked in outrage. "How is that possible!"

"Everything you've said is completely wrong." Kagome's voice, which had started out as a soft whisper, was slowly growing the longer she spoke. "It's true that InuYasha can't forget about Kikyo. And even if I can accept this rationally, it will always hurt that he will always see me as Kikyo's replacement." She looked around the room, her strength of will returning. "However, bearing a grudge against InuYasha and resenting Kikyo are normal, human feelings. I wouldn't be the person I am if I didn't feel them. It doesn't make me terrible or dark. And it does not mean that I will take out these feelings on the two of them. These feelings mean that I love InuYasha. Even if that love is no longer romantic, I love him as another brother, and my best friend."

The infant scowled, its face twisting in rage. "Kagura, destroy her!"

With a sigh, Kagura raised her fan. "Dance of Bl-"

A flash of green interrupted her as it hit her hand, knocking her fan out of the way. Kagome started as she realized that the entire area was soaked in a very powerful, and very familiar youkai. Slowly, still feeling weak from forcing the infant from her very soul, Kagome turned. Behind her, the pristine vision of Sesshoumaru stood in the open doorway. He walked to stand in front of the miko, shielding her from the infant's piercing view. "You have dared to take what is not yours."

The infant smirked. "This is interesting. What is it that draws the great Western Lord to a simple human miko? Already following in your father's footsteps?"

Sesshoumaru refused to be baited, already used to such insults. Besides, his attention was more focused on Kagome's collapsing body than the incarnation's threats. Apparently, the power she had used to throw off the infant's influence had drained her. Protective instincts running high, Sesshoumaru used his speed to circle the miko and catch her so that he still faced the enemy before him.

Kagura started getting angry. "What do you care what happens to this single human girl?" She hissed. "She's no different from any other whore!"

Sesshoumaru snarled and unsheathed Tokijin. "You will not speak such things of this Sesshoumaru's pack!" With a single strike of his sword, Sesshoumaru unleashed the dragon strike. But instead of the expected explosion, a barrier much like Naraku's erected itself in front of the offending incarnations. Sesshoumaru watched with hidden surprise as the barrier absorbed the power of his dragon strike and gathered it into a center point. No fool by any stretch of the imagination, Sesshoumaru realized what would happen. Using the demonic speed that so easily outstripped lesser beings, Sesshoumaru held Kagome tightly to his chest and jumped backwards out the door. The strength of his jump carried them outside the deck that surrounded the hut and propelled them to the ground below. They landed just as the hut was demolished by the reflected dragon strike.

The infant growled. "Kagura! We're leaving."

Kagura went to pull a feather from her bun, but once again Sesshoumaru's poison whip lashed out to stop her. "You will not leave this place alive." Sesshoumaru declared. Unfortunately, the barrier was still in place, and still strong even after taking on the dragon strike. It easily deflected the poison whip, much to Sesshoumaru's fury, and then it faded away, taking the incarnations away. Sesshoumaru took a sniff, but the incarnations were already gone. _Damn them._ With a frustrated snarl, Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokijin.

"Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru growled as InuYasha made his presence known. He turned, refusing to relinquish his grip on Kagome as her former protector approached. "You have failed once again, InuYasha."

InuYasha skidded to a stop a few feet away and froze as he absorbed the sight of Kagome in Sesshoumaru's arm. He began to growl, until he saw that Kagome wasn't reacting to the feel of his youkai like she should. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Sesshoumaru would have growled back in kind, but Kagome began to stir. He knelt and gently lay her down as he went watching her carefully for any signs of pain. Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and they darted around for a bit before they settled on Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of something as that pair of cerulean blue eyes stared up at him, completely trusting. "Pack-bond?" She asked in a whisper.

InuYasha started at that. "A pack-bond!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and nodded. "How is it you know of the pack-bond, miko?"

Kagome coughed and tried to force herself to sit up. Sesshoumaru obliged her after a moment by grasping her shoulders and pulling her up. She smiled at him in thanks before answering. "I have many friends, all willing to share information with me." She answered, her voice gaining strength as she went. "My guess is that you felt something was wrong through the pack-bond, and came to help me out."

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned and smiled when she saw InuYasha. "Hey, InuYasha. I'm sorry about the priest. He was-"

"Dead." InuYasha finished, a pained look in his eyes as he looked away guiltily. "Yeah, I found that out when I got Miroku and Sango out of the castle."

Kagome's eyes brightened. "They're okay, then? I was worried about them." InuYasha came closer, only halting when Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome glared and look up at Sesshoumaru. "Look, I know you instincts are telling you to protect me, but it's InuYasha. He won't hurt me." When Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge her, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself up. She conveniently ignored the fact that her face was only inches away from his. "Look, I know that as two males who have power, the chances of you getting along are slim to none. But he is still a member of your pack since you share a father. You could at least be civil."

Sesshoumaru glared at the female in his arm. "Do not think to challenge this Sesshoumaru, bitch!"

Kagome balked. "How dare you insult-"

"Did you just compliment her?" InuYasha shouted.

Kagome whirled on him. "Sit!" Watching InuYasha plummet to the ground was strangely therapeutic. "How is calling me a bitch a compliment?"

InuYasha grumbled as he stood. "Why should I tell you now?"

Kagome glared. "Do you _want_ me to use the beads again?"

With a growl, InuYasha sat, careful not to get too close. "There is only one bitch in a pack, Kagome. The head female." Seeing that Kagome still did not understand, he elaborated. "The alpha of a pack will only mate with the bitch."

Kagome jumped and looked up at Sesshoumaru in horror. Sesshoumaru bared a fang in response. "I have no interest in mating human females."

Kagome relaxed. "Well then, that puts me at ease just a bit." Realizing what position she was in, she tugged on Sesshoumaru's arm. "Um, do you think you could let me up? I feel better now, I promise."

Sesshoumaru obliged, not all too happy with these new instincts that were pushing him to protect the miko in his arm. Even as he placed her on her feet, she looked so fragile. She wasn't like Rin; she wasn't used to fending for herself. He growled to himself. How could one human female affect him like this? He was beginning to regret establishing the pack-bond with her.

InuYasha came forward slowly, and Kagome shook her head. "Honestly, InuYasha. You're acting like you've never met me before." She pulled herself out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and went over to InuYasha. She hugged him to her, just as she had for the past three years of their friendship.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her in response, and for a moment, it was like he had his Kagome back. The one who loved him above anything else, the one who cared for him, no matter what he was. "I'm sorry." He whispered, not even caring that his brother was only a few feet away. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry I let you down."

"Stop it, InuYasha." Kagome pulled back, a stern look on her face. "You did what you needed to do. Heck, I was the one who told you to go. And you did not leave me alone. You left me with Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou. If it were any normal trouble, I would have been perfectly safe. So if you say one more word, I will s-i-t you until there is a permanent crater in the shape of your body."

InuYasha nodded and let her step away. As she did, her smile grew. "Kirara! Sango! Miroku! Shippou!" With a squeal only a female could successfully achieve, she rushed to where Kirara was landing, leaving the two brothers in a standoff. InuYasha glared at Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru returned it.

Finally, InuYasha growled. "Why?" Sesshoumaru simply stared, refusing to answer. This only egged InuYasha on though. "Why did you save her? You hate humans, you despise them. Why would you give her the pack-bond."

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth. "As the Miko no Shikon, it is she who will defeat Naraku. Without her, any cause is lost, especially now that your priestess is dead." Seeing that the pup was going to keep going on his tirade, Sesshoumaru cut him. "This Sesshoumaru is beginning to think that you would not wish the miko to live."

Whatever InuYasha was going to say, this stopped him in his tracks. "That's not what I meant." The reminder of his continued failure to protect Kagome took all the fight out of him. "I just. . . damn it Sesshoumaru, what do you want?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the question that he had already answered. His eyes flicked to the miko that was reassuring herself that her friends were in good health. Sesshoumaru turned to InuYasha. "You are no longer sufficient to protect her."

InuYasha growled. "The fuck I ain't-"

"This is twice that this Sesshoumaru was needed to save our pack-mate while she was in your care." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "There will be no opportunity for a third."

InuYasha looked away, his eyes automatically finding Kagome. "I will never let her fall into Naraku's hands again. I won't let her suffer like Kikyo did."

Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha, and for the first time, he saw the resolution and maturity that he had heard the boy could at times display. Perhaps, there was a reason to keep the hanyou around. "This Sesshoumaru will not take the miko from you." A look of relief crossed InuYasha's face. "This Sesshoumaru cannot allow the neglect of the miko to continue. Therefore, this Sesshoumaru will be joining you."

For a moment, it looked like InuYasha was going to protest. But for once, he managed to bite his tongue until he could calm himself. "Fine." He muttered. "But only if Kagome agrees."

Sesshoumaru smirked. The same part of him that was so protective of his new pack-sister just knew that the young miko would agree.

**------------------------------------------------------ Author's Rant ------------------------------------------------------**

Legolas: Aragon! Aragon, I found out where that crazy muse was from!

Aragon: Really? Where the devil do they keep mad women like that?

Legolas: The InuYasha fandom next door. They'll accept just about anyone there.

Aragon: Bloody orcs, that's what they are. Oh, by the way, you got a letter from that white-haired boy you play with sometimes.

Legolas: White-haired? Who in the world. . . _KYA_! You mean Lucius! Gimme gimme gimme!

Aragon: Keep your shirt on. . . though you're welcome to remove the pants.

Legolas: _Dear Legolas, Sorry to hear about that rude muse of yours. She sounds absolutely horrid. Though speaking of strange muses we've found at the borders of the Lord of the Rings fandom, we found an absolutely quaint muse by the name of Obsessive_Goddess. She fell in love with the Harry/Severus, Harry/Draco, and the Harry/Lucius fics. My only problem is that she insists that Harry Potter shouldn't be the submissive! The boy's been getting _ideas_! Any ideas how to get rid of her? Your friend, Lucius._

Aragon: You don't think.

Legolas: **[sighs]** I'll go tell those freaks in the InuYasha fandom.

**------------------------------------------------------ End of Author's Rant ------------------------------------------------------**


	9. I Am Happy When You Are

Disclaimer: I was recently made God, and so I took InuYasha for my own. But then people claimed I was abusing my power, and they kicked me out. So Rumiko Takahashi still owns InuYasha. Don't own harry potter either, or twilight.

_Warning: Spoiler for InuYasha episode 143_

_Thanks to Gothic Lust for pointing out my mistakes.  
_

_

* * *

_

_**I AM HAPPY WHEN YOU ARE**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome stared up at the mansion in front of her in awe. _This_ is where Ao and Kin lived? Was there some kind of mistake? She looked down at the invitation that had found its way to her house, arriving, coincidentally enough, the very day she had returned to the future after that incident with the infant. Traveling with Sesshoumaru had been. . . exhausting. Especially when she had tried to get away so she could get home without letting Sesshoumaru know that she was from the future. So when the invitation from Ao and Kin had arrived for a tea party with Kin's business associates, she had jumped at the chance for some fun.

But she had no idea that they lived in such a place! In the front was a traditional wall of bamboo, with a large decorated gate in the front. Beyond the gate she could see an Edo period castle, made up of several one or two story buildings connected by bridges and porches, each with the traditional sloping rooftops. At the gate were two towers, presumably watch towers. Leading up to the castle was a bridge that was very similar to a European drawbridge that stretched across what had once been a moat. The entire complex could literally be brought back into the Sengoku Jidai without anyone batting an eyelash.

Kagome stared down at the invitation in her hand, suddenly unsure if she was in the right place.

_To Ms. Higurashi Kagome, of the Sunset Shrine:_

_You are cordially invited to a small get together to celebrate another season of financial good health and the friendships among us. It would be an honor to have you in our home and among our friends as we welcome the new season and new opportunities._

_Hoping for your presence:_

_Nishinoshu Kin and Ao_

_1 Oyaku Street, Tokyo_

_(998) 467-1234_

_**P.S. Kagome, this is an important get together for Kin. However, that does **_**not**_** mean I am going to enjoy this. Please come and distract me from the evil bitches who are going to want to eat me!! I will never forgive you if you abandon me!! ~Ao.**_

_**P.S.S. Ignore Ao's nonsensical ramblings. We would both enjoy your company, but do not feel as though you have no choice. ~Kin.**_

_**P.S.S. COME OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!! ~Ao.**_

Yes she was definitely in the right place. Hesitantly, Kagome pressed the button on the intercom next to the gate that stood in the middle of the two sentry towers. "Hello?"

Immediately, the intercom crackled to life. "May I ask who is calling?"

"Higurashi Kagome." Kagome answered. When the person on the other end didn't answer, Kagome quickly continued. "Nishinoshu Ao invited me here for tea. I have the invitation with me, if you'd like to see it."

There was silent for a moment longer before the gates swung open on their own. Kagome grinned and stepped forward, only to be accosted by two men in black suits. Trying not to think about the men in black, Kagome patiently waited for the two guards to check her over with a metal detector before one of them left. The other brought her to a modified golf cart and strapped her in before taking the driver's seat. Going no faster than ten miles an hour, the guard drove them through the complex, cutting a fifteen minute walk to the center down to five. Kagome thanked him profusely before exiting the golf cart and heading to the front steps.

This was the only building that had more than two floors, and it was obviously the main one. Everything about the center building screamed that it was different, from the four floors, versus the others which had at most two, to the ornate decorations that were lacking on the others buildings. Kagome walked up the three stairs to the front door and hesitated, unsure of whether or not she was to enter. Luckily, this decision was taken from her when the door opened. A young woman, dressed in an elegant kimono made for a princess opened the door. She had a disapproving frown on her face as she looked Kagome over. "And you are?"

"I'm Higurashi Kagome." Kagome said, bowing to the older woman who stood in front of her. "I am here to see Nishinoshu Ao. Is she here?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible." The woman answered coldly. "There is a _private_ gathering going on, and you would only be interrupting it."

Kagome was starting to get annoyed now, but she was determined not to show it. "Then may I see Ao to confirm-"

"How _dare_ you say the name of Nishinoshu-sama so disrespectfully!" The woman snapped. "You rude little girl! Leave now, before I call security."

Kagome glared. "Look, Ao and Kin invited me, and I won't leave until I see her!"

"You dare-"

"Chihomi?" A sudden call from inside stopped the woman in her tracks. Kagome relaxed as she recognized Ao's voice. "Chihomi, who's at the door?"

Before Chihomi could answer, Kagome called inside. "Ao! Is that you?"

Kagome heard a squeal, and Chihomi was roughly shoved out of the way as Ao rushed forward to tackle Kagome. "Oh thank _kami_ you're here. I'm just about going insane in there!" She released Kagome and smiled. "Well, come in, come in."

Kagome glared at her. "You could have told me it was so formal!" She looked down at her skirt and shirt and made a face. "I am completely underdressed."

Ao rolled her eyes. "Oh, relax. I have a special kimono for you inside. Now hurry up, before Kin notices that I'm missing." She dragged Kagome into the house, ignoring the sputtering of Chihomi, who looked horribly offended. Kagome couldn't feel guilty though, considering the treatment she'd received at the woman's hands. Although she did think it was strange that Ao was being so rude.

Ao led her through a series of hallways before shoving Kagome into one of the rooms and shutting the door. "The kimono is on the bed." She called through the door. "Let me know if you need help."

Kagome stuck out her tongue. "I'm not a complete incompetent!" She hastily dressed, not wanting to keep Ao longer than she had to. She had a little trouble with tying her obi, but it only took a few moments before she was out in the hall again.

Ao took one look at her and smiled. "You look gorgeous, Kagome."

Kagome blushed and shook her head. "Thank you. So do you."

Ao laughed. "Oh, aren't we arrogant." She muttered. Seeing Kagome's confused look, she shook her head. "Never mind that." She grinned maniacally. "Race you to the end of the hall!"

Kagome grinned. "You're on!"

"On the count of three." Ao announced. "Zero. One. THREE!" Ao took off, and a half second later, so did Kagome. They ran, though Kagome had the advantage because she was younger and more agile, which was evened out by Ao's early start. They ended up making it to the end at the same time, and they burst through the doors laughing.

Of course, Kagome's laughter ceased when she realized that there were about forty pairs of eyes staring at them. Her face turned crimson as she realized that Ao had just convinced her to rush into the middle of the party. But before she could get too angry, she saw Kin walk up to them. "Kagome, lovely to see you." He leaned over and placed a grandfatherly kiss on her forehead. "I'd like to thank you for keeping my wife entertained. She's so easily bored."

Kagome's flush lightened as she saw the amusement on Kin's face. She bowed slightly. "It is my pleasure, Kin. After all, we all know the insane can't sit still for five minutes."

Ao scowled at the two of them, but refrained from sticking out her tongue. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to a very dear friend of ours. Higurashi Kagome. Her family owns the Sunset Shrine." She looped her arm through Kagome's. "Come on, Kagome. We've got some _excellent_ sushi over here! I'm sure you'll adore it just as much as I do."

Kagome followed along, watching Ao suspiciously as she guided her through the crowd. Each time Kagome was introduced, she'd see the wives of the businessmen look condescendingly at Ao or the businessmen themselves watch her patronizingly. In addition, Ao was making a complete spectacle of herself. She giggled like mad, said the most random things, and acted childishly, to the point that she stuck her tongue out at one of the business wives. It didn't fit with the woman she had come to know. Sure Ao was prone to childishness, but she was also very wise and intelligent. Why was she acting like an imbecile?

She got her answer when Ao, pouting, towed her back into the house to order the servants to bring out the snacks. As soon as they were inside, Ao's dopey smile was replaced by an uncharacteristic scowl. "Kami, I hate these things." She muttered.

Kagome shook her head. "Maybe you would like them more if the people around you didn't think you were a complete incompetent."

Ao looked horrified. "Now that would just take _all_ the fun out of it, dear." She led the way to the kitchens. "Fooling those idiots out there into thinking that I'm Kin's trophy wife is the only thing that gets me through these blasted things. Kin lets me get away with it because of what I can find out." She chuckled darkly, and an evil smirk crossed her face. "You'd be surprised what people say around you when they think you have no idea what's going on around you."

Kagome thought about it, then nodded. "So, can I ask why you were particularly hostile to Chihomi?"

Ao glared at her and grit her teeth. "I have nothing to say about that. . . that harlot!" Kagome jumped at the sudden venomous tone in Ao's voice. Seeing that she had startled the younger woman, Ao sighed. "I apologize, Kagome. It's just that Chihomi absolutely infuriates me. My eldest son dated her for a time when he was in high school. When it looked like he was going to break up with her, she deliberately got herself pregnant and blackmailed him into eloping with her." She slammed the next door that she opened. "I just thank the kamis they gave my son more brains than the ones that lie between his legs, or otherwise he'd be mated to the filth as well."

"Is she really that terrible?" Kagome asked. It felt like a stupid question once it was out of her mouth, but she had to know.

"She is rude and disrespectful. She deliberately manipulated my son, and now acts as if she has the _right_ to lord her station over the others in our family." Ao's face was dark and humorless, but then softened suddenly. "But she did give me my first grandchild. My son named him Miroku, after the houshi in the legend of the Shikon no Tama. He was always his favorite character in the legend."

Kagome jumped at that, before a smirk crossed her face. She wondered what Miroku's reaction would be when he found out that in the future, children were named after him. He'd probably be thrilled, or take it completely wrong and start populating the earth. She giggled before following Ao into the kitchen. She found Ao there already dictating what came out when, and to whom it went. She noted that those who had been particularly rude were being served last, not that there was much difference, considering that _everyone_ was rude.

By the time they returned to the party, most everyone had already been served. Ao led Kagome over to a seat beside Kin and placed herself on her other side. Kagome smiled, grateful that she wasn't going to be next to someone she didn't know and have to make awkward conversation. She'd rather watch the airhead act Ao was putting on any day.

The dinner had was much like the rest of the dinner: dull, boring, and highly amusing. But things changed when Kagome turned for some food. Out of the corner of her eye, something glittered, almost like a gold Shikon shard. She jerked her head back, but whatever it was had already disappeared. Frowning, she turned back to the food, and the glitter reappeared. She jerked again, and it was gone.

"Kagome?" Ao asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Kagome answered quickly. She didn't want to admit to seeing things.

All throughout the meal, she kept catching a small glitter affect out of the corner of her eye. But whenever she tried to look directly at it, the glitter would disappear. Just as she was about to go crazy from frustration, one of the more outspoken wives marched up to Ao. "Excuse me, Ao." She said sweetly, her voice edged with razors. "I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but there's a group of us who haven't yet been served."

Ao gasped, and almost sounded convincing. "I am so sorry, Aya. I'll take care of it immediately. Please don't be angry." Little pinpricks in the corners of Ao's eyes suggested she was about to cry. "I'm really sorry!"

The woman's gaze softened to veiled sneer. "That's quite alright dear. I know it's difficult for you to keep track of things like this." She reached over and patted Ao on the head like a dog. "Just tell the servants to bring out the food."

"Okay!" Ao brightened immediately and scurried back into the house.

Kagome sighed and stood. "I'm going to go after her."

The woman nodded. "Yes, you should. She's a bit prone to forgetfulness. She needs a firm hand to guide her."

Kagome bristled at the implication that Ao was not in full command of her facilities, but forced herself to smile and bow. She raced to the house and made her way to the kitchens, where she found a scowling Ao chugging down a small bottle of sake. "Kami, I hate these thrice damned things." She muttered to herself. She looked over and saw Kagome standing in the doorway. "Did you hear me? They're disgusting!"

Kagome shook her head and took away the bottle. "If you hate it so much, then why don't you ask Kin to stop having you throw the parties?"

Ao sighed and leaned against the counter. "Because it makes him happy." She answered softly.

Kagome blinked. "But you obviously abhor this. And doesn't he always give you what you want?"

"Exactly." Ao answered, a sigh on her lips. "He always gives in to me, and if I told him that I didn't want to host his stupid parties anymore, he'd stop having them. But he really enjoys it. He loves proving to everyone that he is indeed superior to them, and he loves facing off against business rivals and just messing with them." She shook her head, and small smirk on her face. "Not to mention it gives me a chance to act like a little kid. They all think that Kin married me so that he wouldn't have to worry about a scheming wife. After all, I don't have the mental facilities for it."

Kagome shook her head. "And Kin never got upset about this?"

Ao laughed. "Oh, he did the first time. But then he saw for himself how people don't feel the need to be cautious around me. He saw the usefulness of it." Her grin grew. "Besides, I look cute when I'm acting silly."

Kagome laughed. "If you say so."

Ao turned to Kagome. "Kagome, what's wrong? You've been jumpy all day."

Kagome blushed. "It's nothing, really."

Ao glared, scrutinizing the girl carefully. "Tell me what's wrong, or I'll leave you to flounder among these high society vampires."

Kagome glared, but saw the genuine concern in Ao's eyes. With a sigh, she spoke. "There's been some weird glitter thing going on all day. It's always there in the corner of my eye, but whenever I look at it, it suddenly disappears." When Ao opened her mouth, Kagome quickly spoke up. "And I'm not seeing things. It's definitely there."

Ao shut her mouth with a smirk, which Kagome responded to with another glare. Ao chuckled, then thought for a moment. Then she smiled. "Kagome, where did you see this glitter?"

Kagome thought, then shrugged. "Pretty much everywhere. But I only saw the gold around you and Kin."

Ao's smile grew. "Kagome, I do believe we have found the side affect of that Sesshoumaru boy's blood."

Kagome blinked. "It's making me see things?"

Ao laughed. "No. It's showing you bonds." Seeing Kagome's look of confusion, Ao explained. "Mikos have the innate ability to sense auras. It's how you are able to sense youkai and holy power. Demons also have this ability. I believe that the combination of youkai and miko blood is allowing you to physically see people's auras, and the bonds between them."

Kagome blinked. "You got all that from 'glittery stuff?'"

Ao laughed. "Believe it or not, I know someone who got that same gift." She pulled Kagome over to the counter as Aya's plate was brought in. "When you saw this glitter between me and Kin, you said it was gold?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "And it was silver between the other couples."

Ao nodded. "The person I know of says that gold means that the two auras belong to people who are mated. Silver means that they are married."

Kagome nodded slowly. "So each color represents something different."

Ao grinned. "You're catching on. White means friendship, while black is mortal enemies. The shades of grey in between show how far they are from each extreme. Then there is gold and silver for mating and marriage. Blue is for family bonds. Midnight blue, that kind that's almost black, means parent and child, and the lighter the blue, the more distantly they are related. Green is for the master/servant relationship, or in this day and age, employer and employee. Once again, the darker the color, the closer the bond." Ao looked over at a very confused Kagome, then smiled. "I'll write it down for you. Make sure I give it to you before you leave."

Kagome shook her head. "Are you sure?"

Ao saw the terror on her face, and she softened. Using all her training as a grandmother, Ao wrapped Kagome in a hug. "If you want to see the bond, then just relax. Let your eyes lose focus, and you'll see what I mean. It's very easy to learn." She pressed a kiss to Kagome's forehead. "Just relax."

Kagome melted into Ao's arms. "I'll do my best."

* * *

"Take care, now." Kagome called.

"You too, Ao dear. Try to stay out of trouble!"

Kagome finally shut the door as the last pair of guests left the mansion. She leaned back against the door and slid down to the floor. "Finally." She muttered, rubbing her temples with vengeance in an attempt to dispel her headache. "Kami, I hate those bitches." She sat for a moment longer before she pulled herself back up, wincing as her back began to ache. She quickly shook it off and headed for the kitchen, where she had a good feeling Sesshoumaru would be waiting. Her hunch was proved correct when she entered and saw Sesshoumaru at the counter, pouring himself another beer. "Haven't you had enough of those?" She asked him.

Sesshoumaru smirked and handed her a pre-poured cup of tea. "Not all of us are so intolerant of alcohol, Kagome."

She sighed and drank her tea, smiling as her headache lessened. He must have used the blessed herbal tea that was specifically spelled to remove minor pains. It worked better than Advil. "Did everything go as planned?" She asked.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered, his usual superior smirk on his face. "I'll be controlling them all by this time next year."

As Sesshoumaru went into a rather detailed explanation about how he was going to take over each company, the same temptation that Kagome always felt after one of these parties crept up on her. It would be so easy to just tell him how much she hated those women, their arrogant attitudes, their traitorous mouths and their silent maneuverings. All it would take was a few words, and she'd never have to deal with the minions of evil again.

". . . and then the plan will be complete." Sesshoumaru finished. By this point, Kagome could tell he was excited, and her eyes softened. For someone who was raised being taught that his battle skills were what made him important, the loss of that field of expertise had been especially difficult. It had taken about a hundred years for Sesshoumaru to finally find something that he liked. It was only in the last hundred years that he had gotten his old superiority complex back. How could she take that away from him?

"Kagome?"

Kagome shook herself. "Yes?"

Sesshoumaru moved to sit beside her before he pulled her up into his lap. "Are you alright? I don't think you heard a word I said."

Kagome laughed and gave him a soft kiss. "Just thinking. Keep going. I like listening to your voice."

Sesshoumaru placed a kiss on her forehead and went on with his plans.

* * *

The tension among the Shard Hunting Group was almost palpable. InuYasha was trying to be good, as was Sesshoumaru, but one could not forget a lifetime's worth of hatred in just a few weeks. Even if they did have two common goals in mind.

The others were tentative about the new arrangement. Sango was in a constant state of wariness, Miroku was doing everything in his power to keep the peace, and poor Shippou was terrified out of his wits. He was literally doing everything in his power to stay at the opposite end of the group from Sesshoumaru. Just one look from the daiyoukai was enough to cow Shippou into hiding in Kagome's arms.

But days like today, Kagome really wished she had the courage and the ability to sit Sesshoumaru like she could to InuYasha. She felt completely helpless as they stared down at the young osoyoukai* cub they had found carrying the head of his dead father. Hakudoshi, the older half of the infant who had taken Kagome hostage, had beheaded the boy's father for reasons yet unknown. The osoyoukai's body had been forced to wander around, looking for the head that had fallen into the stream and headed for parts unknown. The young osoyoukai cub had searched for his father's body for weeks, and they had just found it now. But the body had already died.

Sesshoumaru had been silent in his disdain of the entire situation, though Kagome could tell he thought the boy's father had been weak to fall so easily to Hakudoshi. She didn't know _how _she knew, just that she did. The young otter sat beside his father, sobbing his eyes out. Beside him, Shippou sat, looking as if someone had just kicked his puppy. Kagome looked again, and her heart nearly broke as she recognized the look on his face. It was the one he wore when he woke from nightmares of his own father's death. He and the otter had both lost everything.

Well, there was a difference. Konta's father had the chance of coming back to life.

Sesshoumaru could feel Kagome's glare boring into him, but he ignored it. He had no time to spare over feeling sympathy for every demon that fell before him. He wouldn't change just because one annoying demon fell dead in his path. He turned and began to walk away, when Kagome finally lost it.

"Sesshoumaru, wait." When Sesshoumaru didn't slow, she called again. "Please, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru considered ignoring her. But the pack-bond told him that his alpha female needed him, and unless Sesshoumaru wanted to fail in his duties as an alpha, he had to answer. _I must remember to find a new alpha female._ Sesshoumaru growled to himself, before he turned to Kagome.

Kagome's face brightened marginally. "Tenseiga can save one hundred lives with a single stroke. Please, use it to resurrect Konta's father."

"Why should I?" Sesshoumaru asked. Just because he was paying attention to his pack sister, did _not_ mean he actually had to do it. "This has nothing to do with me." Then he started walking away again.

Kagome was furious now. But just as she was about to start screaming, Shippou streaked passed her. With tears flowing down his face, Shippou ran in front of Sesshoumaru and stopped a few feet away. "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama." He said. "Please help my friend. If Konta's pa goes to the spirit realm, he'll be all alone."

Sesshoumaru stared down at the kitsune, as if measuring him up. "Step aside." Sesshoumaru finally said.

Normally, the sound of his voice would have had Shippou ducking for cover. Even as he stood there, he began to shake. But he didn't back down. Instead, to the surprise of everyone, he dropped to his knees and placed his forehead to the ground. The sight of the kitsune bowing down to him froze Sesshoumaru in his tracks.

"Please help my friend!" Shippou cried. "I'm begging you."

Kagome couldn't take another second. Ignoring everyone around her, especially the arrogant dog himself, she raced to Shippou. She gathered the kitsune in her arms and began to attempt to soothe him, all the while glaring daggers at Sesshoumaru. The daiyoukai was stunned to see just how much she looked like an inuyoukai bitch protecting her pups.

"He has to!" Shippou shouted.

InuYasha growled. "You're wasting your time asking that bastard for help, Shippou. Sesshoumaru isn't the type to help people when they're in trouble." He smirked. "Besides that, there's the sword itself. Sesshoumaru can't use it."

Miroku caught on to what InuYasha was trying to do. "True enough. I had forgotten about that. Only someone with a caring heart can use the Tenseiga."

Sesshoumaru bristled for a moment, but his logical mind saw through what they were doing. "Precisely." He started to walk passed Kagome and Shippou, intending to move on without them.

Kagome frowned and bit her lip as she thought. Then she quickly placed Shippou down. "Stay here." She ordered. Then she stood and raced after Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru! Wait!"

Once again, pack instinct forced Sesshoumaru to stop. He resisted the urge to simply leave her and turned to her. "Bitch, this Sesshoumaru is not that hanyou. I will not bow to your demands."

"Sesshoumaru, I know you can use Tenseiga." Kagome said quickly.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why do you think this?"

Kagome took a deep breath, then let it out. Using the technique Ao had shown her before she returned, Kagome let her eyes lose focus. A bright yellow light surrounded Tenseiga, and it enveloped Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled. "Tenseiga and you are bonded. It would not have bothered if you didn't have the ability to use it."

Sesshoumaru stiffened and growled in an octave too low for a human to hear. "How can you see Tenseiga's aura?"

Kagome smiled. "Side affect of your blood." She was about to saw more when Tenseiga's aura flashed. She stumbled back a step, and lost sight of the aura. She looked over at Sesshoumaru fiercely. "I know you can feel that as well as I can. Listen to Tenseiga, if you won't listen to anyone else."

Sesshoumaru gazed down at Tenseiga. _Why?_

As if in answer, Tenseiga's aura reached out. Sesshoumaru stood in shock as it wrapped itself around Kagome, who stood unaware of the sword's actions. The sword pulsed with Kagome's desperation, and Sesshoumaru realized that Kagome was honestly and truly sad. Her emotions were amplified as both Tenseiga and the pack-bond brought Kagome's emotions to him, and they ripped at him painfully. His instincts were telling him he had failed his job as alpha to keep his pack happy and safe. He turned his gaze to the small kitsune kit who lay crying on the ground where Kagome had placed him. The miko was sad for him and the otter cub. Why?

Tenseiga pulsed again, and Sesshoumaru almost sighed. With a reluctance that no one in the group could recognize, Sesshoumaru walked back to the side of the osoyoukai's body, drawing the Tenseiga. "Back away." He ordered the osoyoukai cub. He might be doing something good, but that didn't mean he had to be nice about it.

The cub took one look at the sword before he began wailing. "No! Don't hurt my pa! You can't hurt him! You can't-"

Sesshoumaru was about to forcibly remove the cub, when the kitsune once again surprised everyone. "Konta, it's okay." He went up to his friend, a small smile on his face. "It'll be alright."

Konta sniffed and looked up at Sesshoumaru fearfully. Then he nodded and got out of Sesshoumaru's way. Sesshoumaru glared down at the body and took a deep breath. _Show me what you will, Tenseiga._

A moment later, the minions of the underworld appeared around the fallen osoyoukai. They took a look at Sesshoumaru and gaped in horror. Sesshoumaru raised Tenseiga and brought it down, beheading all four of the minions in one stroke. As they fell to the ground, the soul they had been attempting to remove faded back into the osoyoukai's body. Sesshoumaru sheathed Tenseiga, which pulsed once more to show its satisfaction with its master.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then slowly, the osoyoukai opened his eyes. They locked with Konta's, and the cub raced to his father with a shout. The large osoyoukai pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around his son as the cub blubbered into his chest.

Sesshoumaru moved away from the sight, preferring to return to be ignored. As he sensed no demons in the area, he would let the others handle the rest. He had had enough of their incessant altruistic attitude.

Kagome made a mental note to thank him before going to stand behind Shippou, who watched the reunion with a teary smile. "Lucky you, Konta." He whispered. "I'm happy for you."

* * *

It was dark again by the time Sesshoumaru returned. As per usual, the group went silent as the daiyoukai arrived. He moved to a nearby tree, away from the main group, but still close enough to help in they were attacked.

As soon as he was settled, he saw Kagome coming over. With the audacity that no one but her could get away with, she sat next to Sesshoumaru. "What is it you want, miko?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"White mist, large giant bones, and armor." Kagome answered. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, and Kagome expanded. "That's where Konta's father's head was while he was dead. It's the place that Hakudoshi is looking for."

It took a moment for it to click together in Sesshoumaru's head. "The border between this world and the next, where the bones of demons rest."

Kagome nodded. "We're thinking of going to Totosai to see if he has any insights, as well as to see if he knows where Myouga is."

Sesshoumaru nodded. The two elders, while utter incompetent, were rather knowledgeable. Though now that he thought about it, he could also ask Bokuseno for information as well. The tree had never let him down when he inquired for information. He looked at the half breed speculatively, and Kagome saw the look in his eye.

"I've thought of it." Sesshoumaru looked at her in surprise. "I was there you know. I saw how you removed the pearl from InuYasha's eye. And I know you think it would be easier now to just remove the pearl again so we can get to the border between life and death and investigate on our own. But the pearl no longer exists."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "And how do you know this, miko?"

Kagome took a deep breath and shut her eyes, letting the world around her blur. She looked over at the large red blur that signified InuYasha and looked at him closely. There were very few colors that surrounded him. There was the darker blue that connected him to Sesshoumaru, which was tainted with darker streaks of grey, that showed that they were half-brothers and hated one another. Then there was a pure black one that disappeared and split, which Kagome knew had to be connected to Naraku and his incarnations. Finally, there was the white that connected to each of the group, showing their close friendship. But there was no sign of any other presence on him.

Kagome blinked, and the world returned to normal. With a smile, Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru. "He holds a bond of friendship with all of us, and a family bond with you. Then there is a bond of enemies between InuYasha and what I assume to be Naraku and his minions. But there is no bond between him and the pearl in his eye. Which means that it no longer has any power."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and mentally sighed. She wouldn't lie, and he would know if she did, which meant that once again, the brat had proved himself useless. It was quickly becoming a recurring theme.

"Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru glared at the miko, annoyed that she had interrupted his train of thought, and this somehow encouraged her to continue. "Why did you do it?" Sesshoumaru looked away, and found himself amazed that the miko continued. "I know that you never do anything unless you have a good reason, and I know that it's a terribly intrusive question. But I'm insanely curious as to why."

Sesshoumaru growled slightly, repeating a phrase his mother had often quoted. "Curiosity killed the cat."

Kagome stared at him, then burst out laughing. "Don't you know? Satisfaction brought it back."

The side of Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched involuntarily. He hadn't heard that before, and the cleverness of it made him want to grin. But seeing as how he had an image to maintain, he forced himself not to react. Instead, he rewarded her quick thinking by answering her question. "It is the duty of an alpha to ensure the general wellbeing and contentment of his pack."

Kagome stared at him for a moment in confusion. The osoyoukai was not a part of Sesshoumaru's pack, so he couldn't be referring to him. But who had been happy about the osoyoukai's resurrection? Konta, that was for sure, and even Shippou. . .

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, as if seeing him with new eyes. The osoyoukai's death had upset Konta, who was Shippou's friend. Shippou, in turn, had been sad, as if he had watched his own father die again. Kagome had been sad for Shippou. Kagome was pack.

In other words, he had saved the osoyoukai to make her happy.

Kagome did the only thing she could think of in that situation. She bowed deeply, until her entire back was parallel to her legs. Sesshoumaru gazed at her, as if contemplating something. Then his eyes became hard as he decided. "Miko, we are leaving."

Kagome sputtered and straightened. "But we just got settled in! It's really late, and we humans need to rest at night. You can't expect us to-"

"Then this Sesshoumaru will carry you." Sesshoumaru answered, his voice completely dead. Kagome couldn't believe what he was saying. "You will pack your things, and this Sesshoumaru shall carry you and it as we travel."

"Wait a second." Kagome said slowly. "You mean. . . you and me? Alone?"

"This Sesshoumaru has no need to bring a group of inferiors that will only slow us down." Sesshoumaru answered, finally standing. "I expect you ready when I return."

"But Sesshoumaru-" Her voice was cut off when Sesshoumaru simply turned and walked away. She groaned and leaned back against the tree. What had she gotten herself into?

**------------------------------------------------------------------- Author's Rant -------------------------------------------------------------------**

Horse Wolves: Update Seven of the Lost Muse Obsessive_Goddess. The fandom has fallen into ruin, and everything is falling apart at the seams. I fear that this will be my last update —

InuYasha:** [girlish scream, streaks in]** HW! There'th a cweepy man at the door with a thwange thar on hith head! (_There's a creepy man at the door with a strange scar on his head._)

Horse Wolves: A strange scar?

Harry Potter: _Alohamora!_ **[doors fly open, Harry Potter enters] **Hello. Are you HW?

Horse Wolves: Yes, who are. . . OMG! You're Harry Potter!

Harry Potter: Yeah. Sorry for barging in like that. I just needed to get in.

Horse Wolves: That's great! Do you know my friend, OG? I heard she was in your fandom.

Harry Potter: She's actually why I'm here.

Horse Wolves: [**sigh]** What did she do?

Harry Potter: Nothing, actually. But you need to save her. Lucius, Severus, and Draco got annoyed at her, and they Flooed her into the Twilight fandom!

Horse Wolves: **NO!** She'll go mad within a day! Those fictions are notoriously horrible!

Harry Potter: I'd help, but I have a date with a muse about a Dark Lord Harry fic.

Horse Wolves: I understand. Have a safe trip.

**-------------------------------------------------------------- End of Author's Rant --------------------------------------------------------------**

*****

Osoyoukai: otter demon


	10. Trust is the Key

Disclaimer: I was recently made God, and so I took InuYasha for my own. But then people claimed I was abusing my power, and they kicked me out. So Rumiko Takahashi still owns InuYasha.

_I have no excuse for the lateness of this update, other than the fact that I still do not believe that it is up to my usual standard, and will attempt to do better in the future. Many thanks to the living, breathing Horse Wolves who got my butt in gear. _

**Oh my god! This fic has been nominated on dokuga for Best Canon!!! Thanks to everyone who nominated me!**

**

* * *

**

_**TRUST IS THE KEY**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Kagome was ready to begin slowly strangling the arrogant inuyoukai once known as Sesshoumaru. What had she been thinking when she agreed to go with him? He was an annoying, stubborn, vindictive _dog_! If Kagome spent one more second in his company, she was going to do something they'd both regret. And the worst part was that they'd barely been together one day.

Sesshoumaru, for his part, was ready to throttle Kagome. Why he ever thought bringing her along would be a good thing was beyond him. She was obstinate, irritating, and spiteful. He was going to end up doing something the miko would regret if he spent one more second in her company. And the worst of it all was that they had only been traveling together for a few hours.

Their current argument was about a detour Kagome wanted to make. "I don't see why you can't spare a day or two. We're going passed Edo anyway. It will just take one day-"

"I will not delegate a day for your frivolities." Sesshoumaru answered, struggling to keep his voice even.

"It is not a frivolity." Kagome pretested. "It is a necessity. I need to restock my supplies, and I want to see my family."

"Your family is nowhere near Edo."

Kagome stopped in the middle of walking down the path in the forest. "Wha. . . what do you mean?" She asked nervously, something dropping to the pit of her stomach. "Of course my family is in Edo."

"Edo may be part of InuYasha's territory, but it is still a part of the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru answered. "There are no records of a Higurashi in Edo, nor in any other section of the Western Lands. Therefore, any trip to your family would be very much out of our way."

Kagome didn't move an inch as she crossed her arms. "And where exactly did you get this information from?"

Reminding himself that she was human, and she did not know better than to challenge her alpha, Sesshoumaru paused on the path. "This Sesshoumaru looked into your background."

Kagome remained frozen on the pathway and nearly growled at him. "You _investigated_ me?" She shouted, incredulity in her voice. "When?" Sesshoumaru chose not to answer, not finding it important. Apparently, he underestimated Kagome's outrage. She suddenly ran forward, shooting passed Sesshoumaru only to stop directly in front of him. "What right did you have to examine my background?"

Sesshoumaru glared down at her. "This Sesshoumaru has every right to look into the affairs of the members of my pack."

"And what exactly were you going to do if you had found my family?" Kagome demanded. "Kill them? Torture them? Threaten them?"

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth as his eyes narrowed. "This Sesshoumaru would have followed proper protocol and compensated the family for its loss."

"You were going to _buy_ me!" Kagome's voice reached ear-piercing levels. "I am not just a piece of property, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru growled softly, a warning. "Do not think to question this Sesshoumaru." His voice was still its normal calm, not raising the smallest bit. But his eyes spoke volumes as an ice-like quality slowly began to bleed into them.

Kagome, unfamiliar with a true bout of inuyoukai rage, just kept going. "I can't believe you! I am not a piece of property, and I will not allow anyone to buy me like a bag of meat! I am a human, a person, and you cannot and will not treat me as anything le-"

Whatever Kagome was about to say was cut off when Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the throat in his favorite stranglehold. "You will be silent." Sesshoumaru ordered, the absolute authority echoing through his voice. "Do not speak about that which you do not understand. You will obey me as your alpha, or you will suffer the consequences."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes widening as she saw the slight ring of red that surrounded his eyes. She nodded, unable to look away from the commanding gaze he speared her with. Something in her told her that arguing or using her power was the wrong thing to do. Following that feeling, she let Sesshoumaru threaten her, not submitting, but not challenging either.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, and his rage slowly shifted to curiosity. The human female, while smelling of nervousness, had no fear. He literally held her life in his hands, and yet fear was nowhere on her face. Why? What was so different about this human that she seemed incapable of fearing him?

He let her throat go and turned away. Kagome reached up and rubbed her throat gently, releasing a small breath of relief. The tenseness hung around them, and there was the feeling of fragility in the air. Kagome, not willing to risk a repeat performance, quickly thought of a way to ease the tension. "So there's really no record of the Higurashi Family in the Western Lands?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Do you claim this Sesshoumaru to be a liar?"

Kagome hurriedly shook her head. "No, no, I would never say that. It's just that my grandfather always said that the Higurashi Family had lived in Edo since the Heian Era."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question. Especially when Kagome hurriedly changed the subject. "Sesshoumaru, I'm not lying when I say that my family lives very close to here. Have you ever heard of the Bone Eater's Well?" Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, wondering what the well had to do with anything. "What would you say if I told you that my family has lived on a shrine that encompasses the Bone Eater's Well for five generations?"

"I would say that you are a liar." Sesshoumaru answered. "The closest shrine to the Bone Eater's Well is the one in Edo."

Kagome smiled. "And that, Sesshoumaru, is where you are wrong." She shrugged and started walking, catching up to Sesshoumaru and passing him when he remained in place. "Of course, I could only prove it if you agreed to let me go home."

She stopped when a clawed hand wrapped around her wrist. Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru's eyes piercing her own. "Do not think that this Sesshoumaru does not know what you are doing, woman. I will not be manipulated."

Kagome bit back a retort, and quickly went with Plan B. "Okay then, how about this. I'll prove to you that you're wrong. If I can do so to your satisfaction, you let me spend the day with my family. If I'm wrong, then I will let you decide when I get to go home. I won't complain or whine about it."

She saw immediately that the idea had captured Sesshoumaru's interest. And the prospect of not having to hear her shout about how she wanted to go home had intrigued him, albeit against his will. As he slowly nodded, Kagome sent up a mental thanks to InuYasha for his unknowing help in manipulation. "Very well. We will go to the Bone Eater's Well, so this Sesshoumaru can prove you wrong."

Kagome grinned. "You're on!"

* * *

Kagome smirked as the two of them stepped into the clearing around the Bone Eater's Well. The smirk decorating Sesshoumaru's face was priceless, especially considering that it would disappear in a few moments. "It would appear, miko, that this Sesshoumaru has won." Sesshoumaru announced.

Kagome grinned. "That is assuming, of course, that we are speaking of what you see at this moment." She walked over to the well and looked down, a grin on her face. "I told you, the shrine I live on encompasses the Bone Eater's Well. I also told you that my family has lived there for five generations." She looked over at Sesshoumaru, her smiling growing by the second. "I did not, however, tell you _when_ this was."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened minutes, then narrowed. "That is neither here nor there, Miko. If you cannot prove it, the point is moot." He turned to the well, the glare intensifying. "Time is not something so easily managed."

Kagome nodded. "This well has accumulated a lot of power over the years. It's been absorbing the youkai from the demons it devours, plus the purification of the mikos, monks, and priests who have attempted to purify it over the years because they feared it." She gently stroked the well's side. "Is it too much to think that something with so much power, made from the branches of the Goshinboku, could transcend the limits of time?"

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a moment, and he had to admit, it was feasible, at the very least. But still, that didn't mean that he was wrong. "And how would one access this power?"

Kagome grinned. "By having something that properly belongs in another time." Kagome pulled the Shikon shards from around her neck. "I was born with the Shikon no Tama in my body. As it rightfully belongs in this era, the well allowed me to pass. I don't need a shard to go home, but if I want to come back, I have to have something from this era. InuYasha doesn't need anything, because he has the subjugation necklace that links him to me. As long as I'm in the future, he can come through as well. On the same token, if I don't have a something from the past, I can't return here. According to my theory, if you have something from my era, you'll be able to pass through."

"And if you are wrong?" Sesshoumaru enquired.

"Then you land in the bottom of the well, no harm done." Kagome's eyes crinkled in mirth. "Unless you're telling me you won't survive a drop down a well."

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth. "This Sesshoumaru has humored you thus far, miko. Do not test my limits."

Kagome's grin fell away and she sighed. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"This Sesshoumaru trusts no one." Sesshoumaru growled back.

Kagome's look turned sad as she regarded him. "I'm sorry for you. It must be really lonely, not letting anyone close enough to really know you." Sesshoumaru growled again, and he was about to jump forward to show the bitch her place when she leaned back against the well. "Since you don't trust me, I'll just have to prove it to you." She pulled off her heavy yellow backpack and placed it on the ground next to the well. "Just remember to bring my bag with you when you come through."

Then, to Sesshoumaru's horror, she leaned back and fell down the well.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shouted, rushing into their bedroom. "If you don't get moving, we're going to be late for-" She stopped when she saw that Sesshoumaru was completely dressed, though his slacks and t-shirt was not the compliment she expected to her wine-colored evening gown. "Nishinoshu Sesshoumaru, you are not wearing that to the Winter Gala!"

"I am not going to the Winter Gala." Sesshoumaru answered, a small smirk on his face as he remained sitting on the bed.

Kagome recognized the smirk, and it was all that kept her from giving him a well deserved tongue-lashing. "Why?"

"We have returned to the future." Sesshoumaru answered. "We will be needed."

Kagome stared at him, so shocked that she didn't even notice when her purse dropped from her arm with a thud. "I've finally done it." Kagome whispered to herself. "I've driven you insane."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and gently pulled Kagome into his lap. "You overreact. Surely you remember this same visit?"

"But there was no point to it!" Kagome's eyes pleaded for understanding as she placed a hand on either side of Sesshoumaru slightly weathered face. "Why would you take such a risk, if there is nothing to be gained?"

Sesshoumaru gently rubbed her back in a move that had soothed his mate through everything from her friend's death to a paper cut. "You, my dear mate, are narcissistic if you think that these visits are entirely for your own benefit."

Kagome looked at him for a long moment, her worries and doubts floating to the surface as she bit her lip and struggled not to ask. Finally, with a sigh, she lowered her head and leaned against Sesshoumaru chest. "Alright, I'll trust you." She whispered. "I'm not happy about it, and I'm not sure it's a good idea, but I'll do this."

Sesshoumaru smiled and rewarded her trust with a rather heady kiss. "Thank you."

* * *

Kagome knew she was in trouble when a red-eyed Sesshoumaru jumped up from the well. Anything she would have said was soon cut off by a growl. "Miko." Sesshoumaru snarled. "In the future, if you feel the need to act so recklessly, you will warn this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome nodded wordlessly, biting her lip to keep from making some stupid comment. Sesshoumaru took a tentative sniff, and gagged as the scents of the future filled his nose. One hand came up to shield his sensitive nose, and he focused on breathing through his mouth. "What is this?" He demanded.

Kagome blinked. "I have no idea." Kagome answered. "InuYasha's never had a problem with the future before. What do you smell?"

"I smell decaying earth." Sesshoumaru answered. "I smell smoke, something that burns my nose without having a scent, and humans." He tentatively released his nose and quickly clamped it again when the scents remained just as strong.

Kagome winced as she walked over to stand beside him in front of the doorway to the well house. "That would be a result of the pollution." Kagome answered. "Humans have made great progresses in technology. But the price has been that these technologies produce harmful products that seep into the earth and the air. The earth is slowly dying, and the air will one day be too toxic to breathe."

Sesshoumaru glared. "Where are the demons? Surely they would put a stop to this nonsense."

Kagome shrugged. "Up until about a year ago, I would have told you there were no demons." Kagome answered. "Then I met a demon who's been living in secrecy for who knows how long, as well as his mate. They have a rather large family. So I suppose there are demons here. But it would be too dangerous for them to reveal themselves. Ever hear of guns?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Humans have improved them to the point that even children can use them with ease. It would be easy to kill a demon."

"Impossible." Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome sighed. "Well, maybe you can meet with Kin then. He'd be able to tell you better than me."

"Kin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh, he's the demon I told you about." Kagome answered. "We'll probably meet up with him and his mate. I always seem to run into them when I come home." With that she pulled off her ref neckerchief and handed it to Sesshoumaru. "It's not much, but it should do to keep the worst of the smell out."

Before Sesshoumaru could say yay or nay, Kagome exited the building, leaving him behind. With a growl, Sesshoumaru tied the neckerchief around his face. Reduced to following a human girl around the supposed future. The kamis must truly hate him.

He stepped out of the well house, forcing himself not to clutch at his nose. He looked around, and wanted to growl when he saw that there was a shrine surrounding the well. It would appear that the miko had been right. He smelt more humans in the small building behind the shrine's main doors, and assumed that was where the miko's home was. He started towards it, when he heard a scream.

"DEMON!"

Sesshoumaru whirled in time to see an elderly man rushing towards him, a sutra in hand. Working off years of trained responses, Sesshoumaru rushed the man. In two moves, Sesshoumaru had the old man pinned, the sutra lying uselessly on the ground. Normally, he'd have incinerated the man, but since he was on the shrine, and Kagome had said her family lived there, he supposed the old man was related to her.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru turned to see Kagome racing over to them.

"Kagome! Stay away!" The man beneath Sesshoumaru shouted. "It's an evil demon!"

"Grandpa, shut up!" Kagome growled. "Let me guess, you saw him and decided to use one of your proven powerless sutra to dispose of him."

"They are _not_ powerless!" Kagome's grandfather shouted indignantly.

Kagome sighed. "Sesshoumaru, could you please let him up? I promise, he'll be good."

Sesshoumaru glared at the man, then stood slowly. "It would appear that your penchant for impetuously entering a situation is a family trait."

Kagome glared as she ran over to her grandfather. "And cockiness runs in yours." Sesshoumaru probably would have growled at her again, but it was obvious she wouldn't hear him. She was gently helping her grandfather to stand, checking him over for wounds while still scolding him for attacking her guest. The old man put up an obviously ceremonial fight as Kagome nudged him in the direction of the shrine.

"If I hear of you harassing Sesshoumaru again, I'm not going to be happy Grandpa." Kagome warned. "I'll cry and cry for days."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but the threat seemed to work. Her grandfather scampered off while Kagome watched him with a smile. Once he was inside, she turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled. "It was good of you not to hurt him." She chuckled. "I'd thank you, but you'd probably just shove it in my face."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose again, but he didn't comment. Instead, he followed Kagome into her home. Sesshoumaru took another tentative sniff, and found the air bearable. He immediately pulled the neckerchief off his face, though he tucked it away for later use. As soon as the door closed, two humans rushed into the entryway. They both shouted to Kagome and rushed her. She stumbled back as an older woman and a boy clamped onto her simultaneously.

Kagome laughed. "Mama, Souta. Honestly, you'd think I'd been gone a year."

"It's been a month, young lady!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted. "A month with no word! Don't you _ever_ do that to me again."

Kagome smiled and hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry, Mama."

A few moments later, Souta let go, and finally noticed Kagome's guest. In typical Souta fashion, he got a look of shock, pointed to Sesshoumaru, and shouted as loud as he possibly could "You're not InuYasha!"

Sesshoumaru growled, and Kagome deftly jumped between the two males. "You're right, Souta. Good observation. This is Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's half-brother." She turned to Sesshoumaru with a pleading look. "Sesshoumaru, this is my little brother Souta, and my mother."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Well, what a pleasure. It's an honor to have you here, Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed slightly, nudging Souta into doing the same. "Please, come inside. No use standing there."

Sesshoumaru felt his eyebrow rising. The woman was going to allow a complete stranger into her home, all on the word of her daughter. Was there no cynicism in this era?

Mrs. Higurashi brought them to the dining room. "Kagome, why don't you take your stuff upstairs? You can take a nice long soak, and then come down for dinner."

"Oh, that sounds fabulous, Mama." Kagome exclaimed. "Would you mind washing my stuff for me?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Of course not. Go wash up."

"You are the greatest, Mama." Kagome hugged her mother and then rushed upstairs, completely forgetting about a certain daiyoukai who still stood in the doorway. A part of Sesshoumaru was highly annoyed that she could so easily forget him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is there anything I can get you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Tea, water, food?"

"This Sesshoumaru requires nothing." Sesshoumaru answered. "Though your hospitality is appreciated."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "If I may, I'd like to ask you some questions. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I promise not to ask anything too personal."

Sesshoumaru considered, then nodded. After all, it certainly wouldn't hurt anyone. And besides, the more he learned about the miko's family, the better prepared he would be to deal with them should the need arise to remove Kagome from their care. As her alpha, it was his duty.

"Ever since you tried to kill her a few years ago, Kagome hasn't told me many details about what happens back there." Mrs. Higurashi started. She saw Sesshoumaru's raised eyebrow and chuckled. "Yes, I know you tried to kill my daughter. And I also trust that my daughter wouldn't bring you here if you were still trying to kill her. But I'm hoping you can answer a few questions for me."

"I am not often in the company of my brother and his pack." Sesshoumaru said neutrally. "But I will answer as I can."

"Exactly how much danger is my daughter in?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Neither Kagome nor InuYasha will ever give me any details. At this point, how many people are after her?"

Sesshoumaru had to think for a moment. _Naraku, the infant, Hakudoshi, Kanna, Kagura. . . oh, and let's not forget the demons who will be after her now that she is a part of my pack. But I think I'll leave those out._ "Five, although Naraku is the motivator behind the other four."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "I was afraid of that. How much of a danger is Naraku?"

"A large one." Sesshoumaru answered honestly.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded sadly. "I suspected as much. Otherwise Kagome would have told me everything, like she usually does." She sighed. "She also told me that a demon had adopted her into his pack, and that he was now going to be traveling with them. So does that mean you are protecting my daughter?"

"What makes you think it was this Sesshoumaru who adopted her?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly. "There are many in my era who would gladly have the Miko no Shikon in their pack."

"Yes, but how many of them would Kagome trust to defend her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "My daughter is naïve, and she is an idealist. But she is not a fool."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to snort at that. He was finding himself grudgingly acknowledging this human. Not only did she have basic intelligence, but she was quite insightful. He was beginning to understand where the miko came by her strange mannerisms. "I agree. She is not a fool. But I do not believe that she trusts this Sesshoumaru enough that she would willing join my pack. After all, I have tried to kill her on multiple occasions."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head with a chuckle. "Kagome has a way of becoming friends with the people who try to kill her. Just look at the group she travels with." Sesshoumaru made a mental note to ask about that. "Besides, she wouldn't have joined your pack if she didn't trust you. I don't know what you did, or what you didn't do, but for some reason, Kagome now trusts you. My only question is if you return the feeling."

Sesshoumaru recognized a rhetorical question when he heard it, and was thankful for it. Something about this woman made him feel like a chastised pup, and he was glad to end the discussion. Once Mrs. Higurashi stopped asking questions, they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Sesshoumaru quickly became bored, and as what happened when he became bored, his mind began working. The miko trusted him? It was an absurd notion. He had tried to kill her, and one does not make friends with someone who had no problems with taking one's life. Kagome's mother had to be wrong. There was just no way that the girl could trust him beyond what was absolutely essential.

And yet, it had been there in her eyes. The same trust that he had seen on her face as she gazed at InuYasha in his father's tomb had been there when she woke in his arms after the incident with the infant. He had thought he had imagined it. But trust. . . it might explain her lack of fear. The question was, was this a good thing?

Sesshoumaru growled at himself. He had not been brought so low that the trust of _human_ gave him pause. Even if she was an exception among the race.

* * *

"Kagome! Might I remind you that we have a deadline?" Sesshoumaru growled as he stood at the doorway. He glanced at his watch in the age old show of male impatience just as Kagome raced down the hall.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kagome shouted. "I'm sorry! I almost forgot my purse!"

"We are going to a shrine." Sesshoumaru snapped. "What could you possibly need your purse for?"

Kagome stopped at the door and turned to her mate of five hundred years. "If you don't know the answer of that by now, then you are a lost cause." With that, she pushed herself up onto the tips of her toes and kiss his cheek. "Now, let's get going. I'll be leaving the house in about five minutes, which should give us about two hours of time with you. And my mother won't mind two people walking through her house?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Honestly, Kagome. Don't you trust me?"

Kagome glared. "Don't you _dare_ question that, Sesshoumaru. You know I trust you. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't."

"Then believe me when I say it will all work out." Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome looked speculative and shot a weary look at her purse. "I think I'm going to need a few more minutes."

"Kagome, we have to go now!" Sesshoumaru shouted. Unfortunately, Kagome hadn't even noticed that he was trying to stop her. By the time he had finished speaking, she was already halfway up the stairs. With a groan, Sesshoumaru leaned against the doorframe. "The things I put up with for that woman."

* * *

Sesshoumaru was definitely _not_ hiding. Just because he had made sure the miko would not find him when she left the house for her run, and he stayed out of the way when the miko's family left, did _not_ mean he was hiding. He was seeking some much needed time away from annoying, intruding humans. And while the elder no longer tried to plaster him with sutras that held no power, and the youngest had stopped dogging his every move, and the mother and daughter stayed out of his way as much as possible, after two days of nonstop humanity, Sesshoumaru needed to be alone. According to his calculations, he would have about two hours of time without any of the Higurashi family interfering. While not nearly enough time as he might have liked, it would suffice.

"Hello?"

Sesshoumaru tensed as two people made their presence known on the shrine. The kamis truly loved to make him suffer.

"Hello?"

With a growl, Sesshoumaru stood from his place on the ground. He went around from the back of the house and headed for the front of the shrine, fully intending to poison them if they didn't leave immediately. He rounded the corner, and saw an elderly couple, one a tall man with silver hair, the other a shorter woman with a puff of white hair. As they turned towards him, he set his expression into a full snarl. "Leave. Now."

To his surprise, instead of shrieking in horror and fleeing, neither one moved. The woman looked at him indulgently, as if she were used to it. But the man was who really surprised him. He moved the woman safely behind him, took a defensive crouch, and snarled right back. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the realization that not only had the man just snarled at him, but he had just challenged him. With a growl, Sesshoumaru took a stance. But just as they were about to start, the woman moved from behind the man and raised her hands. "That's enough, both of you."

Sesshoumaru snarled and started forward. The woman turned and raised a single hand. Sesshoumaru smirked, but that quickly disappeared when he found himself thrown back from the force of the barrier the woman had raised. Sesshoumaru rolled, and the man smirked at him as he stood.

"You should not test my mate." The elder inuyoukai taunted.

Sesshoumaru sneered. "You took a human for a mate? How pathetic. I suppose that no other would have you, considering your crippled state."

The older man snarled and started forward, but a single touch from his mate stopped him. "For kamis' sake, you're eight hundred and fifty-nine! Are you really going to let him goad you?"

The man growled, but didn't move forward. Instead he pulled his mate behind him again and stood to his full height. Sesshoumaru growled at the superior look he was given as the fury drained from the man's face. "Stop it, both of you." The woman snapped. "Honestly, the two of you are no better than children." Once again, the woman went around her mate. She faced Sesshoumaru and bowed. "My name is Nishinoshu Ao, and this is my mate, Nishinoshu Kin. We are here to see Kagome."

The pieces clicked together, and Sesshoumaru straightened slightly. "You are the friends that Kagome meets the park."

Ao smiled. "Yes. And you must be Sesshoumaru. We've heard a lot about you." She started forward, but Kin held her back with a growl. She sighed. "Kin, knock it off. He isn't going to hurt me. I'm an old woman who is no threat to him. What possible reason could he have to even attempt it?" She shoved off Kin and walked forward, her entire stance daring Kin to interfere. She made it to Sesshoumaru and smiled. "I know that you have no obligations to me. But I'm really worried about her. Normally, we'll see her every few weeks at the park, but it's been a month. Is she alright?"

"The miko is fine." Sesshoumaru answered. "She is actually at the park now running."

"Shoot, we must have just missed her." Ao exclaimed. "Well, I guess the only thing to do is to wait for her to get back. Then we can give her our gift."

"Gift?" Kin asked, raising an eyebrow. "What gift would that be?"

"The one that you aren't allowed to know about yet." Ao answered with a grin. "You'll find out with everyone else."

Kin looked like he was about to say something, but then shook his head. "Where is your gift, Ao?"

"It's in my purse. . . AH!" Ao shouted. "I left it in the limo!"

Kin gave her an indulgent smile as she raced passed him, shouting about her own stupidity. Knowing her, it would take at least ten minutes, which would give him plenty of time to deal with his younger self. The only problem was. . . how did he do this again?

Sesshoumaru looked at Kin and sneered. "Where is your collar?"

Oh yeah. That's how it started. Remembering that getting angry wouldn't do anything, Kin smirked. "It is at home with the leash." Seeing the look of surprise in Sesshoumaru's eyes, Kin continued. "If you did not want the answer, you should not have asked the question."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Do not mock this Sesshoumaru."

Kin smirked. "As I said, do not ask what you do not want the answers to."

Sesshoumaru stared at Kin. Something was so familiar about him. . . but he just couldn't place it. He growled and tensed. Kin sighed and lifted his hands. "I will not fight you unless you force me to. Ao would be rather upset."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Why should I take orders from some whipped puppy?"

Kin growled back. "My patience has limits, pup. I suggest you rethink your words."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I see no reason to. I have no whore at my neck."

The response was immediate and swift. Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way as the elderly demon rushed forward, teeth bared and claws slashing. Sesshoumaru let loose his poison whip, aiming it with expert precision at Kin's neck. Kin rolled to the side and stood, ending up exactly where Sesshoumaru would have to land. Sesshoumaru growled and summoned his youkai cloud, pulling himself up. Unfortunately for him, it was not before Kin could jump. Though Sesshoumaru pulled away as fast as possible, Kin caught onto his ankle. Sesshoumaru tried to swipe at him, but Kin swung around so that he landed on the cloud in front of Sesshoumaru. With a single swipe, Sesshoumaru was pushed back and off the cloud.

Sesshoumaru flipped in midair and landed on his feet, expecting to see Kin fall as well. He looked up in shock as his youkai cloud dissipated, only to be replaced by another cloud. Sesshoumaru growled and jumped, intending to create his own cloud and continue the battle. But as he rose, he was knocked down by a green flash of light. He growled and looked up to see Kin retracting his poison whip.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as the pieces clicked. One arm, a poison whip, silver hair, a youkai cloud. . .

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru was once again flung back as a barrier pushed him away. Sesshoumaru twisted so that he landed on his feet and turned to the source of the power. His eyes widened further as he saw Ao glowing a bright pink, one hand extended to each of the two demons. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you two!"

Sesshoumaru thought he couldn't be more surprised. But that voice, with that look of outrage, the stubbornness in the face of danger? There was only one person who could fit with all those things. "_Miko!_"

Ao's eyes widened. "Oh no."

* * *

"Are you sure that Sesshoumaru will be okay?"

Sesshoumaru barely recognized the voice. When had the miko returned?

"He will be fine, Kagome." Sesshoumaru couldn't place the second voice, though it was familiar. "I should have known better than to leave the two of them alone. Two alphas in one place does not bode well for one of them, and Kin has had over eight hundred years to sharpen his skills. Sesshoumaru is a pup in comparison."

Now Sesshoumaru knew the voice. It was that older woman. . . Ao.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"If Kin said he would be fine, then he will be." Ao said soothingly.

Kagome answered, and Sesshoumaru could almost hear the scowl in her voice. "He assaults the guy who saved my life, and then says he'll be fine. Why should I believe him?"

Ao sighed. "Look, I'm not going to defend him. He should have been more in control of himself, and we both know it. But even though he's messed up, I have to trust him. He's my family. If I can't trust him, I can't trust anyone."

Kagome hesitated. "I'm being weird, aren't I?"

Ao laughed. "Just a bit. But it's to be expected after all. Just like Kin is my family, Sesshoumaru is yours. I would probably think less of you if you weren't slightly suspicious." Ao chuckled. "Though was it really necessary to kick him out?"

"If they got into one fight, they'd just get into another." Kagome answered primly. "Now, let me get your coat. You did say you wanted to get to Kin."

Ao laughed, and Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's footsteps walk away. Then Ao stepped up to the couch, where he lay in false slumber. "Sesshoumaru, I know you're awake."

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and pinned Ao in a cold stare. "I was defeated by an old man?"

Ao shook her head with a smile. "A more experienced man. It sounds better when you say it like that." She looked at Sesshoumaru closely. "You know, I must say I'm rather surprised." Sesshoumaru raised a questioning brow, and Ao explained. "This girl trusts you. Why, I don't know. She faced down a red-eyed Kin because she trusted that you hadn't done anything worth being killed for."

"Why does this surprise you?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Do you not claim to be her friend? If so, then you would know that such behavior is characteristic of her."

Ao shook her head. "That's not what I meant. The fact that she trusts you was a given the moment she mentioned you. What surprises me is that you don't trust her."

Sesshoumaru growled. "The miko has given me no reason to trust her."

"But what reasons do you have to distrust her?" Ao asked.

Sesshoumaru couldn't answer. So instead he bared his teeth in warning. Ao chuckled and stepped away. "Think about what I said, Sesshoumaru." Ao said cryptically as Kagome reentered the room. "You might surprise yourself with what you find."

"What he finds where?" Kagome asked.

Ao grinned and embraced Kagome. "It was good to see you, Kagome. Until next time."

"But where is Sesshoumaru. . ." Kagome let her voice trail off as Ao left. With a scowl, she turned to Sesshoumaru. "Are you alright? Kin really did a number on you."

"This Sesshoumaru has no injuries." Sesshoumaru answered automatically. His mind was still processing what Ao had said. Realistically, she was right. He had no reason to distrust the miko, and in fact, all her actions had said that she could be trusted. But there was still that ingrained voice in his head that reminded him that, in the end, no one could be trusted. Which was the right voice now?

"Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru looked up to see the miko look at him nervously. "Look, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I was wondering if you would tell me where we're going."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, assessing the pros and cons of the situation. Then with a sigh, he made his choice. Perhaps if he told her part of the truth, he could see from there if she could be trusted. "Bokuseno."

Kagome looked confused for a moment. Then her eyes widened. "Wait a second. Isn't that the tree that the sheaths of Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga were made from?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Bokuseno is the oldest demon in existence. In addition, the elements themselves deliver information to him. He will know the reason for Naraku's interest in the barrier between life and death."

Kagome grinned. "Reliable information. Kami, I forgot how wonderful it was to have that. We're usually following rumors and myths." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and bowed. "I look forward to meeting this Bokuseno. He must be a powerful demon for you to speak of him with such respect. I'll try not to embarrass you."

Sesshoumaru stared after her as she left the room. That last bit had revealed quite a bit about the miko, but most of all how easily she read him. He did not recall any obvious hints of his respect for the older demon. Could it be that the young miko was more shrewd than she at first let on?

Sesshoumaru growled at himself. It was utterly ridiculous for him to question himself in such a manner. He shook his head and went outside. All this humanity must be getting to him.

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru knew he was in trouble. Not because Kagome was screaing at him, but because she wasn't. She hadn't yelled, glared, shouted, or done anything that would normally mean he was in trouble. It was even worse: Kagome was ignoring him. As they sat across from each other in their limo on the drive home, Kagome reached down to the floor compartment and pulled out a book. That's when Sesshoumaru knew he was really in trouble.

"Kagome?"

She didn't answer him.

"You look beautiful."

"Flattery is not going to help you." Kagome answered.

Well, at least she was answering now. "I think we should stop by the cafe and get some of that delicious hot chocolate."

"Bribery isn't going to help either."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sighed. "I am immensly lucky that my beautiful and intelligent wife thought to bring along a memory sutra so that I wouldn't remember meeting myself."

"Yes, you are."

Sesshoumaru winced at the slight growl in Kagome's voice. That was never a good thing. "Kagome, I'm sorry."

The book slammed shut, and Kagome's eyes blazed. "Well, you've finally said something right. Now, how about you keep going. Mabye you'll strike gold."

Definetely smarter to keep quiet. But Sesshoumaru was nothing if not a risk taker. "I'm sorry. I was wrong. I didn't know that there was a block on my memory. I only knew that we fought, and I lost. Had I known I would be caught, I would not. . ." He sighed. Lying would do more harm than good. "I would have been more careful."

With a sigh, Kagome put the book back into the floor compartment. "Why?"

"For the same reason you meet with your younger self." Sesshoumaru answered. "It is necessary."

Kagome looked at him for a moment longer, then sighed again. "Don't take such risks again, alright? It took alot of power to make that sutra. I don't know if I can do it again."

Sesshoumaru smiled and moved to sit beside his mate. "I will be careful." Then he kissed her softly on the cheek, officially ending the fight.

* * *

**Author's Rant**

**

* * *

  
**

Horse Wolves: We've finally tracked down OG after eight updates without her. Unfortunately, seeing as how everyone else in incapacitated *cough cough, Valley Girl Sesshoumaru, cough cough* I have to find her on my own. **[stops nearby passerbyer]** Excuse me, is there a muse by the name of OG somewhere around here?

Isabella Swan: Oh, her? She took up camp with the Volturi. Something about Edward's speeches being a bit too much when they're actually said in real life.

Horse Wolves: Wait, the Volturi? As in the people who could potentially _eat_ her?

Isabella Swan: Oh, was that bad? I was too busy trying to get Edward to have sex with me.

Horse Wolves: **[shudders]** Too much information.

Edward Cullen: Bella, love, what's going on? I wanted to make more babies!

Isabella Swan: **[evil smirk]** I knew taking those love potions from those Harry Potter guys would pay off. Well, tootles!

Horse Wolves: Love potion! That explains so much!

* * *

**End of Author's Rant**


	11. The Beginnings of Change

Disclaimer: I was recently made God, and so I took InuYasha for my own. But then people claimed I was abusing my power, and they kicked me out. So Rumiko Takahashi still owns InuYasha.

_**THE BEGINNINGS OF CHANGE**_

The quiet of the forest was only interrupted by the sounds of footsteps as Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked through. It was a strange feeling for both of them. For Kagome, it was different to be traveling so quietly. Even when it had been just her and InuYasha, there had always been some form of noise. For Sesshoumaru, it was strange to be traveling with someone who was . . . well, not his equal, but not a subordinate. Even Rin did not fall into this category. It was a new feeling.

They went deeper and deeper into the heart of the forest, and Kagome continued to keep quiet. She really had no idea what to say to Sesshoumaru, as most of what she thought up she was certain Sesshoumaru had no interest in. When Sesshoumaru had finally trusted her with some information, she had promised herself that she would try to get along better with him. And that included not annoying him with mindless chatter.

They'd been traveling for most of the day when Kagome finally broke. "So, have you known Bokuseno for long?"

Sesshoumaru almost breathed a sigh of relief when the miko broke the silence. It was unlike her to remain quiet, and her unusual behavior had put him on edge. It was enough of a relief for him that he answered almost immediately. "He was a reliable tutor of history, as he has lived through much of it. As such, my father asked him to instruct me."

"So you learned from someone who'd actually seen all that stuff?" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "That sounds amazing! I can't imagine how much better that would be than learning from a textbook!"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at her. He hadn't expected such interest. "He himself had not attended many of the events, as he set down his roots one thousand years ago. But what he had not witnessed himself, Bokuseno has heard from both travelers and gleaned from the winds and earth. There is very little that has happened in the past thousand or so years that he does not know."

"I can't imagine how much you would have learned. Written history is so unreliable." Kagome sighed, as if in regret.

Sesshoumaru nodded, though internally he was impressed. "It is an unfortunate side effect of conquest. Those who are victorious do not often allow the defeated to share their point of view with others. It is a small, but effective, method of maintaining order."

Kagome nodded, not really thinking about what she was saying. "You know, it really is a shame. I understand trying to keep one's citizens under control, but what about future generations? How are we supposed to learn from the past if it isn't even properly represented? It's like only listening to one half of an argument. You can't properly make a decision if you only understand one side."

Sesshoumaru listened to her, and found himself to be highly amused. Her argument was sound, and given that she came from a time when history not so easily accessible, her perspective came from an experienced mind. But her argument became even more amusing when she realized who she was speaking to. "Um, I didn't mean to insult you. That is, that was a general statement, not an attack on you personally. I apologize if I offended you, it wasn't intentional. Not that I think you would be offended-"

"Calm yourself, Miko." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "I find myself amused by your views."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "They weren't meant to be amusing."

Sesshoumaru chose not to comment. He continued to lead the way, though Kagome had lapsed into silence. A few minutes later, a clearing opened before them. Sesshoumaru immediately headed for the center of the clearing and faced the largest tree in the clearing. Kagome came to stand beside him, and waited.

And waited.

And then waited some more.

Finally, after ten minutes, Kagome got tired of waiting. "So, where to next?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer her. He was too busy staring at one tree. His brows were slightly furrowed as he stared straight ahead. Kagome looked where he did, but saw nothing unusual. "Sesshoumaru? Everything alright?"

Sesshoumaru walked right up to the tree and tapped a finger against it. There was no reaction. Sesshoumaru's mind whirled as he took in the implications of this. This was definitely Bokuseno's tree. He had studied under it for nearly two hundred years, and the clearing was as familiar to him as his own home. But Bokuseno was hiding his face. Sesshoumaru had never been rejected by Bokuseno before now. What had changed to do so this time?

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. Higurashi Kagome. She was the only change that Sesshoumaru had made since he had last spoken to Bokuseno. Could it possibly be that the ancient demon was rejecting her? Or perhaps it was his choice to bring her into his pack? Sesshoumaru's hand fisted as the possibilities swarmed in his head. There were so many reasons, each one as likely as the next. He needed answers.

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru, her worry visible on her face. She had called him multiple times, and he had yet to respond, even in that strange nonverbal way of his. But she didn't want to annoy him, and she wouldn't touch him without his permission. Luckily, she was spared having to make a decision when he turned to her. She breathed a small sigh of relief as Sesshoumaru began walking again.

As the two of them left the clearing, the tree Sesshoumaru had stared at shifted. Two ridges pushed forward and opened, revealing a set of eyes. Another ridge formed a nose, two more a chin and a mouth. Bokuseno watched Sesshoumaru and Kagome walk away, and a sigh left his frame.

_I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. But the time is ripe for change, and if you are to survive, it must be done soon. I cannot help you see what needs to be done._

* * *

Sesshoumaru finally stopped, and nodded to Kagome. "We will camp here tonight." He announced.

Kagome smiled appreciatively. They'd been wandering in circles all day, and Kagome got the impression that Sesshoumaru was doing it on purpose to wear her down. She hadn't commented, having already learned that questioning Sesshoumaru would get her nowhere. So instead of confronting him, she dropped her bag down and began clearing the area Sesshoumaru chosen. It didn't take long, since as usual Sesshoumaru had chosen a rather sparse area. It took a total of twenty minutes for Kagome to have the area cleared and a fire started.

"Is there anything you'd like, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"This Sesshoumaru has no need for your food." Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome nodded and grabbed a few packs of instant macaroni. Then she pulled out one of her pots and her bathing things and stood. "Where's the nearest river?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru pointed behind him. "There is a hot spring a minute's walk from here."

Kagome grinned and jumped up. "Oh lovely, a hot spring!" She gathered up her stuff and started walking. Of course, being the klutz she was, she managed to trip over air and land on Sesshoumaru's lap. Blushing, she quickly stood. "Sorry, sorry!" She straightened herself, still apologizing. Sesshoumaru never noticed the clip she placed on the edge of his robe. She paused just at the edge of their campsite before she turned back. "Just so you know, I'll probably take about an hour. That should give you plenty of time to do whatever it is you've been avoiding."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as she left the campsite. He quickly schooled his features back into their usual indifferent mask before she came back and saw. "Pathetic miko." He muttered. "This Sesshoumaru does not need the permission of a human to do what I wish." He immediately stood, and set off towards the clearing where Bokuseno lay. He needed his questions answered, and quickly.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she lowered herself into the hot spring. It was nice to relax for a bit. She appreciated the vacation away from InuYasha's mutterings, Miroku's Peeping Tom act, Shippou's whining, and Sango's trauma. Not that she didn't understand the necessity of each, and appreciate when these traits were not present, but every once in a while, it was nice to get away from them. She leaned against the side of the spring with a smile. She was going to relax if it killed her.

She felt a tug, and she opened her eyes with a sigh. The clip she placed on Sesshoumaru had activated, which meant that he was on the move. Kagome hesitated for a moment, unsure if what she was doing was right. The clip would track his movements, and even allow her to use the clip as a sort of camera. It was a spell that she'd found in one of the scrolls at home.

She knew that she _could_ use the spell. But there was something in her that was against actually using it. Sesshoumaru had finally trusted her, even if it was just a bit. To purposefully spy on him would be a blatant disrespect for that trust. But he was never going to actually tell her what he found, and she was dying to know what he was up to. The fact that he had waited until she was no longer around to go proved that he didn't even want her to know he was leaving. But even so, Kagome didn't have it in her to break someone's trust so easily.

Kagome struggled for a moment longer, then made her decision. She connected to the clip, and let her power flow over it. Then she easily shut it down.

* * *

Sesshoumaru entered Bokuseno's clearing confidently. Now that he was alone, he had no doubt that Bokuseno would recognize his presence. The older demon had never done so before, and Sesshoumaru was certain he would have no reason to do so now.

Sesshoumaru stopped directly in front of the ancient tree. "Bokuseno, I require your knowledge." He announced. "Wake."

For a long moment, nothing happened, and Sesshoumaru feared that perhaps it hadn't been Kagome that Bokuseno had objected to. Then, slowly, the hollow of the tree began to morph into the familiar face of Bokuseno. He slowly relaxed as Bokuseno finished his transformation and looked up at him.

"Welcome, Western Lord." Bokuseno greeted. "To what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

"I require information." Sesshoumaru answered. "What can you-"

"I am sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru." Bokuseno interrupted. "But there is no information that I can give you at this time."

Sesshoumaru froze. This was an unexpected occurrence. "You do not yet know of what I desire."

"What you desire is of no consequence." Bokuseno answered. "No matter what it is you wish, I cannot share my knowledge with you."

Sesshoumaru snarled. "Explain yourself."

But Bokuseno was already retreating into himself. "I cannot help you in this. Return when you know what it is I speak of."

Sesshoumaru darted forward, claws extended. But before he could reach the tree, Bokuseno's roots darted forward to bat him aside. Sesshoumaru easily dodged the strikes, landing directly in front of the tree Bokuseno inhabited. But Bokuseno had already disappeared. Sesshoumaru grit his teeth and whirled away, fury leaking from every pore in his body. What did Bokuseno mean that he could not share the information he might have? He had always readily shared his available knowledge. What exactly had made this time any different? He growled again as he exited the clearing. Nothing the ancient demon had done made any sense!

Sesshoumaru swiftly returned to the campsite, arriving just in time to settle back into his previous position before Kagome reentered, dressed for bed. "Oh hey, you're back!" She smiled at him, then froze when she saw the stiffness he exuded. He turned to look at her, and she almost flinched from the crimson lining in his eyes. She quelled the momentary fear and forced herself to calm.

Sesshoumaru watched her control the obvious fear she felt when he turned his gaze on her. He was slightly impressed by her ability to do so. Or he would have been, had he not been so angry. What right did Bokuseno have to deny him?

Kagome could easily tell that Sesshoumaru's business had not gone well, and she knew from experience that bringing it up wouldn't help in the least. So she moved as quietly as she could to get her things together and set up her bag for the night. She set up a pot of water to boil as she did so, and soon her dinner was laid out and ready. She smiled as she sat down by the fire, enjoying its warmth, and ate her food. It was another luxury that she often missed: a peaceful meal.

Unfortunately, it was not meant to be. Sesshoumaru was absolutely furious, there was no doubt about it. Kagome could feel it in the air even as she fought to ignore it. Finally, it reached a point when Kagome couldn't stand another second. She hurriedly ran options through her head. She was very experienced with easing the tension of her friends, but she knew them much better than she did Sesshoumaru. Mentally, she ran through what she knew of the stoic demon, and finally settled on something he might like.

Quietly, she washed out her pot and filled it back up with water. Then she put it back over the fire before going to her bag and pulling out the smallest container she had. Once she had it out, she sat beside the fire.

"One there was a young woman named Sashima-hime." Kagome began, her voice just loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear her. "Upon her birth, she was favored by Amaterasu*, who had wished to gift her parents for their devotion. Sashima-hime was given incredible beauty, great intelligence, an unending well of compassion, gentleness, and the powers of a miko. Then, as her own splash of humor, Amaterasu granted her an indomitable spirit that excepted no one's ownership of her.

"Sashima-hime grew up, and when she reached the marital age, many men flocked to marry her. Her parents, who were not wealthy by any means, immediately saw in their daughter the chance to become more than they were. The rejected those who arrived by foot and by horse, and greeted those who came to them by carriage. Finally, they found one who they felt was perfect: the local lord's son.

"The lord had seen Sashima-hime during one of her trips to the market, and he had instantly fallen in love with her beauty. The next day, he and his father arrived at Sashima-hime's home and requested that their families be united by marriage. Sashima-hime's parents were delighted, and eagerly agreed.

"One week later, the lord's son and Sashima-hime married. The lord's son eagerly entered their new chambers, glad to finally be alone with his new bride. But Sashima-hime was not so glad. 'You will kill me.' Sashima-hime announced. 'It is written on your very soul. My death has already been decided by your coming here.'

"The lord's son protested, claiming to love Sashima-hime, but the young woman just laughed. 'How can you love what you do not know?' Sashima-hime demanded.

"Sashima-hime said nothing more on the subject, and the two remained married for three years. The lord's son soon realized, however, that he really didn't know Sashima-hime. He resented the intelligence she showed, was jealous of everyone who looked at her beauty, and feared the holy powers she possessed. He forbade her the use of her powers, and often forced her to wear unflattering garments and cover her beauty with make-up. Soon, he even forbade her to speak, so she could not share her wisdom. Sashima-hime understood his insecurities, and with the great compassion she possessed, complied with her husband's wishes. But hiding who she was soon took its toll, and she became withdrawn and cold.

"Eventually, the lord's son gained more and more responsibility. But he did not have the necessary qualities to lead, and so he found himself failing time and time again. Sashima-hime saw that he was unhappy, and tried to help, but her husband kept shoving her away. Each time, he became bitter as he watched his own solutions fail while others succeeded. He began to take his frustrations out on Sashima-hime.

"One day, the lord's son led troops into a battle. The lord's son spent hours working on a plan of action, and was certain that he would succeed. Just as he was about to sleep, Sashima-hime gave him an alternative plan. He looked it over, but dismissed it. After all, he was a warrior, and she was merely a woman.

"The battle began, and at first, the plan went perfectly. But soon, all his plans began to fall apart. It wasn't long before the enemy was overrunning them, and they were forced to retreat. The lord sent another general, and the lord's son was dismissed from his place in command. To make things worse, the general who took charge created a new strategy. It was an almost exact replica of the plan Sashima-hime had suggested to the lord's son.

"The lord's son returned to the capital in disgrace, and in his humiliation and anger, he went straight to Sashima-hime. He began to beat her mercilessly, claiming that she was the reason for his failure, that she was purposely making him look bad in front of his father. For a week, he spent most of his time drinking and beating her, until she finally lost consciousness.

"The lord's son panicked, thinking he had killed her. He covered up her body and went to a local priest. The priest, though disgusted by the lord's son's actions, could not allow the body of Sashima-hime to be further dishonored. He agreed to remove the body, and had a few men bring the body to the temple. To his great surprise, however, Sashima-hime was not dead.

"The priest realized that he could not return Sashima-hime to the hell she had come from. He presided over the funeral, but kept Sashima-hime hidden within the temple. He patiently nursed her back to health, and encouraged her to display the talents that the lord's son had forced her to keep hidden. Gradually, she once again became the woman she had once been.

"After a time, however, the disappearance of the lord's son's wife became a more urgent matter, and it was too dangerous for her to remain. Sadly, Sashima-hime left the temple with an extra set of clothes, a bow, a quiver of arrows, food, and several herbs to be used in healing.

"Many years later, the lord died, and the lord's son became the lord. He was hopeless, and failed time and again to protect his land from invaders. Finally, the day came when one of the invaders completely overwhelmed him. As his enemy poured into the capital city, the lord's son committed seppuku*.

"When the lord's son reached heaven, he was greeted by Amaterasu herself. The goddess's eyes were cold as she greeted the lord's son. Before the lord's son could speak, Amaterasu pulled out a mirror. 'Look into the glass, Warrior.' Amaterasu commanded.

"The lord's son looked in, and saw the leader of the forces that had destroyed his own. He recognized him as his own brother. He had been a gentle and kind man, but a terrible general, worse even than the lord's son. For a moment, the lord's son raged, not understanding how such an imbecile could have beaten him.

"The he saw the general turn to someone at his side, and they spoke. The figure to the lord's right moved some pieces, representing the forces of both the lord's son and the general, on the map in front of them. It was obvious that the figure was the true brains behind the general's schemes. The lord's son focused on the figure, wanting to know who it was that had brought about his down fall.

"It was Sashima-hime."

Kagome finished the story just as the water began to boil. Carefully, she pulled out two tea cups and filled them with hot water. It was then that Sesshoumaru realized that she was finished with her story. "For what reason did you find it necessary to share that story, Miko?" He asked.

Kagome smiled as she took in his tone. The tenseness and frustration had bled out of him as he listened to the story, and his tone now reflected only curiosity instead of the scorn or superiority she had thought would be there. "There really was no reason." Kagome answered as she stood and walked towards the daiyoukai. "It's just a story that I've always enjoyed, and it was a bit too quiet. I usually have a large amount of chatter around me at this time of day."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment as she carefully placed a cup of tea in front of him before sitting beside him. In normal circumstances, the conversation would have finished. But Sesshoumaru found he didn't want it to. "The tale is unrealistic, a fairy tale." Sesshoumaru shot back, not unkindly. "Women do not have the necessary training and abilities to be able to properly lead the armies necessary to defeat a lord."

Kagome smiled as she placed a tea cup in front of him before sitting next to him. "I would have to disagree, Sesshoumaru. It is actually a true story. Sashima-hime was the mother of one of the most powerful mikos in history."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Surely you do not expect this Sesshoumaru to believe so."

Kagome took a single sip of tea and looked Sesshoumaru dead in the eyes. "Midoriko."

That shut Sesshoumaru up. Even he couldn't argue against Midoriko. But even so, he had to push his point. "Even so, the tale does mention that Sashima-hime's parents were not of noble birth. If that were the case, it makes a woman with the skills to lead a successful rebellion even less likely."

Kagome took in what he said and nodded. "I believe it is more likely that she did attempt to help her husband, and her husband was an evil man who felt the only way to relieve his anger was to beat his wife to the point of unconsciousness." Seeing that Sesshoumaru was about to speak, she held out her hand to silence him. "That does not mean that her attempts at help succeeded. It just means that Sashima-hime recognized a need and attempted to fulfill it as a part of her wifely duties."

Sesshoumaru smirked, and drank from his own tea cup. "I have to wonder if you are the creator of that tale, Miko. The heroine is very much like another I know."

Kagome looked up at him in confusion. "I can assure you, I didn't. Though I'd like to meet whoever it is you think of as Sashima-hime. She must be a truly amazing person."

Sesshoumaru stared for a moment as he realized that she was completely serious. How could she not realize that Sashima-hime sounded exactly like herself? With a small shake of the head, he continued. "In any case, I believe the point of the story is not to place beings of inferior intelligence in important positions."

"What! How naïve." Kagome retorted. "The point is to appreciate what you have, because you may not always have it."

Their discussion continued for several minutes, until Kagome's words began to slur from tiredness. She finally excused herself to sleep, joking that she did not have the stamina of a daiyoukai. Sesshoumaru watched her gather her things together and settle into her sleeping bag. A moment later, he sat watching as her face settled into a peaceful mask and her breathing even as she fell asleep.

As she settled into peaceful slumber, Sesshoumaru realized that he was smiling. When had he become so relaxed? As he quickly returned his face to its usual passivity, he thought back. He had been furious when he had returned, and had definitely been when the miko returned. . . It suddenly dawned on him why she had told a tale. He had noticed that she was sensitive to the moods of others, even before he had given her his blood. Combine that with the pack-bond, and her ability to read auras, the tenseness and anger must have overwhelmed her. And yet she had found a clever and easy way to relax him without even being aware that she was doing so.

Sesshoumaru stared at the sleeping woman in wary wonder. When had she come to know him so well?

* * *

"I swear, I know it's here somewhere!" Kagome cried.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Had it just been him, he would have already left by now. But Kagome needed time to pack up her things each morning, time he rather generously gave her. But she was pushing the limit today.

Kagome was nearly in tears as she searched for her pot. Personally Sesshoumaru thought she was being over dramatic about a mere pot, but he was not going to upset her more. She turned to him, her eyes begging. "Give me five minutes. I swear, I'll find it!"

Before Sesshoumaru could respond, she had dashed off. Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned against the tree. No one would harm the miko, and if they did, he would immediately know. No reason to run after her like a certain hanyou.

Kagome, meanwhile, was frantic as she searched for her pan. It was stainless steel, nearly impossible to scratch, and it had taken her months to convince her mother it was worth the expense. It was perfectly sized for medium meals, and it easily took care of InuYasha's midnight snacks. Kamis be damned, she didn't want to lose that pot!

Then suddenly, as she ran through the forest, it was dangling in front of her face. Kagome skidded to a stop, and ended up smashing into a tree. She bounced off with an oomph, landing on her butt. She scowled as she stood and stared at the pot that hung from the lowest branch of the tree. "How in the world did my best pot get stuck in a tree?" Kagome muttered.

"I'm afraid I needed to borrow it, Lady Kagome." Kagome squeaked as she realized the tree she'd slammed into had suddenly spoken. As she watched, a face formed in the tree. Her mind whirled as it continued. "You see, I needed to speak to you without the pup around."

Kagome's mind centered around the newly formed face in the tree. "Can I assume that you are Bokuseno?"

"Yes, you may." Bokuseno answered. "And you are Higurashi Kagome, Miko no Shikon, now Bitch of the West." Seeing a frightening look in Kagome's eyes at the last title, Bokuseno chuckled. "You are the alpha female of Sesshoumaru's pack. Bitch of the West simply reflects that. I must ask that you convince Sesshoumaru to move on. I cannot give him the information he seeks."

Kagome's eyes widened in understanding. "That's why he was so upset last night. You wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know."

"Until Sesshoumaru has finished what he started, I cannot help him." Bokuseno answered.

Kagome frowned. "Finished what he started?"

Bokuseno looked down at the young woman and smiled. "You, little one, have brought about what should have happened a lifetime ago. Sesshoumaru has begun to change."

Kagome scoffed. "Please. As if I can affect _Sesshoumaru._"

"Despite what you believe, you have." Bokuseno returned. "The time in which Sesshoumaru was raised was a much one than the present. The four great lords were each carving out a territory for themselves, and to survive, Sesshoumaru had to be untouchable. But now the lords of old have fallen, and their lands are slowly being divided. Sesshoumaru is one of the few that have managed to keep control of his land. There is no longer a need to be 'the Killing Perfection.' But he knows nothing else." Kagome stared at Bokuseno, still not understanding what it was the ancient youkai wanted. "He has finally begun to leave the shell that has encased him all his life. Until he has finished, I cannot help him."

"But we need information on-"

"I know." Bokuseno interrupted. "You wish to know how to return to the land between worlds. But Sesshoumaru's transformation is more important, and as such, it takes priority. And as Sesshoumaru will confirm, I answer questions in my own time, and in my own way."

Before Kagome could respond to that, her pot had fallen to the ground and Bokuseno's face had disappeared. Kagome huffed and glared at the tree. _So much for a simple trip._ She bent down to reach for her pot, just in time to hear something snap.

Kagome whirled and froze as two wolves emerged from the underbrush. She gulped and took a small step backwards, only to be greeted by a growl. She slowly turned and saw that there were two more at her back. She gulped and tried to stay calm. Mentally, she tried to remember how Kouga dealt with his wolves, but she was beginning to panic. One of the wolves came closer, and Kagome scrambled back. Another growl came from behind her, and Kagome fell over as she tried to turn away. The wolves came closer, and Kagome lost the battle to control her fear. As the first wolf came closer, she screamed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's scream, and recognized it instantly after so many battles against his brother. And in case he hadn't, blatant and unfiltered terror coursed through the pack-bond. With a snarl, Sesshoumaru started running, allowing the pack-bond to guide him.

He made it just as the first of the wolves leapt. One swipe of his claws sent the wolf flying until it crashed into its fellows. Two more struck from behind, and Sesshoumaru pulled out his favored poison whip. A flick cut the two behind him in half, then another brought the whip down upon the next wolf that tried to attack. Sesshoumaru growled at the remaining two wolves, crouching protectively in front of Kagome.

The wolves got the hint. They were gone before Kagome even realized that Sesshoumaru had growled.

Sesshoumaru smirked as the wolves fled. It was good to know he still possessed the ability to frighten his inferiors. He turned to Kagome, who still lay collapsed on the ground. "Miko?"

Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes. When her cerulean ones met Sesshoumaru's gold, she relaxed infinitesimally. "They're gone, right?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru was perplexed. He had never seen the miko looking so vulnerable. He suddenly had no idea how to deal with her. Luckily, his more instinctual side was urging him to comfort his pack-sister. Of course, he had no idea how to do that either, but it was a start. "They will not return." Sesshoumaru finally answered.

Kagome nodded slowly before hesitantly pulling herself up. "It's stupid, I know." She whispered. "I face demons every day. But I fall apart when faced with a normal wolf? I _never_ react that way around Kouga and his wolves."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. It was as if all the confidence she usually held in herself, the very confidence that always stunned him every time she faced him down, had suddenly been sucked away. "Miko, I do not wish to hear such blatant self-pity." He snapped.

A brief flash anger crossed her face as she pushed herself up so that she stood in front of Sesshoumaru. "I've just had a true near death experience in which I could do nothing but watch as several rather hungry beasts stalked me with intent for deadly harm!" She shouted. "I have every right to be self-pitying!"

Sesshoumaru forced himself to answer calmly. "No, you do not." He answered, quickly cutting Kagome off when she tried to speak. "Your powers are useless against mortal creatures, and the time from which you come does not necessitate weaponry. While you are adequate in the bow, your skills would not have been to your advantage against those wolves. Therefore, you have the right to fear being helpless. You have the right feel anger that all who protect you have failed to train you. You do _not_ have the right to pity yourself for circumstances beyond your control."

Kagome stared up at him, slightly amazed. "You mean. . . you don't think that I'm weak?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru bit the inside of his cheek for a moment before answering. "As previously stated you are not to blame for your lack of knowledge on self-defense. I will be sure to rectify that at the earliest convenience." He saw a spark of interest in her eyes when he mentioned training her, and used it as a distraction. "I am sure you will take to it well."

"You really think so?" Kagome whispered.

"I would not waste my time otherwise." Sesshoumaru retorted. "Finish gathering your things. We must rejoin the half-breed and his pack."

Kagome stared at him for a long moment, as if assessing him for something. She must have found what she was looking for, because after a moment she nodded and went back towards their camp for her things. Sesshoumaru kept the pack-bond open, waiting for any signs of panic or hesitation. Luckily, there was none.

"Well done, pup."

Sesshoumaru whirled with a growl as Bokuseno reappeared. "Why did you not assist the miko?" Sesshoumaru demanded, his eyes flashing as he slowly stalked towards the tree. "While you may not recognize her, she is a member of this Sesshoumaru's pack. You _dare_ to ignore her danger?"

Bokuseno shook his head. "Surely you do not truly think that I would allow any that I recognize to be placed in danger within my forest." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the implication. "I did not ignore her need, pup. I merely presented you with an opportunity to display that which was already within you."

"You speak in riddles, Ancient." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Consider this, Sesshoumaru." Bokuseno answered. "Had I not been here, and you had not arrived in time to protect your pack-sister, what would have happened?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It is of no concern, as this Sesshoumaru would never arrive too late." With that he turned away from the elder demon. Bokuseno grinned. Even his most defensive answer was more telling than Sesshoumaru had ever allowed himself to be.

A little away from Bokuseno, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to think about what Bokuseno had mentioned. Why would the ancient tree ask what would have happened if the miko were to have di—

Sesshoumaru froze in the middle of the forest. The very sentence called to mind the miko's vitality, her warmth, and her easy understanding. A mention of her death made the image shift, and Sesshoumaru felt a chill run through him. In his head he saw her eyes go dark, their familiar light fading quickly. Slightly tanned skin became coated with blood as her chest heaved one last time —

_**NO!**_

Sesshoumaru pulled himself short. The miko was alive and well, as was proved by the familiar pulsing of the pack-bond in his mind. She was not injured, dying, or harmed in any way. She was safe.

Belatedly, Sesshoumaru realized his claws were digging into the tree beside him. With a growl, he forced himself to release the tree. When had Kagome become so important to him? When had the mere _thought_ of her death produced such a reaction from him? Surely he didn't actually _care_ about her? She was just a way to defeat Naraku, and keep the thrice cursed Shikon no Tama out of the Western Lands.

With another growl, Sesshoumaru once again started for their camp. Kagome was a tool and a weapon. Nothing more than that. And if some strange warmth filled him when Kagome directed a smile at him as he entered the camp, it was of no consequence.

** Author's Rant **

Horse Wolves: I can't believe it's been nine updates without OG around. It feels like forever. **[knocks on giant door]** HEY! VOLTURI! **[door opens]** Give back OG!

Aro: Hello, young one. Do you require. . . assistance?

Horse Wolves: **[shudders]** Look, I'm just here for OG. Can we _please_ have her back? The InuYasha fandom is falling apart!

Aro: Please, come in. I would love to see you within my – I mean, _our_ rooms.

Horse Wolves: **[eyes widen, shrieks]** **OG!** Get out here and save me!

Caius: **[winces]** Aro, get her out of here! She's much too loud.

Horse Wolves: **[high pitched scream]** I won't go until I have OG!

Marcus: OG left already! We tried to turn her into a vampire, but she refused. She decided things were too weird here, and went back home!

Horse Wolves: WHAT!

**[back in the InuYasha fandom]**

Obsessive_Goddess: Ah! It's nice to go on vacation, but it's even better to come back home.

Naraku: Mommy!

Sesshoumaru: Like, barf me out! The Joanie's back!

Obsessive_Goddess: **[BEEP!]**

** End of Author's Rant **

*****

Amaterasu: Goddess of the Sun

Seppuku: Ritual Suicide.


	12. Family Matters: Damages and Problems

Disclaimer: InuYasha, and all its characters, including the hotness that is Sesshoumaru, all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. At least until I'm older and she's dead and I buy the royalties off whoever inherits them. Oh, and I don't own Toyota, American Movie Corporation, Disney, or Alice in Wonderland.

_

* * *

_

_**FAMILY MATTERS: DAMAGES AND PROBLEMS **_

_

* * *

_

Kagome grinned as she ran up the path through the center of the Tokyo Conservational Park. There at the top of the hill was the very familiar figure of Ao, dressed up in her neon pink running suit. She'd missed seeing the older woman, despite the disastrous consequences of her last visit home, and she was hoping to talk to her now.

But just as Kagome was about to call out to her, Ao turned away. She smiled and waved at someone who was following her up the path. Kagome paused, watching until she saw for sure who Ao was with. Her smile waned a bit when she saw a young woman run up to stand beside her. They talked for a moment, then started running again. Kagome debated going up to them, but then decided not to interrupt them. She'd just have to see Ao some other time.

"Kagome!"

Kagome stopped and turned around. "Hey Ao!" She called back. She waited for Ao to catch up. "I didn't mean to bother you two. If you'd rather, I'll just see you another time, Ao."

"Oh, don't be silly, Kagome." Ao assured her. "You're practically family. Especially after that awful business luncheon you saved me from." She turned to the younger woman besides her. "Allow me to make the introductions. Kagome, this is Chairo, Kin's daughter. Chairo, this is the lovely young woman your father told you about, Kagome."

Chairo's smile was easy as she bowed to Kagome. "It's nice to put a face to the name I've been hearing for the past few days."

"Likewise." Kagome returned. She was curious about the phrase "Kin's daughter," but thought it best not to comment.

An awkward silence developed, until Ao stepped in. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm finished running for the day. I promised Kin I wouldn't push myself too much. He's still a bit paranoid about my health. Why don't we take a break and get something to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome answered with a grin. "You know, that café you like is nearby. We could get-"

"Gingerbread Cookie Lattes, no foam, and Choco Lavas." Ao answered with a grin. "You read my mind." She turned to Chairo. "And of course, we'll get you a Chocolate Mocha Espresso and a coffee cake."

"That would be appreciated." Chairo answered with a grin.

Kagome could swear that there was a light of sadness in Ao's eyes, but it was gone before she could be sure. But just in case, she took Ao's arm and squeezed it lightly. "Well, let's go. It's a perfect plan. I've been craving that Gingerbread Latte!"

Chairo shook her head and muttered something that Kagome didn't catch. If Ao heard, she blissfully ignored it. "Well, let's get going!" Ao announced. "It's a Girl's Day Out, and we're going to enjoy it."

_

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru stared at the paperwork in front of him. He had decided that while Kagome was in her time, he would return to his fortress and deal with any problems that had come up while he had been gone. He'd been gone for several months now, and while his lands really ran themselves, the paperwork did tend to accumulate.

There was a knock at Sesshoumaru's door, and Sesshoumaru took a sniff. His expression softened as he recognized Rin's unique scent. "Enter." He called out.

Rin entered quietly and went right up to his desk. She waited patiently for Sesshoumaru to finish with his current letter. When he finished, he looked up at Rin and nodded. With a grin, she raced around the desk and hugged Sesshoumaru's legs. "Welcome back, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Rin's head, the closest he came to returning the embrace. "Rin." He said quietly when Rin held on for a bit too long.

Rin obediently released Sesshoumaru, albeit reluctantly. "I was worried, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin told him cheerily. "I thought you had forgotten about me. But then you came back! I'm really happy!"

Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of guilt. Although the girl wasn't technically pack, since he had never given her his blood, she was his ward. He had a duty to see to all her needs, including her needs of companionship. Perhaps. . . Kagome had her own ward. The fox kit would make an excellent companion for Rin. If circumstances were agreeable, than perhaps she could rejoin InuYasha's group with them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru refocused his attention on Rin, who was looking up at him hopefully. "I will be here for a few days Rin." He said. "I will speak with you more tomorrow. It is late."

Knowing a dismissal when she heard one, Rin bowed. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru could hear a trace of annoyance in her voice, and his alpha instincts tried to rush to the surface. He reminded himself that she was a pup, and a human at that. She was allowed a bit of leniency.

Rin left quickly, knowing that if she tried to fight with Sesshoumaru-sama, she'd just lose. After all, he was Sesshoumaru-sama, and he was always right. But it just didn't seem fair. He had been gone for _so_ long, and now that he was back, he had only seen her for a few moments. What was so important that her lord couldn't be with her?

Disgruntled, Rin entered her rooms and went up to her maid so she could prepare her for bed. Whatever was keeping Sesshoumaru-sama away, it wouldn't last very long. Rin knew that Sesshoumaru-sama cared for her, even if he didn't show it much. He was like the father she'd never had, and she was the daughter he didn't have. It all fit perfectly.

As Rin was tucked in, she smiled contentedly. _I will always be with Sesshoumaru-sama. He said so himself._

_

* * *

_

Kagome entered the café with a smile. "Oh, I can just taste that latte!" She exclaimed. "I can't wait."

Ao laughed. "I know the feeling. Why don't you two grab us a table, and I'll get us our things." She turned to Chairo. "Anything new to try?"

"No thank you." Chairo answered. "Just my usual." She started to reach for her purse, but Ao quickly waved her away.

"Chairo, I refuse to allow you to pay." Ao insisted. "Go with Kagome and get a seat. I'll see you in a few." With that she headed to the counter, leaving Kagome and Chairo alone.

"Well, why don't we get ourselves a table?" Kagome asked.

Chairo nodded and surveyed the area. "Why don't we take that one in the corner?"

Kagome frowned. "Actually, if you don't mind, why don't we take the one by the window? Ao seems a bit down, and she likes being able to see outside."

Chairo looked at Kagome and slowly nodded. "Very well then." She walked over to the table, and Kagome watched her. She was growing more and more curious about Chairo. Why didn't Chairo know more about Ao? Why was she _Kin's_ daughter, and not Ao's?

Kagome took a seat across from Chairo. "So Chairo, do you live nearby?"

"Actually, I live in America." Chairo answered. "My mate and I run two of my father's companies there."

Kagome's eyes widened. "That's impressive. Kin must trust you a lot."

Chairo raised an eyebrow, and Kagome was struck at how much the action looked like Kin. "Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Well, even if you are Kin and Ao's daughter, they don't seem like the type of people to just give their relatives jobs. Most likely you had to earn the position just like any other employee." Kagome answered. "Which is what makes your position so impressive."

Chairo smiled. "You have a very good sense of the two of them." She complimented Kagome. "You're right, my father did have my mate and I earn our positions. Ao was very proud of my mate when he finally earned his own company."

Once again, Kagome noticed the odd wordings. Part of her was insisting that she not pry, but her curiosity was quickly overtaking that part of her. As Chairo continued to stare, Kagome finally broke. "I don't want to seem rude-"

"But you want to know why Ao refers to me as 'Kin's daughter' and I have not called her my mother." Chairo interrupted. Kagome nodded gratefully, and Chairo shrugged. "The answer is no big deal. Ao is not my mother."

"Oh." Kagome didn't push, but inside she was fuming. _That didn't answer my question at all!_ She was half-tempted to break her no pry rule when Ao returned, carrying two trays and three boxes.

"Alright, we have one Chocolate Mocha Espresso, two Gingerbread Lattes, one coffee cake, and two Choco Lavas." Ao's set down each as she spoke, then took a seat between Kagome and Chairo. "So, find anything interesting to talk about?"

"I was just telling Kagome here about my job in America." Chairo answered easily.

Ao grinned. "Oh yes, I was so proud when Kin gave Chairo and Orenji their own companies. They certainly earned them."

Chairo nodded. "Yes, well I received the American Movie Corporation, and Orenji received Toyota."

"No way!" Kagome exclaimed. "You mean your family owns them?"

Ao chuckled. "Yes, well Kin likes to keep a hand in every aspect of the business world. There's very little areas that Kin doesn't have some input in." She took a sip of her coffee, and when no one else spoke, she continued. "Well anyway, Chairo and Orenji have both done a wonderful job building up their respective businesses. They do us both proud."

Chairo's eyes narrowed slightly, but just as she was about to speak again, her cell phone rang. She grabbed at it with a look that looked suspiciously like relief. When she spoke, Kagome recognized the language she spoke as English. "Hello?" She suddenly stood. "What do you mean Disney won't release Alice and Wonderland? That's impossible, I just confirmed it last week." She sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll call you back." Chairo hung up her phone and shoved it in her bag. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I'm afraid there's some business that just can't wait."

Ao smiled softly. "I understand. You're a busy woman. Go do your thing."

Chairo turned and bowed to Kagome. "It was nice to meet you Kagome."

"You as well, Chairo." Kagome answered. She watched, and she was absolutely positive that Chairo raced out of the café. She really was going to keep her mouth shut, though. Until Ao sighed, and a sad look crossed her face. Then, the words just shot out of her mouth. "What's up with you and Chairo?"

Ao looked at Kagome with a surprised look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"She said that you aren't her mother." Kagome answered. "And you call her 'Kin's daughter.' And she seems very distant from you."

Ao sighed. "It's my fault." She answered. "You see, Chairo was adopted by Kin before I met him. Our relationship has been. . . strained."

Kagome stared at Ao, her eyes widening. Ao returned to her snack and drink, pretending it didn't bother her. Kagome felt her eyes tear, and she lunged over to hug Ao. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Ao couldn't help the small tears the welled in her own eyes. "So am I." She nudged at her hot chocolate, seeming to lose interest in it. "It's one of the few things Kin and I argue about. The fact that I also had adopted a child before we met, and the two of them mated, doesn't make things any easier. I would give anything to be able to have one giant, happy family."

"Why would you and Kin fight about it?" Kagome asked quietly.

Ao sighed. "He insists that I should make up with her, but I can't do that. It's not that I don't want to, but I've already done everything I can. Chairo is the one who insists on maintaining the distance between us. But I can't blame her."

"Why not? It certainly sounds like she's to blame for all this!" Kagome protested.

"Because when I finally had her trust, I let her down." Ao answered. "I hurt her very badly. I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me for that."

Kagome didn't know what to say to that. So she scooted over until she could wrap Ao into another hug.

_

* * *

_

Rin knew she was going to be in trouble. She'd never defied Sesshoumaru-sama to this extent before. But she missed her Sesshoumaru-sama. And really, if she used her special _I'm just an innocent human child_ face, she could probably avoid the worst of punishments. She'd probably be told off and sent back to the fortress.

It had taken forever to get Ah-Un to take her. But after spoiling him with a few treats, the two headed dragon was ready to do anything. So now she was flying, using Ah-Un's instincts to follow after Sesshoumaru like they'd done before. The closer they got, the more upbeat Ah-Un became. Finally, Rin saw Sesshoumaru in a clearing with a well. With a grin, Rin directed Ah-Un to land.

As soon as they hit the ground, Rin knew Sesshoumaru knew they were there. But he didn't acknowledge their presence at all. With a frown, Rin ran straight up to Sesshoumaru and stood just to his right. She waited for Sesshoumaru to make the first move.

"I am disappointed, Rin."

Rin flinched. She hadn't expected that. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin answered. "But I-"

"I told you to remain at the fortress." Sesshoumaru answered. "You disobeyed me."

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, I-"

"Return to the fortress immediately." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Rin glared at Sesshoumaru's back and was about to say something when suddenly the well in the center of the clearing began to glow. Rin stared at it in shock, but Sesshoumaru was completely unmoved. After a moment, the glow died away, and Rin heard someone inside.

". . . impossible! I'm going to grow old and be a hunchback from all the junk in this stupid bag!" A head popped out of the well, and Rin stumbled back in surprise. Sesshoumaru moved forward, and a few moments later, he was pulling a woman out from the well. She grinned up at him. "Thanks a million! I hate lugging this stupid backpack out of the well."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded and started to walk away. "The half breed and your companions are in the village below. They have learned nothing useful."

The woman frowned and started to say something, when she noticed Rin standing off to the side. "Hello." She came over to Rin, a smile spreading over her face. "How are you Rin? It's been a while since I've seen you."

Rin's training from her time with Sesshoumaru kicked in, and so she bowed. "I am well, Kagome. It is nice to see you too."

"Rin, return to the fortress." Sesshoumaru growled. "I will not repeat it again."

Rin bit her lip, but knew that he was being serious. She started to move towards Ah-Un, but Kagome stopped her. "Give me a second." She whispered. Before Rin could respond, Kagome ran up to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, can't Rin come with us?"

Sesshoumaru turned on Kagome, giving her a glare. "She will return to the fortress."

Kagome wasn't moved by the glare. "Rin came here for a reason, obviously without your permission. And out of the people in this clearing, the only one she knows is you. And believe me, I know how scary you are when you get angry. But she was willing to risk your anger because she wanted to be with you. Not many people would voluntarily do that. Don't you think that kind of bravery deserves a reward?"

Sesshoumaru's only answer was a continued glare. Kagome sighed. "Besides, Shippou hasn't met a single person his age since that osoyoukai whose father had his head cut off by Hakudoshi. Would it be really terrible for the two of them to meet? For all we know, they could become the best of friends. It would be good for both of them."

Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome a moment longer, then reluctantly nodded. Kagome grinned and turned to Rin. "Looks like you're in luck, Rin. Sesshoumaru doesn't always listen to me."

Rin wasn't sure whether to be happy that she got her way, or upset that it was _Kagome_ that had convinced Sesshoumaru. For now though, she thought it would be better to play along. "Thank you, Kagome." She smiled at the woman, then ran after Sesshoumaru.

Kagome watched Rin run to Sesshoumaru, and she felt a small pang in her chest. The look on Rin's face. . . why did it remind her Chairo?

_

* * *

_

Kagome entered her mansion, and the feeling normally content feeling she got when she entered her home was absent. She sighed as she opened the front door and took off her shoes. Chihomi ran up to her, a hopeful smile on her face. "Nishinoshu-sama, why don't I take your coat?"

Kagome smiled tiredly and handed over her windbreaker. "Thank you, Chihomi." She said softly. "Did Chairo get back yet?"

Chihomi looked startled for a second at the unexpected answer, then grinned widely. "No, I'm sorry. Chairo hasn't come back yet. But Nishinoshu-sama asked that when you came home, you went to see him."

"Thank you." Kagome whispered again. She started down the hallway, her stomach dropping as she went. The last time Rin had come to call, she hadn't been on good terms with Sesshoumaru for a week. How long was it going to be this time?

Kagome reached Sesshoumaru's study and hesitated in the doorway. She wanted to be strong, but she was afraid. She hated fighting with Sesshoumaru, and Rin was always one topic that put them at odds. She huffed and stared at the door. Why couldn't he see that she had done everything she could?

"Mama?"

Kagome turned, and her face melted into a smile. "Hello, Orenji." She chuckled as the man who was walking towards her made a face. "Well, _you're_ the one who said I couldn't call you Shippou anymore."

"In _public_ Mama." Shippou answered as he pulled Kagome into a hug. "At home, I like to remember that I really am Shippou."

Kagome smiled and pulled Shippou closer. "I really do love it when you visit Shippou." She told him. "I just wish Rin and I saw more eye to eye."

Shippou just squeezed her tight. "I know, Mama. I've always known."

Just then, the door opened, and Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway. Kagome and Shippou released each other, sad smiles on their faces. Shippou turned to Sesshoumaru and gave him a large cocky grin. "Why hello, Sesshoumaru. Terrorize any innocents today?"

"Leave, kit." Sesshoumaru snapped.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Sesshoumaru." She scolded quietly. Sesshoumaru turned to glare at her, and Kagome crossed her arms. "I do not put up with that attitude to my children. You know that." When Sesshoumaru continued to glare, Kagome returned it with one of her own. "Nor do I put up with glares that look exactly like the ones you used to give me when I was your enemy."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, then turned back to his study and stormed inside. Kagome sighed and turned back to Shippou. "I'll see you in a little bit. I need to have a talk with Sesshoumaru."

Shippou grabbed Kagome's arm. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Kagome laughed and smiled. "Shippou, no matter how upset he might be, he is still my mate. He would rather die than hurt me." Seeing he was still worried, Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kissed Shippou's forehead. "I promise, I'll be fine."

With those final words, Kagome entered her mate and husband's domain.

_

* * *

_

"Tag!" Shippou shouted. "You're it!"

Rin laughed and headed after Shippou. Kagome smiled as the two of them ran around the village. "They're so cute!" She exclaimed for perhaps the hundredth time.

InuYasha growled. "Can you stop acting like a girl long enough to help us plan!" He shouted. "And stop squealing! You're making my ears ring."

Kagome looked over at her best friend guiltily. "Sorry, InuYasha." She leaned over and gently grabbed his ears. Then she slowly and gently rubbed her thumbs in a circular motion across the back of his ears. InuYasha's eyes instantly drooped, and he leaned over until he fell into Kagome's lap. She giggled, but continued to rub at his ears. Her giggles became full scale laughter as his left leg began kicking.

Miroku and Sango bit back their laughter at the familiar display. Kagome had discovered this secret power just a few months ago, and the sight of the great blustering hanyou falling over himself for an ear rub was hilarious.

Sesshoumaru, who sat in the corner away from the rest of the group, raised an eyebrow at Kagome. "It would appear the half-breed is more dog than I had believed." He commented coolly.

Kagome smiled and shook her head at his disapproving glare. If she wanted to have fun with InuYasha, she was going to have it. InuYasha growled softly at Sesshoumaru, but it was a half-hearted effort at best. He loved it when Kagome rubbed his ears. Everyone else could just go to hell for all he cared.

After a few minutes though, Kagome eased off. "We really do need to plan, InuYasha."

InuYasha huffed and straightened. "Sure, _now_ you want to plan." After a few moments of grumbling, he was back to himself. "What did you guys find out?"

Kagome grinned. "Not a thing!"

InuYasha whirled, his eyes wide. "Don't say that like you're proud of it!" InuYasha shouted. "What do you mean you didn't find anything?" He smirked and looked over at Sesshoumaru. "So much for being infallible!"

Sesshoumaru pointedly ignored the jibe, which Kagome found oddly refreshing. She turned the glare she had prepared for Sesshoumaru onto InuYasha. "Well it's kind of hard to find information when you don't know exactly what you're looking for." Kagome answered with a shrug. "Besides, according to Sesshoumaru, you didn't do much better. What exactly did you learn?"

"Hah! Shows what you know!" InuYasha snapped back. "We found out loads!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, and InuYasha sputtered at her. Kagome shook her head and turned to Miroku. "What did you guys find out?"

"We have discovered that the jewel in InuYasha's eye, which once transported you, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Jaken to the World Between Life and Death, can no longer be accessed." Miroku answered. "Since it has served its purpose, it is now a part of his eye."

"I fail to see how that should be a deterrent." Sesshoumaru answered. He stood and started towards InuYasha, claws extended. The others tensed as Sesshoumaru approached, not sure if he was serious or not. Just before he stood directly in front of InuYasha, Kagome stood between them.

"Sesshoumaru, you can't damage InuYasha's eyes." She pointed out. "Think about it logically. He's the only one who can use the Tetsusaiga. You know that. And not to devalue your abilities, but Tetsusaiga is one of the greatest weapons we have against Naraku and his minions." She saw the slight droop of InuYasha's ears, and sighed. "Besides, as much of a brat as he is, he's my best friend. I'll never forgive you if you hurt him." InuYasha's ears shot back up, and Kagome shook her head in amusement.

As Sesshoumaru reluctantly returned to his corner, a thought occurred to Kagome. "Hey, wait a minute! Isn't that pack-bond of yours bugging you about harming your pack-brother?"

"I ain't no pack of _that_ bastard!" InuYasha shouted.

Kagome frowned. "But. . . what about the blue?"

"What blue?"

"The blue! It symbolizes family, and you two definitely have it." Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "How can there be blue if you two aren't pack?"

"Kagome?" Sango called. "Could you explain what you mean that they have blue?"

Kagome turned to Sango and blushed as she realized how she must sound. "Sorry. Remember the aura reading thing? Well, one of the bonds that I can see is a family bond, which is blue. These two are connected by one."

"Perhaps it is because they share blood?" Miroku asked.

Kagome frowned. "I suppose that might be it. . ." She wasn't convinced, but she was willing to let it drop. Especially since she saw the tension in Sesshoumaru's shoulders. He knew something, and she was going to get it out of him whether he liked it or not.

Sango cleared her throat. "Getting back to what we've learned, Miyoga was able to tell us the name of the demon who made the jewel in InuYasha's eye. We thought that we could go see him and get one of the jewels."

"To what end?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "Such a jewel would not tell us what it is Naraku is planning."

"But it's a start." Kagome answered. "If we go to the World Between Life and Death, then perhaps we can discover exactly what it is Naraku is looking for there."

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome for a moment, his irritation growing. Where was the girl he had met on their journey? What had happened to the logical and rational mind? It was as if the second she was around her friends, she became one of them. Could he have misjudged her?

Sesshoumaru shook himself. _She is a tool._ He reminded himself. _There is no reason to get so worked up. _

And yet, as he watched her interact with the others, he couldn't help the small part of him that was roaring. _What happened to _MY_ Kagome?_

_

* * *

_

Kagome entered Sesshoumaru's study, and saw that he was already behind his desk. She could tell that he was annoyed from the slight furrow of his brow and the tightness of his shoulders. Though she couldn't tell if he was annoyed at her or if he was annoyed at the paper he was glaring at. Though if his reaction outside was any indication, he was definitely annoyed at her.

Kagome took one of the chairs in front of the fireplace on the right side of the room. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned against the back of her armchair. She knew that he had expected her to sit across from him, but she was not one of his subordinates or a client. If they were going to fight, as she suspected they were, then he was going to have to surrender any thoughts of superiority.

Finally, Sesshoumaru put the paper down and came to sit in the chair next to Kagome's. "Where is Rin?"

"I don't know." Kagome answered, firmly keeping her eyes closed despite her wary state. "She got a phone call in the middle of our outing, and had to go."

"I see." Sesshoumaru answered. "Why did you not inquire as to where she was going?"

"Because it was obvious that she didn't enjoy the present company and wanted to get away. I wasn't going to make her more uncomfortable by asking questions she didn't want to answer."

Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's irritation, but she still didn't open her eyes. She hated seeing Sesshoumaru's face twisted like it would be now. Better to hear his anger than have to see it.

"So now Rin is in Tokyo, alone, and no one knows where she is?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sure Shippou knows exactly where she is. He always keeps track of her."

Sesshoumaru growled. "That's not good enough!"

Kagome sighed, getting a bit annoyed at Sesshoumaru's tone. "You're right Sesshoumaru. How could I possibly have allowed her to run around like the adult she is? I should have held her down and forced her to tell me every detail of her life. Or maybe I should have put a GPS chip on her?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her shoulder. "Do not patronize me, Kagome! She is my daughter, and I have the right to worry. Just because you and her cannot stand the sight of each other does not mean you can ignore her safety!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open. "How dare you!" She stood and marched up to Sesshoumaru, ignoring the fact that she was several inches shorter than her mate. "You know perfectly well I have done everything in my power to reconcile with Rin. What right do you have to even _suggest_ that I don't care about her safety?"

"You have done nothing to show it!" Sesshoumaru snarled, losing his temper at Kagome's defiance. "All you have done is push her away when she is trying to-"

Kagome laughed harshly, a mockery of its usual gentle melody. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Nishinoshu Sesshoumaru. So don't try to lecture me about something you couldn't possibly understand."

"I understand perfectly well that you will not try to get along with my daughter." Sesshoumaru snapped back.

"Hello black kettle*!" Kagome shouted. "When have you ever treated Shippou with the same kind of concern you do with Rin? If you're going to try to guilting me over Rin, then I suggest you look at your own dealings with my son."

"That is an entirely different matter." Sesshoumaru growled, gritting his teeth. "We are focusing on you and Rin."

Kagome felt her holy power rising, and she knew it was close to breaking away from her. She forced herself to take a step back, and then to take a few breaths. "I need to go, Sesshoumaru." She told him softly. "Neither of us is backing down, and this is pointless. I don't have the stamina or the patience to try and fix this right now. And I don't want to lose control."

Sesshoumaru would have argued, but he saw how close Kagome was to losing her temper completely. He nodded stiffly and turned away. There was really nothing more to be said.

_

* * *

_

Kagome left Kaede's hut that night with a mission: get Rin indoors. She was actually more interested in the first part, since she could ask Sesshoumaru about his pack-bond with InuYasha anytime. But Rin was a child, one who should not be kept outside when she was safer and more comfortable indoors.

She found Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Ah-Un resting just inside the forest. With a smile, she quickly went up to them. "Good evening."

Sesshoumaru, who leaned against a nearby tree with his eyes closed, cracked an eye open. "Miko, whatever it is you wish, you may inquire about in the morning."

"Actually, this can't wait." Kagome answered. "I wanted to know if you and Rin would like to join us inside Kaede's hut." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and Kagome hastened to assure him. "I know that you don't really want to, and the idea of sleeping with a bunch of humans is probably abhorrent to you. And I know that the cold doesn't affect you like it does us humans."

"If you know this, why do you waste your time?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"All those things are true for you." Kagome replied calmly. "But they aren't true for Rin."

Sesshoumaru's annoyed look hardened, and he turned to look at his ward, who was curling up beside Ah-Un. After a moment, he called to Rin. At the sound of her name, Rin looked up and grinned. She ran forward and stood in front of Sesshoumaru, waiting for him to speak. "Rin, would you like to go inside with the others?"

Rin looked up at Kagome, then looked back at Sesshoumaru. "I want to stay with you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru nodded, then turned back to Kagome. "There is the answer to your question, Miko. Now leave."

"Sesshoumaru, please. It's getting colder-"

"You have my answer, Miko." Sesshoumaru growled. "You may not speak about what you do not understand."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ah-Un's underbelly is softer than any human comforts you can offer." Sesshoumaru answered, contempt dripping from his voice. "His body gives off plenty of heat. Rin will be warm, safe, and comfortable without any of your human comforts."

Kagome bit her lip, then nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"That I could not properly care for the members of my pack." Sesshoumaru finished with a growl. "Once again, you prove your own ignorance."

Kagome felt her spine stiffen, and anger at having her efforts thrown back in her face surged through her. Without thinking, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Well, considering how you treat InuYasha, it wouldn't surprise me."

Sesshoumaru stood in front of her in seconds, crimson eyes clearly showing his barely contained rage. "I will remind you only once. Do not speak of what you do not understand." He raised his single hand to Kagome's face, the claws dripping with Sesshoumaru's poison. "Next time, there will be no second chance."

Kagome felt herself pale, and her eyes widened in fear. She forced it down and stood tall in front of him. "If you truly don't think I understand, then maybe your majesty should actually explain instead of expecting me to immediately understand."

Sesshoumaru grabbed the front of Kagome's shirt and pushed her back. "Go back to your humans, Miko. Before I lose what little patience I have left."

Kagome glared at him for a moment longer before turning away. Obviously, she had overestimated her relationship with the daiyoukai. She wouldn't make that mistake again anytime soon.

Behind her, Rin watched Kagome go with a smile. It was nice to know she was the only one who Sesshoumaru-sama really liked. Everyone else was only an annoyance he put up with.

_

* * *

_

Two Kagomes, separated by time, space, and circumstances, both looked up at the moon. One, in the Feudal Era, saw it surrounded by stars and glowing brightly. The other in Tokyo saw only the moon, the stars hiding in the light of the city.

_What happened?_ They thought. _How could it have fallen apart?_

**12345678900987654321 Author's Rant 12345678900987654321**

Sesshoumaru: What happened?

InuYasha: I feel like my brain exploded.

Kagome: Migraine, migraine!

Naraku: I feel disgusting! To think I, the great Naraku, coudl be reduced to a whimpering baby!

Horse Wolves: **[bursts into fandom]** Where is she? Where is OG? I'm going to murder her!

Obsessive_Goddess: HW! Just the person I want to see. What in the world did you do to my fandom?

Horse Wolves: _Your_ fandom? _You_ abandoned the InuYasha fandom!

Obsessive_Goddess: How dare you!

Horse Wolves: How dare _you_!

Obsessive_Goddess/Horse Wolves: ! [both jump forward and attack the other]

Kagome: Shouldn't we stop them?

Sesshoumaru: If they kill each other off, the story will cease to exist.

Kagome: Hee hee. Sounds perfect. Who's got the popcorn?

* * *

** End of Author's Rant 12345678900987654321**

_*****_

Chairo: Brown

Orenji: Orange, as in the fruit. The color is "Orenji no iro" or "Daidai iro"

"Hello black kettle": look who's calling the kettle black


	13. Family Matters: Solutions and Repairs

Disclaimer: InuYasha, and all its characters, including the hotness that is Sesshoumaru, all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. At least until I'm older and she's dead and I buy the royalties off whoever inherits them.

Sorry to anyone who got this twice. I messed up the initial post, and had to delete it before anyone saw my shame. Won't happen again, I promise!

_

* * *

_

_**FAMILY MATTERS: SOLUTIONS AND REPAIRS**_

_

* * *

_

Kagome had never run so fast in her life. But then again, she didn't think she'd ever been so angry in her life. Sesshoumaru was a complete and total moron! Anytime someone even _mentioned _Rin, he started growling and snarling as if they were going to take her away from him. How could someone normally so calm get so worked up over nothing? He was being completely irrational, and it was so unlike him.

With a final push, Kagome forced herself up the largest hill in the TCP. Then, with a sigh, she began her cool down lap. She was taking her time, knowing that when she got back to the shrine she'd have to deal with one furious hanyou and one annoyed inuyoukai. She knew that she probably shouldn't have run away like she did, but she had been going insane. She needed some time away from everyone in order to sort out her thoughts.

She was just finishing the first quarter of her final lap when she saw a familiar elderly figure with long white hair and one arm sitting on one of the benches overlooking the lake. She frowned as she saw a slight slump in Kin's shoulders, and she started towards her older friend. She had seen never seen Ao without Kin except for once, and Kin never without Ao. It was strange to see him by himself.

She paused just beside the bench and smiled down at Kin. "Is this seat taken?" She asked lightly.

Kin slowly turned his head, and smiled slightly at Kagome. "By all means, please sit."

Kagome made herself at home on the bench while she contemplated how to properly approach this subject. Finally, she decided to try an indirect approach. "Did you know I met your daughter yesterday?" That got Kin's immediate attention. "She seems like a really nice person. She told me about her company in America, and about her mate Orenji and his company. It sounds like you did a really good job with her."

Kin nodded slowly. "She has always been a good child. I have been lucky. She is a credit to me as my child."

Kagome nodded. "I could tell that from the few moments I spent with her. Though I'm not so sure that she enjoyed my company."

Kin raised an eyebrow. "What makes you believe so?"

"It just seemed like she was in a hurry to get away." Kagome answered. "Of course, I could have been misinterpreting things."

Kin sighed, and his one hand raised to rub gently at his temple. "No, you did not." He answered softly. "Ao and Chairo. . . don't get on."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah I got the feeling. I feel so bad for Ao, though. I talked to her after Chairo was gone, and she seemed so sad. I can tell that she really does want to get along with Chairo, and she certainly tried to involve her while she was with us. I don't understand why Chairo wouldn't try just as hard."

Kin tensed. "Perhaps Ao has not tried as hard as she had said." He said through his teeth. "It is possible that Chairo has just gotten tired of trying."

Kagome shook her head. "Kin, I've only known Ao for about a year, and I already know that she can't lie. I've seen her try to hide her feelings, and she was horrible at it. She has too much of an open spirit to be able to deceive anyone." She looked closely at Kin, who was resolutely looking away. "And forgive me for saying so, but if I've been able to tell that after only a year, then I would think you'd know that much better than me."

Kin's hand tightened into a fist at his side. "Even so, Chairo is much the same. She would never lie to me. If she says that Ao is stopping reconciliation, then she must be telling the truth."

"I'm sure she believes she is in the right." Kagome assured him. "But when I was talking to her, it sounded a lot like she was still upset with Ao. To be blunt, she told me that Ao as not her mother. That doesn't really sound like she's trying to make up with Ao." She shrugged. "But then again, it's none of my business, especially since I don't know what set the two of them off. The only thing Ao would tell me is that it was her fault for breaking Chairo's trust, and she couldn't blame Chairo for refusing to reconcile." She took another look at Kin, and tried a more obvious approach. "And to be honest, if you believe only what Chairo says, then you are calling Ao a liar."

Kin's fist loosened, and he looked over at Kagome for the first time. "Perhaps you should remain blunt and tell me exactly what it is you want to say."

"I think Chairo is trying to get between you two." Kagome answered. "And it's obviously working. Ao said that she is one of the few things that you two argue about. And to make an even better point, I have never seen you in Tokyo Conservational Park without Ao." She bit her lip, but then shook her head and pressed on. "And to be honest, Chairo is an adult. If you treat her like she is still a child, then she will act like one. And from what I saw, she acts like a spoiled brat."

Kin seemed to flinch, though it was so fast Kagome could have been mistaken. He looked Kagome right in the eyes, as if reading her soul. Then he stood and nodded to her. "You have given me a lot to think about." He told her. "I'm afraid I am not quite sure what to think."

Kagome smiled at him. "At least it's making you think. I'd hate to see the two of you arguing."

Kin shook his head. "Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome stood and bowed. "Anytime." After Kin bowed in return, Kagome took off, continuing her run down the path.

She'd been gone only a few moments when another person took her place on the bench. Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru in concern. "Father? Are you alright?"

Sesshoumaru slowly shook his head. "I believe I should return home."

Rin's eyes narrowed slightly, noticing the slight change in Sesshoumaru's demeanor. She'd only been gone a few minutes. What could have made his voice colder. She shook the thought off and smiled up at Sesshoumaru. "Sounds good. Just give me a minute to-"

"You should continue your run, Chairo." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Do not allow me to cut you short."

Rin recognized an order when she heard one. Stiffly, she stood and bowed. "If you're sure, Father." Seeing that he wasn't going to change his mind, she continued running. Something was definitely wrong.

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

Kagome continued running, and to her immense surprise, saw the familiar figure of Ao at one of the fitness parks along the pathway. Kagome slowed to a walk as she approached the fitness park. Ao was on one of the benches, carefully stretching her legs. It seemed that she had caught Ao just before starting her run.

"Ao!" She called as she stopped at the bench. "How surprising to see you here!"

Ao looked up and smiled when she saw Kagome. "Well hello, Kagome. Fancy meeting you here." She straightened from her stretch and enveloped the younger woman into a hug. "How are you?"

"Eh, I'm okay." Kagome answered. She noticed slight bags under Ao's eyes that hadn't been there the last time she saw her elderly friend. Was she not sleeping well? "I was hoping I could ask you for some advice."

"I'm always open for that." Ao answered. "Come sit on the bench. I'm getting a crick in my neck looking up at you."

Kagome sat, setting a mental reminder to ask about the circles under Ao's eyes. "Remember my friend Sesshoumaru?"

Ao nodded. "The inuyoukai who gave you his blood. He seemed like such a nice young man. A shame he and Kin didn't get along."

Kagome smiled slightly. "Well, I'm having a bit of a problem with him."

"Oh?" Ao asked. "You seemed to get on so well the last time I saw you."

"It's like this. He has a ward named Rin. She's really cute, only about nine, ten years old. She follows him around everywhere, and it's obvious he cares for her very much." Kagome started. "Recently, he's been bringing her with him when we go places, which really isn't a problem, since we have a boy around Rin's age in our usual group. But he gets so testy about her. Like the other day, we were camping, and I asked if Rin could come inside the tent where it was warmer. He nearly bit my head off and told me that he took care of his own." She huffed. "He acted like I was trying to kill her!"

Ao smiled softly. "Let me ask you something, Kagome. Is Sesshoumaru normally around a lot of people?"

Kagome thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I think our group is the largest number of people he's ever traveled with."

Ao nodded. "And has there ever been a time when he's been around a lot of people before?"

Kagome thought hard. "I had heard that they were in a village once. The people there knew that Sesshoumaru was a demon, and tried to take Rin away from him."

"There is something well known about inuyoukai, Kagome. They are very protective of what is theirs." Ao told her. "Consider this. As you've said, Sesshoumaru cares a great deal for his ward. Sesshoumaru is not familiar with large groups. Nor is he used to his ward being in large groups. The one time he did allow them into a place with lots of people, they tried to take away someone he cares for. Now he is once again within a large group of people. What do you think his instincts would be telling him?"

Kagome thought, and understanding dawned. "That anyone who expresses an interest in Rin must want to take her away from him."

Ao nodded. "Intellectually, he will know this is not true. But as long as his instincts are hounding at him, he will not feel completely comfortable with those around him. And I can tell you from time with Kin, when an inuyoukai goes against his instincts, it takes a lot of effort."

Kagome nodded. "That makes so much sense!" She grinned and hugged Ao. "This is why I love talking to you. You always know exactly what to say."

Ao chuckled, as if the words amused her. "Yes, I am quite good at that. Experience helps."

Kagome eased back, her face becoming serious. "Speaking of experience, Ao, are you having trouble sleeping?"

Ao immediately looked away. "Oh, just some back trouble, no big de-"

"Ao." Kagome interrupted, taking her friend's hand. "I know you're lying to me." Ao bit her lip, and slowly shook her head. Kagome's eyes narrowed. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the reason I saw Kin a while back on the trail, would it?"

Ao started. "Oh, is that where Kin is?" She asked weakly. "Well, I'd better go see him."

"You're not fooling anyone, Ao." Kagome told her sternly. Ao just shook her head, and Kagome sighed. "Alright, then I'm going to tell you what I told Kin. I think Chairo is trying to get between you two. And it's obviously working. You told me yourself that she is one of the few things that you two argue about. And look at you two! You won't even go see him, even though you know exactly where he is."

"You think I don't know that?" Ao snapped. "I've known that for over five hun-" She stopped herself midsentence, and took a deep breath. "I've known that for a long time. But until Kin himself realizes it, anyone else who points it out will get their head chopped off. He's too stubborn to accept such a paradigm shift if anyone but him thinks of it." She sighed again, the shook her head. "You know, I'm too tired for a run. I think I'm just going to go home."

Kagome felt a twinge of guilt. "Ao, I didn't mean-"

Ao cut her off. "It's alright, Kagome. I know you meant well. It's really not you, it's just the whole situation." She walked over to her coat and purse and pulled them on. "I'll see you some other time, Kagome."

Kagome waved as Ao walked away, the feeling of guilt lingering. At least until she saw Kin following Ao down the path. The guilt melted away as Kin zeroed in on Ao, and she continued her run. Sometimes being a busybody was a great thing.

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

Kagome sighed as she approached the small Tokyo apartment. Both she and Sesshoumaru had separate places, little hidey-holes that they could escape to whenever they needed some time alone. The rules for their bolt holes were simple.

1. The hiding party was responsible for its care and maintenance.

2. The hiding party has the right to use their escape at any time.

3. The other party may not visit the escape at any time.

4. No communication is to happen between the two parties until the hiding party had returned.

5. Upon the return of the hiding party, both parties will seclude themselves until a mutually excepted solution has been reached.

Kagome hadn't used hers in nearly twenty years, when their youngest child had caused a scandal with the Prime Minister's daughter. She and Sesshoumaru had screamed at each other until she'd finally had enough. She'd left for her hiding place, and stayed for two days. By the time she'd returned, the issue had been solved, and that night had been wonderful as they each apologized.

This time, however, Kagome had stayed here for a week. There were a few people who looked at her strangely, especially after the apartment had been empty for so long. But she just couldn't summon the energy to be annoyed, or to care about much in general. Distantly, she knew she should probably pack up and head back to the complex where she and Sesshoumaru lived with the rest of the family. But every time she thought about it, she'd remember the way he'd yelled, the anger on his face, and what she was absolutely sure must be loathing. . .

Kagome shook her head as she entered her one bedroom apartment. She was _not_ going to cry again. She was going to go into her apartment, and she was going to call one of her many children. Then she was going to get two tubs of ice cream and get fat eating them while she watched a bunch of movies without even a hint of romance. Maybe a nice gory horror. Of course, then she'd just want to run home to Sesshoumaru and have him protect her. . .

That line of thinking was cut off when she heard a knock at the front door. For a moment, she froze. She never had visitors when she was in her apartment, not even from the people who knew where it was. Maybe the rent didn't go through on time, and the super was wondering what was going on? But then, the super knew to contact her at the mansion. Maybe some kind of door-to-door salesman? She shook her head as she went to the door. If it really was a salesman she saw through the peek hole on the door, she was going to be very annoyed.

Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw a perfectly dressed, anxious looking, beautiful Sesshoumaru standing right outside her door. For a moment, she was frozen. But then she heard him calling her. "Kagome, I know that you are right behind the door. Please let me in."

Kagome scowled. He knew he wasn't supposed to come here, not to her special place! What did he think he was doing? But before she could do anything, he started talking again. "Kagome, please."

His voice was so soft, and so devastatingly sad, that Kagome didn't have it in her to deny him. Slowly, she reached for the chain and pulled it open, then reached down to unlock the door. After taking a deep breath, she took a step back and opened the door. Sesshoumaru's shoulders lost the tenseness she hadn't noticed before, and his eyes were searching as she stood in the doorway. For a full minute, Kagome stood blocking the doorway, carefully assessing Sesshoumaru's appearance. There were small circles under his eyes, and his hair was slightly out of place, though only she would have noticed. His posture looked forcibly relaxed, and there were worry lines etched on his forehead. His hand was twitching slightly, proof that his instincts were hounding him to do something after seeing his mate for the first time in a week. To clinch the entire look together, his lips were thin and tight, a clear indication that he wasn't eating well.

Finally, Kagome took a step back from the doorway. "Come inside." She ordered. "You look hungry."

Sesshoumaru moved forward, but it wasn't to come inside. Instead he went straight to Kagome, wrapping himself around her tightly and burying his nose into her neck. Kagome's eyes softened, and she returned the embrace, reveling in the strong feel of her mate and husband. He wasn't the only one who hated to be away. But seeing as how they both preferred to keep private matters private, she gently extricated herself from the position. "Really, Sesshoumaru, you should come inside and eat. I can tell you haven't been."

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded, but he grabbed onto Kagome's hand, needing the physical contact. "As you wish, Kagome."

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

Kagome felt herself falling, but as always with the well, the comforting blue glow negated any fears she might have. Soon the sensation of falling changed to one of floating, and then the blue glow faded until she found herself standing at the bottom of Bone Eater's Well. She looked up to the top and sighed. Would it kill someone to actually put a ladder on this thing for her? It would certainly. . . _WHAT IN KAMIS NAME IS THAT!_

The last was in response to the black shape that had appeared at the top of the well and was currently plummeting towards her. With a shrill scream, Kagome flung herself to the side, the falling thing missing her by inches. She almost breathed a sigh of relief, until the thing started to grow. It took Kagome only a second to realize that it wasn't growing, but standing up, and a darkened figure was most definitely coming towards her. With another shriek, Kagome felt her powers rising to the surface in response to her fear. With a hopeful prayer to Amaterasu, Kagome thrust her hands out and _pushed_. To her absolute amazement, the gesture worked as she had hoped. A shot of power, looking a lot like a bolt of lightning, shot from her hands. Unfortunately for her, the thing that was approaching her had the instincts of a beast and the reactions to match it. The movement was almost like –

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked hopefully.

The figure stepped into the light, and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as Sesshoumaru's silver hair glinted in the sunlight. The look on his face, however, was one of anger. "How dare you attack me, miko!"

Kagome bit her lip, guilt filing her. "I'm sorry." She said, hoping her sincerity would reach him. "I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't have any idea it was you, and I panicked! I mean, how was I supposed to react when you dropped out of nowhere?"

Sesshoumaru paused, seeming to think about her words. Then he slowly nodded. "This Sesshoumaru shall release you of blame." Kagome bit back a retort to that, but she really didn't feel like fighting. This resolution was severely tested when Sesshoumaru made his next comment. "You did not receive this Sesshoumaru's permission to leave."

Kagome took a deep breath, reminding herself that she didn't want to fight with him. "I didn't know I needed permission." Kagome answered honestly. "I figured if you really wanted to know where I was, you could follow my scent to the well."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, then grabbed her around the waist. Before she could do more than squeak in surprise, Sesshoumaru had leaped, taking them both from the well and landing outside of it. Kagome smiled in gratitude as Sesshoumaru disengaged from her. He stared at her for a moment longer before turning and walking away. Kagome quickly ran after him, falling into step once she'd reached him. "How's everything been since I was gone?" Kagome asked. "No incidents?"

"Everything has been as usual." Sesshoumaru answered levelly.

The way he said it made Kagome suspicious. She looked at him, and caught the slightly smug air around him, and her suspicion grew. "You fought with InuYasha, didn't you?" Sesshoumaru didn't seem to react at all, and Kagome groaned. "And you two were being so good! At least tell me there wasn't any physical. . . well, anything that wasn't easily healed." Sesshoumaru remained silent, and Kagome groaned again. "Kami, he's going to be moaning and groaning and just an all around whiny brat!" She looked sideways at Sesshoumaru. "Unless, of course, you happened to knock him out when you beat up?"

The hopeful note in her voice seemed to break through to him. "The mongrel is wake, and has been tended to."

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. Shaking her head, she changed the topic before she went into full lecture mode. "So, how have Rin and Shippou been?"

Sesshoumaru tensed slightly, but this time Kagome was watching for it and noticed it immediately. Ao's words came back to her, and she mentally thought of ways to reassure the daiyoukai. "You know, not for nothing, but I really think that Rin is lucky to have you." This got a surprised look from Sesshoumaru. And by surprised, Kagome meant that a slight furrow appeared on his forehead, his eyes narrowed slightly, his left eye brow rose half a millimeter, and his head turned infinitesimally towards her. Kagome mentally cheered at her success at reading the almost expressionless inuyoukai. "I mean it, really. She's lucky." The surprise turned to disbelief, the only facial changes being the slight downward turn of his eyebrows. Kagome sighed. "Look, you might have noticed when you came with me to my time that I don't have a father. Well, that's not entirely accurate. I do have one. He's just no longer living anymore."

Sesshoumaru nodded to her. "I am sorry for your loss."

Kagome shrugged. "To be honest, I barely even remember him. He died when I was really little, so even the few memories I have of him are fuzzy." She shook her head. "But we're getting away from the point. I mean it when I say that Rin is lucky to have you. Not many girls have someone in their lives that would risk anything to keep them safe and happy. Rin has that with you, and she knows it. And I'd imagine that for someone who lost their parents at such a young age, the security that comes with a guardian like you would feel like heaven. I can understand why she would fight to stay with you."

Kagome left it at that, not entirely sure if her words affected the daiyoukai's thoughts any. But if she kept going, it would probably dissolve into a rant. So she remained silent as they continued to walk. A few moments later, they exited the forest just behind Kaede's hut. Kagome smiled when she saw Rin and Shippou jumping every which way under the watchful eye of Sango. Her adopted sister looked up and grinned at Kagome. Kagome smiled back and waved just as Shippou realized she was back.

"Kagome!"

Said miko laughed and placed her bag down just in time to be tackled by the excited fox kit. She hugged him tightly. "I'm guessing you missed me too, Shippou." She said with a smile. "Want to fill me in on what happened while I was gone?"

As Shippou ranted on about what had gone on for the past few days, Kagome picked up her bag again and headed towards Kaede's hut. Sango immediately rushed up to take the bag, and Kagome smiled in thanks. They made it inside without much incidence, and in a few moments everyone was seated around Kaede's fire. Kagome released Shippou, and he immediately went over to sit by Rin, who had convinced Sesshoumaru to come inside the hut with her. With a small smile, Kagome went for her yellow bag and began sorting.

"Alright, we have soda for Miroku, chips for InuYasha, lollipops for Shippou, new tea for Kaede, and chocolate for Sango." Each gift was accompanied with a grin and the tossing of the specified item to its new owner. Then Kagome pulled out two more items. "Let's not forget one set of crayons for Rin."

Rin looked up, shock evident on her face. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, one eyebrow raised. Kagome held out the large box of crayons, laughing slightly at the young girl's hesitancy. She stood from where she sat in front of the fire and walked over to Rin. She knelt down in front of the younger girl and placed the crayons in her lap. "So that when you go back home, you won't forget us." Kagome told her, gently patting her shoulder. "And I'm sure that Sesshoumaru would love to have your pictures hanging all around his home."

Slowly, Rin grinned at Kagome. "Thank you, Lady Kagome." She whispered.

Kagome smiled back. "Anytime."

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

Rin was scowling as she entered her father's mansion. Luckily for everyone in the complex, it was her mate, Shippou, who found her first. With all the cunning of a kitsune, he snuck behind her and enveloped her in a hug. "Good afternoon."

Rin felt herself easing into her mate's arms and smiled. "You sound like Father." She teased.

Shippou shivered. "Kami, don't say that around him. He'd probably gut me."

Rin laughed and tried to pull out of Shippou's arms. She found herself kept in place by his iron grip, and she turned to him with a serious expression. "My mother came home today." He warned, putting the slightest bit of pressure on Rin's arms. "She and Sesshoumaru-sama have been secluded in their rooms since he brought her home."

Rin's good humor dropped, though she knew better than to say anything in front of her mate. The vendetta she had against his mother often upset him, understandably so. "Is that right?" She inquired innocently. "Then perhaps I should go and greet her."

Shippou's arms didn't loosen. "I know you hate her, Rin." Shippou said, resigned sorrow in his voice. "But Sesshoumaru-sama makes her happy, and she is the only one who makes Sesshoumaru-sama happy. You could consider that in your plans."

Rin tensed and pushed herself away from her mate. "The lying bitch does not deserve my father!" Rin spat. "She is a manipulative whore that leads him around by his-"

"Rin!"

Rin froze as the voice permeated the air. Slowly, she turned to see Sesshoumaru and Kagome entering the entrance hall. Rin could tell from the way Sesshoumaru's eyes were beginning to bleed that his beast was not far from the surface. Only Kagome's tight hold around his waist from the instinctive circle of Sesshoumaru's arm stopped him from transforming.

Rin swallowed and took a step towards her mate, who carefully watched Sesshoumaru. "Father?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru answered with a snarl, and took a threatening step forward. Shippou growled in response, pulling Rin behind him as he settled into a protective crouch. Kagome squeezed him tighter, reminding him of her presence. "Sesshoumaru, please." She called to him, reaching up to stroke her cheek. When he still remained tensed for attack, Kagome appealed to his more instinctive nature. "Rin is your daughter. Your daughter is pack. A true alpha would never harm his pack." Using a centuries old trick, she stood on her tip toes and nuzzled under his chin. "Please."

Slowly, the red bled from Sesshoumaru's eyes, and he relaxed slightly. Shippou similarly straightened, but still kept Rin behind him. A few moments later, Sesshoumaru loosened his hold on Kagome. "It is time we had a talk that is five centuries overdue." He announced, his eyes piercing Rin. He turned and walked away, dragging Kagome along with him.

Shippou and Rin followed after them, and the four ended up in Sesshoumaru's study. Sesshoumaru pointed to the two seats in front of his desk, and the younger mates sat as the older ones took their seats behind Sesshoumaru's desk. Kagome sat contentedly in Sesshoumaru's lap, not only because he was more comfortable than any chair and his instincts demanded he keep Kagome close, but also as a deterrent to any fights that might occur.

"We will settle this now, Rin." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"I don't see that there is anything to settle, Father." Rin answered, Shippou's grip on her hand the only thing keeping her from bolting. "Kagome and I will never get along."

"We did, once." Kagome whispered softly.

Rin's eyes flashed. "Five hundred years ago. As I recall, that was also when that peace ended."

Shippou squeezed Rin's hand gently, a reminder of the thin ice they both stood on. Sesshoumaru growled quietly. "My mate has done nothing but apologize since that incident. She has never once broken your trust since then, and has done everything in her power to ensure that you would stay safe and happy."

"And that is supposed to erase what she's done?" Rin shouted. "Five _thousand_ years couldn't undo what she's done, or even begin to make up for it!"

Sesshoumaru started to rise, but Kagome hampered his movements. One glare from her stopped him from moving. She stood and walked around the desk, ignoring Sesshoumaru's growls. She stopped in front of Rin, and waited until the younger woman stood.

"You hate me." Kagome said simply. "I know that. I understand it. I don't expect it to change." She pointed behind her to Sesshoumaru. "But the man you claim as father loves me, and has for five hundred years. For some strange reason that even I can't comprehend, he happens to like being around me. Don't you think that after all he's done for you, you could help him have his happiness?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Rin snapped. "Getting rid of you is the only way for anyone to be truly happy!"

"No, that is how _you_ feel." Kagome answered, her voice still calm and monotone. "But the reality is that the only thing that brings him grief is the contention between his mate and his daughter."

Rin glared. "Don't you think I've thought of that? But it is a moot point, because I will _never_ accept you."

"I don't expect you to." Kagome said. "All I'm asking is that for the sake of my mate, your father, and my son, your mate, that when we are in the same room we can act. . . civilly."

The mention of Shippou brought her up short, and Kagome bit back the more acerbic comments that came to mind. For all her faults, Rin really did love Shippou. Finally, Rin sighed. "You will never be my mother."

"I know."

"You will never be my friend."

"I know."

"You will never be my family."

"I know."

Rin stared at Kagome a moment longer, then slowly nodded. "I'm tired." She announced. "Tomorrow we can have breakfast as a family."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

Sesshoumaru looked like he was about to say something, but Kagome shook her head. Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru watched Rin and Shippou leave, after Shippou gave Kagome a quick hug. "She still does not believe you are worthy of this Sesshoumaru." He commented lightly.

Kagome laughed and came around to kiss her mate. "If I actually cared what she believed about us, we wouldn't be mated."

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome closer, deepening the kiss with familiar ease. True, the truce was fragile, and the farthest from ideal he could imagine. But they would be civil to one another. And he supposed that was a start.

* * *

Author's Rant

* * *

Obsessive_Goddess: Well, after reading this story, I'd have to say you haven't done too bad of a job here, HW.

Horse Wolves: [glare] Not like I had much of a choice. How could you abandon me like that? Don't you love me?

Obsessive_Goddess: It's not my fault, I swear! My consultant sent me a Lord of the Rings fic, and well. . . I got distracted.

Horse Wolves: And that's not your fault, how?

Obsessive_Goddess: I'm sorry!

Sesshoumaru: You know, we don't mind.

Kagome: Yeah. Why don't you go on another adventure again?

InuYasha: Send us a post card!

Horse Wolves: . . . I think they want us to go.

Obsessive_Goddess: Well, there's only one thing to do.

Horse Wolves: Finish the story.

Obsessive_Goddess: You read my mind.

* * *

End of Author's Rant


	14. The Power of the Pack Bond

Disclaimer: InuYasha, and all its characters, including the hotness that is Sesshoumaru, all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. At least until I'm older and she's dead and I buy the royalties off whoever inherits them.

_Many apologies to the people who have been waiting so long for this! My muses decided that March was the perfect time to go on vacation, and I've been stuck with the short end of the stick. On top of that, my internet suddenly crashed, and it took me a week and a half to get it up and running again. So, now that the muses have returned to me, here is the next installment of _Elderly Wisdom._ I hope you can forgive me for the wait._

_HAPPY EASTER!_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 14: THE POWER OF THE PACK BOND**_

* * *

Kagome entered her house, her mood dark and annoyed. "I can't believe we have to travel all the way across Japan _again!_" She muttered to herself. "Of all the ridiculous, stupid, and moronic things, we now need to go to the underworld. For all we know, Naraku doesn't even have a reason to go there, other than to say he can!"

Stopping just outside the main entrance to the shrine, she let out a frustrated scream, ignoring the startled gasps she heard from the shrine. The scream didn't last that long (only about ten seconds) but when she had finally let it fade, she felt so much better. Finally able to smile, she stretched her arms wide and looked up at the sky. Life always seemed so much better in the sunshine.

"Ow."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she whirled to see both Kin and Ao, with the elderly inuyoukai wincing and gently rubbing his ears. With a gasp, Kagome quickly bowed. "I'm so sorry, Kin. I had no idea you were behind me!"

Ao rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. He's just being a baby." Kin glared at her, and she chuckled and kissed his weathered cheek. "And by that, I mean that he is so tough that he can easily overcome something so pathetic as a scream."

Kagome and Kin smiled nearly simultaneously. "So, the two of you are together again?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

Ao laughed. "He may drive me insane, but he's still my Kin." For a moment, the two shared a look. But then Ao turned to Kagome, eyes narrowed. "Now, what was all that screaming about, young lady?"

"Just a release of frustration." Kagome answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Some friends of mine are being complete and utter morons, and it's frustrating me."

Ao studied her face for a moment, then shook her head. "Well, then how about you come with us. We just finished in the shrine, and we were going to head down to the park. How about you come with us?"

Kagome grinned. "I would love that."

* * *

**In the Feudal Era**

* * *

Sesshoumaru glared at the well, annoyance hanging in the air around him. They had only a limited amount of time before Naraku got to the Barrier Between Life and Death, and that meant that they needed to move as quickly as possible. If they were to successfully use the entrance that Miyoga had told them about, then they would have to move quickly.

But how were they supposed to go anywhere _when that stupid miko was out on vacation_?

Sesshoumaru growled again as he stared down at the well. As if he had nothing better to do than stare at some ridiculous well waiting for an adolescent girl to reappear. Even if she was the Miko no Shikon, it was asking too much. He ought to just leave her behind and be done with her.

There was a sudden movement, and InuYasha stood perched at the lip of the well. "Didn't think I'd find you here."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, instead focusing solely on the well. How long would the hanyou wait before leaving?

"But then again, I didn't know you had the ability to care." InuYasha continued. "So maybe I was wrong about other things as well."

"Try not to think on it, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru cut in, before the pup could think too far. "You might injure yourself."

InuYasha whirled and glared, but refrained from his usual insults. "What is it about her that interests you so much?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "She is merely a tool to destroy Naraku. Nothing more."

InuYasha glared. "Don't talk about her like that!"

Sesshoumaru let out a silent breath, suddenly tired of the conversation. "Think what you will, InuYasha." He turned and walked away, ignoring the pangs of some unknown emotion jabbing at his heart. A question rose in his mind, but he was quick to push it away. But that didn't stop the thought from making itself known to him.

_Why does it hurt to call her a tool?_

* * *

**The Present**

* * *

"Are you sure you can't tell us?" Ao prodded.

The three friends sat in their favorite café, each with their usual drink in hand. As was becoming habit, they sat at the round table in the corner, between the windowed front and the wall. Ao sat with her back to the window, facing Kagome. Between them sat Kin, who Kagome couldn't help but notice kept his eyes moving from place to place, as if expecting trouble. It was a trait she had recently begun to notice about him, and she was secretly becoming worried.

With a sigh, Kagome shrugged off Ao question. "I wish I could, but unfortunately, I promised to keep it a secret." Seeing the worried looks on Ao and Kin's faces, she sighed. "Look, there's this. . . necklace of mine that this guy named Naraku took. He's currently in Northern Japan, and me and some friends are going after him. The only problem is, I know for a fact that he doesn't have my necklace with him. So I don't understand why we're going in the first place."

"Do you know what he is doing in the North?" Kin asked.

"Well, yeah." Kagome answered. "But what he's doing has nothing to do with my necklace, so I don't understand why we're going after him instead of finding my necklace."

Ao's eyebrows furrowed. "I completely agree. The entire idea is absurd."

Kin shook his head. "I must disagree." Ao and Kagome turned to glare at Kin, so he explained. "You have no idea what he's doing, so how do you know that it doesn't relate to your current problem?"

"Because we're trying to find my necklace." Kagome answered. "If it isn't in the North, then what's the point?"

"Sometimes the obvious isn't the truth." Kin answered. "Just because you believe it has nothing to do with your necklace, doesn't mean that is completely unrelated. What if he is trying to find someone who will buy the necklace? Or maybe there is someone with a similar necklace that he is attempting to take."

Ao's eyes widened, and she quickly nodded her head. "He makes an excellent point, Kagome. As long as you don't know what he's up to, you can't be sure that it doesn't relate to you."

Kagome shook her head. "But I _know_ that there is nothing up there worth finding!"

"You cannot read minds, nor can you see into the future." Kin answered calmly. "So you have no proof that what this Naraku character is up to is unrelated to your current pursuit."

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but Ao quickly cut in. "Look, there's no reason to fight over this. Kagome has her opinion, and you have your own. Neither one will be swayed, and it will not change what will happen. Let's not let it spoil our day." Kin and Kagome looked at one another and nodded. The truce settled as Ao spoke again. "Now, on to more important matters. What are you doing with that new found power of yours?"

Kagome turned to Ao with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"You can see the bonds between people, right?" Ao answered. "Have you tried expanding on that?"

Kin shook his head. "What my ever so articulate mate is trying to say, is have you been working with the gift you were given when you shared blood with Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh." Kagome answered. "Well, not really. It kind of slipped my mind, to be honest. There really doesn't seem to be much use for it. I mean, I used it once to prove that Sesshoumaru's sword was bonded with him, but other than that, it hasn't really come up."

"Wait a second!" Ao nearly shouted. "Do you realize that that means your new power works on things as well as living beings?"

Kagome shrugged. "I guess, although Sesshoumaru's sword has enough jiaki that I'm not sure if you could call it an inanimate object."

"Darn!" Ao exclaimed. "I just thought that if it did work on objects, you could use your power to find your necklace."

Kagome started, and her eyes widened. Ao was almost right! The Shikon no Tama had just as much, if not more, power as Tenseiga. If she could find the bond between the pieces of the Shikon no Tama, then she could easily find the final shard and Naraku's portion! Why hadn't she thought of that before?

While Kagome thought, Ao had continued. "Well, that's beside the point. My question is, why haven't you used your abilities to find this Naraku person?"

Kagome refocused on the conversation and shook her head. "Believe it or not, the thought has occurred to me. But the truth is that we're not ready to confront him yet. And until we are, there's no point in tracking him down. Just because there's more of us doesn't mean everything will turn out like we hope."

Kin nodded. "That is sound reasoning. You are quite wise for someone your age."

Kagome blushed. "Well, I do my best." She quickly changed the subject. "Kin, I've been meaning to ask. Do you happen to have any records of the Shikon no Tama?"

Kagome would have to be a fool not to notice how Ao stiffened at the mention of the jewel, and how Kin instantly focused all his attention on her. "Why would we keep records on a legend? We have never had need of it."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, especially when she saw how Ao deliberately kept her gaze away from Kagome's face. They were lying. She stood slowly. "I don't appreciate lies, or the people who tell them." With a single gulp, she drained her cup. "Thank you for the coffee. I'll just be going."

"Kagome, wait!" Ao pleaded, reaching forward to grab her arm. "Everyone has their secrets. The Shikon no Tama is just a sensitive issue, that's all. Please, come sit down."

"No thank you, Ao." Kagome answered, gently tugging her arm away. "I think it's time for me to-"

"Be quiet and sit down." Kin interrupted. "Do not over dramatize the event."

"I don't think it's over dramatized to be upset that you're lying to me." Kagome snapped.

"The Shikon no Tama is a legend about an extremely powerful object." Kin answered, his eyes boring holes into Kagome's. "If it was real, and information on it existed, a public café would not be an intelligent place to hold a conversation about it."

Kagome felt all her anger disappear in a moment. "Oh." She whispered. "Right."

Ao relaxed and grabbed her purse, which had been hanging off her chair. "Well, if Kagome's done, why don't we head home?" Kin nodded, finishing his coffee and standing. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Kagome." Ao said. "I'll see you real soon, and then maybe we can talk more."

Kagome got the hidden message and reached over to hug her friend. "Sorry I freaked." She whispered.

Ao squeezed Kagome tightly for a moment. "Remember what I said." Ao whispered. "_All_ of it."

* * *

**The Feudal Era**

* * *

"WHAT!" Kagome shouted.

She looked at the rest of the group, who all sat around Kaede's fireplace in the center of the room. Even Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken sat in Kaede's hut, in order to share the information they had gathered while Kagome was in her own time. Kagome had arrived a few minutes before, a day early, and had met the group just as they returned from their trip. While she had recovered, they had gone to the home of Hosenki, the demon who made the jewel in InuYasha's eye.

"You heard me, wench." InuYasha answered. "Hosenki is dead, and he took the last shard of the Shikon no Tama to the afterlife with him."

Kagome groaned. "So that's why Naraku is so desperate to get to the Barrier Between Life and Death. I was kind of hoping that he was just messing around."

"When has Naraku done anything that wasn't in connection with the Shikon no Tama?" Miroku asked, glaring down at his right hand. The wind tunnel stared back at him, though protected by his prayer beads.

Kagome sighed, and shook her head. "Well, if Hosenki is dead, and his heir doesn't have anymore jewels, is there another way to get to there?"

"There is a portal in the North." Sesshoumaru answered. "Presumably, that is why Naraku has gone there. We will be following, as planned."

"Terrific." Kagome mumbled. She had hated the North ever since the last time, when she'd gotten that terrible cold. Shaking off her depression and annoyance, she looked up. "Well, I have some excellent news of my own." With a huge smile on her face, she announced her newest discovery. "I can find the shards of the Shikon no Tama!"

The Shikon group's reaction was not like Kagome had thought it would be. Sango and Miroku exchanged a look, while Rin and Shippou just looked confused. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, wondering if the miko's mind had broken.

"We've known that since the day you shattered the stupid jewel, Kagome." InuYasha scoffed. "If that's all, then let's get going."

"No, you don't get it!" Kagome answered, glaring at InuYasha through the fire. "I can find them _without_ sensing them!" She looked around, expecting the same excitement she was feeling. Instead, she just met more blank stares. With a groan, she fell back so that she stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know how I can explain it better."

Suddenly white flooded her vision, and she focused to see Sesshoumaru standing over her. "Miko, how did you discover this?"

Kagome grinned and quickly described her meeting with Ao and Kin, and the revelation she had had while speaking to them. Ignoring the sputtering from InuYasha when he found out what she had been up to, she turned to Sesshoumaru. "You see what I mean now?"

Sesshoumaru kept his outward calm, although his eyes were shining with excitement. "Have you tested this theory?"

"Yeah, I have!" Kagome answered. "I put the Shikon shards all around the shrine, close enough so that I could sense them with my normal abilities in case it didn't work. I could see the bonds just like I can see the bonds between people!"

"Did you try it at a longer range?"

"Yeah, I gave a piece to Souta to take to with him when he went out to play. I could follow the bond all the way to him."

"Will someone explain what the heck is going on!" InuYasha shouted.

Kagome sighed silently and turned to InuYasha. "I can find the shards no matter where they are, or how far. I could even find Naraku's pieces, or Kohaku's."

InuYasha was silent for a second, then grinned and jumped up. "Then let's go hunt down the bastard!"

"No." Kagome and Sesshoumaru answered simultaneously.

Four pairs of incredulous eyes turned to the pair. Kagome almost wilted under the betrayed gaze Sango gave her, and the irritated one from Miroku, but she held firm. "Guys, I want to kill Naraku just as much as you do. But we can't go after him yet."

"Why not!" Sango shouted. "He deserves to die! He's going to kill all of us, if he gets the chance. We have to get him before he comes after us."

"I know but-"

"I must agree with Lady Sango, Lady Kagome." Miroku answered. "I do not have time to wait."

"Yes, but-"

"Why the hell are you holding us back, wench?" InuYasha demanded.

Kagome started to reply, but Sesshoumaru stepped in before she could begin. "She stops you because she is the only one of you with the intelligence to see the truth."

"Who asked you, bastard?" InuYasha shouted. "It doesn't make sense not to go after the bastard if we know where he is!"

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration, and stood. "Rin, Jaken, we are leaving."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said, before standing and running out of the hut. Jaken bowed and quickly followed after the younger girl.

Once the others had left, Sesshoumaru turned to the miko, the question in his eyes. Kagome looked at him, then at the people who had become her family. _We aren't ready to face Naraku. Heck, since he removed his heart, we can't even kill him. Why don't they see that?_ She looked at InuYasha, whose temper was quickly rising. _If I go with Sesshoumaru, they'll never forgive me. It'll be a betrayal of the worst kind. But. . . if I go with them, they'll expect me to use my powers to find Naraku. And if we do find him, we'll die. . . I can't let them get hurt!_

Slowly, Kagome turned away from her adopted family and walked over to her bag. She pulled out several things, not only lightening the load, but also giving them the things they'd need. Then she stood and settled the bag on her back. Still not facing the others, she looked at Sesshoumaru. "I'm ready to go."

"What!"

"Kagome!"

"You can't be serious!"

"What the hell are you doing, wench!"

Kagome bit her lip and focused her eyes on the floor before walking to the door. But before she could leave, a sea of red suddenly stopped in front of her. "Kagome."

Kagome forced herself to look up at InuYasha. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why are you listening to this bastard?" InuYasha demanded. "I can protect you, you know that! You don't need to be afraid of him!"

Kagome bit her lip and shook her head. "It has nothing to do with that, InuYasha. It's just something I have to do. Now please move."

"But-"

"Sit." Kagome whispered.

InuYasha dropped, and Kagome felt her heart break. But she forced herself to leave, to not look back at the others, or to acknowledge the hurt in InuYasha's voice as he yelled after her. She even managed not to cry until she was on AhUn's back in the air.

_

* * *

_

**That Night**

_

* * *

_

Something was very, very wrong with him.

Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree, watching the fire that Kagome and Rin had set up before they went to bed, and he scowled. It was entirely Kagome's fault, of that much he was sure. He never felt this way before she entered his life, so she must have given him a disease of some sort. Nothing else explained his violent reaction to the scent of the female's tears. He had smelt tears before, and had even been the cause of them several times. But for some reason, Kagome's tears made his gut to awful, unspeakable things that he had only heard of. And he was getting damned tired of it too.

Finally, Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. He stood and silently crossed the campsite to where the miko slept, crying in her sleep. Softly, he sat beside her, and was about to wake her when she suddenly spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru froze, and waited a few moments until he realized that she was still asleep. Feeling foolish, but deciding it was worth a try nonetheless, he whispered back. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry I left." Kagome answered, tears still slipping from her eyes. "I just didn't know what else to do."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

Kagome's explanation was disjointed and mumbled, but Sesshoumaru got the point. As she began to cry again, Sesshoumaru hesitantly employed a trick his own mother had used when he was a pup. Gently, he rubbed Kagome's cheek with his fingers. "All will be well."

It took a few minutes, but Kagome eventually calmed enough to stop the tears. Sesshoumaru sat beside her for a few moments more, unconsciously continuing to rub her cheek. At the time, he had wondered why she had left her pack, and a bit insulted that she seemed to hate being with them. Now. . . he just didn't know what to think. Humans didn't understand the concept of honor, nor did they understand putting the good of the pack before their own welfare. It was for these reasons that most of the upper level demons looked down upon the species. And yet a miko, his kind's worst enemy, encompassed these qualities more than most demons he knew. For half a second, he considered the possibility that perhaps she had demon blood in her. He quickly shook that thought from his mind, however. The very thought was foolish, since he would have sensed it long before this.

Sesshoumaru remained in his place beside Kagome throughout the night, not moving until Rin began to stir the next morning. His face held an expression seldom seen on the inudaiyoukai's face, and normally those who did see it didn't live to tell about it.

It was amazement.

_

* * *

_

**Five Weeks Later**

_

* * *

_

"Windscar!" InuYasha shouted.

Gozu, one of the two stone statues that guarded the entrance to the Barrier Between Life and Death, didn't even bother getting out of the way. Just like the previous attacks, it failed to even create a crack in the stone statue. "It is useless." Gozu's voice boomed. "Retreat while you can."

"Why don't you shove it up your butt!" InuYasha shouted. He dodged the giant sword of the other guardian statue, Mezu, then pushed himself forward. "Windscar!"

The attack failed again, and InuYasha let the sword drop until its tip hit the ground. He stood still, panting as he tried to think. As much as he hated to admit it (and he really _really_ did hate it), he attacks just weren't powerful enough to do any real damage. And to make matters worse, he was getting tired, and his attacks were losing power as he did. They'd also figured out that Miroku's wind tunnel wouldn't help, and Sango's hiraikotsu was just as useless. Things were looking bad for them, and if things didn't start going well, they were going to be in serious trouble.

"InuYasha, look out!" Sango shouted.

InuYasha looked up and barely brought Tetsusaiga up in time to block the attack from Mezu. Even with the added protection of his father's fang, InuYasha was still sent flying into the wall. He hit with a sickening crack, and his head hit hard enough to daze him for a few moments. The added fall to the ground, about 10 feet down, was enough to keep him down for half a minute. He heard someone screaming, and the thuds that indicated one of the guardians were coming closer. But he couldn't communicate the need to move to any of his limbs. Not until a very familiar voice pierced the air.

"_**INUYASHA!**_"

_Kagome._ Tetsusaiga pulsed in his hand, and InuYasha turned his head just enough to see Kagome's feet rushing towards him. Panic and adrenaline sped through his veins at unbelievable speeds as he realized what she was doing. With a growl, InuYasha forced himself to stand, completing the action just as Kagome reached him. "You stupid wench! Get back!"

Kagome glared at him and turned to the giant guardian that now stood just a few feet away. "Hey you! How dare you pick on someone weaker than you!"

The guardian paused, as if incredulous that someone would stand up to him. InuYasha, however, turned to glare at Kagome. "What the hell do you think you're saying?"

"InuYasha, I don't have time for your pride." Kagome snapped, her eyes never leaving the giant guardian. "Leave him alone, you giant bully!"

"Only the dead may pass." Gozu intoned, taking a small step backwards. "All others must be stopped."

Kagome drew herself up to her full height, though she was still dwarfed by Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. "I am Higurashi Kagome, Miko no Shikon. It is my duty, as deigned by the kamis, to retrieve and restore the Shikon no Tama, and then to remove from this world entirely. You are keeping me from my duties."

"Only the dead may pass." Mezu answered.

"As the Miko no Shikon, I demand that you let myself and my companions pass." Kagome demanded.

Gozu lowered his sword, aiming it directly at Kagome's head. She didn't move an inch, and instead kept her stubborn gaze on him. "Do your worst, you jerk!"

InuYasha stared at her incredulously. "Kagome, what are you-"

Kagome turned to him and smiled. "It's alright."

InuYasha just stared as Kagome turned back to face Gozu. There was no hesitation in her stance, nor was there any fear. As he stared, he had a sudden flashback to the girl who had stumbled in front of him just a few years ago. Looking at Kagome now, he saw very little resemblance to that helpless young girl.

Gozu lifted his sword again, this time focused on Kagome. Slower, as if giving her time to move away, he swung at Kagome. The young miko raised a shield around herself, putting all of her energy into it. Even so, it wasn't enough. As soon as the sword hit the shield, the shield shattered into pieces.

"Kagome, look out!" InuYasha shouted. His eyes widened even as he raised the Tetsusaiga and started forward. He wasn't going to make it.

Something white flashed in front of him, and Gozu's sword froze. Everyone centered on Sesshoumaru, who stood protectively in front of Kagome. His eyes blazed red, and his teeth were bared in a snarl. His one and only arm was raised, and Tenseiga pulsed as he held it up to block the giant's sword.

Gozu and Mezu stared in shock at the Tenseiga. Slowly, the two giant statues knelt before Sesshoumaru.

"You may pass."

"He who wields the sword of the netherworld."

InuYasha stared in shock as the doors, which the two stone guardians had fought to protect, suddenly opened. Sesshoumaru carefully watched the two guardians, but motioned to the others to enter the gateway. Quickly, both InuYasha's group and his own headed to the gateway and disappeared in the eerie blue light that emanated from it. Finally, only InuYasha, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru were left. They walked towards the gate, but as InuYasha and Kagome entered, Sesshoumaru turned to the guardians.

"Explain."

The two guardians stood and faced the daiyoukai who wielded the Sword of Heaven. "Your sword cuts down those who do not belong in this world."

"It is as if we ourselves have been cut."

Sesshoumaru stared at them for a moment longer, then carefully sheathed the Tenseiga. "So you will not engage in a needless fight. Very admirable." With that final word, he entered the gateway after the rest of them.

_

* * *

_

**On The Other Side Of The Gateway**

_

* * *

_

Kagome found herself on the ground, looking up at the giant skeletons that made up the Barrier Between Worlds. It was a very different perspective from her previous trip, when she had fallen from the sky. The ground was covered in smoke, and she could only see a few feet in front of her. But it was enough for her to see the tension on everyone's faces.

It was Shippou who made the first move. Hesitantly, he walked up to Kagome. "Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and knelt down. "What, no hug?"

Shippou grinned and jumped, landing right in Kagome's arms. "I really, really missed you, Kagome."

"I've missed you too, Shippou." Kagome answered, hugging him closely. "It's been a bit boring without you around."

"Don't leave again, okay?" He asked tentatively.

"I won't if I can help it, Shippou." Kagome answered. "I'll do everything in my power to stay."

Sango moved forward, caution on her face. "Why did you leave?" She asked softly.

Kagome sighed and stood. "Because we aren't ready to face Naraku yet. But you guys wouldn't even let me speak to get my point across. I thought that if I left, then you guys would keep out of danger until you calmed down enough to listen."

Miroku came to join Sango and looked at Kagome questioningly. "Why do you not believe we are ready?"

"Miroku, we can't even kill him." Kagome answered. "We can cut him up into bite-sized pieces, but we can't kill him. The last time we tried, we were the ones who almost died. So until we can find a way to kill a hanyou without a heart, we just aren't ready."

The group was silent for a moment, except for Shippou, who was busy burrowing into Kagome's chest. Finally, it was InuYasha who made the decision for the group. "Keh, stupid wench. We all know we ain't ready. But we can't stop trying just because we're scared." He moved forward dropped into a crouch in front of Kagome. "And why the hell did you sit me!"

Kagome couldn't help it. She burst out laughing at InuYasha's outrage, unable to hold back. He sputtered at her, but it was halfhearted at best. The weeks she had been gone were the worst traveling they'd ever done. They'd bickered and argued the entire way, and without Kagome's calming presence, the arguments just grew worse. Her laughter was like a balm, soothing the hurts and healing the rifts between them. The three adults relaxed and smiled as Kagome continued to laugh. They had missed their center.

Kagome suddenly heard footsteps behind her, and she turned to see Sesshoumaru walking up behind them. Once again, his eyes were red, and Kagome had a sinking suspicious she knew why he was angry. He stopped just behind her, and Kagome could almost feel the fury radiating from him. InuYasha growled and tried to move so that Kagome was behind him, but she stopped him with a shake of her head.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru growled.

_Yup, I am _so_ dead, it's not even funny._ Kagome thought. She stood and faced Sesshoumaru, a sheepish grin on her face. "Um. . . sorry?"

"I believe I told you to warn this Sesshoumaru before you did something so reckless again." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Was that being reckless?" Kagome asked innocently. "I wasn't really thinking about it. I just wanted to get to InuYasha."

Sesshoumaru growled, and took a small step closer to Kagome. "Do _not_ act so foolishly again."

Kagome stared at him for a moment, then grinned. "I won't." Turning away, Kagome focused on the jewel around her neck. As focused as she was, she didn't see the astonished looks on the others' faces at the interaction between the miko and the inudaiyoukai. They'd never heard anyone speak to the Lord of the West in such a manner, nor had they seen Sesshoumaru act like that. It was almost disturbing.

In Kagome's mind, she could see two strands shooting from her shards. One was thick, indicating a large group of shards in one location. _Naraku._ She thought. She shook her head and focused on the second, thinner strand. It led in almost the opposite direction of Naraku. She nodded, then turned to face the group. "The shard is that way." She pointed as a visual aid. "Naraku is here as well, but he's headed the wrong way. If we can get there before him, we'll have no problem getting the shard."

"Then let's get going!" InuYasha shouted.

Kagome smiled as everyone gathered together and began to walk. It was like she had never left, though it had been five weeks. When Shippou turned to call her, she laughed and ran after him, happy to be among her friends again.

The only one who didn't immediately follow was Miroku. He stopped beside Sesshoumaru, and looked up at the ancient daiyoukai. "I would be careful, Sesshoumaru-sama." Miroku said softly, following Sesshoumaru's gaze to see Kagome. "If you keep up with this behavior, someone might think that you care about Lady Kagome."

Sesshoumaru growled at the audacity of the human male, but didn't dignify the statement with a response. After all, a human was a human. . . even if their name was Kagome.

_

* * *

_

**One Hour Later**

_

* * *

_

"We have to climb up _that_?" Sango exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru whirled on Sango with a snarl. "You will show respect for the remains of the Inu no Taisho!"

"The Inu no. . . you mean, InuYasha's father?" Miroku asked, his eyes widening as he stared up at the giant skeleton. "It's gigantic!"

"It actually looks bigger from down here than it does from in the air." Kagome answered lightly. "But yes, we have to go up. I can sense it as well as see the bond, and its definitely coming from up there."

InuYasha nodded. "Well let's get going! We don't got all day." He leaped up, landing on the nearest of the skeleton's ribs. Sango and Miroku sighed as Kirara transformed, and Shippou joined Rin on AhUn's back. The two demons rose, following after InuYasha.

Kagome sighed and stared up at the skeleton. "Now what?" She muttered.

An arm snaked around her waist, and Kagome felt herself shooting upward. She bit back a shriek and snapped her head to the side, only relaxing when she recognized Sesshoumaru as the being that had lifted her up. She smiled as they passed the others and headed to the top. "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded in response, focusing more on moving forward. Kagome let him focus, smirking at InuYasha's shout of surprise as they surpassed him. A pulse from the strands connecting to Naraku's shards pulsed as the strands began to shorten. Kagome's eyes widened, and she turned to Sesshoumaru urgently. "Naraku knows we're here."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and his cloud picked up speed. "Where is the shard?"

Kagome focused, and then pointed to the right. "Up and to the right. We're almost there."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and changed the direction of the cloud. A few moments later, and Kagome called out for him to stop. But the shout was almost unneeded, since Sesshoumaru had stopped anyway. He stared ahead, and Kagome looked to see what it was Sesshoumaru had found. She started when she saw the crystal growth that had appeared on the Inu no Taisho's skeleton.

Sesshoumaru snarled, and in a voice that Kagome had recently begun to refer to as his _I-am-the-great-Sesshoumaru-fear-me_ voice, he roared at the growth. "Announce yourself!"

For a moment, Kagome thought that Sesshoumaru had lost it. Then the crystal growth began to shift, eventually revealing a face. "Intruders!" A voice shouted. "Despoilers of the grave of the Inu no Taisho!"

"I am not a growth on the skeleton of the Great Dog Demon!" Sesshoumaru spat. "Remove yourself from the body of my late father!"

"Father. . ." The face seemed to move closer, as if examining Sesshoumaru. Then it growled. "I see. So the son of the Inu no Taisho has come to visit the grave of his father. You have my apologies."

Sesshoumaru snarled, only stopping himself from drawing his weapon because of his grip on Kagome. "Name yourself, parasite!"

"Parasite! You dare name me parasite!" The voice roared. "I am the Demon Jeweler Hosenki! I am greater than a pup like you could imagine! And you dare to call me parasite!"

Sesshoumaru growled again and started to speak, but Kagome cut him off. "My Lord Sesshoumaru meant no disrespect, Hosenki-sama. He was merely disturbed to find another in the place of his father." Hosenki seemed to settle down a bit, and so Kagome moved on to the next order of business. "Hosenki-sama, my name is Higurashi Kagome. I am also called the Miko no Shikon."

Hosenki rumbled. "So it is you who shattered the great jewel." Seeing Kagome's blush, he laughed. "No, little human, the Shikon no Tama was meant to be shattered. There was no other way for its true wish to be fulfilled."

"Its true wish?" Kagome asked. "What do you mean, its true wish?"

By this time, the others had managed to reach the crystallized remains of Hosenki. "Kagome, where's the shard?"

Kagome almost answered, when she suddenly stiffened. "Miko?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Naraku." Kagome whispered.

"Well, it would appear that I have been preempted."

The entire group whirled in shock at the sound of Naraku's voice. The hanyou floated behind them, surrounded by his usual miasma and protective barrier. Twin growls erupted from Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, and Kagome felt frozen.

_Kami help us. We're not ready!_

* * *

Author's Rant

* * *

Sesshoumaru: Hello, lunatics who actually think this is a good story.

Kagome: We are sad to announce that the muses of this story won't be appearing in this author's rant.

Sesshoumaru: Serephina of the Kamis is furious that her two muses played hooky, and so the two of them are under house arrest until further notice.

Kagome: You know, I kind of miss them. It's been boring without them around to mess things up.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru has been enjoying the silence.

Kagome: . . . so, what do you want to do?

Sesshoumaru: Sit and enjoy the silence.

**[Long drawn out silence]**

Kagome: We need to break them out.

Sesshoumaru: I completely agree.

* * *

End of Author's Rant


	15. Friendship

Disclaimer: InuYasha, and all its characters, including the hotness that is Sesshoumaru, all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. At least until I'm older and she's dead and I buy the royalties off whoever inherits them.

_**WARNING!!! **_

_Spoilers for episodes 155-157._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 15: FRIENDSHIP**_

* * *

Naraku leered down at the group that had assembled in front of Hosenki. Each of them had fought against him for years, and they had failed to bring him down. That they had joined together was of no real consequence. Though it was interesting to see the new dynamic they had now that they seemed to be working together.

Sesshoumaru growled and pulled Kagome behind him. Naraku was surprised, though he forced himself not to show it. "Well well well, and so the dog reflects the choices of the father. For shame, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome winced, half expecting Sesshoumaru to fly into a rage. Instead, Sesshoumaru relaxed. He'd heard the rhetoric from the moment he'd taken his father's place as lord, and the talk had only increased when he'd taken in Rin. By now, he was used to these taunts. His only response was to push Kagome to the side, shoving her off his cloud. She let out a scream, but Sesshoumaru didn't turn to watch. When the scream abruptly cut off, he knew that either InuYasha or Kirara had caught the girl. He could deal with the anger she would no doubt be directing towards him when this was over.

Naraku seemed to be taken aback, but didn't let it stop him completely. He turned away, hoping to rile the demon up by ignoring him. "Hosenki, I thank you for protecting my shard." Naraku announced, loving the looks of shock on everyone's faces. "But now I'll be wanting it back."

Hosenki's head seemed to turn to Naraku and stare at him for a moment. Then he growled. "I guard the final shard of the Shikon no Tama. It does not wish to rejoin its brothers, and I have followed its wish to bring it to the Barrier Between Life and Death. The Shikon no Tama must will never be whole again."

With a shout, a part of the crystallized demon shot out at the two demons in flight, Naraku and Sesshoumaru. They easily avoided the attack, but it appeared that others were not so lucky. A shot of fear pulsed through Kagome's pack-bond, and her shrill shriek filled the air. Sesshoumaru quickly sought her out, and saw that the attack had dislodged InuYasha from their father's skeleton. Falling with him was Kagome, apparently having been caught by InuYasha when Sesshoumaru threw her. Eyes widening, a shot of some unidentifiable emotion surged through him, and he immediately turned to dive after her. Before he could reach her, one of Naraku's tentacles slid around his waist. With a growl, Sesshoumaru slashed at it, injecting it with enough poison to make it sizzle and dissolve. The tentacle dropped as Naraku discarded it, and Sesshoumaru continued towards the falling pair. He was spared watching them fall to their death when one of the skeleton birds caught InuYasha and Kagome as they fell. Sesshoumaru almost collapsed in relief as he floated down to them.

He stopped to see InuYasha giving Kagome a cursory sniff, checking for wounds. Sesshoumaru took one as well, and confirmed that the miko hadn't been injured. "You will remain here." He ordered, his eyes daring Kagome to complain.

For once, Kagome seemed to agree. "The shard is in Hosenki's body, right by his neck." She looked at the shard again and sighed. "Whatever Hosenki's true intentions were, they're no longer his only goal. The presence of Naraku's tainted shards is causing Hosenki's to become tainted as well."

"I'll take him out with one swing." InuYasha announced. Before either Sesshoumaru or Kagome could comment, InuYasha leapt from the bird. Ignoring Kagome's shout, he drew the Tetsusaiga as he fell towards Hosenki. "Hey ugly! Better learn the difference between friend and foe!" He swung Tetsusaiga down, and it hit Hosenki with a resounding clang. Instead of harming Hosenki, the blow reverberated up InuYasha's arm, and he bounced off with a shout. Kagome let out a small shriek, but it was cut off when InuYasha landed on a nearby rock formation.

"How come Tetsusaiga isn't working?" Shippou shouted.

Sesshoumaru growled and swept down to hover beside InuYasha. "Hosenki's body is made of hardened adamant, InuYasha. A simple sword, even made by our father's fang, could never be hard enough to pierce it."

"Yeah, I got that when I bounced off, bastard!" InuYasha shouted. Sesshoumaru was about to growl something back when Hosenki's mouth filled with adamant shards. The two brothers separated as the shards flew at them, ending their debate for a moment. Naraku laughed, at least until one of the diamonds pierced his barrier. His eyes widened as he shot backwards, eyeing the deceased demon with a bit more wariness than before.

"I've had enough of this!" InuYasha shouted. "Windscar!" He swung the blade as he leapt forward, though Hosenki brushed off the attack easily. He landed on Hosenki's diamond arm and began running up the arm.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Ignorant fool!"

Naraku pushed back and watched as Sesshoumaru rushed forward to his brother's aid. He would let the others wear themselves down before making his move. Though it was rather insulting that they had forgotten him so easily. By the end of this, he would have to do something to change that.

Sesshoumaru floated high above Hosenki and watched InuYasha's advancements. Seeing Hosenki's shoot more adamant shards, he pulled out Tokijin. With a single sweep of his sword, the shards shattered, bypassing InuYasha completely. The next barrage was handled by Sango as she sent her hiraikotsu to clear InuYasha's way. Sesshoumaru was about strike with Tokijin again when a bright light shot passed him. Looking up, he saw Kagome standing on the bird with her bow. He turned back to the arrow and saw where it was headed. Obviously, she had decided to help by purifying the jewel shard Hosenki held. He smirked. There was no doubt that Kagome was strong enough to rid the taint in the shard.

To his astonishment, the arrow hit the target perfectly, but the taint remained. Sesshoumaru cursed, just now realizing the truth. Hosenki had been an old demon, and as such, held immense demonic power. It would seem that Kagome did not have enough spiritual power to banish the older and more established demonic power of Hosenki. He swept his sword, his frustration strengthening the blow enough to clear InuYasha's path for several yards.

Then InuYasha made his mistake. As he reached the spot where the Shikon shard lay, he jumped into the air. Hosenki began to laugh as he saw InuYasha move, and he swung his arm. Sesshoumaru realized instantly that InuYasha had made himself into an easily attackable, but not easily defendable, target. For once, Sesshoumaru moved without thinking of the consequences. He rushed forward, just barely pushing InuYasha out of the way. The diamond arm hit his side, luckily the one without an arm. He bit his tongue to hold back a scream, and pulled both himself and InuYasha out of the arms reach.

"Idiot hanyou." Sesshoumaru bit out, ignoring the deep gashes along his left side. "Do not fight if you wish to die."

"Up yours, asshole!" InuYasha shouted. "I didn't need your help."

Sesshoumaru growled and pushed InuYasha off his cloud and onto the bird that had pulled up beside him. "Make such a mistake again, and I will not waste my time."

InuYasha almost made a retort, but he cut himself off when Sesshoumaru seemed to stumble. He quickly straightened, but not before InuYasha saw the amount of blood that coated his left side. He fell silent as Sesshoumaru flew upwards again, heading for the humans who watched them. "We cannot defeat Hosenki like this." Sesshoumaru said quickly. "We must withdraw for now, and-"

He was cut off when Kirara suddenly shot downwards, and something grazed his left side. Sesshoumaru almost screamed again, but he kept control of himself, allowing only a wince to penetrate his mask. He whirled to see the new threat and nearly cursed himself when he realized it was Naraku. How could he have forgotten the damn hanyou? It was the second mistake he'd made in a very short time. How could he be slipping?

With a growl, Sesshoumaru barked out orders. "Kagome, take the others and get somewhere safe." He snapped.

For once, Kagome didn't argue. Seeing the amount of damage done to Sesshoumaru, she directed the bird down to Kirara. "Come on." Kagome whispered. "Let's get inside of their dad. If I remember correctly, Sesshoumaru's poison couldn't penetrate his skeleton. It might help with Naraku's miasma."

"We'll follow you." Sango answered.

As Kagome led the way to the Inu no Taisho's mouth, InuYasha reached his brother. "Hey, bastard. You aren't dying on me, are you?"

Sesshoumaru sneered, glaring at the red-eyed hanyou in front of them. "As if vermin lower than a hanyou could kill this Sesshoumaru."

Naraku's eyes narrowed at that, but he didn't back off. "It would seem as though you are injured, Sesshoumaru. Perhaps you would like to take a nap?"

Sesshoumaru's temper was short, but he managed to not react to Naraku. "InuYasha, get the Shikon shard from Hosenki. I will deal with Naraku."

"No way am I letting an ass like you get all the glory!" InuYasha protested. "I'm staying here!"

With a growl, Sesshoumaru turned on InuYasha and sent him flying with a single punch. "You worthless hanyou! Do something useful instead of defacing our father's tomb!" He turned back to Naraku and barely brought up Tokijin in time to block Naraku's tentacle. The slash cut off the tentacle up until the barrier, and the tentacle began emitting Naraku's famed miasma. Sesshoumaru smirked as several more tentacles shot forward. As a poison demon, Sesshoumaru remained unaffected by the miasma. Another slash, and the tentacles were severed, releasing more of the miasma.

For a moment, the miasma was too thick for Sesshoumaru to see, and he realized with a growl that it blocked his sense of smell as well. A shot of demonic energy from Tokijin quickly cleared the miasma, but by then, Naraku had disappeared. With a growl Sesshoumaru shot upwards again, quickly clearing the miasma. He spotted Naraku immediately, as the hanyou was standing in front of Hosenki's head, several feet away from where InuYasha was climbing up the crystallized demon.

"Hosenki, you are a jeweler. Surely you see this as the travesty it is that such a beautiful jewel should be separated?" Naraku asked, tentacles, surreptitiously creeping around Hosenki's head. "It should be brought back together."

"You are the holder of the black jewel." Hosenki intoned, seeming to glare at Naraku. "But the jewel has never been, nor will it ever be, yours. It belongs to no one, and yet everyone."

Naraku frowned, not comprehending the statement. But when his tentacles reached the Shikon shard, he didn't care. With a smirk, he strengthened and sharpened his tentacles before using them as drills. "I believe you will be proven wrong."

Naraku sensed a buildup of demonic energy and quickly moved over Hosenki's head, just in time to avoid Sesshoumaru's strike. He laughed as another strike hit, bouncing off Hosenki's diamond body. "The Shikon shard is mine!" He called, just as his tentacles drilled through Hosenki's head. With one last strike, Hosenki's head was severed from his body. Naraku grabbed it just as it began to fall, and expertly removed the shard from its hiding place. "I have no further use for you." In a demonstration of his usually callous behavior, Naraku threw Hosenki's head behind him, laughing as it flew. Only Sesshoumaru saw that InuYasha had reached Hosenki's head at the second before Naraku threw it, and both he and Hosenki landed in the Inu no Taisho's mouth.

Naraku absorbed the shard, joining it with the others. He erected his barrier just in time to stop Sesshoumaru sword as it fell towards his head. Sesshoumaru snarled, eyes glowing red with fury. Naraku laughed and pushed Sesshoumaru back with his barrier, watching in amusement as the demon lord summoned his cloud and floated above him. "Come, Sesshoumaru!" Naraku shouted. "Let us see if you are as powerful as you claim!"

Sesshoumaru, deciding that Naraku was much too calm, merely smirked. "Vermin."

Naraku snarled and shot forward, intending to decapitate Sesshoumaru. But Sesshoumaru was expecting the move and quickly moved aside, allowing Naraku to pass him by. He drew Tokijin and settled in for a long battle. He winced slightly as his left side protested movement, still dripping with blood from the combined efforts of Hosenki and Naraku. He grit his teeth and faced Naraku, ready for a fight.

While Sesshoumaru and Naraku fought above, the group surrounded InuYasha. "Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha spit out blood and rubbed his jaw. "Keh. The only injury I've got is from that bastard punching me. I think he broke my jaw!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she checked the jaw. "Well, it's not broken, though I'll add that to my growing list of complaints against that guy. I can't believe he threw me!"

"Well, I'll kick his ass after Naraku's gone." InuYasha shouted. He stood and started towards the edge of his father's skeletal jaw, when Hosenki's head suddenly called to him.

"Young one!" InuYasha turned in surprise, having thought that Hosenki had died again when Naraku severed his head. "Do you still have the strength to fight?"

"Of course!" InuYasha shouted. "There's no way I'm going to let Narkau win!"

"Unless something is done, the impure shard will join those in the care of the keeper of the black jewel." Hosenki intoned. InuYasha scoffed, about to turn away, when Hosenki finished his statement. "Kill me before it happens." InuYasha froze in place, and Hosenki continued. "The Tetsusaiga has the ability to absorb the power of demons it slays. My adamant barrage has been able to penetrate the hanyou's barrier. Kill me, and you will have that power."

InuYasha seemed excited for a moment, but a sudden thought made him pause. "What will happen to you?" InuYasha asked. He moved forward and knelt in front of Hosenki. "What will happen if I slay you?"

Hosenki was silent for a moment, then avoided the question. "Do you have the luxury to worry about others?" InuYasha looked away, seeing his brother fighting against Naraku. "Besides, if you are unworthy of possessing the shard, you will be unable to slay me!" With that last statement, Hosenki's body armor of adamant grew to surround the entirety of his head. "If you fail, you will pay with your life, hanyou, here and now. Do you still have the resolve to do it?"

Kagome ran forward and clutched at InuYasha's shoulder. "Don't do it, InuYasha. Having the power would be great, but it's not worth your life!"

InuYasha stood, shrugging off Kagome's hand. "Well, if you're not going to make it easy, it makes me feel a little better about doing this."

"InuYasha, don't-"

"Stay out of the way, Kagome." InuYasha growled, drawing Tetsusaiga with his usual flair. "I'll slay you, Hosenki."

Kagome almost ignored InuYasha, but she suddenly stopped when she saw his eyes. Months of traveling with Sesshoumaru had taught her a lot about reading body language, and she saw in his eyes that he was resolved to do this. With a sigh, Kagome stepped back to stand with the others, sending up a silent prayer to whatever deity might be listening. _Please, let him be safe._

InuYasha kept his eyes on Hosenki's empty sockets as he raised his sword. Then, with a cry, he swung the Tetsusaiga down directly between his eyes. The blade struck with the same clang as before, but this time, a bright blue light emanated from the striking point. Thousands of tiny adamant shards flew from the point of contact, and cuts erupted all over InuYasha's body.

Once the glow had faded, InuYasha stared at Hosenki's head. _It didn't even make a crack!_ He thought with frustration. He heard the gasps behind him, and he felt more than heard Kagome murmur of worry at the cuts that littered his body. But his eyes saw only the red light that had replaced Hosenki's eyes, and his resolve remained firm. With another cry he raised Tetsusaiga and swung.

High above them, Naraku and Sesshoumaru continued their battle. Sesshoumaru's breathing was becoming heavier as time went on, and he was slower as his body struggled to stop the bleeding on his left side. Again and again Sesshoumaru swung Tokijin down on Naraku's barrier, and again and again he was forced back, draining him a bit more.

"Sesshoumaru, do you wish to destroy me so badly?" Naraku taunted. "Please, let me grant that wish." Naraku released a few tentacles and allowed them to leave the barrier. The tentacles grew teeth and mouths as they surged forward at Sesshoumaru, inviting him to attack. Sesshoumaru jumped back, evading the attack, only to see the tentacles change direction and come at him in the air. With a small sneer of contempt, Sesshoumaru swung, sending his power up the tentacles in hopes that it would reach Naraku through the barrier. But the attack ended at the barrier, merely severing the tentacles from Naraku's body. As the tentacles fell, Naraku's miasma spurt from their remains. Soon the air was full of the miasma, though Sesshoumaru thought little of it since he was immune.

Unfortunately, he forgot the humans and InuYasha, who sat unprotected it the Inu no Taisho's mouth. InuYasha kept swinging at Hosenki, each attack pushing him farther back after the strike, and giving off more and more adamant shards. Yet still, there was no crack in Hosenki's diamond armor. He was about to swing again when Shippou shouted. "Naraku's miasma!"

InuYasha turned to look, and he started to panic when he saw how close the miasma was. He almost turned away from Hosenki, but Kagome quickly called to him. "Focus on what you need to do, InuYasha. I will take care of the miasma." She turned away and fired an arrow, purifying the miasma before it even reached them.

InuYasha stared at them for a moment longer, until Hosenki called him back. "What's the matter, InuYasha? I thought you had the resolve to finish this."

InuYasha snorted and turned back. "I don't need a reminder, Skeletor! I refuse to quit until this is done!" With another shout, he raised the Tetsusaiga and swung again.

Sesshoumaru continued cutting the heads, ignorant to what his strikes were doing to his companions. Kagome kept firing her arrows as needed, knowing that Sesshoumaru wasn't intentionally harming anyone, although adding to her list of reasons to yell. InuYasha swung again and again, each time causing more damage to himself than to Hosenki. And Naraku, as usual, kept taunting Sesshoumaru as he continued to force the demon lord back.

Eventually, someone had to break. This time, it was Kagome. After firing another arrow to purify the growing amount of miasma, she reached back into her quiver for another arrow. But she had none left. She heard Shippou whimper as the miasma got closer, and she stepped back from edge of the Inu no Taisho's mouth.

"Kagome, the miasma's coming!" Shippou shouted.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm out of arrows."

InuYasha heard her, and he swung down on Hosenki's head with renewed fury. "Damn it!" He screamed as he was forced back. Once again, Hosenki's skull showed no sign of wear. He heard Shippou scream again, and his mind was made up. With a single leap, he stood at the entrance to his father's mouth. "Stay back and out of the way!"

Hosenki called for InuYasha's attention again. "What's the matter, boy? I thought you were going to slay me and strengthen your sword."

"Shut the hell up!" InuYasha shouted. "I'll get back to you later!"

Hosenki laughed. "So seeing your comrades in danger has weakened your resolve? How pathetic. Do you truly think that the lives of your friends are more important than your sword?" InuYasha's grip on his sword tightened as he fought back the urge to go back and really wail on the arrogant demon. "Is that because you are a mere half demon?"

InuYasha tightened his grip again, but didn't even turn away. "I am what I am. And I do things exactly as I want to."

"Even if you obtained my powers, would you be able to control them?" Hosenki mocked.

"Shut up!" InuYasha roared, turning to look at Hosenki over his shoulder. "Maybe I don't want them after all! You can keep your great demonic powers. I'll pass!" He looked back, ignoring the part of him that wanted the demonic power Hosenki offered. "I'm going to focus on what has to be done right now. Nothing else matters!" The wind of Tetsusaiga surrounded the blade, reflecting InuYasha's determination. InuYasha raised the blade and shouted. "Windscar!"

Shining brighter than it ever had before, the windscar burst forth from Tetsusaiga, clearing away the miasma and going even further. It burst in between Sesshoumaru and Naraku, who continued to fight above them. It headed directly for Naraku, seeking out the source of the miasma. For a moment, Naraku's smirk grew as the windscar hit his barrier. Then the smile faltered when Hosenki's adamant broke through his barrier.

InuYasha stared at Tetsusaiga in wonder as the blade's glow dissipated, leaving behind a diamond blade. "Things would have ended differently if you had been motivated by power or greed, son of the Inu no Taisho." Hosenki's words suddenly boomed through the air, reaching even Sesshoumaru and Naraku. "While the want of power is a powerful force, the truth is, only the strongest can fight through the wants of their heart. Once gained, power is useless without direction. But the power of one who fights for what their heart desires grows in order to keep what is important to them." A single crack suddenly appeared on Hosenki's skull, and it traveled down the skull until it split open with a loud crack. "This is the lesson that the Inu no Taisho wished for his sons to learn, and to accept."

Sesshoumaru gripped his sword tightly, ignoring the rest of what Hosenki had to say as he taught InuYasha to use his power, the Adamant Barrage. How was it that he, a full demon, seemed to always be so behind when learning what it was his father wished for him? Yet it came so easily to InuYasha. He'd been taught for all his life that his pure demonic blood made him better than those with human blood in their veins. How could it be that he fell behind as his brother grew stronger?

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

Hours later, the group had rejoined Rin and Jaken, who had been waiting outside of the underground tunnel to the entrance to the Barrier. The two inu brothers had been treated to a long session with Doctor Kagome. She ignored any protests about demonic healing and refused to allow them to move until they were fully healed. This also meant she cleaned each wound, smacking InuYasha on the nose when he complained, and bandaged them up until every injury was covered.

InuYasha grumbled a bit about the treatment, but didn't try to defy her. Kagome had assessed him quickly, and wasn't all too worried. It was obvious that the half demon was pleased with himself, having not only gained a new power, but also stuck it to that bastard Naraku. Once his wounds were healed, he'd be as good as new.

It was Sesshoumaru that was worrying her. The silent daiyoukai hadn't said a word since they'd left the Barrier, not even when InuYasha screamed at him about his broken jaw. Which wasn't really so strange, when she thought about it. But something about his body language seemed off. The proud way he carried himself had changed, and the normal alertness in his eyes had dulled. Kagome hadn't even had the heart to yell at him for throwing her.

By now, the fire was still shining brightly, and most of the group was asleep. Kagome wasn't too sure about whether or not InuYasha was out, but she could see that Sesshoumaru remained wide awake, staring at the fire. She contemplated going over and sitting with him, but had a feeling he wouldn't appreciate it. As she bit her lip and tried to think of something, Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Miko, what is troubling you?"

Kagome jumped, not realizing that Sesshoumaru had known she was awake. Sheepishly, she pulled herself up. "I wasn't spying on you, you know."

"Speak, or sleep, Miko." Sesshoumaru answered. "I do not have time for your babbling."

Kagome glared at him, but his words didn't deter her from making sure. She got out from her sleeping bag and came to sit beside the daiyoukai. "You've been. . . well, I can't really describe it." Sesshoumaru tensed, but let no other indication slip that she had been heard. "I mean, everything is just. . . off. It's like someone took your favorite sword and melted it down and then dumped it in the river." She groaned in frustration. "You're acting all weird, and to be perfectly honest, you're scaring me!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment. Kagome sighed and leaned back on her arms. "I don't know why I expected you to actually tell me anything, considering how you don't talk on a good day. If something was actually bugging you, you'd be even worse than usual." She looked over at Sesshoumaru and continued to ramble. "I really do want to know what's wrong. And not because I'm a busybody, although I have been told that I am one. Though I don't think looking out for my friend qualifies as being a busybody. But anyway, I want to know what's wrong because I'm worried, and you're not acting like yourself, and that's even more worrying. . ."

Sesshoumaru listened to Kagome, at least until he verified that she wasn't really saying anything of worth. He tuned out the words and just let her voice wash over him. There was some kind of a soothing quality to it, and it eased some of the tension he was feeling. He relaxed to the point that he almost missed it when her constant stream of words petered off. But the hand that suddenly touched his arm made him jolt in surprise.

Kagome quickly released him with a chuckle. "Wow, so a surprise appearance by Naraku is okay, but a touch from an incompetent miko makes you jump? I think you have your priorities mixed up a bit." She smiled up at him, and a thought occurred to her. "Unless you were enjoying hearing me talk so much that you actually let down your guard for a few seconds." When Sesshoumaru said nothing to disagree, Kagome grinned. "Well, I consider it a personal victory that I was able to get the great Lord of the West to drop his guard." Kagome chuckled again, and noticed the returning tenseness of his shoulders and growing lines on his face. For a moment, she remained quiet, just silently watching him. Then she began to speak again. "So I want to get back home soon. You see, when I go home, it means I go to school. At school I learn all those useless things that make me the weirdo I am. Like English, which won't be spoken here for another few hundred years. Then there's math, which I absolutely despise. . ."

Sesshoumaru felt himself relax again as Kagome continued to chatter, despite the fact that only weeks ago, he'd rather have cut his own throat than listen to her. Now, he found he couldn't get enough of her soft, melodious voice. It flowed over him, combining with her gentle scent to slowly relax him. If he wasn't careful, he would soon. . . fall. . . asleep. . .

Kagome let her ramble trail off as she noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes close and his breathing even out. She yawned, eyeing the sleeping daiyoukai carefully to make sure he was truly out. In all the time he'd travelled with them, Kagome had never once seen him sleeping. It was a welcome treat, and a small reminder that while enormously powerful, the daiyoukai was still mortal. Quietly, Kagome stood and walked over to the giant yellow bag that was almost attached to her. She pulled out a large blanket, one she kept for emergencies. As gently as possible, she placed the blanket around Sesshoumaru's shoulders and pulled it around him tightly. As another yawn nearly took off her jaw, Kagome walked over to Miroku's sleeping form.

"Miroku?"

Miroku shot up, grabbing his staff in an instinctive movement. He turned eyes wide and froze when he saw that it was only Kagome who'd woken him. "Ah, Lady Kagome." Sheepishly, he put his staff back down. "What can I do for you on this frigid night?"

Kagome shook her head with a smile. "Listen, I hate to ask, but Sesshoumaru fell asleep while on watch, and InuYasha needs to recover, so I was hoping-"

"I would be happy to go on watch for you, Lady Kagome." Miroku answered quietly. "It's not trouble at all."

"That's kind of you to offer." Kagome answered. "But I was actually going to ask if you could help me put up a barrier. That way everyone can get some much needed rest."

Miroku nodded. "An excellent plan, Lady Kagome."

The monk managed to rouse himself enough to make a few sutras. They spaced them out and hid them in the ground, endowing each with a bit of spiritual power. Then they sat together in the middle of the campsite. Miroku allowed his power to expand, as he usually did when creating a barrier. Though his barriers were usually small, his own power led Kagome's to weave into the spell. Her added power boost allowed them to create a barrier of a decent enough size to give them plenty of room should someone wake and move around during the night. After a quick conversation, Miroku even managed to guide Kagome's power into a spell that hid their scents, sounds, and the sight of them as well.

Kagome slumped, exhausted from the amount of power she'd used. Miroku chuckled. "You should get some rest, Lady Kagome."

"In a second." Kagome almost sighed. "You go ahead, Miroku."

Miroku happily obliged, just as washed out as Kagome. As soon as he lay down again, he was back in the world of dreams.

Kagome, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Thanks to her ever so kind nature, she couldn't just leave Sesshoumaru sitting in the middle of the clearing. She crept over to him and gently nudged the stoic demon. "Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome nearly jumped when the demon lord let out the most adorable puppy whine she had ever heard. Then she almost laughed when he fell backwards, clearly unwilling to move.

"Sesshoumaru, we need to move a bit."

Sesshoumaru whined again and shifted until his body was pressed against Kagome's. He snuffed a few times, then lay still. Kagome stared at him in amazement, her own weariness pushed back a bit by the shock. Then she got an idea. As quietly as possible, Kagome moved back towards the tree she had planned on directing Sesshoumaru towards. Sesshoumaru let out a small whimper and followed her. Kagome kept moving back until she was pressed back against the tree. By this point Sesshoumaru seemed to be almost awake, though he was crawling forward towards Kagome. It would have been worrying if she didn't find it so funny.

"Lay down, Sesshoumaru." She whispered as the daiyoukai settled down against her again. "It's okay, you can sleep now."

A small smile crept across the sleeping lord's face, and Kagome had to fight the urge to squeal like a little girl. Instead, she leaned over and gently ran a hand through his hair. "Good night, Sesshoumaru."

Her job done, exhaustion swept over the underage miko. With a yawn, she leaned back against the tree, perfectly happy to sleep there for the night. After all, it's not like anyone. . . would. . . mind. . .

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

"**KAGOME!**"

Kagome jolted upright and scrabbled to stand. Her hands flew to where her bow should have been, but it was missing. In a panic, she screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled and pushed, accidentally sending out a bit of her miko powers. She heard a familiar shout, and finally noticed who she'd just purified.

"InuYasha?" She asked.

"Damn it, wench! What the hell'd you do that for?" InuYasha shouted.

Kagome glared. "What the heck are you waking me up like that! I thought we were under attack!"

"What the hell are you doing _cuddling_ with _him_!" InuYasha shouted, pointing at Sesshoumaru, who was now fully awake thanks to the screaming. Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide at that statement.

"You woke me up for that!" Kagome shouted. "Dear god, InuYasha, get a grip! I was sitting there last night and I was too damn tired to move. That's all. You act like we decided to go fuck like bunnies while your back was turned."

InuYasha began sputtering, but Kagome ignored him. She stalked over to her sleeping bag on the other side of the clearing and climbed inside, ignoring the stares she was getting from nearly everyone in the campsite. She was not in the mood to deal with InuYasha's prejudices.

"Um, Kagome?"

With a growl, Kagome sat up, glaring at the moron who dared to disturb her rest. Miroku flinched back, but regained courage when Kagome's glare softened slightly. "The barrier?"

Kagome blinked, then her eyes widened. "Crap. I forgot." She struggled out of her bag and stumbled over to the fire. "What do I need to do?"

"Just follow my lead, Lady Kagome." Miroku answered with a smile. "It's much easier than creating the spell."

"Hold up!" InuYasha shouted. "What are you two talking about!"

Kagome lost her temper then. "Sit!" Ignoring the sputtering from InuYasha, she turned to Miroku and took his hands. "Lead the way, Miroku."

Once again, Miroku led her down the pathway to the spell, teaching her how to take down the barrier with ease. Kagome smiled as her power returned to her, loving the warmth it sent through her. A short while later, she opened her eyes again as the barrier disappeared. "I think I can do that on my own now." Kagome announced, grinning widely.

"I don't doubt it, Lady Kagome." Miroku answered. "Giving your penchant for protection, it's not surprising that you would excel at barriers."

Kagome smiled, any trace of tiredness gone. "Well, let's get ready to go, shall we?"

"Bout friggin time!" InuYasha shouted. "Why the hell you two put up a barrier when I'm here is a mystery to me!"

Kagome and Sango exchanged a look and shook their heads. It was so easy to forget InuYasha's childishness when he was fighting, but it all rushed back the second they were out of danger. But as he began to yell again, the two women joined the others in breaking down their campsite. About fifteen minutes later, and after a thorough check of both brothers' wounds, Kagome announced that InuYasha's wounds were entirely healed, and Sesshoumaru would be fine to move. They started out, InuYasha leading the way.

Kagome walked in the middle, a kind of divider between InuYasha's group and Sesshoumaru's. As the day wore on, Kagome became worried. On top of the wrongness from yesterday, Sesshoumaru wasn't rising to any of InuYasha's taunts, and seemed content to let InuYasha control their direction. About midday they stopped for a meal, and Kagome used this as an opportunity to speak to Sesshoumaru. But truth was, she had no idea what to say.

That is, until InuYasha got the bright idea to test out the new power of the Tetsusaiga. As he began firing Adamant Barrages, he grinned as he realized how easy it was to use. Getting one of his not so smart ideas, he whirled on Sesshoumaru. "Hey Sesshoumaru! Think you could take on my new power?"

Kagome's eyes widened, knowing that it would be a very, very bad idea. But as she was about to speak up, Sesshoumaru answered. "I have no need to prove myself against the inferior power of a hanyou."

InuYasha's eyes narrowed and he started to stalk forward. When his mouth opened, Kagome decided to play peacemaker. "InuYasha, knock it off. Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to do anything but make us weaker." A few of the group, mostly from her original group, gave her a strange look. Kagome ignored them and focused on InuYasha. "I mean it, InuYasha. Stop acting like a child."

InuYasha seemed shell shocked, staring wide-eyed at the relaxed Kagome. Then a thought occurred to him and he smirked. "Of course I won't fight him now, Kagome. I wouldn't want to fight a wounded cripple!" Kagome stared at him in shock, disbelief in every part of her body. "You know, you must actually be pretty weak. You couldn't use Tetsusaiga, you couldn't break Naraku's barrier. Hell, you can't even use your sword correctly!" He laughed, twirling Tetsusaiga in his hand. "I'll bet the reason Dad left you such a weak sword is because you were too weak to have a prayer of wielding Tetsusaiga!"

Sesshoumaru started to rise at that, eyes blazing. But Kagome beat him to the punch. Before anyone noticed, Kagome was on her feet and in front of InuYasha. Fury blazing in her eyes, she whipped back her hand and slapped InuYasha across the face. The blow was hard enough to leave scratches from her nails and a red mark from her hand. "How _dare_ you!" Kagome seethed, her voice quiet, yet somehow resounding throughout the group. "How _**DARE**_ you!" She shouted. "Sesshoumaru was injured saving _your_ life, you ungrateful ignoramus! He wasn't given Tetsusaiga because you need it to control yourself! And we all know that Naraku is powerful because he has the power of thousands of demons in his body!" Kagome came closer, grabbing InuYasha's shirt and pulling him down so that her face was even with his. "And the _only_ reason Sesshoumaru cannot use that stupid sword of yours is because demons do not feel as easily as humans. Hell, you'd be exactly like him if you weren't a hanyou!"

Kagome shoved InuYasha back, and the group saw for the first time that Kagome's powers were beginning to spark around her. "Grow up, InuYasha. You're two hundred and fifty years old. Quit acting like a child."

Kagome turned away and stalked back to her seat. InuYasha stared at her several minutes before he could work up the courage to ask. "Why are you defending him?"

"Because he is my friend, InuYasha." Kagome announced, speaking loudly enough for everyone in the clearing to hear. "And I defend my friends, even from other friends."

The group was quiet after that. Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome, amazed at the change in her. Before the two groups had separated, Kagome would never have stood up to InuYasha like that. She certainly wouldn't have acted so maturely. He almost smiled as Kagome got all her things packed up so that they could leave. As they began to walk, Sesshoumaru had to smile as Kagome stubbornly walked beside AhUn, entertaining Rin and annoying Jaken simultaneously. Though he quickly hid the smile, he couldn't hide his own feelings from himself anymore.

Higurashi Kagome was a human, a miko, an impudent, awkward, and rude girl. And somehow, she had become his friend.

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Rant**_

_

* * *

_

Obsessive_Goddess: HW, I'm _bored_.

Horse Wolves: Don't you _dare_ complain to me, OG.

Obsessive_Goddess: But. . . I always complain to you. Who else would I complain to?

Horse Wolves: You're not allowed to complain to me because it's your fault we've been exiled to this desolate wasteland by Serephina of the Kamis.

Obsessive_Goddess: Is that where we are? I thought she just shut off her brain.

Horse Wolves: **[stares at OG]** Please tell me you don't think that people can actually shut off their brains.

Obsessive_Goddess: Why not? I do it all the time. Watch! **[OG shuts off her brain and stares into space.]**

Horse Wolves: Serephina of the Kamis! I swear, I'll never leave the fandom again! But don't leave me here with _HER_!

**[in the InuYasha Fandom]**

Kagome: So Sesshoumaru, do you have a plan yet?

Sesshoumaru: I thought you were making the plan to bust out OG and HW.

Kagome: I thought you were!

Sesshoumaru: Well this sucks.

Kagome: I totally agree.

* * *

_**End of Author's Rant**_

__


	16. The Ladies of the Western Court

Disclaimer: InuYasha, and all its characters, including the hotness that is Sesshoumaru, all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. At least until I'm older and she's dead and I buy the royalties off whoever inherits them?

_**

* * *

CHAPTER 16: THE LADIES OF THE WESTERN COURT

* * *

**_

High above the world, among the clouds from which she had been born, Lady Inukimi sat on her throne. Before her was a mirror double the size of a human's head, held by a servant who knelt before her. Dressed in a flowing red and white kimono, she leaned back in her throne, pulling her moko-moko-sama around her closely. Her youkai hung around her, missing with the gentle smell of incense that burned throughout her throne room. It had saturated the mirror in front of her, and pictures were flickering on the surface. Only the youkai wrapped tightly around the mirror and the lady's own narrowed and intense gaze at the surface betrayed how important whatever the lady looked for in the mirror was.

Suddenly, the image settled, and Lady Inukimi allowed a small smirk to flash across her face for a moment. Then her youkai shifted, and the picture on the surface moved, as if zooming in. A face appeared in the mirror, one with gold eyes, silver hair, thin lips, and pink stripes on its cheekbones. _Sesshoumaru._ Lady Inukimi thought to herself. _It would appear that I have found you again, my pup._

Something called Sesshoumaru's attention, and he turned. The lady's youkai shifted again, and the pictured zoomed out. Now she saw who traveled with Sesshoumaru, and the smirk was replaced by a frown. Who was that _human_ with the Lord of the West? Whoever it was, she was smiling and talking to Sesshoumaru animatedly as she leaned against a dry well. Sesshoumaru appeared to be listening to whatever nonsense the girl was spouting. Then she cocked her head, and appeared to be asking a question. Sesshoumaru spoke shortly, and the female laughed. Then she pushed off the well and embraced the daiyoukai, albeit briefly. Sesshoumaru stiffened, and the girl seemed to laugh again. She waved and fell backwards, disappearing down the well. There was a flash of light, and then nothing. Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, but not before Lady Inukimi saw the slight upturn of his lips.

The youkai around the mirror twitched, and the image disappeared. It began to swirl around its owner, reflecting her own confusion and anger. Sesshoumaru was _listening_ to a human female. _Answering _her. Allowing her to _laugh_ at him. Allowing her to _touch_ him. Had he gone mad? Had he fallen into the same trap as his father? What did he see in some weak human girl who could not be more than a tenth of his age?

She stood suddenly, the action quickly mirrored by the servant who held the mirror. "Fetch Sai." She snapped. "He is to bring the ladies immediately."

"Yes, my lady." The servant answered, bowing deeply. He placed the mirror on the stand beside the Lady of the West, then disappeared. Lady Inukimi stared at the mirror, contemplating what she had just seen.

_What are you doing, my pup?_ She mused. _What is it you seek?_

* * *

Kagome stared at the older woman across from her, one eyebrow raised. She had been standing in front of Ao's table for five minutes now, and the older woman had yet to notice she was there. Instead, she was intensely focused on the paper in front of her. Kagome had stared at it for a while, and had finally realized that Ao was actually doing math problems. Judging by the complexity of them, Kagome guessed that they were at least calculus three level problems. What she didn't understand was why Ao was in the middle of Tokyo Conservational Park, alone, doing calculus problems so intensely that she still hadn't noticed Kagome.

"Ao?" Kagome asked.

Ao jumped and jerked her head up, relaxing once she saw Kagome. "Kami, you scared me." Ao breathed. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Ao, I've been standing here for at least ten minutes now." Kagome answered, moving to sit across from her friend. "What are you doing?"

Ao sighed and glared down at the sheet in front of her. "I'm trying to remind myself that I'm not a mindless cretin that can only think of clothes, pretty colors, and being happy." She made a few more scribbles, then grinned as she circled the answer. Then she set down her pencil with a sigh. "There, done."

"May I ask what brought this on?" Kagome asked.

"Kin has a bunch of foreign business partners at the house, so I've been doing my 'Airhead Trophy Wife' routine for about a week now." Ao answered, rubbing her temples. "I don't know how much more I can take before I start beating the crap out of those people. I swear, if one more person asks if I need help buttoning my shirt, I'm going to Sweden."

"Sweden?"

"No extradition." Ao answered with a grin. "Of course Kin would probably be angry with me. I ran one of my plans to destroy one of the particularly annoying ones by him, and he gave one of his _don't-even-think-about-it_ glares at me. He might actually hold a grudge against me for a few decades."

Kagome shook her head, trying not to laugh. "Why don't you just stop acting like a trophy wife, if it bothers you so much?"

"Because the benefits far outweigh the disadvantages." Ao answered. "And Kin finds it amusing." She glared down at the sheet in front of her. "Selfish bastard." She mumbled. She sighed, then picked up the sheet and crumpled it up. "Take this!" She heaved the ball into the nearby garbage can, smirking as it fell in perfectly. Seeing Kagome's _Seriously?_ look, Ao shrugged. "It's the simple things in life that bring me pleasure."

"Right." Kagome answered, giving her a doubtful look. "Hey Ao, what exactly are the advantages to acting like an airhead?"

"Well for one thing, Kin's partners all think that if they speak their own language around me, I won't know what they're saying." Ao grinned. "You wouldn't believe the things people say when they think they can't understand you. I once found out that one of his partners was going bankrupt, and was using Kin as a last ditch effort to stay out of debt." She shook her head as she stood. "And the interrelations between spouses, children, and other partners can affect business more than you think. By playing one against the others, you can make or break a financial empire."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not sure I understand."

"I had to have Kin teach it to me at first." Ao answered. "I still don't get the particulars of it though. So most of the time I tell Kin the synopsis of what I hear, and then give details where they're required." She grinned, the smile taking a rather sadistic edge. "And those condescending degenerates have no idea how Kin gets his information. It's hilarious to see their faces when they find out their plans have been for nothing."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully, beginning to follow Ao as she started walking down the familiar walkway. "Ao, I don't mean to pry, but why did you start acting. . . so differently?"

"Oh, it's not prying, dear." Ao answered. She frowned, trying to remember. "To be honest, it's because of the differences between Kin and myself. Kin was raised among the elite, bred and groomed to take control of his father's legacy. He was taught to distance himself from others, to hide any weakness, to constantly find and exploit the weaknesses of others, and to believe that he was the definition of superior. I was his complete opposite. I was raised by my mother and my grandfather, and for a long time, I had the philosophy of a child. For me, the world was divided into good and evil, and everyone I met was put into one of those categories. A lot of times I would simply refuse to see the truth of what was in front of me, preferring to keep my perfect view of the world." Ao let out a small chuckle. "I was so naïve.

"Anyway, after we met, we both changed each other. He became a bit more open, and I learned that not everything was truly black and white. When Kin's mother found out that Kin was associating with someone like me, she decided to remind Kin of who he really was. She invaded his home, along with the daughters of several of his father's associates' daughters. They were. . ." Ao shut her eyes, as if pushing back bad memories. "They were cold, calculating. They'd been raised just like Kin, to put themselves at the top and keep themselves there by any means necessary. I was completely out of my depth, and when I watched Kin with them, I felt like I was the lowest life form on earth. Not to mention the fact that those evil snobs treated everything I said as if it was from a baby. Finally, I just decided that if they were going to treat me like a child, I might as well have some fun with it.

"The next time I saw Kin and his followers, I pretended that I hit my head. I started acting like the airhead they expected me to be." Ao laughed. "You should have seen Kin's face! He was completely freaked out, and he rushed me to the healers." She laughed again. "He was ready to _kill_ me when I told him it had all been an act. I swear, I'd never seen him that angry before, and I haven't again since then." She shook her head and let out another chuckle. "It was lucky I did, too. Those conspiring rats were planning to force Kin to mate one of them, and were idiotic enough to plan the whole thing right in front of me."

"And it doesn't bother Kin that you pretend to be less than what you are?" Kagome asked.

Ao thought, then shrugged. "It does, but that's mostly because he hates how people look down on me. It hardly bothers me, and the people who matter know the truth. The rest of them deserve what they get when they underestimate me."

"That's. . . so cold." Kagome murmured.

Ao stopped and faced Kagome, her face softening. "I know that it sounds cruel. The way that I see it, if a person refuses to see past the mask I wear, then they are not worth knowing. And if it's a comfort, the interplay between us all is rather like a very large game. One that involves millions, sometimes billions of dollars. But we are a. . . community, of sorts. Even if we are trying to outdo and outmaneuver one another, we also look out for one another. When we force someone else to take a loss, we know that one of the others will help them regain that loss. And when the time calls for it, we pull together to protect our community." She smiled. "Basically, we keep each other grounded, to remind each other that we aren't some omniscient presence."

Kagome thought about it, then nodded slowly. "I still can't believe that you let yourself continue the display."

Ao shook her head. "The truth is, it's easier this way. See, a person in Kin's position is expected to one of two kinds of wives: a calculating asset, or a something pretty to hang on their arm. I, of course, am neither. I didn't, and mostly still don't, understand anything about business. And while I would say that I am rather pretty." She fluffed her hair slightly, making Kagome laugh. "I am too smart to sit around, doing nothing and looking pretty. And as much as I hate to admit it, people's opinion of Kin is important, especially in business. I was always getting into fights with the others, and it caused problems for Kin. Once I started acting like they expected, meaning like a complete airhead, things went back to normal for him."

"But it doesn't bother you?" Kagome pressed.

"Of course it does." Ao answered. "I don't enjoy being called a moron. But Kin's reputation and his happiness mean more to me than what they think of me."

Kagome thought about what Ao said, then shook her head. "I still don't think I understand it. But I know better than to think that I can change your mind." Kagome checked her watch. "It's already two o' clock. Do you have time for a quick drink?"

Ao winced and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I promised Kin I'd be home at two. Would you accept a rain check?"

Kagome laughed. "Well, if I must. I suppose I could manage to pencil you in later."

Ao grinned and hugged Kagome close. "I'll see you soon, Kagome. Have fun!" Ao raced off, heading towards the Southern Gate of the Park. She spied a familiar limo, and grinned when she saw an even more familiar slash of silver hair at the window. She went right up to the window and tapped on the glass. When it lowered, Ao leaned forward. "I didn't know I rated a personal escort."

Nishinoshu Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his mate as he moved over to let her in. "You were supposed to be home fifteen minutes ago."

Nishinoshu Kagome slid into the limo and closed the door behind her. She leaned over and pressed a kiss onto Sesshoumaru's temple. "I'm sorry." She said as the limo pulled away from the curb. "I was talking to myself, and I got a bit distracted."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "What was the point of this interaction?"

"I don't really know." Kagome answered. "I'm trying to remember. The last time we met, I was trying to get her to go to the Barrier Between Life and Death so that you could realize that I'm actually a friend. So what happened next. . ."

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his seat, watching Kagome as she thought through what was happening. It was a relief to see his mate back to her usual self after being confronted with a brainless trophy for the past week. As much as he appreciated the information she obtained, he hated the comments he often got from his partners. The idea that anyone could think so lowly of his mate nearly made him fall into blood rage, and the only thing that stopped him was Kagome's amusement. Where he growled and roared, Kagome laughed. It was an example of her strength that she could persevere after so many years.

Sesshoumaru was jolted from his thoughts when Kagome suddenly shot up. "Dear Kami in heaven!" She shouted. "I'm doomed!"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked warily.

"I'm doomed." Kagome repeated. "I'm about to meet your mother!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru was going to kill her.

An hour ago, a tremendous gathering of clouds had suddenly appeared over Kaede's village. Unlike most clouds, or even Naraku's purple-black clouds, these clouds seemed completely innocuous. They were large, fluffy, and looked rather a lot like a group of cotton candy in cloud form. In fact, they were specifically created to appear completely ordinary. The only problem was that clouds normally don't hover over one place.

Sesshoumaru growled at the sky again, making the others around him look at him in surprise. "Lord Sesshoumaru, do you sense something?" Miroku asked carefully.

Sesshoumaru quieted himself and turned his intense gaze on Miroku. "This Sesshoumaru will return." That said, he turned and left Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un with his brother's group. No one dared to follow him, not even Jaken. Once out of sight, he began to run, heading to the most isolated place he could think of: the Bone Eater's Well. He made it in mere minutes, taking a relaxed stance facing westward. It only took a few moments for the clouds to catch up with him, and about five minutes for something in the cloud to move.

Suddenly, a howl sounded from the clouds above. It was soon echoed by several others, and the clouds opened to display a beautiful palace, one that rivaled even the most grand of human masterpieces. But the sight was soon blocked by an influx of dogs that seemed to created by the clouds themselves, when in reality they had been dwelling within Floating Palace in the West. It was the only place in the Western Lands that fell outside the jurisdiction of its lord. Instead, the Floating Palace was the domain of the Lady of the West. Consequently, most unmated ladies that resided in the Western Lands took refuge there until they mated.

Sesshoumaru bit back the urge to growl as a white dog, roughly as tall as two huts and half as wide, landed in front of Sesshoumaru. She was followed by at least seven other dogs, each of varying colors and patterns. The white leader stepped up to Sesshoumaru, testing him. Sesshoumaru answered the challenge, allowing his eyes to redden and a warning snarl to erupt from his chest. The bitch held her ground for a moment, then lowered her head to show that she recognized the authority of the Lord of the West. She glowed, followed shortly by the others that had followed her down from the palace in the sky. When the light faded, the dogs had transformed into their more humanoid shapes.

"Greetings, my son." Inukimi, Lady of the Western Lands, and Mother to the Lord of the Western Lands, said to Sesshoumaru.

"The same to you, Mother." Sesshoumaru returned, keeping his tone neutral. It was not often that his mother descended from her floating realm, and when she did, it usually did not bode well for him. While he was a lord, he was still only seven hundred years old, young for a demon. His mother, on the other hand, was nearly double his age, and was in the prime of her life. In terms of personal power and experience, he was at a disadvantage. "May I assume that you are well?"

"Oh yes, very." Inukimi answered dismissively. "However, I am bored, and I am lonely up in my palace." She narrowed her eyes, and a cold smile drifted across her face. "Surely my lord can spare a few days to entertain the Ladies of the Western Court?"

Sesshoumaru wanted to curse. No, he damn well didn't have time to waste listening to women whose goal in life was to mate the most influential man they could get their claws on. He had a gnawing suspicion that if he went with them, he'd end up being stuck with one of them for the rest of his life. Of course, he could always arrange for an assassination. . .

Sesshoumaru was about to respond, when suddenly the well behind him began to glow. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, and he growled out a warning at the same time that his mother shouted for the others to run. Sesshoumaru waited for the others to go before raising an eyebrow at his mother. She ignored him, and instead curiously approached the well just as the blue glow faded. She took a sniff, and her lips curled back at the scent she caught. "So the female did not die?" She asked him.

Sesshoumaru almost asked what she meant, before he remembered the looking glass that was kept in the Floating Palace. So that was why she had decided to return to the ground. She'd been spying on him again!

Inukimi was ignoring his anger though. She peered down into the well, wrinkling her nose at the stench. After a moment, she turned to Sesshoumaru. "After you have obtained the female from the well, I will be expecting you in my palace. Do not make me find you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru bit back the urge to growl at his mother, and simply ignored her as she strode passed him. Sesshoumaru waited until she was out of his hearing range before he approached the well. By then, Kagome had made it halfway up the well's side. He peered over, a small smirk briefly passing across his face at the sight of her struggling. Then he graciously reached down and picked her up, using the backpack as a handle. She ended up slipping out of the straps, but she was already over the side of the well, so she only fell a few inches. "Thank for the help." Kagome said to him, a smile on her face. It quickly disappeared however. "What was all that youkai hanging around?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised that that was the reason she had stayed in the well instead of immediately climbing out. "This Sesshoumaru is needed elsewhere. You will remain in the village and wait for my return."

Kagome narrowed her eyes before crossing her arms and leaning back against the well. Her attitude was one that Sesshoumaru knew well: stubborn bitch. "What is it that so urgently needs your attention, Sesshoumaru?" She asked. "If it's really so important, then it must be related to the Shikon no Tama or Naraku. If that's the case, then at the very least I should come with you."

"It has nothing to do with that." Sesshoumaru answered, feeling each passing moment speeding by. If he didn't hurry, his mother would be looking for him, and she would probably kill Kagome out of annoyance. And as Kagome was only human, there was little action he could take against her. "Leave now."

Kagome didn't even bother to answer. Instead, she picked up her backpack from where Sesshoumaru had dropped it and slung it on her back. "So where are we going?" She asked brightly, a smile crossing her face. "Please don't tell me the north. The last time I was there, I contracted the worse cold I've ever had!"

"You are not coming." Sesshoumaru growled.

Once again, Kagome ignored him. "We should probably stop by the village and let the others know that we're going. But of course, then they'd want to come along as well, which would be-" She stopped suddenly, and Sesshoumaru tensed as he felt what she had. "You never did tell me who it was that was waiting here." Kagome said lightly, a direct contrast to the tenseness of her body.

Sesshoumaru growled and turned towards where the youkai was coming from. "I told you to go. Do not blame me for what happens now."

"Somehow, that's not exactly comforting." Kagome muttered. She longed for her bow and arrows, but instead grabbed a nearby stick. It probably wouldn't do much, but it was better than nothing at all.

"A stick will do no good, human." The cold voice, much like Sesshoumaru's the first time they had met, flowed over Kagome slowly. Kagome felt the powerful youkai fill the clearing, and she felt her holy powers rise in response. She grit her teeth and firmly pushed it back. "Surely you are not so simple as to think I will run from a twig." Sesshoumaru growled and half-pulling Kagome behind him and stepping forward to put himself firmly between his mother and Kagome. Inukimi raised an eyebrow, and a smirk seemed to want to grow on her face. But the moment passed, and the hard gaze returned. "I had not realized that you had so far lowered yourself."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, and she tried to move around Sesshoumaru. Only his tight grip on her arm stopped her from moving around him. As it was, she was a few seconds away from ripping his head off. But she could feel the youkai coming off the female inuyoukai, and she knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be so protective unless he had a reason.

"Now Sesshoumaru, we are leaving." Inukimi announced. "Say good-bye to your pet."

"Where do you think you're taking him?" Kagome asked before Sesshoumaru could stop her. Sesshoumaru growled a warning to her, but Kagome ignored it. "He is the Lord of the West. What authority do you have over him?"

Inukimi's eyes hardened in annoyance. In a second, she had crossed the clearing and stood in front of Kagome. Kagome had expected the move, though to be honest she had expected a blow, and so glared back at the inudaiyoukai in front of her. Inukimi blinked in surprise, but otherwise showed no sign of the shock she felt. "I have no reason to validate myself to an animal."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that there aren't any animals around, isn't there." Kagome countered, smiling in that infuriating way of hers. Sesshoumaru watched his mother carefully for any sign of attack. "Where are you taking Sesshoumaru?"

Inukimi was starting to become angry now. "Listen carefully, human. My son may put up with your insults, but _I_ am the Lady of the Western Lands. You will show me the respect I deserve!"

"Respect is earned, Lady Inukimi." Kagome answered. "If you wish to have respect, you must show it."

For a moment, Inukimi was frozen. Then, she lifted a claw and trailed it down her face, just hard enough to leave a trail of red. When Kagome jerked back, she would be giving ground to her superior. Inukimi would be justified in killing her then. It was one of the primal laws of the demon world.

But to her surprise, Kagome stepped forward and pushed with both her own strength and a bit of her rising holy powers. Caught by surprise, Inukimi was nearly forced back and just barely managed to keep from moving. Then she growled and retaliated, intending to rip out the arrogant human's throat. But just as the tips of her claws were about to pierce skin, a hand stopped her. She froze again in surprise, identifying the hand as Sesshoumaru's from the stripes that decorated his wrist. She whirled on her son, lip curling, when she suddenly put the pieces together.

With a snarl, Inukimi jumped backwards. "You fool!" She snarled. "You adopted that. . . that thing!"

Sesshoumaru stood his ground, once again standing between his mother and his pack-sister. "Mother, if you still wish for me to accompany you, I will. But first I will ensure the safety of my pack."

Inukimi bit back another growl, knowing that Sesshoumaru was right to see to his pack before indulging his mother. Not that that made her happy, but she knew her bounds. She nodded shortly, and turned on her heel. Gathering her youkai around her, she transformed into her true form. Then she leapt up, enjoying the fact that her liftoff caused a backwind that would probably knock the human over. It was consolation, for now.

Kagome managed not to fall back, but mostly because the well was directly behind her. She glared at the giant dog that she could _swear_ was laughing at her. "What a. . . a. . . a _bitch_!" She shouted. "Did you hear her? 'I have no need to validate myself to an animal.' How dare she!" She pushed off the well and picked up her bag. "And that attitude! As if I was going to back down just because she thinks she's superior! Oh, I want to wring her neck!"

As Kagome started to walk towards the village, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure whether to shout, or to laugh. He followed after her, trying to remember the last time that someone had stood up to his mother. Actually, the more honest statement would be that he couldn't remember the last time that someone had stood up to his mother _and lived_. Half of him wanted to berate Kagome for her stupidity. The other half wanted to laugh out loud. It served the pompous bitch right.

Kagome suddenly stopped in her tracks, her eyes growing wide. She stood frozen for several minutes, and just when Sesshoumaru was starting to get worried, she groaned and smacked her head. "Oh my kami!" She shouted. "I just screamed at your mother!"

Sesshoumaru broke then. At first it was just a twitch of the lips. But then a full smile erupted, his shoulders began to shake, and he made a few coughing noises. Just as Kagome was sure he was having a fit of some kind, he threw his head back and started to laugh. Kagome was almost too stunned to react. His laughter swelled, slowly filing the clearing. It was deep, seeming to erupt from his gut and swell in the open air.

A few seconds later, Sesshoumaru regained control and his laughter petered out. Kagome smiled slightly, half expecting him to growl a warning to her, at the least. Instead, he shook his head and started walking again. "Unless you wish to accompany this Sesshoumaru to my mother's home, you should follow me."

Kagome shook herself from her shock and quickly ran after him. "You wouldn't really sick your mother on me, would you?"

Sesshoumaru bit back another laugh at the thought as they exited the forest. A quick glance at the sky darkened his look when he saw his mother's palace still hovering above the village. He had agreed to meet with his mother, and he was an inudaiyoukai of his word. But damn it all, he _hated_ that place! Not only would he receive endless lectures from his mother about what he was doing wrong (which was apparently everything), and whining about how he never came to visit her, but his mother always got the urge to play matchmaker and force some brainless princess on him. She'd even gone so far as to drug his morning tea in hopes that he would mate one of her chosen few. Luckily for him, he had spent years building up resistance to any drug he could get his hands on.

A hand on his arm nearly made him jump. He looked down to see Kagome gently gripping his arm. "Are you sure you want to go?" Kagome asked quietly. "I mean, you are the Lord of the West, right? That means no one, even your mother, can make you do anything. At least not in your own lands."

Sesshoumaru reached over and gently removed her hand. "This Sesshoumaru will not break my word." Sesshoumaru answered. "It is best to take action immediately, so as not to put off the inevitable."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "That sounds exactly like the type of thing you'd say." She looked up at the sky curiously. "Do you know why she wants you up there?" Sesshoumaru growled and glared at the sky. Kagome laughed, earning herself a glare. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't laugh. But it must be something reprehensible for you to have that look on your face."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but he didn't have to. At that moment, Sesshoumaru and Kagome felt a moderate amount of youkai approaching them. Kagome turned, gripping the stick she still held in her hand tightly. Sesshoumaru turned to face the approaching threat, tensing slightly and allowing his hand to drift towards Tokijin. Though in different ways, they were ready for a battle.

Their caution was unnecessary, however. The youkai that burst through the trees stopped at the edge of the forest. It was a female inuyoukai, with an ugly mottle of brown and grey hair and weird orange eyes that reminded Kagome of Naraku. "Sesshi-chan!" The female shouted. "I've been looking for you!" To Kagome's horror, the female jumped forward and engulfed Sesshoumaru in an embrace. "I've missed you _so_ much!"

Kagome was floored. This female was hanging all over Sesshoumaru, even touching him, and he was doing. . . nothing. He just stood there, letting her do whatever. It was so unlike him, that she had a strong urge to check him for a fever.

After a few moments, Sesshoumaru gently removed the female's hands from him. The girl pouted and crossed her arms. "Oh, Sesshi-chan! You're so cold! And after all the trouble I went through to find you!"

Kagome could almost see Sesshoumaru stop himself from growling. "I apologize for the trouble, Lady Juri. I hope you are well."

"Oh, stop being so formal, silly!" Juri cried, grinning broadly. "You know that you don't need to act that way around _me_!"

She tried to slink forward again, but Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed Kagome's arm. "I'm afraid that I must take my leave, Lady Juri. I promised to escort Kagome back to her village."

Juri's eyes narrowed and she eyed Kagome critically. "I didn't realize you had such a close relationship with this. . . human."

Kagome could see Sesshoumaru forcing himself not to react to the statement, and had to marvel at his self control. Juri was making even _her_ irritated. Instead, Sesshoumaru calmly pulled Kagome towards the village. "Until later, Lady Juri."

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome's arm, and she quickly followed after him. Kagome waited until she heard Juri's shout ("That's a promise, Sesshi-chan!"), and saw a mottled brown and grey dog jump high enough to catch the edge of the cloud that hid the floating palace. Once Juri disappeared into the cloud, Kagome stopped and turned to stare at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stopped and stared back, eyebrow raised.

"Suddenly I see what put that look on your face." Kagome said, looking up at the clouds incredulously. "She makes me cringe, and I've only seen her for a few minutes. I can't even imagine spending days with-" Just as she was about to finish, she heard several howls emanating from the sky. Eyes wide, she looked back at Sesshoumaru. "Oh kami. There's more of them up there, isn't there?"

Sesshoumaru refused to answer, instead pulling Kagome forward. His lips were tight, and her shoulders were so tense she could almost _see_ the muscles bulging. His grip on her tightened slightly, just enough for her to know there would be bruises later. Though the changes were slight, they were enough for her to know that he was honestly and truly dreading going up into that castle.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. He was being so. . . un-Sesshoumaru, that she couldn't even imagine letting him walk into the proverbial lion's den. Or at least, not without someone beside him. "Sesshoumaru, you should consider yourself very, _very_ lucky." Kagome muttered. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, eyebrow rising again. "I still owe you for saving my life by establishing the pack-bond, not to mention all the times that you've used it to save my life. You can consider this a down payment on that debt."

"You are being more incoherent than usual." Sesshoumaru answered. "Speak clearly."

Kagome grinned and linked his arm with hers. "I'm afraid that I am far too nice to abandon you to the whims of clingy, annoying females. And since you won't break your promise, it leaves me no choice but to come with you to that palace in the sky."

Sesshoumaru froze, almost staring. "No."

Kagome tightened her grip on his arm. "Do you really think you can stop me?" She asked, slowly intertwining her holy powers with his youkai so that she would be stuck in place. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm stubborn. Once I make up my mind, it's not easily changed. You should save your breath and time and just take us up."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, then slowly shook his head. _I must be going crazy. I cannot believe I am actually agreeing with her._ "Do not hold this Sesshoumaru responsible for any actions against you. The Floating Palace does not reside within this Sesshoumaru's domain, but in that of the Lady of the West."

"I understand, Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered, smiling up at him to show that she meant it. "Now, let's not keep your mother waiting, shall we?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head again before gently pulling Kagome into his side. Then his cloud formed beneath him, and the pair of them ascended gracefully into the sky. He smirked as the castle grew closer. He could almost see his mother's look of outrage when she saw that her son had brought a _miko_ into her home.

* * *

"OI! Where's Kagome!" InuYasha shouted as he rushed into Kaede's hut.

Miroku and Sango looked up from their places by the fire, then looked at each other searchingly. "Was she coming back today? I thought she was waiting until tomorrow." Sango commented.

"Yes, she most definitely said tomorrow." Miroku confirmed. "Why would you be looking for her so soon, InuYasha?"

InuYasha dropped to the ground, confusion on his face. "I could have sworn I smelt her. I know I did!" He growled and shot back out of the hut, ignoring the looks of concern that Miroku and Sango exchanged. He started running as soon as he left the hut, heading for the Bone Eater's Well. He would know Kagome's scent if she was smothered in those ghastly chemicals the girls in her time called "perfume." And damn it all, he'd smelt her, he knew he had. The only way to prove it was to go to the source of the smell: the Bone Eater's Well.

He got there in record time, panic setting in as he got closer and closer to the Bone Easter's Well. The scents of about ten youkai surrounded the clearing, and he was picking up Kagome's scent as well. Damn it all, couldn't that stupid girl go five minutes without landing herself in some kind of trouble? He sped up, wondering where in the hell his bastard of a half-brother was. Couldn't he feel her danger through that pack-bond thingy? Why wasn't he rushing as well?

InuYasha finally made it to the clearing, and the smells nearly overwhelmed him. At the edge of the clearing, there were the scents of nine females, all about three hundred years old. Well, except for one that smelt about three hundred years older. That particular scent trailed towards the well, where the scents of Sesshoumaru and Kagome were. InuYasha growled, only coming down slightly from his panic when he followed the larger group of females away from the clearing, where it then disappeared except for one scent. There was no trace of Kagome in it, so he returned to the clearing. From there he dutifully tracked the older scent, which he found disappeared as well. He finally followed the separate trail of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, ignoring the small portion of his mind that growled at the thought of Sesshoumaru taking over his job.

He carefully followed the two scents through the forest, growling softly when the younger scent he had tracked before intercepted them. But the other scent left, and only Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's continued towards the village. But then the two scents abruptly stopped, about a stone's throw from the village. The only explanation that he could think of was that Sesshoumaru had flown them somewhere. But where, and why? **And what gave that arrogant bastard the idea that he could just take Kagome without permission?**

InuYasha grumbled as he stalked back towards the village. There was something very wrong with everything. Why was Sesshoumaru hanging around Kagome? Why was Kagome letting him, even encouraging him? Why did she feel the need to defend him? InuYasha growled again as he thought about. It was as if the two weeks they had spent apart from everyone else had been enough to erase three years of aloofness, degradation, annoyance, fighting, and whatever else had happened between them. . .

InuYasha stopped in his tracks in front of Kaede's hut. That was it! That was how they had gotten so close! Something must have happened between them, something so overwhelmingly powerful that neither of them could ignore it. Something that brought them close together, and now they couldn't get enough of each other.

"_**OH! SWEET! KAMI!**_" InuYasha shouted. "_**KAGOME AND SESSHOUMARU DID IT!**_"

At InuYasha's shouting, Miroku and Sango had leapt out of Kaede's hut, armed and ready for a fight. They lowered their guard when it was apparent that they were not, in fact, under attack. Thought they soon might be, judging by the rage InuYasha was displaying. He was running, heading for the trees, screaming and shouting at the top of his lungs. But his yelling gave no indication as to what exactly had caused his fury, since it was mostly unintelligible except for the odd phrase here and there. ". . . fucking asshole. . . fucking _touch_ Kagome. . . dare she. . . going to. . . cold-hearted bitch. . . two-inch dick. . . whoring around. . . Kouga's skirt. . . tail eating worm. . ." By now he had reached the trees, and any further comments he had to make was drowned out by the sound of splintering wood as InuYasha began tearing trees apart with his bare hands.

Miroku and Sango sat stunned, unable to comprehend what they were seeing. It was up to Shippou to say what was on everyone's minds.

"He's finally lost it."

* * *

When Sesshoumaru landed outside of the gates of the Floating Palace in the West, he was not expecting an exuberant welcome. Not only had he brought a human into his mother's realm, something she had forbidden since his father took on a human mistress, but that human was a female. It was sure to make his mother froth at the mouth, not to mention the ladies that his mother had assembled. Perhaps it had not been a good idea to bring Kagome here.

"Sesshoumaru." His mother's cold voice jerked him from his thinking. He saw the almost annoyed face his mother made when she saw that he had brought Kagome along. "I hadn't realized you had brought your. . . _friend_ with you." She didn't bother to hide the contempt in her voice. "I do believe you said you were escorting her back to her village."

"What I do with members of my pack is of no concern of yours, Mother." Sesshoumaru answered. "It pleased me to bring her here, and so I have. That is all you need know."

Lady Inukimi kept herself from snapping back, but only barely. "Sai!" It took only a few seconds for the inuyoukai to appear at his mistress's side. "Prepare a room for the human girl. Make it appropriate for a person of her prestige."

Sai bowed, and disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared. Sesshoumaru frowned at his mother's wording, but said nothing. Kagome, who stood just behind him, stepped forward then and bowed. "Thank you for your kindness, Inukimi-sama." She said softly. "It is an honor to be here."

Inukimi gave Kagome the slightest nod of her head before turning back to Sesshoumaru. "Well, at least you've trained her well." Then Lady of the West turned on her heel, calling back to her son over her shoulder. "I expect to see you both at dinner. And be sure to be _properly_ attired."

Sesshoumaru waited until his mother had passed the outer walls of her sanctuary before turning to Kagome. She had straightened herself once Inukimi had turned away, and now turned to Sesshoumaru with a tight smile on her lips. "Charming woman." She told me. "I can see where you get your award winning personality from."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome, but didn't comment. "Do not stray." He warned. "My mother and her servants will not take kindly to wandering humans."

"As you wish, Oh Great Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome answered, bowing mockingly. When Sesshoumaru growled at her, Kagome smiled. "I recognize the dangers of coming here, Sesshoumaru. I promise, I will be on my best behavior." She gave a small laugh then jogged forward a few steps before turning back to Sesshoumaru. "I'll be so good, you won't even recognize me!"

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, then shook his head. "Do not be foolish, Kagome." Sesshoumaru answered, walking forward until he stood directly in front of Kagome. "It would be impossible for this Sesshoumaru to forget your scent."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru for a moment, then grinned. "Well come on. Let's get inside before your mother has a fit. I know from experience that it's never fun." She grabbed his arm and started to pull him forward, when Sai suddenly appeared behind her.

"Your room is ready." Sai said, looking at Kagome with a look with so much disdain that Kagome thought she might shrivel up and die. Then he turned to Sesshoumaru, and his face smoothed instantly. "Sesshoumaru-sama, your rooms are ready as well. If it pleases you, I will escort your companion to her rooms."

Sesshoumaru nodded and gently removed his arm from Kagome's grip. Kagome smiled at him, then turned to Sai. "Thanks for showing me the way. I have a terrible sense of direction even when I do know where I'm going. In a place as grandiose as this, I can't even begin to imagine how I'd find my way around."

Sai merely nodded and turned away. "If you would follow me."

Kagome looked perplexed, but hurriedly followed after Sai. Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment, a bit worried about leaving Kagome alone. But then she started talking, and Sesshoumaru almost grinned. She was so predictable. "So Sai, can you tell me a little about this place? It has to be the most amazing thing I've ever seen. I can't even imagine how a place like this exists. . ."

Sesshoumaru entered the palace, and immediately knew when the females inside felt his entrance. Every one of them, nine in all, began rushing towards his location, adjusting their course as he walked through the corridors. Sesshoumaru refused to run from a group of females, and certainly not ones weaker than himself. And if he happened to walk a bit quicker than normal, none of the servants noticed or dared to comment on it. After all, Sesshoumaru was only in a hurry to see that his rooms were in order.

He managed to make it inside before the females descended upon him, but it was a close call. Of course, some might construe it as rude that he nearly slammed his door in one of their faces. But then again, Sesshoumaru was known for his efficiency as a ruler and his prowess in battle, not for his aptitude in social settings. If one or two females were put out by his abruptness, then that was merely one less bother for him.

Sesshoumaru looked around his rooms, and saw that his rooms hadn't been touched. The reception area was simple, with bamboo making up the walls, floor, and ceiling. There was a small table in a square indent in the center of the room lined with black pillows. There were only two ornaments in the room. One was a depiction of Sesshoumaru's many times great-grandfather and grandmother, the first of the Gold and Silver Inuyoukai Line. It hung on the wall to the right of the table. On the other side of the room was a simple banner with the motto of the West: "Power belongs to those who reach for it." Behind the table was a single door which led to his bedroom, which was designed with only the necessities: a futon, a desk, a chair, and a closet. All of these were designed in the simplest fashion, making the room very impersonal. It was a reminder for Sesshoumaru that he did not want to be here, no matter what tricks his mother would try.

Sesshoumaru sighed and lowered himself onto the futon in the center of the room. No doubt their stay here would be long, eventful, and frustrating. He might as well get as much sleep as possible while he could. After setting his internal clock to wake him in time for dinner, he laid back on the futon and shut his eyes. Surely Kagome could not get into too much trouble an hour.

* * *

Kagome was in trouble.

_How do I get myself into these situations?_ Kagome mentally groaned as her back hit the wall. In front of her were three female inuyoukai, all of whom were glaring at her as if they were starving hobos, and she was the only thing standing between them and food. Kagome took a breath and forced herself to smile. "Can I help you with anything?"

One of the females, a black-haired one who appeared to be the leader of the three, stepped forward. "Stay away from Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that. "And why would I need to stay away from Sesshoumaru?"

The female's hand shot forward and slapped Kagome across the face. "Use the proper honorific when speaking of your betters, _human_." The female spat.

Kagome couldn't believe that she had just been slapped. Angrily, yet still holding her power back, Kagome turned back to the female. "I'll be sure to do that, _demon_. However, _Sesshoumaru_ has never reprimanded me for not using an honorific. And I hardly think that _your_ opinion matters."

The female moved to swing her hand again, and Kagome brought up an arm to defend herself. The female seemed stunned that Kagome would bother to block. "Listen closely. I don't want any trouble while I'm here. However, should the need arise, I am fully capable of defending myself. Moreover, I _will_ defend myself. So I suggest that you do both yourself and me a favor, and leave me out of whatever problems you have."

Kagome started to turn, but the female pushed her back up against the wall. Kagome winced, knowing that at the very least her shoulder would be bruised. "Listen here, you pathetic weakling. You will treat me with the respect I deserve. I could kill you in mere moments if I so chose."

"And yet here I stand." Kagome snapped. "Let me clue you in, dear. Just because I don't _appear _to be a danger, doesn't mean I'm not one."

The female laughed. "If you could hurt me, you would have already done so."

"Some of us have more respect for our hosts." Kagome answered, shoving the female's claw off her shoulder. "But if you attack me again, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

That seemed to be the last straw for the female. With a growl, her hand shot forward and slapped Kagome, knocking her down to the floor. Kagome went to move, but the female slammed her foot down on her hand. Kagome bit back a scream and shut her eyes to try to block out the female's smirk. The pain increased for a moment, then she felt breath next to her ear.

"Lady Kurokai, Daughter of Advisor Kinomaru, and Lady of the Western Court." The female whispered. "Remember my name, and remember what I can do to you. I'll expect you to show the respect I deserve the next time we meet."

Kagome snorted and glared at Kurokai. "Respect is something you earn, not something you deserve."

Kurokai growled and lifted her hand. "Akane, Chiatsu. Let's teach the human the lesson she so badly deserves."

Kagome nearly gulped as the other two surrounded her. As her stomach plunged, Kagome closed her eyes and focused on the power that she had been trying to hold back for a while. She gently prodded, trying to bring just a touch of it to the surface. Unfortunately, she hadn't thought to compensate for the amount of strange and hostile youkai surrounding her. Before she could completely control it, it burst from her control, rushing to flood her entire body.

_I broke my promise._ She thought as her holy powers flooded out from her. _Sesshoumaru's going to kill me. _

* * *

Sesshoumaru was going to kill that girl. The entire reason for her arrival into enemy territory was so that she could help deter the females his mother had gathered in a vain attempt to interest him into mating. And what happened? He ended up stuck between the two most irritating of the females, and no Kagome in sight, with his mother across from him giving him her usual admonishing look for ignoring said annoying females.

Where in the world was that stupid girl? Sesshoumaru looked surreptitiously down the table length, but saw no sign of her. And now that he thought of missing people, there seemed to be a few females missing as well. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Sesshoumaru just knew that Kagome's absence and those of the missing females were somehow related. He turned to his mother, having a feeling that she knew more than he did. "I find it curious, Mother, that my companion is not dining with us."

Inukimi gave him a cold look that told him quiet firmly to shut his mouth before she shut it for him, but Sesshoumaru just stared back. After a few moments of staring, Inukimi bared her teeth in a silent snarl. When Sesshoumaru still remained impassive, Inukimi stood, projecting an exceptionally icy demeanor. "If you insist on worrying, then I will take you to her." She turned to the other females and bowed, a false smile on her face. "As dinner is almost over, I'm sure that you all will excuse us our bad manners."

There was a surge of assurances, but neither Inukimi nor Sesshoumaru paid any attention. It was simply a part of being a daiyoukai, and especially a lord or lady. Sesshoumaru followed closely behind his mother, She led the way, annoyance in every step she took. But Sesshoumaru was paying more attention more attention to where his mother was going than her attitude as she walked. His parents' marriage had been a purely political one, and so Inukimi had spent as much time in the Floating Palace as possible, and took Sesshoumaru with her. He knew this castle as well as his own, and so as they continued, he easily surmised that they were heading towards the infirmary. Sesshoumaru's stomach seemed to grow more turbulent the closer they got to the infirmary. Could that infernal miko go anywhere without getting into trouble?

They reached the infirmary, and Sesshoumaru barely held himself back from rushing forward. Instead, he waited for his mother to lead the way. He passed three closed off areas, recognizing the youkai inside as belonging to three of his mother's court. But it was the aura he felt at the end of the hall that caught his attention. The contrasting alarming and calming sensations was something Sesshoumaru had come to associate with Kagome, and it did not fail him now. He immediately opened the door to see his adopted pack member sleeping on the padded futon with a nurse next to her, bandaging her wounds.

Sesshoumaru took in her appearance and wanted to growl. There was scratches up and down her arms and face, at least the parts he could see. He saw a bandage on the back of her head, indicating a head wound was the cause of her current bout of unconsciousness. He gingerly moved to kneel beside her. "What is her condition?" He demanded of the nurse.

"Her skull fracture is the worst injury." The nurse answered, knowing to keep to the point when dealing with a royal from the Western Lands. "The rest of what you see is all superficial damage. She should wake soon, and we'll be able to better assess the damage then."

Sesshoumaru nodded, then gently removed the bandage after seeing the nurse move to replace it. He might not be a healer, but any warrior could judge the seriousness of wounds in a pinch. He took a cautious sniff and looked at the wound intently. As far as he could tell, it wasn't life threatening. Maybe Kagome's luck would carry through even in the belly of the beast. Sesshoumaru looked up and locked eyes with his mother, who stood in the doorway watching. "I assume that the three attackers will be justly punished."

Inukimi sniffed, eyeing her son angrily. "What makes you think that it was my court that caused this incident? For all you know, that girl could have been the instigator."

"Higurashi could no more start a conflict than you could mate a human, Mother." Sesshoumaru answered, standing slowly. He moved over to his mother, his more primal side demanding retribution for his fallen pack-mate.

Inukimi bared her teeth at her son, a silent warning. "You forget yourself, my son." She growled. "You would challenge my authority over a human girl, Sesshoumaru. Have you become as feeble-minded and foolhardy as your father? I thought you were wise enough to learn from the mistakes of that male!"

Sesshoumaru growled, and almost lunged forward, when he heard Kagome shuffle behind him. He turned, and saw her slowly blinking her eyes open. She turned to Sesshoumaru and with an expression that any man who wasn't named the Killing Perfection would have called cute, called out to him. "Sesshoumaru? I think I hurt myself."

Sesshoumaru moved to kneel beside her again. "How do you feel, Kagome?"

Kagome seemed to think, then pulled herself up into a sitting position. "My head hurts." Kagome answered, whining slightly. "Sesshoumaru, make it go away!"

Sesshoumaru was starting to get worried. The Kagome he knew would never have acted like this. "Kagome, are you hurt anywhere besides your head?"

Once again, Kagome seemed to think about the answer. "My back hurts. And my feet." She suddenly looked away, noticing her yellow backpack had been brought in with her. She grinned widely and lunged for the bag, only to fall flat on her face. "Ow!" She shouted, turning to Sesshoumaru in surprise. "That _hurt!_"

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome as she repeated the same action, getting the same results. What in the name of the kamis had happened to Kagome?

When Kagome woke up, her head felt as if it were splitting in half. She mentally measured the amount of pain she felt, and was reasonably sure she had at least a concussion, if not more. She briefly opened her eyes, and the intense light almost made her whimper. Opening her eyes was definitely not a good idea. Hesitantly, she began to focus on her ears instead. Slowly, sound filtered through to her. It took a moment for the sound to process, but once it did, she nearly sat up in surprise. Sesshoumaru and his mother were in her room, and they appeared to be arguing.

". . . caused this incident? For all you know, that girl could have been the instigator."

"Higurashi could no more start a conflict than you could mate a human, Mother." Sesshoumaru's voice answered, its usual calm and steadiness unaffected by her current dilemma.

"You forget yourself, my son." Inukimi growled. "You would challenge my authority over a human girl, Sesshoumaru. Have you become as feeble-minded and foolhardy as your father? I thought you were wise enough to learn from the mistakes of that male!"

Kagome winced at the insult to the both of them. What had she done to deserve the Lady of the West's low opinion of her? What had _Sesshoumaru_ done? She almost pushed herself up in order to tell the old woman off. But as she did so, she heard an echo in her mind, as if the speaker was beside her whispering the words into her ear.

_I was completely out of my depth._

_I started acting like the airhead they expected me to be._

_It hardly bothers me, and the people who matter know the truth._

_It caused problems for Kin._

_Kin's reputation and his happiness mean more to me than what they think of me._

Kagome suddenly understood what Ao had meant when she'd told Kagome her story. Was her pride more important than Sesshoumaru's reputation? She might be the Miko no Shikon, but most people expected that to be a more ceremonial role than anything else. But the title of Lord of the West demanded respect, the kind of respect that took centuries to create, and yet only one mistake would send it all into ruin. Sesshoumaru might have taken in Rin, but she was just a child. Kagome, on the other hand, was an adult, and a reminder to all of what had happened to the Inu no Taisho.

It took only a second, but Kagome's decision was final. She shifted slightly, and let out a small groan. She slowly fluttered her eyes open, smiling slightly when she saw Sesshoumaru had moved to kneel beside her. "How do you feel, Kagome?"

Kagome thought quickly, deciding the best answer to give. "My head hurts." Kagome answered, whining slightly. "Sesshoumaru, make it go away!" For added affect, she leaned forward and clung to Sesshoumaru's robes. Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly, but nonetheless proceeded with his enquiries about her health.

Once again, Kagome pretended to think. "My back hurts. And my feet." She suddenly looked away, noticing her yellow backpack had been brought in with her. She grinned widely as an idea came to her, and she pretended to lunge out of the bag before purposefully landing face first onto the floor. "Ow!" She shouted, turning to Sesshoumaru in surprise. "That _hurt!_"

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome as she repeated the same action, getting the same results, and she could almost see the wheels in his head spinning faster and faster. Inukimi started for a moment, before a smirk began to spread over her face. "It would appear that humans are more fragile than I had expected." She said with a sniff. "It looks like you'll have your hands full with her, Sesshoumaru. After all, the mentally disabled are always so tragic."

"I am not mentally disabled!" Kagome shouted, turning to Inukimi with a glare. "So you just leave me alone, you big dummy!"

Sesshoumaru mentally groaned. She was not helping herself. Inukimi smirked. "Of course you're not, dear." With the last comment, she swept out of the infirmary, a chuckle escaping her control.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, worry engulfing his eyes. Was this temporary? Would Kagome be like this for life? Could he help her somehow? Would Tenseiga work? What if he-

Sesshoumaru abruptly realized that Kagome had left the futon and was currently searching through her bag, occasionally dumping an object outside of it. It took him a few moments to realize that she was pulling out her clothes. Just as she realized this, however, she turned and fixed a glare at him. She looked at him expectantly, and Sesshoumaru stared back blankly. "Sesshoumaru, I realize we have the whole pack-bond thing going on here, but I refuse to change while you're in this room! Could you please go wait outside?"

Sesshoumaru blinked. She had just sounded. . . normal. Was she . . . something clicked, and Sesshoumaru was on his feet and in front of Kagome in less than a second. "You feigned mental damage."

Kagome grinned. "It's perfect, isn't it. Actually, my friend Ao gave me the idea. It'll be exceptionally entertaining, don't you think?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure whether to gut her, or slowly watch his poison turn her into ash. He had never been so furious with a person as he was right now. And to think, he had been _worried_ about her! How dare she pretend to lose her mind! He could feel his youkai rising, but couldn't move passed his anger enough to control it. It would serve her right if she was accidentally squashed by his larger form, the stupid child! He would teach the misbehaving bitch to respect him as alpha—

Just as he reached the pinnacle of his transformation, the turning point between rational and instinctive minds, a wave of what could only be described as ice washed over him. To his instinctual side, it was as if someone had begun scratching behind his ears and stroking his belly all at the same time. It pushed the beast back and soothed the fury that had nearly caused Sesshoumaru to transform. Sesshoumaru blinked, the blood vessels in his eyes, which had bled and turned red, healing quickly as his temper abated. He became aware of himself again, and realized that someone had their arms around him. For a moment, Sesshoumaru reveled in the feeling. Then he shook himself and glared at the body holding him tightly.

Kagome carefully removed herself, hesitantly looking up at Sesshoumaru. "Are you okay?"

Sesshoumaru growled and moved backwards, directing his most lethal glare at the miko. "Why?"

Kagome sighed and flopped down. "Because I don't want to spend the entire trip fighting with one female after another. If I'm a threat, which I am as a miko and your companion, then the others will constantly try to pick a fight. If I remove myself from the competition for some reason, such as mental defect, then I don't need to worry about conflicts with the natives."

Sesshoumaru growled again, but it lacked the blinding rage of his previous few. "Do you doubt my ability to protect you?"

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth." Kagome snapped. "Listen to my words, and don't impose your own meaning on them. You have proven yourself perfectly capable of protecting me. I'm asking you to give me a chance to prove that I am capable of protecting myself."

Sesshoumaru glared at her, but something in him froze when he met her eyes. They were so very different, and yet so similar, to the eyes that had glared defiantly up at him within his father's tomb. The determination shone just as strong in them as it had then, but now, it was more defined, tempered by time. And with it, shone something that seemed almost like excitement. That puzzled Sesshoumaru, who had no idea what could be so exciting about what she planned. But looking down at her, Sesshoumaru found that it would be impossible to deny her request.

Sesshoumaru slowly and silently let out the breath he had drawn. "So long as you do not become an embarrassment to this Sesshoumaru, I see no reason to withdraw my support."

Kagome smiled and lunged forward to hug him again. "Thank you." She whispered. Sesshoumaru remained stiff in her arms, but the hug was so brief that Kagome didn't notice. "Now, you need to go so I can change."

Sesshoumaru smirked and leaned over her. "And if I should choose to stay?"

Kagome smiled and lifted her clothes from where she'd drop them on the futon. "Then I'll just have to see you later." With that, Kagome walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure whether to laugh or groan. He had a feeling that this trip was going to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

InuYasha sat in front of his two friends as they digested the scenario he had just presented to them. He waited impatiently as they thought through it, and he could see that they were trying to see a flaw in his logic. But he wasn't wrong. He just knew it. Even if Kaede had given him that evil glare of hers and left, recruiting Shippou and Kirara from outside to go into the center of the village with her.

Finally, Sango broke the silence. "It can't be true." Miroku said firmly. "Kagome would never sleep with Sesshoumaru. Their natures are too opposing."

"But they have been spending a lot of time together." Sango whispered. "And she did defend him against InuYasha, when she normally always takes his side." She let herself smile at a sudden thought. "Well, except against Shippou."

"But still, it is in Kagome's nature to befriend everyone." Miroku insisted. "I'm sure we're just reading too much into things."

"He killed Onigumo for her!" InuYasha shouted. "He formed a pack-bond with her! He didn't kill Kohaku when _she_ asked him to. He doesn't take orders from anyone, and he certainly couldn't care less about a human life! There is no other way that he would bother if he wasn't getting anything out of it."

"But it is Kagome!" Miroku denied, though a small part of him began to waver slightly. For once, InuYasha's argument was almost logical. "She would at least tell Sango. She tells Sango _everything._"

"She didn't tell me about the pack-bond." Sango whispered, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "And she brought a present for him and Rin at Christmas."

"But Kagome brought presents for everyone!" Miroku countered.

"But not for Kouga." InuYasha growled back. "Not for Kikyo. And we see them a hell of a lot more than we see Sesshoumaru and the brat."

"I still do not believe it." Miroku said, crossing his arms and glaring at InuYasha. "It sounds a lot like you _want_ Kagome to be having relations with your bother."

InuYasha's hand went to his mouth as his stomach turned. "Don't even joke about that!"

Sango moved to take Miroku's hand. "Miroku, it does make sense. She's always had a more liberal view of demons than us. And even she couldn't get over three years of death threats so quickly. Just look at Naraku. He has a much sadder story than Sesshoumaru, and she hasn't forgiven him."

Miroku bit his lip. "I can't believe it, and I won't." He whispered. He stood and left the hut. "Not until Kagome confirms it herself."

Sango sighed and stared after the monk. "I don't want to believe it, InuYasha." She said, turning to him with pleading eyes. "Are you sure."

"I am." InuYasha answered. He bit his lip and stared out the window. "I just wish I was wrong."

* * *

". . . such a _darling_. . ."

"So good of Sesshoumaru-sama. . ."

". . . know how he can stand it!"

Kagome forced herself to keep smiling blithely as she trailed after Sesshoumaru in the halls. This would mark day three of their excursion to the Floating Palace in the West, and the days had gotten only marginally better. While the females no longer went out of their way to torment Kagome, they did take certain steps to play up on her new "deficiencies." It made her want to hit something, and she had to keep reminding herself of Ao's explanation. _I can do this. I can do this. No female is going to get the best of me._

Sesshoumaru led her to her seat at the table for breakfast, and Kagome dutifully sat where he instructed. "You will be well." He told her, the fierce look in his eyes making it an order.

Kagome grinned back. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru nodded at her, then turned and bowed to his mother. Once she returned it with a nod, he left the room, heading for the men's dining hall. Kagome wanted to sigh as conversation began, but she held it back. She had noticed Inukimi watch her suspiciously, and the last thing she needed was an inudaiyoukai on her case. _Just two more days. I can make it that long._

Kagome was situated towards the end of the table, as far away from Inukimi and the three who had attacked her as possible. Sure it was supposed to be a slight against her, but to be honest Kagome was a bit relieved. It meant less time trying to deal with the morons who made up the Ladies of the West. She focused on her breakfast, keeping to her act by playing with the food before eating it. As she usually did, she tuned out the conversations around her, something that helped her act and saved her mental health. Most of their conversations were centered around their "Beloved Sesshoumaru-sama," and she had a hard time controlling her laughter when she heard some of the things they said about him. The day that Sesshoumaru "gently lifted [the female who spoke] into his arm and carried her off into the sunset, where he would whisper wonders into her ear and spoil her as only a lord of his standing could do" was the day that she left the Feudal Era for good and married Hojo.

But today, a particular phrase caught her attention. That phrase was "suggestibility concoction."

"No way! Those things are just a myth." One of the females close to Kagome whispered.

"I'm telling you, it works!" Another hissed. Kagome flicked her eyes over at the conversing pair, and saw with a shock that the voice belonged to Juri. "My cousin brewed up a batch and tested it to make sure. He bribed one of the servants to slip it into Sesshoumaru-sama's morning tea. And since my cousin will be near him, he'll suggest that I am the only choice for the next Lady of the West."

"Do you really think you'll get away with it?" The first female murmured. "When the concoction wears off, Sesshoumaru-sama will be furious."

"But once we're mated, he won't be able to do anything. We'll be together for life." Juri sighed. "I'm sure if I just stay by his side, eventually, he will come to love me just as much as I love him."

Kagome's eyes widened. They couldn't be serious, could they? Were they really so stupid as to talk about it right in front of her? She almost spoke up, when she remembered the reason they were talking about her plan. They thought that she wouldn't realize what they were talking about.

Kagome smirked slightly, then quickly hid it. Remembering all her training growing up, she pulled her best acting skills to the forefront. Her lip began to quiver, and her eyes got big and tear-filled. She shot up, drawing all eyes to her. "You all hate me, don't you?" Kagome nearly whimpered. She noted shock on many faces, but before they could comment, Kagome bolted from the room. She ran down the hall, ignoring the calls from the female's dining hall. Kagome forced tears from her eyes, knowing that Sesshoumaru would scent them nearly immediately. She almost smirked when she saw Sesshoumaru exiting the men's hall after smelling her tears. But she fought it down and kept up the charade. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She wailed, launching herself into Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru looked almost stunned, but instinctively pulled Kagome behind him as Juri, Kurokai, and one other female ran to catch up to her. His steely gaze made the three females who'd followed her freeze in place. "Explain. Now."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have no idea what happened!" Juri exclaimed. "She just suddenly stood and shouted that we all hated her. I wish I knew why she felt that way." She sniffed and looked away, as if holding back tears. "I thought we were friends."

"I can't imagine what cause her so much upset!" Kurokai announced. "And after I tried so hard to make her like me!"

_Ha!_ Kagome thought. _That'll be the day._

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, one eyebrow raised. Kagome, keeping with the act, continued to cower behind Sesshoumaru. "I don't want to go back there, Sesshoumaru-sama! They hate me! I don't want to be hated!" As Sesshoumaru started to turn around, Kagome rushed into the men's hall. Ignoring the shouts, she headed to Sesshoumaru's place.

Sesshoumaru had no idea what she was up to, but he was half-tempted to laugh at Kagome's antics. He reigned himself in and approached her. "Kagome, you cannot be here."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru with a pair of big puppy dog eyes. "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama! I'll be good, I promise."

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, then sighed. He might have no idea what was going on, but he was not going to remain in the dark for long. "You will sit quietly and not disturb us."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She moved over to sit at Sesshoumaru's left, and blithely thanked the servant who brought over a plate for her. Sesshoumaru wanted to ask, but removing her now would be suspicious.

On his right, Juri's cousin Sawamura leaned towards him. "Are you sure that that is wise, Sesshoumaru-sama?" He whispered. "It is a rather large break with tradition."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the male, who immediately shrunk back. "This Sesshoumaru cares not for tradition."

"Y- yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. Of course." Sawamura stuttered. He shook himself as Sesshoumaru turned to his plate. He had a job to do, as soon as Sesshoumaru drank his tea. He looked over at the tea cup, and horror flashed in his eyes. That human pet of Sesshoumaru's had stolen his plate and his drink.

"Kagome, return them." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Kagome pouted and shook her head. "Your plate looks yummy, and I want it!"

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth and grasped her arm tightly, forcing her to look at him. "Return it. Now."

Kagome saw the seriousness in his eyes, and deepened her pout. "Fine." She put his plate back, but kept the tea cup. Sesshoumaru noticed, and was about to ask for it back when Kagome grabbed it and took a drink. She sighed in the unexpected pleasure of the taste. She'd expected him to drink it straight, but she'd found he liked his tea sweet. _How much sugar does he use? Would he use cream in the future, or would he use milk? I bet he'd use both, if he likes his tea so sweet. . ._

Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome, but she didn't seem to notice. He poured himself another glass and glared pointedly at what was not her cup, but she was too focused on her tea. As he kept looking, he noticed that her eyes suddenly seemed cloudy, and the false smile on her face had become real. "Kagome, are you finished?"

Kagome cocked her head at him, her oblivious smile still in place. "Finished?" She seemed to think about it, then put her cup down with a grin. "Yes, I am. That was good tea."

Sesshoumaru stared at her, then nodded slowly. "Come."

Kagome looked up at him as he stood, then stood as well. "That's a good idea!"

Sesshoumaru smelt nervousness, and turned to see Sawamura shooting Kagome looks out of the corner of his eye. Going on a hunch, Sesshoumaru called to Kagome. "Why don't you spend some time with Sawamura here?"

If Sesshoumaru was right, and Sawamura had done something, then Kagome would answer yes. She had made it clear to him that she had no intention of mingling with the males of the court.

"Did you see the way they were leering at me?" She had said. "It was disgusting! At least the females hear that I got hurt and feel bad. Those males just think that I'll go along with whatever they want."

Now Kagome smiled brightly and clapped her hands. "That sounds fun! Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru turned on Sawamura, eyes narrowing. "An interesting scheme, Sawamura. Tell me, what did you put in my tea?"

Sawamura nearly dropped his tea cup in shock. "M-me, Sesshoumaru-sama? I wouldn't dare even consider such a betrayal!"

Sesshoumaru nodded and handed Kagome's cup to Sawamura. "If what you say is true, I will accept any form of restitution you require. However, I will require proof that you have not done anything to my cup."

Sawamura looked at the tea cup, then back at Sesshoumaru. He suddenly stood and bolted towards the door, making Sesshoumaru smirk. "Kagome, follow me." Not waiting for her answer, Sesshoumaru calmly followed after the escaping lord. He made sure to catch up with Sawamura in front of the female's dining hall just as the Ladies of the Western Court, including his mother, were exiting. His poison whip coiled around Sawamura's ankle, and the fugitive hit the ground at the Lady of the West's feet.

"What is the meaning of this?" Inukimi demanded.

Sesshoumaru retracted his whip and faced his mother. "Kagome and I are leaving, Mother. This fool can explain to you why."

* * *

"Admit it. I'm a genius!" Kagome crowed as they landed on the ground.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. "A genius who willingly congested an unknown substance?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "What did you expect me to do? Let you drink it?" She pranced forward and grinned at the village below. "It'll be good to see everyone again. They've probably been worried about me."

Sesshoumaru shook his head at her childishness and followed her to Kaede's hut. He had to admit, her plan had been a good one. He was surprised at how well it had worked, and despite his words, he was grateful that she had saved him. He shivered again at the thought of being mated to Juri. How disgusting!

He heard a shout coming from Kaede's hut, and he looked up to see InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku in front facing a very distressed looking Kagome. Puzzled, he ran forward, arriving at Kagome's side to hear the end of Miroku's statement.

". . . know the truth." Miroku was saying. "That's all."

"I can't believe that you would even ask something like that!" Kagome's distress was quickly turning into anger. "Or that you would even consider that I could do such a thing!"

"Kagome, please calm down." Sango answered. "We won't hold it against you, it's just that we need to know in case some demon comes to challenge you for him."

"Even if it did happen, it's none of your business!" Kagome shouted. "Something like that is personal!"

Sesshoumaru didn't like what was going on, and was starting to get annoyed that no one was actually mentioning what it was her friends wished to know. Thankfully, InuYasha's brashness quickly informed him. "Just admit that you had sex with Sesshoumaru, wench!"

Sesshoumaru whirled on InuYasha, his face torn between rage and shock. "_**WHAT**_!"

Before he could cut the impudent half-breed's throat, Kagome thwarted him. Her face turned scarlet, and she began to shout. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

InuYasha's crater was ten times deeper than normal, and Sesshoumaru was left growling at empty space. Kagome wasn't done though. She whirled on Miroku and Sango. "How could you even _think_ of something like that? I thought you two were my friends!"

Her words hurt, and Sango reacted as she usually did when she was injured: she went on the offensive. "The very fact that you refuse to answer means you did!" Sango shouted. "Why would you hide that from me?"

Kagome's power, which had slowly been building in response to her anger, suddenly burst forward, pushing everyone back. Kagome forced herself to calm and get it back under control, but it took some time. By the time she had, Sango and Miroku had their backs up against Kaede's hut, and InuYasha had managed to crawl out of his crater.

"Listen very carefully." Kagome said, her voice soft and calm, and yet somehow resounding coldly in the air. "I did not have sex with Sesshoumaru. I have not had sex with anyone. I. Am. A. Virgin!" She turned teary eyes on her friends, and they flinched back. "How could you just assume that I would just have sex with anyone?"

Miroku's stomach dropped, and he realized just how big of a mistake he had made. "Kagome, I-"

Kagome shook her head, and headed towards the door to the hut. "I can't deal with apologies right now. Please, just leave me alone." She paused as she was just about to go in and turned to Sesshoumaru, whose youkai was starting to wrap in chokeholds around her three friends. "Sesshoumaru, don't waste your energy. You might need it later."

Sesshoumaru knew she was right, but he couldn't control the surge of anger he felt when he saw the three of them. How dare they accuse Kagome of such immorality? What could have possibly prompted such a lack of faith in their friend?

Kagome saw the youkai had stopped but not receded. "Sesshoumaru, please."

Hearing her call him, Sesshoumaru forced himself back under his mask of control. He forcibly pulled his youkai back, though his glare was unrelenting. Only the fact that if he left, Kagome would be left alone with these brutes stopped him from leaving now. "Tread carefully." He warned. "This Sesshoumaru will protect my pack."

These final words said, Sesshoumaru ushered Kagome into the hut. Miroku stared at the ground, misery creeping into his bones.

_What have we done?_

_

* * *

_

In place of the usual author's rant, I would instead like to print a formal apology. A lot of unpleasant things are going on in my life right now, and any creativity, inspiration, or otherwise was completely driven from my mind. I'm still working with a bit of it, but there shouldn't be anymore updates that take so long again. Once again, I apologize for the delay, and I hope that this update will make up for it. Half of this was actually going to be put into chapter 17, but I figured I'd give you guys a special treat to thank you all for still bothering to check up on this story.

Once again, I apologize, and I promise not to go this long without an update again.


	17. The Great Divide

Disclaimer: InuYasha, and all its characters, including the hotness that is Sesshoumaru, all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. At least until I'm older and she's dead and I buy the royalties off whoever inherits them.

Thanks to Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf for pointing out a few mistakes

* * *

_**CHAPTER 17: THE GREAT DIVIDE**_

* * *

Kaede looked up as Kagome and Sesshoumaru entered her hut. It only took one look at Kagome's hurt features and the tensing of Sesshoumaru's shoulders to tell her that InuYasha had actually let his stupidity get the best of him. She shook her head and stood to greet her two guests. "Ah, did ye enjoy your time away, child?"

Kagome started, and felt her eyes prick. She hastily shook her head and moved forward to embrace Kaede. "Yeah. I did have fun."

Kaede looked to Sesshoumaru. "It was unkind of ye to take her from us without telling us where ye would be going, Sesshoumaru-sama. She may be your pack, but she is also important to this group. Please remember that when ye next take her."

Sesshoumaru stared at the old woman for a moment, then nodded slowly in recognition of her words. Kaede's stern expression softened, and she turned back to Kagome. "Now, what has that look in your eyes, child? Surely ye are not allowing InuYasha's words push at your heart, are ye?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled at Kaede. "No. I've learned by now that InuYasha rarely means what he says when he's in that kind of mood." She looked towards the door and shook her head. "What hurts is the fact that Miroku and Sango would actually believe him. I just don't understand why."

"People are complex and unknowable, child." Kaede answered. "We must simply learn to accept that there are some things we cannot change."

Kagome forced a smile in return, and moved to sit at the fireplace. "So did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Not at all." Kaede answered, sitting across from Kagome. "It has been rather boring without ye, Kagome."

Kagome felt a true smile cross her face. "I'm sure that InuYasha kept you entertained enough. I'm sorry for not letting you know ahead of time where I was going to be. I didn't mean to worry you guys." She leaned back and rubbed her forehead. "I don't know what to do, Kaede. Naraku has nearly all of the shards, except for the five I have and the two that Kouga's got. We need to get those from Kouga somehow, though kami only knows how we'll succeed at that. And with the amount of power we have now, there is no way that we'll be able to fight Naraku without some casualties. But we can't do much without knowing before we can even begin working." She sighed. "There's too much to do, and much too little time. Not to mention that right now, I don't want to even think about traveling with them. I know it's selfish, but it _hurts_ that they don't trust me."

Kaede placed a cup of tea in front of her and sat back. "Perhaps ye should return to your own time for a few days. By then, everyone will have calmed enough to talk without allowing their tempers to get in the way."

"But I'm tired of constantly running away." Kagome whispered. "I did that every time I fought with InuYasha, and it never solved anything. For once, I want to be strong enough to stay and fix things."

Sesshoumaru could see the inner turmoil of his pack-sister, and it irked him that he could think of nothing to help. He was very good at causing pain, but fixing it was another matter entirely. A thought occurred to Sesshoumaru, and his eyes grew wide. What if she started crying? There was nothing worse in the world than a crying female, no matter what their species. He shook his head. Worrying about things that hadn't even happened yet was absurd. He should be focusing on forestalling the tears, not what he would do should they occur.

Luckily for him, just as he began to smell the salt water that often signaled tears, there was a knock at the door. "Lady Kagome? May I come in?"

Kagome stiffened for a moment, then hurriedly wiped at her eyes. "Come on in, Miroku." Miroku entered the hut, and his guilt worsened when he saw Kagome's eyes. For a moment, he was at a loss at what to say. Strangely, this fact seemed to lighten Kagome's mood. "Come sit down, Miroku. I'm sure that words will come to you in a moment."

Miroku moved to sit beside Kagome, and felt the watchful and angry eyes of the daiyoukai behind him. He half wondered if he shouldn't move, but his curiosity about Sesshoumaru's anger kept him in place. And anyway, it wasn't as if he didn't deserve his anger. "Lady Kagome, I-"

"Don't." Miroku froze when he heard that. So he had crossed even Kagome too many times to ask for forgiveness. Well, she was only human, and so even her forgiveness had its limits. He should have known better than to—his inner scolding was cut off when Kagome smacked the back of his head. He looked over at Kagome in shock, and saw the happy sparkle was back in her eyes. "Don't you dare get mopey on me, monk. It's not that I'm not forgiving you. I'm just saying that you shouldn't apologize when you don't mean it."

"But I-"

"I know why you agreed with InuYasha." Kagome interrupted. "It's because Sango believed it. And as much as I am your friend, Sango is the one that you are going to spend the rest of your life with. You need to be able to trust someone in a situation like that, and so you trusted Sango when she believed that I had. . . well, you know. There is nothing wrong with that, and I'm sure that if faced with the same choice, you would make the same decision. So don't apologize when you don't mean it."

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure whether to smirk at the monk's amazement, or be irritated with that stupid miko. Then suddenly, Miroku burst out laughing. Soon Kagome joined him, and the mutual amusement flowed between them. Sesshoumaru stared uncomprehendingly at the two of them, completely lost to what had transpired between them. He shook his head as the laughter died out. He would never understand humans.

Miroku stood and smiled at Kagome. "I couldn't help but overhear what you and Lady Kaede were saying."

"Eavesdropper." Kagome groused, though the smile still remained on her face. "Must be from all your sneaking around."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Miroku answered, sticking his nose in the air. When Kagome laughed again, he lowered it and smiled. "I just thought you might like to know that it is not you who is running away from this conflict." His eyes twinkled as he stood. "There is a distinct lack of hanyou in this village today."

Miroku walked towards the door, content now that he had made up with Kagome. The sound of her laughter as he left was only an added bonus.

* * *

Kagome stared up at the giant mansion, and suddenly questioned her resolve. It was one thing to come to the colossal complex where Ao and Kin made their home when she was invited. It was an entirely different matter when she just showed up on their doorsteps. Kagome bit at her lip nervously, contemplating whether to press the button for intercom. Then she shook her head and turned away.

"Is there something you desired?"

Kagome let out an eep and whirled to see Kin coming up from the other direction. She let out a breath, then nervously fidgeted under Kin's steady gaze. "Um . . . well. . . I'm sorry for just showing up like this." She said in a rush. "But I was kind of hoping to see Ao."

Kin nodded before pulling out some strange card from one of his pockets. He held it up in front of the intercom, and a green light flashed on it. The gates groaned and opened in response, and Kin nodded at them before turning back to Kagome. "Unfortunately, Ao will be in America for about a week. One of our granddaughters is about to give birth, and she insists on being present for the last month of every pregnancy."

"Oh." Kagome answered, feeling her disappointment weigh on her. "Well, I don't want to bother you. I guess I'll just be going."

Kin seemed to contemplate something, then let out a sigh. "While I am not Ao, and do not have proficiency in dealing with the problems of other, I have learned a bit from her over the years. Perhaps you could speak to me about what is troubling you."

Kagome paused, almost ready to reject the offer. But then again, Kin had shown the same penchant for advice that Ao usually had when Ao had been in the hospital. Maybe he could help this time too. "Thank you." She answered, a small smile stretching across her face. "I'd really like that."

Kin nodded and led her through the gate, which shut behind them almost instantly. One of the modified golf carts came to a stop in front of the gate, and the driver stepped out. "Welcome home, Nishinoshu-sama." He said, passing the keys to Kin.

Kin nodded absently and waved Kagome forward. "That will be all for now." He entered the driver's seat of the golf cart, and Kagome took the other side. The drive was quiet, and Kagome took the opportunity to look around as she couldn't last time. Along the main road, there were other deviating roads, which led to large houses that looked like Ao's and Kin's. At the entrance to each road, the frame of a gate stood with a name written within the twisting metal. _Sanada, Morinobu, Yukimura, Masayuki, Nobushige, Akihime, Chikurinin, Kansho-in, Masako, Oichi, Tokuko, Tomoe. _

"Our children." Kagome jumped at Kin's comment, and he smirked slightly. "They each have their own home on the property. Our daughters all live with their mates, but we leave their home alone. With our life spans, it's good to have a place to escape to once in a while."

Kagome smiled. "I'm sure that they appreciate it." Then she realized something, and she turned to Kin with wide eyes. "Wait a minute. You have twelve children!"

Kin chuckled. "Kagome, I have lived for a long time, and I am an inuyoukai. It is rare for single births to happen. It is a part of our more bestial nature." A dark look flashed over his face, and Kagome saw a lifetime of sadness in that look. "Of course, not all pups that are conceived make it to birth." Kagome remained silent, not really sure what to say. Then Kin shook his head, and forced his face back to normal. "In any case, our children are precious to us, and we want to make sure they have a place they feel safe in."

Kagome smiled. "I think that they're lucky to have parents like you. I hope that I'm as good as Ao when I have children." Kin looked at her, and Kagome could have sworn that something like amusement flickered in his eyes. But before she could properly identify it, she was distracted by the sudden stop of the golf cart. With a shock, she realized that they had arrived at the last gate frame on the property. Kagome blinked and turned to Kin. "Wait, where's this?"

"This is where Ao and I live." Kin answered simply.

"But this is different from when you had the party." Kagome protested.

"We use that place for when business associates come." Kin answered as he led Kagome from the car. "It's really just to impress people. Ao and I moved here after Akihime came of age. The main house was too big with only Ao and me."

"Oh. That makes sense." Kagome answered, a bit embarrassed that she hadn't seen it for herself. She hurriedly followed after Kin, who was entering the front door. She paused in the doorway, and didn't hear a sound. "There aren't any servants?"

Kin smirked. "It annoys Ao when she's constantly tripping over them. So we transferred them to other locations." He took off his suit jacket and placed it in the closet before placing his briefcase on the shelf at the top of the closet.

"Chichiue*? Is that you?" Kagome jumped at the sound of the new voice, and Kin scowled. "Chichiue." Kagome saw a woman enter the room from the hall. She was nearly as tall as Kin, and her eyes glowed the same gold as his as well. However, her hair was the same shade of black as Ao's, and her skin had the same toned, tanned look. It was easy for anyone who knew the two to tell it was their daughter.

The woman scowled and narrowed her eyes at her father. "You know, I can tell when you enter and when you leave. You could answer when someone calls you."

Kin raised an eyebrow at her. "I was not aware that I was to answer to anyone besides my mate, Akihime." He turned and began walking towards a room on the left. "If it bothers you, you are free to go."

Akihime scowled, and turned to Kagome. For a moment, she paled and her eyes widened in shock. "Haha-"

"This is Higurashi Kagome." Kin interrupted, speaking in a suspiciously hurried voice. "She is a friend of your mother and myself. Kagome, this is my daughter, Akihime."

Akihime shook herself and bowed to Kagome. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome-san."

"You as well, Akihime-san." Kagome answered. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding on your time with your father."

"Not at all." Akihime protested. "Chichiue is probably glad that you interrupted. He's not really happy that I'm here. To be honest, the only reason he's letting me check in on him is because he knows Hahaue* worries about him." She moved towards the other room, where Kin had taken a seat. "Please, come in. I'll get you a drink."

"Thanks." Kagome answered. She followed him into the next room, and she nearly gasped. "This place is perfect!" She exclaimed. It was as if she had stepped into her dreams. The perfect couch faced the perfect table and the perfect television set. There was a fireplace, with countless photos on the mantel, each with several people who looked similar enough to be related. Kagome felt a sense of warmth from the entire room. It felt like home. Kagome heard a clink, and looked to see Akihime placing lemonade in front of her. She blushed and sat on the couch. "Sorry. I was too busy admiring the room. It really is amazing."

"Ao designed most of the house." Kin answered. "I will pass along your compliment." Kin looked at Kagome, then stared at the cup Akihime had brought for him.

Akihime took a seat beside her father, a glass of chardonnay in her hand. "So, Kagome, was it? How strange. You have the same-"

"Perhaps you should tell me what it was that had you pacing in front of my gate." Kin cut in, a silent growl shutting Akihime's mouth. "I am curious as to the nature of your dilemma."

"Um. . ." Kagome looked nervously over at Akihime.

She got the hint and stood. "I think I've seen enough of you for one day, Chichiue. I will be able to tell Hahaue that you are well." She smiled at Kagome. "It was nice meeting you, Kagome."

"Likewise." Kagome answered, smiling back. "Kin's lucky to have someone who cares about him so much."

Akihime blinked, then let out a short laugh. "Yes, I suppose he is." With one last amused look at Kin, Akihime left the two of them alone.

Kin waited until he heard the front door close before turning to Kagome. "Well, Kagome. What is troubling you?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. "It's silly really. It's just. . . every time I've had a problem since I met you two, somehow one of you says something that inspires me to fix it. I don't know how, and it really doesn't matter how. Bit right now. . ." Kagome blinked, trying to hold back the sudden rush of tears. "Now I need that."

Kin was silent for a moment, then placed his cup down. "Explain. I will help as I can."

Kagome thought then started to speak. "Recently, I've become very close to my friend. I've mentioned him a couple of times, Sesshoumaru?" Kin nodded to show his understanding, and Kagome moved on. "Anyway, as I said, we've become close. He was having some problems with a bunch of stalker girls, so I helped him out by getting them off his back for a while. But when we got back, my friends started talking about a bunch of nonsense! They kept saying that I was. . ." She blushed and looked away. "They said we were doing some rather sensitive things."

Kin raised an eyebrow. "Sensitive things?"

Kagome's blush deepened. "Please don't make me explain. It's way too embarrassing."

Kin blinked, then his eyes widened in understanding. "Is there any basis to this misunderstanding?"

"NO!" Kagome shouted.

Kin jerked in surprise, and quickly composed himself. "I apologize. I did not mean to insinuate that such an accusation could be true."

Kagome settled down, slightly mollified. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have shouted." Kin nodded his acceptance, and Kagome continued. "Well, they confronted me about it, and when I say confronted, I mean _confronted._ They didn't even ask me if it was true. They just assumed that their assumption was right. They wouldn't even listen to me! And at the end, only Miroku apologized at all." Kin nodded, waiting for Kagome to run out of steam. "I mean, it's one thing to accuse me like some kind of criminal, but they refused to let me tell my side of the story. How could they just decide something without even considering the alternatives. And even if I had been with Sesshoumaru, would it have been a bad thing? It's my body, and if I want to sleep with Sesshoumaru, than that's my choice, not there's!" Kin stared at her, and Kagome couldn't help but blush. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get off topic."

Kin nodded, then cocked his head. "Sesshoumaru is a friend of yours, is he not?"

"Well, I'd certainly like to think so." Kagome answered. "It's kind of hard to tell with him. His specialty is acting indifferently to everybody."

"I did not ask if Sesshoumaru considered you a friend." Kin replied. "I asked if _you_ considered _him_ a friend."

"Well of course." Kagome shrugged. "I wouldn't be willing to travel with him if he wasn't my friend."

"Interesting." Kin murmured. Seeing Kagome's puzzled look, Kin elaborated. "I have to wonder, what would happen if your friends asked if you were having relations with that hanyou friend of yours."

Kagome snorted. "As if. We've moved passed the chance of that ever happening."

"And the other?" Kin prodded. "I believe you called him the 'hentai monk.'"

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "Don't even think it. The thought is just way too hilarious."

"And yet the thought of Sesshoumaru and you makes you defensive." Kin commented, staring at his tea cup intently. "It makes one wonder what is so different about your relationship with him."

Kagome blushed and looked away. "He's just a friend. That's all."

Kin raised an eyebrow, and suppressed the smirk that was dying to spread across his face. "As you say." Kin smoothed his face and took a sip of his tea. He placed it down again, then leaned back in his chair. "I will say again, that I am not Ao. Therefore, I do not have her. . . delicacy with words."

Kagome giggled. "Meaning that Ao has tact." Kin glared at her, and Kagome settled down. "I'll be good, I promise."

Kin stared her for a moment longer, than shook his head with a sigh. "In any kind of relationship, be it personal or professional, the main component of that relationship is trust. With it, any partnership will flourish and grow beyond a persona's imagination. But without it, the relationship is slowly poisoned, until all that remains of the origins is a twisted mass that is unrecognizable to even its original pair." He looked down at his tea cup, as if remembering something that had happened a long time ago. "It is the reason that my brother and I do not get along well. Trust is something that does not exist between us." He sighed and placed down his cup. "In business, you learn that sometimes, it's better to cut your losses before it begins to affect other areas as well."

Kagome stared at him, a bit confused about what he was trying to say. "You think. . . that I should just drop my friends?"

Kin nodded to her. "Perhaps drop is not the right phrase to use. More along the lines that you should try to distance yourself."

"But they're my friends!" Kagome insisted. "I could never-"

Before Kagome could finish, she heard the front door slam. Kin growled and headed for the door. "Akihime, what do you think you're-" He froze in the doorway.

"Kin?" Kagome jumped when she heard Ao's voice. Ao laughed walked forward, sliding around him to enter the room. "It seems I still have the ability to surprise you." She took Kin's seat and smiled at Kagome. "It's good to see you again, dear. When Akihime told me you were visiting, I just had to come see."

Kin frowned and moved to sit beside Ao. "I thought you were staying with Amelia until the birth."

Ao sighed and leaned back. "Apparently, the advice of an old woman with experience as a midwife, and the mother of twelve children, is not appreciated by the expecting mother." She shook her head. "Well, at least I can say I tried."

Kin squeezed her arm. Kagome squirmed, wondering if she should leave, but then Ao turned to Kagome. "So, what brought you to our humble abode, Kagome?"

Kagome reiterated what she had told Kin, and included the advice that Kin had given her. At the end of the tale, Ao narrowed her eyes and turned to smack Kin upside the head. "What kind of advice are you giving that girl, Kin?"

Kin rubbed the back of his head and glared at Ao. "It is sound and intelligent advice."

"And incomplete." Ao answered. "Why don't you make yourself useful and get me some pie? I know Akihime always leaves some in fridge when she's looking after you for me."

Kin kept glaring as he stood. "If you believe that you can do better, then please proceed."

Ao waited until Kin left before she turned back to Kagome. "Now, I want you to listen to me closely, Kagome. What Kin said is not necessarily wrong. Sometimes it is better to let people go their separate ways, instead of forcing them to support something that they do not believe in. However, just because you are separating from someone, does not mean that you are dropping them."

Kagome gave Ao a confused look. "I don't think I understand."

"Do you have any friends that do not travel with you?" Ao prodded.

"Well of course." Kagome answered.

"Well then, aren't you still friends with them?" Ao pointed out. "Just because you are friends with someone does not mean that you need be with them at all times. And sometimes the extra space between you will help you to see each other's point of view. The phrase 'time heals all wounds' doesn't just talk about the long term. The immediate affects are just as potent." She sat back with a smile. "Basically, it's okay to separate from your friends, as long as you separate _as friends._"

Kagome looked down at her lemonade, and felt sadder than she had in a very long time. "But we'll never be as close again, will we?"

Ao's smile softened, and she moved to kneel beside Kagome. "There is always the chance that allowing yourselves differences may distance you from your friends. However, so long as you part on good terms, you will always remain friends." Her grin grew. "And if you separate, then you can accomplish many different tasks at the same time. Then when you come back together, you'll have something to bond you together: a common goal." Having said her piece, Ao stood. "Just trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Kagome managed a smile. "No, I suppose not."

Just then, Kin entered the room. Ao jumped up and stole the plate that he had carried in. "And now. . . PIE!" Kagome stared at Ao, who held the pie up triumphantly over her head, and at Kin, who was staring at her as if she were crazy. And then she couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. Ao grinned at her and placed a piece of pie in front of her. "Eat up. Pie makes everything better."

Kagome did end up eating her pie, and she stayed for a bit longer talking about ridiculous things with the elderly couple. Nearly an hour later, Kin escorted her to the front gate, where their limo was waiting to drive her home. He returned to the house just ten minutes later to see that Ao had cleared the room and was now in the kitchen doing dishes.

Nishinoshu Kin, also known as Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, stepped into the kitchen. "I'm sorry."

Nishinoshu Ao, also known as Higurashi Kagome, turned in surprise. "What are you sorry for, Sesshoumaru?"

"I am sorry that Amelia has been influenced by Rin's prejudice and could not appreciate the help you offered." Sesshoumaru answered. "You shouldn't be hurt because of her misguided opinions of you."

"They are hardly misguided." Kagome whispered. "I went back on my promise to her, and so she has every reason to hate me. I just regret that her blind hate has transferred to her children and grandchildren as well."

Sesshoumaru growled and was in front of Kagome in an instant. "I don't want to hear those words from you. At that time, you were an eighteen year old who had spent the most important years of her life fighting for her life. Not only that, but that damn hanyou was the first person you ever loved, and he hurt you in every way possible. It only makes sense that you would protect yourself from reliving the same fate."

"I should have trusted you." Kagome's whisper softened even more. "And because I was stupid, I hurt a young girl who had already been betrayed by the human race. Is it any wonder that she despises me?" She looked at Sesshoumaru and forced herself to smile. "And besides, if hating me means that she can live among humans without fear, and without prejudice, than I don't mind being her scapegoat."

Sesshoumaru snarled at that and slammed his fist into the wall behind her. "Stop that. Stop smiling as if there's nothing wrong. Don't smile unless it's real."

Kagome's smile wavered, and then fell. "Why the heck do you know me so well?" She muttered.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and slumped forward until his forehead touched Kagome's. "I would be a poor mate indeed if I did not know you."

Kagome smiled as she felt her breathing begin to match Sesshoumaru's. No words passed between them, but then again, they really weren't needed. Kagome would never believe that Rin's anger was unjustified. Sesshoumaru would never believe that Kagome deserved Rin's undying anger. The two of them would never agree, nor would they ever agree.

After a few minutes, Kagome opened her eyes, a true smile now on her face. "So. . . do we have anymore pie left?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but to laugh.

* * *

When Kagome entered Kaede's hut, the air was still tense. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru stood on opposite ends of the room, eyes locked as if just waiting for the other to make the wrong move and give them an excuse to start a fight. Sango stared resolutely at the fire, while Miroku sat across from her sending hopeful glances her way every few seconds. The two kids sat huddled together in the corner, wisely keeping silent. Only Kaede seemed to be unaffected by the tense atmosphere.

_Well, maybe it's time to listen to what Kaede, Kin, and Ao suggested._ "I think we should separate."

"_**WHAT!**_"

Kagome nearly flinched away from the looks she was getting, but she forced herself to remain still. "I know that it's not what anyone wants to hear, but I really think it's for the best."

Sango jumped up. "Kagome, if this is about the things we said before, then we can talk about it. It's not like we want you to go or anything!"

_All that, and she still doesn't apologize. And she makes it sound like it's my fault!_ "It's not that, Sango." Kagome answered. "It's just that I think we could use a break."

"So what? You can't deal with us knowing the truth, and so now you're running away?" InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha!" Miroku scolded. "That's not-"

"It's alright, Miroku." Kagome cut him off. She looked at InuYasha and sighed. "I am not running away. However, the way we are now, with everyone being angry and hurt and frustrated, we'll do more harm than good out there." She leaned back with a sigh. "Look, we've been traveling together for nearly four years now. In all that time, I'm the only one who's been away regularly. The rest of you have always been huddled together with only one or two short excursions to get away from one another." Kagome grinned. "In short, we're sick of each other! So I suggest we make the best of a situation."

"And what exactly is 'the best of the situation.'" InuYasha demanded.

"If Naraku sees that we've split up, he'll assume that we've argued." She lifted a hand to stop Shippou's automatic reaction to point out that they actually were arguing. "He won't be expecting us to work together, and we'll have an advantage. There are a few things that need to be done in order to be able to fight Naraku on equal terms and win, and now that all the shards are in either our hands or Naraku's, the time to do them is now." She turned to Miroku and Sango first. "One group needs to track Kouga down, convince him to hand over his shards, and find out if he will help us fight against Naraku. Another group needs to find people who are willing to go up against Naraku in the final battle. The last group needs to continue to hunt down Naraku as we've been doing."

"Hold on a second!" InuYasha shouted. "Who the hell said we needed to get help to fight that bastard? I can kill him without the help of that pussy wolf or anyone else that you idiots can dig up."

Everyone jumped when it was Sesshoumaru who answered. "Be silent, hanyou. If you were capable of killing the half breed, he would already be dead."

"Well I don't see you doing much better, you asshole!" InuYasha shouted, reaching for the Tetsusaiga at his hip.

"This Sesshoumaru is not capable of correctly fighting Naraku." The room grew absolutely silent, and every pair of eyes in the room stared in absolute shock. Sesshoumaru growled, and they quickly looked away. "This Sesshoumaru is. . . prejudiced. Because of this, it would be difficult for this Sesshoumaru to fight Naraku as the opponent he is."

The room was silent after this confession, but Kagome quickly continued to draw their attention away from the uncomfortable daiyoukai. "This is all beside the point. Even if we were able to kill Naraku on our own, I would still want to have as many allies on our side as possible. The more people we have, the more power we have. And the more power we have, the better chance that everyone will come out of the final battle alive." She stared directly at InuYasha. "_That_ is what's important. Naraku has killed enough people already. I don't want to give him a chance to add more to his name."

InuYasha had no answer to that. Looking around, Kagome saw agreement on everyone's faces. "Alright, so here are my suggestions for the groups: Sango, Miroku, Kirara; InuYasha and me; Sesshoumaru on his own."

Sesshoumaru's answer was immediate and absolute. "Unacceptable."

"Nobody asked you, ya damn bastard!" InuYasha shouted.

"It was a suggestion, meaning that it is open for discussion." Sesshoumaru shot back. He focused on Kagome speaking only to her. "I cannot allow you to be separate from me."

"Keh! Of course you don't want your little fu-"

"Sit boy." Kagome interrupted, watching with a smug satisfaction as InuYasha landed face first into the unlit fireplace. Then she turned to Sesshoumaru. "Could you explain?"

"You are pack." Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome stared at him, the slowly nodded. "I understand. Alright then, we'll make an adjustment." She turned to InuYasha. "InuYasha, do you know how to find Kikyo?"

"What!"

"You can't be serious!"

"She's evil!"

Kagome ignored the protests of the others and focused solely on InuYasha. Finally, InuYasha looked away. "I can try."

Kagome nodded. "Then I'll go with Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha will go with Kikyo." She thought about it, then smiled. "That's actually better, now that I think about it. Now each group has a person with holy powers as well as one with demonic powers." She gave a small smile to Sango. "Sorry Sango."

"What are we gonna do?"

Kagome looked over into the corner where Rin and Shippou had been sitting so quietly while the adults discussed their fates. She smiled and walked over to them. "You guys are going to stay here with Kaede."

"What!" Shippou cried. "You can't leave me here!"

Rin looked directly at Sesshoumaru. "I want to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome knelt down so that she stood directly in front of the two children. "Listen to me. I'm not trying to keep you guys out of the way. I need you guys here." Shippou started to protest, but Kagome quickly cut him off. "Shippou, someone needs to protect Kaede and this village while we're gone. You're the only one I can trust with this, because people will underestimate you." Shippou's mouth closed. Kagome turned to Rin, and saw the stubborn determination in her eyes. "Rin, I need you to be our information center."

Rin cocked her head. "Information center?"

Kagome nodded. "With the three groups moving around, there isn't much chance that we'll be seeing much of each other. Edo will be our common base, and we'll be coming here often enough. We'll need someone to gather the information we all gather and then let the other groups know when they come. I'm expecting a lot of you, Rin. Do you think you can do it?"

Rin frowned and crossed her arms. "I am not stupid, Lady Kagome." She declared. "Of course I can!"

Kagome smiled. "Good. Then I will leave it up to you." She stood and faced the group. "So are we all in agreement about the groups?" She was seeing no opposition, and so she pushed forward. "Anyway, I think that Miroku and Sango should go after Kouga. It makes more sense for the two of them to be wandering around, since they won't have InuYasha's sense of smell or an ability to find the Shikon shards. Does that sound alright to you two?"

Miroku and Sango nodded, while Kirara let out a purr of agreement. Kagome smiled and turned to InuYasha. "InuYasha, I think that you should find Kikyo, and then go after Naraku. You two have the longest grudge against him, and you're certainly the most vocal. It only makes sense that you would go after him now."

"Keh. I ain't got a problem with that." InuYasha growled.

Kagome shook her head with a grin and turned to Sesshoumaru. "I believe that Sesshoumaru and I should focus on gathering Shikon Shards. While we're on the way, we can gather our friends. Naraku has made plenty of enemies, and we've made even more friends while chasing him down. The more people we have on our side, the better our chances. Together, I think we can bring together an intimidating bunch."

Sesshoumaru was impressed. To think that the woman had come up with this plan in just the few days she had been gone. He would have to watch out for her, should they ever end up on opposite sides.

But still, it worried him that she would so easily dismiss him from her side. Sesshoumaru had made it clear that he would remain with Kagome until she had completed her task, as was his duty to a member of his pack. Did she think him honorless, that he would throw aside his duty and his promise so easily? He watched as she stepped between her friends, ignoring the hurt she still harbored in order to prepare her friends for their missions.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. No, Kagome understood the honor keeping a promise. She would not be here in this time if she did not. Nor did she possess the subtlety to imply that he could not protect her or try to insult him.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she interacted with her friends, and a thought occurred to him. Demons had packs; Humans had friends and family. It had to be that Kagome did not understand what it meant to be pack. If that was the case, then it was his duty as an alpha to educate her on these matters.

Sesshoumaru nodded to himself. They would have time for Kagome to learn the difference between friends, family, and pack. It would be an interesting thing to teach.

* * *

_**Asterisk ** ksiretsA**_

Chichiue: Dad, Daddy

Hahaue: Mom, Mommy

* * *

_**Author's Rant**_

Obsessive_Goddess: Hey, HW. How long have we been stuck in this tiny room in Serephina of the Kamis' head?

Horse Wolves: It's hard to tell. The only thing in here is the computer. . . hey, why aren't you typing?

Obsessive_Goddess: I'm going on strike!

Horse Wolves: WHAT! But then we'll be stuck in here FOREVER!

Obsessive_Goddess: I refuse to write again until I get to see my sources of inspiration again!

Horse Wolves: Sources of inspiration? Please tell me you don't mean _that thing_.

Obsessive_Goddess: Oh yes i do. I need _that thing._

Horse Wolves: I'm never going home again, am I?

**[In the rest of Serephina of the Kamis' head]**

Kagome: It's the perfect plan to bust those two out!

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru will participate, if only to see your misery when it fails.

Kagome:** [narrows eyes] **You're secretly a sadist, aren't you?

Sesshoumaru: What's so secret about it?

_**End of Author's Rant**_


	18. A Quick Reminder

**Summary of the Story Thus Far**

One day whilst running through the Tokyo Conservational Park, Kagome meets an elderly woman named Ao and her husband, Kin. Little did she know that Ao and Kin are the present day versions of herself and her mate, Sesshoumaru. Kagome befriends the couple, but seeing the relationship between the two elders makes her question her own relationship with InuYasha.

After a harrowing experience with Muso, Kagome is haunted by the memories. She finds herself spilling her guts to the first person who asks what has changed about her: Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, after hearing the tale, hunts down Muso and destroys him. He excuses his behavior as a repayment for the information Kagome gave him. Kagome wishes to thank him, but Sesshoumaru firmly rebuffs any form of verbal thanks. Kagome meets up with Ao and Kin at the park and gets advice from Kin about how to thank Sesshoumaru with actions rather than words. She brings a Christmas present for him as thanks, which causes Sesshoumaru to wonder about the strange human woman.

When Rin is kidnapped by Kohaku, Sesshoumaru tries to kill him while InuYasha defends him and Kagome checks on Rin. Kagome makes Sesshoumaru hesitate just before he kills Kohaku and Sesshoumaru realizes that the boy wishes to die. He lets him escape and he and Rin leave. InuYasha, misunderstanding the situation, believes there is something going on between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome and InuYasha get into a fight which ends with InuYasha slapping Kagome. Betrayed, Kagome returns to the present, where she meets Ao and Kin. When Ao has a heart attack, Kin is revealed as a demon in order to save her. At the hospital Kagome keeps Kin calm while they wait for news, and InuYasha's actions are brought to light. Kin makes Kagome realize that she cannot be in a relationship with InuYasha, and she returns to the Feudal Era where she makes an agreement with InuYasha to become friends and only friends. A later meeting with Ao's brother-in-law Shiro, InuYasha's future identity, convinces Kagome to reassure InuYasha that he is still her best friend, but they cannot have anything more.

The gang ends up in the North, where they encounter the Band of Seven. Kagome is kidnapped by Mukotsu, and Shippou runs off to find help. He accidentally runs into Sesshoumaru and spills the entire story to him, to which Sesshoumaru responds flippantly. After SHippou leaves to find InuYasha, Sesshoumaru begins hunting down Kagome, realizing that as the Miko no SHikon, Kagome must live. He arrives just in time to save Kagome from Mukotsu's wrath, but realizes that she has ingested too much poison to survive. Keeping in mind her role as Miko no Shikon, he feeds her his blood, making her a part of his pack. A quick trip back to visit Ao and Kin reveals to Kagome the consequences of becoming a member of Sesshoumaru's pack, and warns her that there may be side effects to ingesting Sesshoumaru's blood.

When InuYasha is told that Kikyo may be alive somewhere, he leaves the group behind to track her down. The group is taken hostage by the local samurai's soldiers, and Kagome is brought to the princess. An incarnation of Naraku's wants Kagome's ability to sense the Shikon shards, and so uses its power to exploit a taint in Kagome's soul and control her. Sesshoumaru, alerted to Kagome's danger by the pack bond they now share as members of the same pack, comes to her rescue, arriving just as Kagome manages to shake off the infant's influence. Sesshoumaru reprimands InuYasha for allowing Kagome to be injured under his care, and decides that in order to properly protect the newest member of his pack, Sesshoumaru will now travel with InuYasha's group.

On her next trip to the present, Kagome is invited to a party at Ao and Kin's. She is shocked to realize that during the party, Ao acts like a mentally deficient bimbo. Ao assures her that it is the only fun she has at Kin's business parties, and that there are many benefits to acting in such a way. During the party, Kagome discovers that the pack bond has given her the ability to see the bonds between people, everything from true love to pure hatred. She uses this ability in the Feudal Era in order to convince Sesshoumaru that he should bring back Shippou's new friend's father. From this they discover that Naraku's most recent goal is to reach the Border between Life and Death. Upon learning this, Sesshoumaru decides that he must visit Bokuseno in order to learn more, and he must take Kagome with him as he must protect her. The two make a brief stop in the present, where Ao highlights to Sesshoumaru just how unfounded his distrust in Kagome is, before reaching the clearing where Bokuseno resides. Bokuseno refuses to speak to Sesshoumaru, however, claiming that the demon is on a new path that he must figure out on his own. Kagome is attacked by wolves, and Sesshoumaru is forced to realize just how closely attached he has become, to the point where even thinking about Kagome's death is inconceivable.

The next trip to the future introduces Kagome to Chairo, Rin's future self. She notes the strained relationship between Chairo and Ao, and upon questioning learns that Chairo has rejected every advance of friendship Ao has made. The split between Chairo and Ao makes Kin and Ao fight, and Ao retreats from their home for a few days. In the Feudal Era, Kagome attempts to befriend Rin, but finds that she is kept at a distance by Sesshoumaru. After a fight, Kagome ends up in the present, where she meets Kin and Ao separately. Kin realizes what Chairo is trying to do, and Ao shows Kagome how Sesshoumaru fears having Rin taken from him. Kagome returns to the Feudal Era and makes up with Sesshoumaru, while Ao and Kin make up and Kin forces an uneasy truce between Chairo and Ao.

Kagome becomes frustrated, not understanding why the group begins looking for a way to get to the Border when it has nothing to do with the Shikon no Tama. After a conversation with Ao and Kin, she realizes that she can use her new found ability to see the bonds between people to track the Shikon shards no matter how far they go. She returns to the past where the others tell her about the Shikon shard in the Border and she shares her own news. Kagome insists that they are not ready to face off with Naraku, and the group fights, ending with Kagome leaving with Sesshoumaru's pack. The group proceeds to the North, where they all reunite in order to enter the Border. They end up facing Naraku anyway, and though they lose the Shikon shard InuYasha gains the Adamant Barrage attack. InuYasha is cocky afterwards and insults Sesshoumaru. Kagome defends him, declaring Sesshoumaru as a friend.

Up in the sky, Lady Inukimi, Sesshoumaru's mother, sees Kagome and Sesshoumaru and worries that her son is following his father's path. She descends and demands Sesshoumaru's presence, which he agrees to to spare Kagome a fight. Kagome argues once she realizes that his mother has assembled the entire Western Court, including the ladies who want nothing more than the title that goes along with mating Sesshoumaru. She ends up accompanying him, but ends up in a fight with a few of the ladies. The ladies are injured, and Kagome is temporarily knocked unconscious. After hearing a fight between Sesshoumaru and his mother, Kagome realizes that she is actually hurting Sesshoumaru rather than helping. She resorts to Ao's trick and pretends to be an idiot, making her seem like less of a threat to the ladies and more of a charity case. Using her new position as an idiot, Kagome saves Sesshoumaru from one of the ladies' schemes. They return to the ground, only to be accosted by InuYasha's group with wild accusations of an inappropriate relationship between the two. The resulting fight makes Kagome realize that they need to separate for a while. The group agrees, and they split into four groups: Miroku, Sango, and Kirara; Sesshoumaru and Kagome; Shippou, Rin, and Kaede; and InuYasha. Miroku and Sango will find Kouga and convince him to give Kagome his Shikon shards and join them in the fight. InuYasha will find Kikyo and then together they will begin the hunt for Naraku. Sesshoumaru and Kagome will be traveling around to gather allies and Shikon shards. Shippou and Kaede will protect the village, while Rin gathers everyone's information and makes sure it gets to the right people.

_Okay kid, this is where it gets complicated. . ._

""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"

Kagome: What! There's another chapter here!

Sesshoumaru: I had thought that Serephina of the Kamis had forever locked OG within the confines of her mind.

Kagome: You don't think that she. . . actually. . . let her out. . . do you?

[OG sneaks up behind them.]

Obsessive_Goddess: BOO!

Kagome: NOOOOOOOOO!

Sesshoumaru: It's back!

Obsessive_Goddess: Yup! I'm back. The Great Serephina of the Kamis (May She Reign Forever) has finally released my creativity onto the world! Elderly Wisdom is officially being updated!

Sesshoumaru: Not if I kill you first.

Obsessive_Goddess: Oh? Come and get me then!

[Horse Wolves comes in, carrying a computer]

Horse Wolves: OG! Stop playing with Sesshoumaru for five minutes and help me find our luggage.

Kagome: Go back in your cage!

Obsessive_Goddess: It's so great to be home again! The Great Serephina of the Kamis (May She Reign Forever) may be omnipotent, but the inside of her mind is dark and creepy!

Horse Wolves: If you ever get us stuck there again, I will leave you behind for the Writer's Block Zombies to come and eat you!

Sesshoumaru: So much for our peace and quiet.

"~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"

_A few quick notes:_

_I extend a very sincere thank you to everyone who is still reading. I know it's been quite a while since my last update (three years. . . YIKES), and the outpouring of support and comments I have seen strewn throughout the internet has been heartwarming and a real boost that I most definitely needed. You've all been wonderful, and I thank you for continuing to see the good in a story that quite frankly, I don't believe deserve such support._

_I want to reassure everyone that I stand by my belief that a story should never be started unless it will be completed, and so I will do my best to ensure that my next update is not in three years time. There is a plan, there is an outline, and there is a schedule that I will do my best to adhere to. I will do my best to finish this story by the end of this year, but considering my life I make no promises. Just know that I am working hard, and I will do everything within my power not to let you all down._

_Once again, thank you all. I hope you continue to enjoy each chapter as much as I have enjoyed your reactions._

_~Serephina of the Kamis~_


	19. Separation and Compromises

_Disclaimer: I snuck into Rumiko Takahashi's house and stole the copy rites to InuYasha! But then the cops read this disclaimer, and I had to give them back. Now I'm in jail, and Takahashi still owns InuYasha._

**Please vote in the poll on my profile to let me know if you noticed the Doctor Who reference.**

_**"~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**_

_**CHAPTER 18: SEPERATION AND COMPROMISES**_

_**"~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**_

Kagome sighed and dropped her head back to stare up at the sky as she reclined on the grass behind Kaede's hut. In just a few minutes, their band would be separating for the first time since they'd come together at the start of their quest. They had all seen so many things, met so many people. They had done the improbable, overcome the impossible. Kagome closed her eyes, unable to help the longing she felt as she thought of their early days together. She could see InuYasha, still and silent and so devastatingly sad, pinned against the Goshinboku. She saw Kaede, the wary old woman who protected the village she'd dedicated her life to. She could see Shippou, the sneaky brat who'd been desperate for any chance to avenge the family he'd lost. She saw Miroku, the wily monk who'd carried her off with a lecherous grin and stolen the Shikon Shards with careless ease. She saw Sango, hopeless as she fought against the only enemy she could see to drown the pain of her clan's destruction. And she saw herself, the naïve selfish teenager, too absorbed with her own wants and needs to understand the danger around her.

They'd all changed, she knew, it was impossible not to have. And part of her broke when she realized that they would never again be the group they had been. More than likely, the next time they were all gathered together would be when they met to defeat Naraku. After that – and Kagome had to believe that there would be an after – they would all be free to create their own lives. This would be the last day of their little group.

"Kagome!"

Shippou's voice cut through Kagome's thoughts. She shook her head, banishing those depressing thoughts from her mind. "We're going to be just fine." She muttered. "We're friends, no matter what else happens."

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up to see Sango leaning over her. "Everything all right?"

Kagome smiled. "I was wallowing. But I'm better now." She pushed herself into a sitting position and rolled her neck, wincing as it cracked. "Mind helping me up?"

Sango shook her head and moved around Kagome to lend her a hand. Once Kagome was on her feet, they walked together around the hut to where the men were waiting. "Ah, such lovely spring flowers, displayed for us today!" Miroku exclaimed. "To think, I shall miss seeing Kagome's most interesting outfits."

"Pervy monk!" Shippou exclaimed.

"What took you so long, Wench!" InuYasha shouted. "We can't stand here all day, you know!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha's ears immediately flattened as he flinched in expectation of subjugation. Kagome suddenly stopped, shaking her head with a laugh. InuYasha scowled as the rest of the group laughed with her. Kagome threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, InuYasha." She whispered. "Be careful."

InuYasha scowled. "Keh, as if I'd let myself get killed." He muttered. "You should be more worried about yourself."

Kagome laughed again as she released him. "I'll be careful, InuYasha, I promise." She turned to Miroku, and after a warning glare, gave him a similar hug. "Take care of yourself, alright Miroku? Don't push yourself."

Miroku gave her a silent squeeze back, and Kagome shook her head when his hand didn't so much as drift towards a grope. "I will be wary, Lady Kagome." He said softly.

There was silence for a moment, the five of them staring at each other. Then Sango hefted her hiraikotsu onto her back. "We should get going." She said quietly, taking Miroku's hand. "If we don't start now, we won't get any decent distance before nightfall."

"Yes." Miroku answered. "We should go."

They left the circle as Kirara expanded to her larger form.

"I have to help Kaede." Shippou muttered. "Rin shouldn't have to do it by herself."

"We're counting on you, Shippou." Kagome told him. She almost reached for a hug, but the stiff set of his shoulders made her hesitate. Instead, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Do your best, Shippou. And please try to be careful, for my sake."

"I'll be fine, Mama." Shippou answered. "You just watch. I'm going to protect everyone in this village!"

"I know you will." Kagome laughed. Shippou grinned and scampered to Kaede's hut, leaving just InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha scowled, crossing his arms and crouching on the ground. Kagome bit back a laugh and crouched down next to him. "You know, the last time it was just you and me, you swore you were only going to travel with me because you wanted the Shikon no Tama."

"What makes you think I don't, Wench?" InuYasha scowled.

Kagome just smiled at him. "I promised to stay by your side, and you promised to protect me."

"Keh." InuYasha hmphed. "That don't mean nothing."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, I guess we've outgrown them." She looked over at InuYasha, and tentatively reached out a hand, taking his in her own. "I meant what I said a while ago, InuYasha. You're still my best friend, no matter what else happens."

InuYasha was frozen for a moment, then he gently squeezed her hand. "Sure." He muttered, keeping his eyes on the horizon.

Then he jumped to his feet, "I've got better things to do than stay here all damn day!" He announced. He paused for a moment, then shook himself with a growl and whirling towards a figure in white a short distance away. "Hey bastard! If anything happens to Kagome, I'll make the rest of your existence a living hell!"

Kagome couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at that. She stood and turned towards Sesshoumaru. "I'll see you soon, InuYasha."

InuYasha hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah. See you."

And with that, Kagome was left alone.

Kagome sighed and packed away her things. She wasn't losing her friends, she reminded herself. They were getting a break from each other after years of traveling. Their friendship wouldn't suffer just because they were apart for a while. And if it was a bit lonely. . . well, she'd just get used to that.

Kagome straightened and started to turn, only to give a shout and nearly fall over when Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared behind her. "Bells!" She shouted. "That's what I'm getting you for your birthday. Bells! You're like a really freaky ninja!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow before turning and beginning to walk. Kagome shook her head and lifted her pack off the ground. "Wait up, would you?" Kagome demanded, smiling as she ran after him. Things would certainly be different, but at least it looked like she'd be having some fun.

**"~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

Sesshoumaru growled. After nearly four months, he'd thought that he knew what it was like to travel with the Miko no Shikon. Breakfast, travel, lunch, travel, dinner, make camp, with interspersed altruism on the part of the humans and a few demon attacks thrown in just to keep them all on guard. Usually the demons they encountered were weak creatures, easy enough to deal with before moving on. Sesshoumaru had had no concerns upon the group's separation.

He had forgotten the psychological advantage in having larger numbers. Even with his presence, the idiots who hungered for the Shikon shards seemed to believe that simply because there were two instead of seven they would be easier to steal. After only a week of travel, there had been nearly double the amount of attacks, and they were not the weaklings they had dealt with previously.

Their current attackers were from a nest of serpent demons, a rather nasty group even for their species. Still, a mere band of five were hardly enough to pose a challenge for a demon of Sesshoumaru's calibre. As one surged forward, Sesshoumaru lazily sidestepped the attack. With a quick flip of the wrist, his poison whip slashed through the demon's neck, easily decapitating it. The next tried to sneak around to his armless side while his attention was focused on the other one, but a quick kick sent it smashing into the ground with enough force to flatten its skull.

With a cold smirk, Sesshoumaru turned to the last of the nest. He growled as he caught sight of the serpent retreating. He had never had much tolerance for cowards. A small burst of speed brought him alongside the gutless demon. Before the demon had time to register Sesshoumaru's presence, Sesshoumaru's fist had him crashing to the ground. He stood over the serpent, his claw glowing green with poison. "You would have been better served to stand and fight." He said, contempt filling his every word. Then he plunged his hand down into the demon's chest, wrapping his hand around the thing's heart and releasing his poison directly into it. He smirked as the poison took effect, melting everything in its path into liquid.

He straightened, flicking the blood and grime off his hand nonchalantly. The fight had almost been disappointing. He'd expected more, especially from a nest with such a reputation. It was almost as if-

A shout caught his attention. With a curse at his own stupidity, Sesshoumaru whirled and sped back to where the fight had begun. The five he'd fought had been nothing more than fodder, a distraction to draw him away while the others went after their true target: Kagome. With his speed, it took only moment to reach her. He found Kagome sprawled on the ground, an unstrung bow at her side. A quick glance around the clearing revealed several used arrows strewn around the area and two of the serpents just a few feet away from her. Kagome was scrambling to string her bow as the two grew closer.

Sesshoumaru snarled in outrage, springing forward to place himself between Kagome and her assailants. The two serpents stumbled back in surprise, giving Sesshoumaru the necessary room to release his poison whip. With two quick swipes, the serpents lay in pieces at his feet.

Sesshoumaru's eyes darted around the clearing as he took a subtle sniff, ensuring that no more lay in waiting. He glared down at the corpses in front of him, cursing his hasty actions. The two had dared to harm what belonged to him, and their deaths had been far too merciful.

A pathetic growl from behind made him turn, in time to see Kagome glaring down at a rock at her feet. "Stupid thing!" She muttered, giving it a kick. "I was doing perfectly fine until you came along."

Rage flooded him. "You did not call for me."

Kagome froze at Sesshoumaru's voice, only just human enough for her to understand his words through the growling. She looked up and shivered as she met a pair of bright red eyes. "I was fine, Sesshoumaru." She tried to soothe. "Really, it wasn't a big deal. I purified the other one and I was keeping them back when they tried to get too close."

"You should have called for me when you realized you were under attack." Sesshoumaru advanced with every word until he towered over her, his tone ice cold.

Kagome took a timid step back. "You were dealing with the others. Really, it wasn't a big deal. They were pretty easy to deal with."

"You are an incompetent fool!" Sesshoumaru snapped, one hand shooting out to grab her arm and stop her retreat. "You do not have the skills to handle one of these beasts, let alone three of them on your own. Such arrogance and stupdity will result in your death. Or do you believe yourself to be invincible, with your vast years of experience."

A righteous anger filled Kagome at that. She tried to pull her arm out of Sesshoumaru's grip and, failing in that, stepped forward so she was bare inches from him. "Who are you to say anything about my experiences? I've been fighting in this era for years now. If I say I could handle them on my own, then I could have handled them on my own!"

"So tripping over a rock was part of your plan then." Contempt practically dripped from Sesshoumaru's voice.

Kagome flushed. "That was a mistake. I still could have taken care of them."

"If you truly believe that, then you are more of a fool than I had realized." Sesshoumaru released her, pushing her away in the process. "Your fighting skills are worse than useless. You are a libabilty to those around you by your mere presence on the field."

Kagome could feel angry tears filling her eyes. "You have no idea what you're talking about, you arrogant bastard! Just because I haven't trained from birth to kill every living thing in my path-"

In a flash, Sesshoumaru stood over her again, his face mere inches from her own. "I would suggest that you do not speak of that which you could never possibly understand." His words were barely a hiss. In an instant he had straightened, whirling away and walking away. "Next time, you will remain out of the way."

Kagome was nearly shaking, a whirl of emotions flooding through her. "Bastard." She murmured, moving to grab her pack. "Arrogant, condescending bastard." It was a testament to her own stubborn will that only one tear slipped her control.

**"~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

A week later, the worst and longest week Kagome could ever remember, she managed to find a good enough excuse to convince Sesshoumaru that a trip through the well was necessary. The tension between them was nearly palpable and it grew steadily worse each day. They had stopped speaking to one another almost entirely, communicating only for the absolute essentials. Worse, Sesshoumaru seemed to have lost any trust he'd had in her. He followed her everywhere but to her daily baths, keeping her within his line of sight at all times. It was making Kagome almost claustrophobic, and she was far too close to getting another rosary for the arrogant bastard.

Kagome sighed as she collapsed on the bench, panting with exhaustion as she recovered from her run. She'd run for nearly an hour, her anger pushing her through the burning of tired muscles and the ache of exhausted lungs. Now she just felt empty, without even her righteous fury to carry her.

But that anger was making a rather hasty comeback as she felt a flare of demonic energy somewhere behind her. Demonic energy that Kagome knew far too well. With a growl she started to stand, only to be stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. Kagome's head snapped up, ready to tell off whoever it was, only to be stopped by the sight of soft gold eyes.

"Kagome." Kin greeted.

Kagome felt the anger in her leave with an exhale. "Kin." She answered, summoning a shaky smile.

"I very much doubt that whoever has caused such anger in you will withstand your wrath." Kin said as he moved to sit beside her. "And I have learned over the years that very few actions taken in such a state are beneficial to either party."

Kagome scowled and turned away. "Believe me when I say that he is an insufferable irritant with an inability to feel anything but disdain for everyone in the world!"

Her voice had risen to a shout by the end, but Kin merely raised an eyebrow. "This is quite unlike you, Kagome."

Kagome deflated, slumping back on the bench. "I know." She murmured. "I don't like feeling like this."

Kin hesitated for just a moment before slowly reaching forward to put a hand on hers. "What exactly has whoever 'he' is done to make you so angry?"

"He treats me like a child!" Kagome exclaimed. "Every time we run into trouble, he rushes in to sweep it away. And the minute I try to take care of myself, he flies into a rage because I've put myself into danger!" She stood again, needing to do something about her mix of feelings. "It's as if he thinks I'm completely helpless."

Kin raised an eyebrow. "I cannot imagine anyone believing that you are defenseless, Kagome."

The unexpected compliment made Kagome blush. "You'd be surprised." She murmured, pushing her hair away from her face. "I just. . . I'm tired of it."

"Tired?"

"I'm tired of being taken care of." Kagome sighed, rubbing at her face. "I'm tired of hiding behind everyone else while they take the risks. I'm tired of cleaning up the mess when it's too late to do anything to actually help. For once, I would like to be useful. And I thought that Sesshoumaru. . ." She shook her head. "Never mind." Kin stared at her a moment, then slowly shook his head, an amused smile on his face that made Kagome grit her teeth. "I'm glad that I could amuse you!" She snapped, turning to march away.

"Do you have someone to protect?"

The unexpected question made Kagome pause and turn back to Kin. "What?"

Kin chuckled. "Do you have someone that you would rather die than see hurt in any way?"

Kagome's hard expression softened. "Of course. I'd do anything for one of my friends."

"I expect so." Kin answered. "You give all of yourself to those you care for. I have seen it with my own eyes." He stood slowly from the bench, moving to stand beside her. "Tell me, what would you do if one of them was hurt because you failed to protect them?" Kagome shivered at the thought, wrapping her arms around herself. Kin nodded, her answer apparent. "You will recall that Sesshoumaru made you a part of his pack. That means you have become his responsibility. It is duty to protect to the best of his ability. Having met the young man, I can say with a certainty his reaction to failure would be just as drastic as your own."

"But I can protect myself." Kagome huffed. "I don't need someone to pro-"

There was a flash of white, and Kagome froze as Kin's hand gently gripped her throat. She looked up at Kin with wide panicked eyes, taking a deep breath in preparation for a scream. Kin quickly released her neck. "If I had wished you ill, you would have been dead before you hit the ground." He said quietly. "Demons undergo strict training from an early age because without such training, we become a danger to ourselves and to those around us. In this day and age, it is far safer for humans. It is rare to find someone who trains as we do. I highly doubt that a high school girl such as yourself has ever had such training."

Kagome shivered at his icy tone. Only the soft sadness in his eyes kept her from running. "So what am I supposed to do?" She whispered.

"That is for you to decide."

With that, Kin started passed her, heading for the trees behind them. Kagome sat back down on the bench, unable to help the shiver that shook her small frame. Something about the way he had spoken was all too familiar.

But still. . . gathering her courage, Kagome raced after him, catching up to him just as he reached the trees. She grabbed his arm and gave a tug, pulling him around to face her. When he raised a quizzical brow at her, she glared up at him. "That was a nasty way to make your point." She said, her voice stronger than she felt. "But I get it. And just to be sure you don't misunderstand, I'm not angry." She released him and crossed her arms stubbornly, daring him to contradict her.

Kin stared at her for a moment before his harsh glare softened. "You do not change." He whispered. Confused, Kagome opened her mouth to question him, but Kin had already turned. "I would suggest you return to your companion." He tossed back to her as he began to stride off.

With a sigh, Kagome turned away. She'd give him time to cool off. Perhaps next time, he would be more pleasant company.

**"~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

Sesshoumaru growled softly as he watched the older demon take a seat beside Kagome. He knew that the old man wouldn't harm her, that he was fond of her and had previously gone out of his way to protect her. However, his only encounter with the male had ended. . . badly, to say the least. Disastrous would most likely describe it better. Every instinct he had was pushing him to get Kagome away from a proven dangerous rival.

But he was most assuredly not wary enough of the man to risk dealing with Kagome again.

There was a crack behind him, diverting his attention to the presence behind him. "Enjoying the view?" A voice called up to him. Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder to see Kin's mate staring up at him. He stared at her for a moment then dismissed her, refocusing his attention on Kagome and the elder demon. "Spying on her isn't going to endear you to her, you know." Sesshoumaru ignored her. "I wonder what she would think of your behavior. Perhaps I should-"

With a growl of irritation, Sesshoumaru dropped from his perch to land before the persistent annoyance. "Your mate is currently occupied, woman. You would be wise to keep your tongue between your teeth."

The smile that grew on the obnoxious woman's face threatened to break Sesshoumaru's composure. "Now Sesshoumaru, that is a nasty way to say hello. Surely you have better manners than that." Sesshoumaru sent her a glare, keeping one ear trained on Kagome's conversation with Kin. "Is there a particular reason you're hiding in the bushes, rather than staying with her?"

"This Sesshoumaru's business is no concern of yours." He snapped as turned away.

"If you can't tell me what's happened, then how can I help?" Ao asked.

"This Sesshoumaru requires no aide."

"Right. Because you know everything there is to know about how a human woman adapts to living within the pack dynamic."

Sesshoumaru paused. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, the woman had a point. He had never had to teach anyone about being part of a pack. Inuyoukai understood it instinctively, and Rin had been able to pick it up from hanging around. And his first lesson had resulted in a fight that ended with Kagome storming off back to her own time. It couldn't hurt to gain a different perspective on the problem. But he couldn't bring himself to request aid from this woman.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ao give him an indulgent smile, and it put Sesshoumaru on edge. "Please, Sesshoumaru. Tell me what happened."

Sesshoumaru steeled himself to speak. "The woman will not allow this Sesshoumaru to protect her, as befits a member of this Sesshoumaru's pack. She did not take well to instruction."

Ao made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort, but in the name of the truce between them, Sesshoumaru pretended not to hear. "How exactly did you attempt to instruct her?"

"I informed her of the truth. That she was untrained, and therefore had no business becoming in a fight." Sesshoumaru answered.

Ao nodded. "I see. So you told her that once she was trained she would be able to fight. That sounds reasonable."

Sesshoumaru felt something tighten. "I did not."

Ao raised an eyebrow. "Alright. But she must know already that once her training is complete that you won't have a problem with her fighting."

Now there was something squirming. "She is in no training."

Ao cocked her head in confusion. "Well, if she is already trained, why aren't you allowing her to fight?"

"She is not trained." Sesshoumaru answered.

Ao's eyes narrowed and her stare became accusing. "Let me be sure that I understand the situation correctly. Kagome has had little training, if any. You have not been training her in any form. Instead, you belittled her when she tried to defend herself." Sesshoumaru remained silent, but that must have been answer enough. Ao's hands moved to her hips, a disappointed look on her face. "Sesshoumaru, what is the most important duty of a pack leader?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. As a pup, he had had many a grueling lesson about the duties of each member of a pack. Most importantly, on the duties of the pack leader. His father had ground into him all that he must one day become, and he had often had the same question posed to him when he had failed. But this woman was not his father, nor an elder to whom he had to answer. She had no right to question his actions.

"Your observations are appreciated, but do not presume to lecture this Sesshoumaru." He warned.

"I merely asked a question." Ao answered loftily. "Did it make you uncomfortable? I do apologize."

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth at the woman's mocking. "I will warn you once more. Be careful how you speak to this Sesshoumaru."

Ao sighed. "You know, I'd forgotten how much of a pain you dogs can be. You're so concerned about protecting her that you don't see the person doing the most damage is you."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Woman, you have no concept of what you are speaking of."

Ao smiled, and Sesshoumaru could feel his hackles rising from the condescension in that smile. "Sesshoumaru, turn around."

After a moment of suspicion, Sesshoumaru slowly turned. He froze halfway around as he saw a person standing there. Kin Nishinoshu stood just ten feet away, and Sesshoumaru had had no clue to his approach, had not even realized that he was there. Somehow the older male was masking his presence so thoroughly that even now Sesshoumaru had no sense of him except for his eyes. His unease made him tense and he unconsciously shifted into a defensive stance. "So this is where your bravery comes from." He snapped.

"Kin has long since learned that I am fully capable of handling my own affairs." Ao answered calmly. "The only reason he would interfere would be if for some reason I became incapacitated. He is the leader of our pack, and he knows each of our limits because he has personally trained each one of us."

Sesshoumaru heard the unspoken sting in that even as he refused to acknowledge it. After a moment, Ao sighed. "Stubborn dog." She muttered. She began walking, passing Sesshoumaru to continue on to her mate. Once there she turned back to him. "Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru turned his gaze more fully towards her, acknowledging the question. "Just one more thing. It's a question, but I don't really expect an answer. It's just something I thought you might want to think about." She paused, as if debating with herself, before sighing again. "Why is it that you didn't want Kagome to fight?"

For a moment, Sesshoumaru remained silent. Then he straightened. "This Sesshoumaru shall. . . think on it." Then he turned and left the couple behind.

Sesshoumaru waited until his younger self had disappeared from sight before turning to his Kagome. "I will never understand your penchant for overreaction."

Kagome snorted, rolling her eyes. "At least I'm not a stubborn overprotective worrywart." She reached out to take her mate's hand. "We were a pair of idiots, weren't we."

Sesshoumaru pulled her closer, twirling her so that she landed against his chest with his arm wrapped around her. "Yes. Some of us more than others."

"Hey!" Kagome protested, pulling away slightly. "I was being perfectly reasonable."

Sesshoumaru shook his head solemnly. "They do say that memory is the first to go. Paranoia is a close second." At Kagome's squawk of indignation, Sesshoumaru pulled her close again. He waited out her struggling, done more out of habit than a true desire to escape. Once she'd settled, he spoke again. "He is becoming worried."

"We have a bit more time." Kagome answered.

"It is becoming too dangerous." Sesshoumaru protested. "Anymore than this, and we could push too hard."

"I know." Kagome soothed. "Believe me, I do. But there's still a bit more we need to do."

Sesshoumaru sighed, allowing Kagome to maneuver herself out of his hold. "I will trust you on this." He whispered. "Even if you are exhibiting signs of dementia."

With a huff, Kagome released his hand. "Come on, then. We've still got two more laps around the park to do." She sped off almost before she had finished. "Race you to the other side!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. He could already feel the migraine coming.

**"~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

When Kagome finally returned home to the Shrine, she could feel Sesshoumaru's presence outside. For a moment, a petty part of herself wanted to ignore him and go inside. But the more mature part of herself won out and, after stopping inside to check in with her mother, she went to hunt him down. She found him at the base of the Goshinboku, staring up into the branches of the tree. She came to stand beside him, and for a moment they remained quiet.

Then Kagome spoke. "I'm not a child." Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, but she couldn't bring herself to look back. "When I came to your time, I was fifteen. I was selfish and naive, and just generally an idiot. But I'm not fifteen anymore." She looked up at Sesshoumaru. "I know that you want to protect me, but I'm not a child. I've been fighting since the day I arrived in your time. I may not be very good, but I'm not helpless either. Traveling with my friends, we settled into a pattern. We've kept it because it's always worked, and changing things might mean making mistakes. But that doesn't make me helpless. It doesn't make me useless."

Sesshoumaru stared down at her silently. She waited patiently, understanding that this was probably something far outside his experience. After a moment, he looked back to the tree again. "This Sesshoumaru is responsible for the safety of the pack. To allow an untrained female into battle would be to disregard that duty." Kagome crossed her arms and opened her mouth to protest, but Sesshoumaru continued before she could utter a word. "You will be trained."

Kagome's jaw snapped shut. "Sesshoumaru, we don't have time to train me. We're so close to the end, and stopping now would jeopardize everything."

"This Sesshoumaru will train you." He answered. "We have spoken of this before."

Kagome bit back an angry retort. "Look, I appreciate that. But no offense, you're a demon. How are you going to help me with my holy powers?"

"You will be trained, this Seshoumaru has stated so." Sesshoumaru answered. "We will begin in the morning."

Kagome snapped. "Look, I appreciate the help. But you're being an idiot if you really think that-"

"Kagome." Something in his tone made her pause. She met his eyes, bewildered and annoyed. Sesshoumaru held her gaze. "This Sesshoumaru has given his word. Do you believe I shall break it?" Kagome blinked, then slowly shook her head. "Then we shall begin tomorrow morning. Dawn."

Kagome knew she should answer, should try to press the point. But instead, she nodded slightly and turned to return to the house. It took until she reached the house before she registered the second part of Sesshoumaru's statement. "Wait. What do you mean_ DAWN_!"

**"~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

Late that night, after the rest of Higurashi Shrine's occupants had long since fallen asleep, Sesshoumaru stood over Kagome's sleeping form. Ao's words kept circling through his mind, her questions taunting him as he struggled to understand what she was trying to say.

Why is it that you didn't want Kagome to fight?

He growled to himself. It was a simple question with a simple answer. Kagome was untrained. Having her fight in a battle, any battle, would irresponsible and cowardly. As her pack leader, he could not allow her to participate.A simple question, a simple answer.

Except Sesshoumaru had lived amongst the Western Court for far too long not to understand the true meaning behind a person's words.

When Ao asked the question, she wasn't asking about that one skirmish. She was asking why Sesshoumaru had wanted to keep Kagome out of every battle. It had been this motive that had stopped him from training her from the beginning, or even after he had given his word that he would do so. Ao was asking why was keeping Kagome from fighting her own battles.

And that was question was far from simple.

With a snarl Sesshoumaru whirled away, only barely remembering not to slam Kagome's bedroom door. With his speed he was out of the Higurashi residence in a mere twenty seconds and at the Goshinboku in ten more. The ancient tree, the only connection to his own time, had been the only place in this modern world he had found any peace. Under its branches he sat, staring up into the blank sky as his thoughts whirled.

Why? Duty and honor defined him, had made him who he was. Why would Sesshoumaru go back on his word, ignore his duty? What could possibly be so important that he would risk everything he was? What made this single human girl so special?

At that thought, Sesshoumaru let out a reluctant chuckle. A girl born with the Shikon no Tama in her body. A girl who fell down a well into a time five hundred years past. A girl who made friends humans and demons and hanyous. A girl who could walk amongst enemies and turn them into allies. A girl who than anything, wanted to protect everyone. A girl who, after everything she'd seen and done, still believed in second chances.

There wasn't a being in the world more special than Kagome Higurashi.

Sesshoumaru sighed, his gaze dropping down. There was the truth of it. She was unique, unlike anyone that he had ever met. Her power came from a strange combination of wisdom and innocence, a purity that surpassed any he'd seen before. And more than anything, he wanted to protect that. Kagome may have killed, but she had never done so except in the most dire of circumstances. The thought of her staining herself with blood made him furious, and the thought of training her to do so made him nauseous.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the house, in specific, Kagome's window. It was pathetic. It was weak. It was against everything that he had ever stood for. But he would not be so weak that he could not admit even to himself his own failing.

He loved Kagome Higurashi. It was foolish and ridiculous. They were five hundred years and worlds apart. But somehow in his foolishness, he had fallen in love with the woman. And he knew that she would never look at him in the same way.

With a snarl, Sesshoumaru's fist slammed into the Goshinboku, shaking its leaves with force enough to destroy most others. He was a daiyoukai, the Lord of the West. He would not reduce himself to the role of a sniveling damsel, waiting on the sides while desperately wishing for her prince to look her way. He would keep his feelings to himself, where they would cause no one harm but himself. He would fulfill his duty to Kagome, teach her to fight and protect her. And at the end of their war, he would leave her behind and shut off all contact.

Decision made, Sesshoumaru stood from his seat and returned to the house. Tomorrow would begin soon enough, and he would begin the necessary actions to finish their fight. And if a small secret part of himself would hoard the days he had left, then it was no one's business but his own.

**"~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

**AUTHOR'S RANT**

Horse Wolves: OG, I thought Kagome was going to realize her feelings first!

Obsessive_Goddess: Yeah, I got bored of that. I have three stories already where we have some Kagome angst. I thought it was about time Sesshoumaru got a taste of it.

Kagome: [snorts] As if that maniac has any concept of angst! He's nothing but an arrogant bastard without any form of human emotion.

Sesshoumaru: As if this Sesshoumaru has any need for your pathetic human emotions.

Obsessive_Goddess: Watch it, you! I spent three years inside of Serephina of the Kamis (May She Live Forever)'s hea. And while it is a dark and scary place, I did learn a few things!

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru is not afraid of any pathetic attack you may pose against him.

Obsessive_Goddess: [Cackles maniacally] Oh, my fair haired friend. You truly have no idea what you're up against. Frankly, you just aren't that scary anymore. In fact, I -

Horse Wolves: [slaps hand over OG's mouth] Don't you _dare!_ That power is too great for anyone, especially someone like you!

Obsessive_Goddess: [pouts] Fine. But if he goes after me again-

Sesshoumaru: Your writing style is inane, errant, inscrutable, and frankly, pedantic.

Obsessive_Goddess: VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE!

**END AUTHOR'S RANT**


End file.
